Isabella Marie Swan Una chica torpe y normal
by Yalecim Cullen
Summary: es una historia fundada desde los personajes de Twiligth escrito por sthep Meyer... solo los utiliece para dejar volar mi mente


Isabella Marie Swan.

… una chica torpe y normal a la espera de un ser amado….

Prefacio….

Mi madre se casado con un troglodita llamado Phil, después de su boda le diré a mi madre que decidí ir a vivir con mi padre después de todos estos años, no mejor no le digo nada hoy a mi madre y no llamaré a mi padre,…. Estúpida claro que debes llamarlo me repetí una y otra ves para lograr tener el coraje necesario para intentarlo, mas esa noche después de la fiesta no logré tener el coraje que tanto me había costado lograr durante todo ese día, mañana le dirás a tu madre tu decisión y a tu padre lo llamarás, me dije sin cesar aquella noche antes de dormirme, me puse mi pijama y un mar de sueños me inundó esa noche, mas que sueños fueron pesadillas no logré pegar un ojo, mis pensamientos fueron vagando de un recuerdo a otro…. Así pasé la noche esperando que llegara la mañana para informar la tormentosa decisión que había tomado, y contener el coraje para decirle al jefe de policía que su hija se iría a vivir con él a Forks……

1º capitulo:

La Noticia……

Me desperté muy temprano hoy en la mañana más bien no dormí nada, un mar de pesadillas me inundó toda la noche, el día anterior al matrimonio de mi madre había tomado la decisión de irme de su casa sin decirle donde, ya que yo sabia que no le agradaba a su novio Phil, me detesto desde siempre, ya que decía que yo con mis inseguridades y niñerías no dejaba vivir a mi madre, eso era un vil mentira…

Le comente a mi madre que me molestaba su relación con Phil puesto que ella era mi madre y la quería por sobre todas las cosas, pero ella me respondió que " el la hacia feliz" y que" no yo era su madre como" para interponerme en su relación, esto se volvió cada vez mas insoportable, los malas tratos, los comentarios hirientes sobre mi torpeza, no es que no sea verdad, pero no tenia que refregarlo en mi cara cada vez que me veía, así pasaron tres largos años, aguantando los desagradables modales de Phil.

Pero todo cambio hace cuatro meses, yo estaba en clases de biología cuando el inspector pronuncia mi nombre y dice que mi madre me llamó al instituto para darme una gran noticia:

Baje desganada a la oficina pensando:" que será lo que quiere ahora"

Hola mamá que quieres decirme.

Bella ¿a que no sabes que sucedió hoy?

Mamá no estoy de ánimos y no tengo la mentalidad suficiente como para resolver tus acertijos.

Anda Bella no seas pesada adivina ¿a que no sabes que me sucedió hoy?

Ya mamá dime de una vez, sabes que no soy lo bastante inteligente para estas cosas…

Esta bien es que Phil…. No mejor espero que llegues a casa para contarte.

No dilo ahora ya me sacaste de clases y no pienso volver sin que lo digas.

Bueno es que cuando llegue a casa había un enorme ramo de rosas en la entrada

Ya , que tiene eso de grandioso y que tiene que ver Phil en todo esto

Espera Bella no he terminado

Entonces dime pronto lo que tengas que decir me matas de la curiosidad mamá…. – dije sin ganas

Bueno llegue a casa vi las flores y Phil me esperaba en el living con una rosa en las manos y un letrero que decía cásate conmigo…

¿Y tú que respondiste? – eres una estúpida me dije ya sabes la respuesta pero aun así mantuve las esperanzas de que le dijera que No

Le dije que SI, me caso Bella me caso no te hace eso feliz….

QUE….- dije mi entras mi mente gritaba NO PUEDE SER esto verdad- de la impresión se me calló el auricular de las manos y no volví a tomarlo mientras oía que mi madre pronunciaba mi nombre, Salí de la oficina hecha un zombi, jamás me esperé esto mi madre casa con Phil hasta la idea me parecía una locura.

No supe como llegue de vuelta al salón, mi cara debía ser horrible ya que todos me observaban mientras iba camino a mi asiento, de verdad mi cara debía estar espantosa, pensé para mis adentros.

puesto que mi compañero de mesa, al cual ni siquiera le sabia el nombre me preguntó" si me sentía bien", sintiéndome algo mareada le contesté que todo estaba bien y que me sentía perfectamente, pero no lo convencí ya que esto de las mentiras no se me da nada de bien, pero al menos no me volvió a molestar. Que haría ahora que mi madre se casaría con Phil, como seria mi vida con ellos, no podía ni siquiera pensarlo, ya había aguantado lo suficiente como para ahora soportarlo todo lo que me quedaba de mi vida.

Luego de un rato me di cuenta que la clase se había terminado y que todos me observaban de forma rara, pero no la verdad era que yo me había quedado estática toda la clase, hasta que las palabras del profesor de biología me despertaron y me sacaron de mis más profundos pensamientos:

Srta. Swan se encuentra usted bien

Si respondí, automáticamente me levanté de mi asiento y tropezando con los pupitres salí del salón.

_Mi mundo se derrumbó, mi madre perfecta, mi escuela perfecta, mi vida perfecta, hasta mi torpeza era perfecta, pero llegó Phil a nuestras vidas y por que tenía que casarse con mi madre, que hacer huir o afrontar la situación._

2º capitulo:

La Decisión:

En estos días para algunas personas no es muy agradable vivir en florida puesto que hace mucho calor, tanto que es casi insoportable, pero a mi me agrada.

Me subí al autobús camino a casa recordando cada palabra que mi madre pronuncio por teléfono,

La sola idea de tener a ese troglodita todo el día en casa me resultaba repugnante, el no era mala persona. Solo tenia la pequeña cualidad de hacerme sentir insignificante, yo se que para Renee soy lo mas preciado que tiene en su vida, pero a decir verdad, creo que he tomado por mucho tiempo el rol de madre en vez de el rol de hija.

Sumergida en mis pensamientos me di cuenta de que me había pasado tres cuadras de mi casa

– Genial – me dije, ahora tendré que caminar.

Cuando llegue a casa vi el enorme ramo de rosas que mamá había comentado por teléfono, me resulto hasta patética la reacción de mi madre puesto que ni siquiera le gustaban las rosas, en fin, así es Renee.

Caminé hasta mi cuarto en cuanto subí la escalera, mi mente por fin había terminado de procesar toda las frases de Renee, por lo que me di cuenta que tendría un padrastro, eso no puede ser posible así que comencé a urdir mi escape, me imagine las cosas mas locas del mundo desde, sabotaje a la boda de mamá pero eso la haría in feliz, decir que me habían secuestrado, no eso pondría en alerta a mi padre.

Mi padre, me quedó dando vueltas por un instante el recuerdo de los tiempos en los que visitaba al Jefe de Policía Charlie Swan, eso es me iré a vivir con Charlie…

Bella … ¿estas en casa?, hija… - dijo con una vos de pitito de felicidad

Si mamá estoy en mi pieza ven sube. – la sentí que subió los escalones de dos en dos para llegar mas rápido a mi cuarto cuando abrió mi puerta y dijo efusivamente.

BELLA ¡¡¡¡¡¡Mira mi sortija…!!!!!!!

Así pasaron cuatro meses, desde que mamá me dio la gran noticia, ya era el día en que se casaban y no había marcha atrás, para ninguna de las dos.

Ella por su parte se casaba con Phil y yo a hurtadillas hacia mis maletas para partir hacia Forks que era donde vivía Charlie, jamás puede llamarle padre esto se debía a su ausencia en mi niñez y mi parte de mi adolescencia.

Me alisté para acompañar a mamá con la jueza que la uniría de por vida a ella y el energúmeno de Phil para toda la vida

La ceremonia no duró mucho, pero aun quedaba lo más horrible de todo "la fiesta", la que por cierto se realizaría en casa de mi madre, mejor dicho en nuestra casa.

¿Como te la estas pasando Isabbb---e-l-la? - dijo Phil, con una cuantas copas de mas, ya que se bebía hasta el agua de las flores que le había enviado a mamá.

Solo dime Bella así no te cuesta pronunciar mi nombre- le respondí de una forma muy poco educada a mi nuevo "PADRE" si es que eso era un padre.

Entonces "BELLA" ¿como te la estas pasando? - pronuncio nuevamente en forma grotesca, tan grotesca como él.

De maravilla, aunque sabes, estaría mejor si tú no estuvieras aquí- para mi mala suerte mamá venia justo detrás de Phil, la cual escucho todos mis malos modales.

¡Isabella Marie Swan!, esos son los modales que te enseñan en el instituto señorita- dijo mamá furiosa.

Perdón mamá, pero sabes que no me trago a Phil- respondí casi sin voz por la vergüenza que me dio, de que mamá oyera toda nuestra conversación tan poco amistosa, al menos de mi parte.

Me llevó afuera para que pudiéramos conversar tranquilas y sin tener la necesidad de gritarnos.

Bella, hija yo se que Phil no es tu padre, pero te pido que te pongas de mi lado por un segundo- me dijo con su rostro en tristesido por mi actitud anterior.

Mamá no es por que él no sea mi padre, pero creo que ya me he puesto bastantes años de tu lado ahora tu ponte en mi lugar – Dile Bella, dile que te iras con Charlie, que te vas mañana a primera hora a Forks, y que el te está esperando.

Pero aquella noche no pude, no le podía mencionar lo de mi partida a Forks al menos no en ese momento tan intimo de madre e hija, mañana con más calma le diré a Renee que decidí partir.

_Mi mundo derrumbado comenzaba a tener forma, pero no me resultaría fácil dejar a mi madre, y comenzar una nueva vida en Forks con Charlie…._

3º Capitulo

La Discusión.

Mamá se puso histérica cuando le mencione al día siguiente de su boda, que partiría a vivir con Charlie en Forks, ella había abandonado Forks pocos días de yo haber nacido, tubo una fuerte depresión post parto, Que la alejo tanto del pueblo, como de Charlie.

NO, NO, NO, NO y NO… Bella… no iras a vivir con tu padre – dijo mamá casi con los ojos desorbitados por la histeria.

Mamá… cálmate es lo mejor para las dos, me pediste que me pusiera en tu lugar y eso es lo que estoy haciendo – le dije pero al parecer no me creyó.

No Isabella Swan eres menor de edad, aun así que harás lo que yo diga soy tu madre y me debes respeto – Piensa Bella como le debates esooo….

Mira Renee si se que eres mi madre y te respeto con todo mi corazón, pero sabes que no serás feliz con Phil mientras yo esté aquí - espero la convenciera con ese argumento…

No bella sabes que Forks no es para nada agradable es húmedo, frio, llueve a mares y apesta a tierra húmeda - vamos bella debes decirle algo mas convincente…

Sabes mamá… ¡ME ABURRI!…..SI, ME ABURRI DE AGUANTAR, LOS INSULTOS DE TU AHORA MALDITO ESPOSO, YA NO AGUANTO MAS… ME QUIERO IR A VIVIR CON CHARLIE Y ESO YA LO DECIDÍ Y NI T…- Genial tenia que aparecer el energúmeno de Phil….

Que demonios sucede aquí – dijo Phil.

Nada – dijimos mamá y yo al mismo tiempo.

Par de mentirosas – dijo Phil enojado.

Se puede saber ¿Qué diablos te pasa a ti?, niña torpe,¿ acaso no te das cuenta de que tu para mi eres una insignificante niña?,¿ que no sabes mas que darle problemas a su madre con tus estúpidas actitudes de niñita autista?, por que no te buscas una vida que vivir y dejas a tu madre en paz, ella bastante ha hecho con darte la educación la cual ni siquiera valoras, peor claro como lo valoraras si eres muy torpe como para hacerlo O ¿NO?, sabes si te quieres ir de la casa has lo, NINGUNO DE LOS DOS TE DETENDRÁ…. –la frase final la dijo gritando, pero no alcanzó a terminar ya que mamá le mando una cachetada que le dio vuelta el rostro hacia donde estaba yo con una sonrisa burlona, la cual cambien inmediatamente cuando mamá me miró con cara de pocos amigos.

¡TU NO ERES EL PADRE DE BELLA!- dijo mamá furiosa

y no debes tomar decisiones por mi, ella es grande y sabrá que decidir, pero hoy, no te vas Isabella, hoy no – dijo mamá con cara de pocos amigos así que Salí disparada del living, antes de que siguiera la discusión.

Me apresuré lo que más puede para subir a mi pieza, mientras subía logre escuchar como mamá y el energúmeno de Phil discutían…

NO ME VUELVAS A TOCAR, le escuché decir a Phil

Y menos por defender a tu hijita de pacotilla- le escuché nuevamente decir a ese energúmeno, quise volver pero eso haría las cosas mas complicada así que seguí mi rumbo…

No le digas así ella es mi hija y por lo tanto le debes respeto – mamá decía entre lagrimas…

Subí hecha una bala y golpee con todas mis fuerzas la puerta de mi dormitorio, lo cual solo me produjo un fuerte dolor en mi mano, ya debían ser casi las cuatro de la tarde por lo que salí a dar un paseo a la playa, para despejar un poco mi mente y razonar mejor las cosas como diría mi madre, pase por su dormitorio ignorando que estaba la puerta abierta en esto aparece Phil de la nada y al parecer con una copas de más….

Mira niñita hija del Demonio, mas vale que en verdad te largues con el inútil de tu padre, por que si te quedas… te haré la vida imposible hasta que uno de los dos salga de esta casa y te puedo asegurar que no seré yo – no lo podía creer, yo sabia que Phil era un engendro del demonio y un hijo de su madre, pero jamás me imagine esa actitud de él…

Mira maldito energúmeno del diablo, no me vegas a decir que hacer, si me quiero largar de esta casa no es precisamente por que tu seas un pan de Dios que digamos – dije al borde de las lágrimas – no Bella no llores no ahora pero no pude evitarlo

Se que mamá te ama, y es por eso que me largo para que tu con tu ineptitud, la puedas hacer feliz – no lo deje decir más y me largue lo mas rápido que puede de aquella casa, algo si tenia claro mañana a mas tardar partiría a Forks para vivir con Charlie…

Vague por varias horas en la playa, hable con mi padre por teléfono, el cual se sintió algo raro y me preguntó varias veces si Renee estaría de acuerdo con la decisión, me costo convencerlo pero lo logre así, que todo esta hecho, se me hizo de noche, ya que debí esperar muchas horas en el aeropuerto para comprar el pasaje para mañana a primera hora, con los pocos ahorros que tenia…

No quería volver a la casa y menos toparme con el imbécil de Phil, por lo que urge en mis bolsillos haber si tenia algo de dinero puesto que ya era hora de comer según mis tripas, que terrible es ser una simple humana, pensé,…como si hubieran personas irreales en este mundo, Bella el hambre te está haciendo pensar estupideces….

Volví a casa como las doce de la noche y Renee como siempre estaba histérica…

Donde estabas Bella, te he llamado un millón de veces a tu celular y no contestas – la verdad ni si quera me acordaba que lo traía en la chaqueta, quizás por eso la gente me miraba con cara extraña en el restorán donde pasé a comer algo, la verdad estaba tan sumergida en mis pensamientos que ni lo sentí…

Responde donde estuviste chiquilla del De…. – no la deje continuar

Sabes llamé a Charlie y le dije que mañana a primera hora tomaría un vuelo a Forks y que pasaría por lo menos un año escolar completo con él, tenia unos cuantos ahorros de mi mesada, así que ya compre los pasajes, me largo de tu casa para que ya no tengas problemas con Phil – no le di oportunidad de decir nada me fui a mi pieza para arreglar mi maleta ya que no tengo mucha ropa de invierno así que solo haré una sola maleta, al pasar por el cuarto de mi madre me percate que Phil estaba totalmente borracho, "estúpido", pensé, te intoxicaste en alcohol y mañana fermentaras con el calor, seguí hacia mi pieza y detrás de mi venia Renee, la que se ofreció a ayudarme a hacer mi maleta….

_Ya todo está hecho y después de aquella discusión ya estaba todo decidido, me largo de florida y comienzo mi nueva vida en Forks, todo estaba dicho entre mamá y yo, ahora solo dependía de mí y claro de Charlie… _

4º capitulo:

(Pov) Charlie….

Estaba en casa cuando siento sonar el teléfono…

Aló - dije creyendo que era de cuartel, pero era la voz de una niña, si era mi niña era, "BELLS"…

Aló… papá soy yo bella… ¿Cómo estás? – me dijo por teléfono, yo no lo podía creer, hace muchos años que bella, no llamaba, ni venia a Forks, que sucedía por que ahora después de tantos años, llamaba a casa…

Aló papá estas ahí… - dijo al percatar mi ausencia mental…

Si… si hija…. Dime que sucede, te pasó algo, necesitas que valla a florida… - dije con tono de preocupación

La verdad papá… tenia pensado yo ir a verte a Forks claro si tu lo quieres – que ¿Bells quiere venir a Forks?, pero si hace años que no asoma ni la punta de su nariz aquí…

Si… la verdad he pensado en irme a pasar mas que las vacaciones contigo, tenia pensado algo así como pasar todo un año escolar por esos lados o quizás más de un año, claro si tu quieres – que si quiero, como me dice eso es lo mas preciado en mi vida claro que pase conmigo todo el tiempo que ella quiera…

Claro hija, yo no tengo ningún problema en que vengas a pasar una temporada conmigo, pero…. – sabrá Renee todo esto…

¿Pero que? – me dijo, bella…

Perdón que te lo pregunte hija, Pero tu madre ¿esta de acuerdo con esta decisión que tomaste?, es solo por curiosidad – no creo que Renee este muy de acuerdo….

Si esta totalmente de acuerdo conmigo, incluso se ofreció a pagar mis pasajes, para que tu no incurrieras en gastos – no se pero algo no me convence de que esté en verdad tan de acuerdo con Bells, vamos Charlie confía en tu hija, a parte ella quiere venir no le pongas trabas al asunto…

Y cuando te vienes hija – no lo puedo creer bella vendrá a Forks a vivir conmigo…

Mañana en el primer vuelo, llego allá, espero no te tome por sorpresa – Demonios llega mañana debo avisarles a todo para organizar una fiesta de bienvenida para mi hija …

No para nada ahí estaré cuando llegues… - se quedó un momento en silencio, pero que importa bella vendrá a Forks…

Bueno Papá te dejo me debo ir a casa, para arreglar mis maletas, nos vemos mañana, cuídate y gracias por recibirme en tu casa chao – colgó el teléfono y yo me quedé ahí como bobo ante el mío…

Colgué y me puse a llamar como loco, aló Billy soy yo Charlie, perdón por la hora, pero es que mañana llega bella y quiero que me ayudes a visarle a todos allá en La Push, para que vengan y si avísale a Jacob que bella llega mañana…

Ok no hay problema yo me encargo de eso – bien ya tengo solucionado La aldea de La Push…

Aló soy el jefe Swan, si… me reporto enfermo y mañana llegaré mas tarde, no mentira, amigo mañana llega mi hija bella, así que te dejo a cargo a ti el cuartel general, ok, nos vemos gracias – solucionado lo del trabajo ahora solo falta que llegues hija….

_Si mi hija bella pasará una temporada en mi casa, le comparé un auto, para que no sienta vergüenza llegando en la vieja patrulla de su padre al colegio, después de tantos años mi Bells devuelta en casa…._

5º capitulo:

Mi llegada a Forks.

No me di cuneta que en unos instante estaba junto a mamá haciendo mis maletas para tomar mi rumbo a Forks al día siguiente, pero luego de unos instantes de flashback en su mente, me preguntó que si estaba segura de mi decisión le conteste lo mas seria posible para que me creyera (ya saben que esto de mentir no se me da nada de bien), así que le dije que esto era lo que de" verdad quería" y que ya estaba decidido.

A la mañana siguiente me miró con sus ojos azules enternecidos como son los de una madre y me dijo que ella personalmente me llevaría al aeropuerto, ya que Phil había bebido tanto que no se podía ni los pies, lo cual, resultó muy chistoso… verlo intentar cobrarse de pie una y otra vez, para ir a el dormitorio en el segundo piso.

No te rías Bella, no es gracioso – dijo mamá también sonriendo

Perdón… pero es que de verdad para mi lo es – creí que se molestaría pero no lo izo, en cambio cogió mi maleta.

Hora de irnos – pronuncio tan tranquila que ni yo misma me lo creí, después de todo lo ocurrido el día anterior, obviamente Phil no se despidió de mi, es su estado no se despediría ni de su madre, me reí en silencio para que mi madre no me oyera.

Si… es verdad me retrasaré para tomar el avión – le dije casi muda por la tristeza de ver que me alejaría de ella quizás por mucho tiempo, me subí al avión y dije adiós a mi madre, a florida y por ultimo a toda mi vida en esta cuidad.

Llevaba cuatro horas esperando a Charlie en el aeropuerto cuando de pronto una mano en mi hombro, me saco de mis recuerdos del día anterior, toda la discusión y otros recuerdos de mi niñez.

Bells estas aquí – dijo casi sin aire y si…era Charlie mi padre, el de la mano en el hombro.

Si… char… papá, llevo exactamente – dije mirando mi reloj…

cuatro horas en Forks - aun no me acostumbraba a decir le padre a Charlie pero algún día lo conseguiría, y en cuanto a lo de las cuatro horas lo dije solo para molestarlo, pero al parecer ,lo tomó como un acto de molestia por mi parte…

Perdón la demora… - dijo casi con voz de culpabilidad…

pero de verdad, cuando llamaste, no me creí que vendrías a este pueblo donde la mayoría del tiempo, está lloviendo y no es como florida, todo el tiempo soleado – si Charlie en verdad, no se que hago aquí en Forks, llevo cuatro horas y ya quiero regresar a florida…

pero tu madre llamo preguntándome si ya te había recogido del aeropuerto, así que vine lo mas rápido que pudo la patrulla – dijo evitando mi mirada casi avergonzado y por supuesto el haber llagado 4 horas tarde.

Pero estoy aquí jefe Swan – dije como para confortarlo, en repuesta recibí un gran abrazo de oso.

Bueno en ese caso… vamos a casa... te tengo una sorpresa…- una sorpresa no, no me gustan las sorpresas.

Excelente- Vamos Bella dile la verdad, deja de ser tan torpe alguna vez en tu vida.

No podía creerlo llegaría a casa en un auto patrulla, la diferencia de llegar en una patrulla en Forks, era que mi padre es el jefe de policía en esta cuidad, no había ningún mal pensamiento por parte de los ciudadanos, si esto hubiera pasado en florida tendría a todas las vecinas pegadas a las ventanas chismorreando lo ocurrido e ingeniándoselas para saber que era lo que sucedía en casa.

Camino a casa de Charlie no hablamos mucho, pero no era un silencio incomodo, mas bien era un proceso por el cual ambos debíamos y necesitábamos pasar, claro antes de asimilar nuestras vidas como padre e hija, ahora la gran incertidumbre está en casa de Charlie…

Char… Papá te puedo decir algo pero sin que te molestes - dije tímidamente, vamos Bella ya no eres una niña.

Claro Bella, puedes decir lo que quieras, pero ten en cuenta que puede ser usado en tu contra, jajajajaja, anda no pongas esa cara fue solo una broma, dime – que raro nunca había visto Charlie tan feliz, bueno también es cierto de que hace mucho que no pisaba Forks.

Es que me resulta más fácil decirte Charlie en vez de papá y que en verdad vine a Forks por que no me llevaba bien con Phil el esposo de mamá, que es un troglodita, energúmeno, hijo de su madre y por que quería escapar de florida – por fin lo solté, un poco atropellando mis palabras anteriores pero si no lo decía ahora, no lo haría nunca.

Wau… respira Bells, mira tu madre te lleva la delantera, así que ya me mencionó lo de Phil y me parece grandioso que me digas como tu, te sientas mas cómoda ok, también espero podamos llevarnos lo mejor posible y en cuanto a lo de la huida… luego hablaremos de ese tema… – que de perpleja, casi esperaba que me hiciera bajar de la patrulla y mandarme devuelta a florida con Renee y el energúmeno de Phil, mi mente anda muy fugas por estos días, así que no me culpen por imaginar hasta lo inimaginable.

Gracias - respondí casi con un susurro, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Charlie me pudiera oír.

_Ya había pasado la prueba mas difícil de todas, dejar a mamá en florida y ir a vivir Forks con Charlie, enfrentar a Charlie, cuatro horas tarde pero lo había enfrentado, y ahora solo me que daba la sorpresa…._

6º capitulo:

La sorpresa.

Camino a casa de Charlie traté de sacarle mayor información posible, para poder saber de que se trataba la sorpresa pero mis intentos fuero todos fallidos no me soltó ni media palabra, así que me preparé para lo peor…

De verdad en Forks la mayor parte del tiempo estaba nublado y lloviendo, para nada parecido a florida donde Renee vivía, bueno donde solíamos vivir, ahora que estaba lejos de ella se me estaba haciendo menos difícil hacerme la idea de comenzar mi nueva vida, en esto Charlie comenzó a hablar conmigo…

Hey Bells llegamos a casa - verdad ahora era nuestra casa…

Claro… - dije un poco desorientada

La casa no había cambiado mucho desde que vine la última vez, pero aun así quedé impresionada de ver como Charlie había mantenido la casa intacta. Aquella casa de la que mamá había huido hace tantos años atrás, estaba todo tan silencioso, y por lo que pude divisar a grandes rasgos el pueblo se encontraba casi desierto…

Quien querría irse de esta desolada cuidad en verano, aquí solo llueve los 360 días del año, si claro – estúpida ya es muy tarde para volver con Renee, me dije, pero no me arrepentiré de esta decisión, no ahora que ya estoy en Forks…

Me hablaste…. - me percaté de que lo había dicho en voz alta.

No… solo fue un pensamiento en voz alta – grandioso bella cada vez mas torpe.

Entramos a casa, y un estruendo me saco por un instante de mis meditaciones….

¡SORPRESA! ¡BIENVENIDA BELLA! – claro esa era la gran "Sorpresa", Charlie le había comentado a casi todo el pueblo cuando llegaría a Forks…

Te gusto tu bienvenida, hija – pregunto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

Si claro, grandiosa – le dije casi sin aliento por el asombro, Dios estaba casi todo el pueblo en la casa de Charlie, mi falta de voz no se debía a la gran concurrencia del pueblo, sino que fue el asombro de ver a Jake, el era mi mejor amigo cuando venia de vacaciones con Charlie, claro esto fue hace más de tres años….

¡JAKE! – grite tan fuerte que todos los que estaban en la casa se voltearon a mirarme, pero no me importo yo corrí a colgarme de los brazos de mi amigo…

Hola Bells – me dijo con una sonrisa de la nunca me pude olvidar ya que me volvía loca, en esto se acercó un hombre de gorro vaquero, alto, y con una mirada muy penetrante…

Hola Isabella, yo soy Billy Black, el padre de… - no le deje acabar con la frase…

Solo Bella y eres el padre de Jacob – por que no le deje terminar, me reproché una y otra vez, vamos Bella ya va tu record de torpezas por día, me aleje de ellos, simulando que iba a conversar con otras personas en eso me senté en el sofá contemplando tamaña celebración, cuando Charlie se percató de mi retirada al sofá y se acerco para corroborar de que me encontraba bien, al menos eso deduje por su mirada…

¿Te encuentras bien? Bells –pregunto con tono de preocupación, bueno ya habían pasado como seis horas desde que llegué a Forks, sin contar las cuatro que había esperado en el aeropuerto…

Si… creo que solo me siento un poco cansada - en verdad estaba muerta, ya no quería seguir "FESTEJANDO", la verdad ya me sentía extraña, como para compartir con gente que aun no conocía…

Bueno les diré que se retiren que a acabado la fiesta, a parte soy el jefe de policía y debo dar el ejemplo – que tierno se está esforzando para que nos llevemos bien…

Creo que es lo mejor Jefe Swan - nos miramos y reímos al mismo tiempo

Esa noche no deshice mis maletas puesto que estaba muy cansada, mañana lo haría con más calma para adaptarme mejor a mi nueva casa y a mi nuevo mundo….

_Ya no había marcha atrás estaba en casa con Charlie, Renee con Phil y yo sola con mi torpeza, solo me esperaba una larga adaptación al clima, pero sobre todo a mi nueva vida….._

Isabella Marie Swan.

… una chica torpe y normal a la espera de un ser amado….

7º capitulo:

Mi Primer día en Forks.

Ese día desperté muy temprano como era de costumbre en mi, en un acto de esperanza abrí mis cortinas esperando ver el sol radiante en mi ventana, pero a cambio solo pude ver nubes, nubes y mas nubes, era temprano, Charlie no estaba en casa por lo que concluí que ya se había ido al cuartel de policías, así que me anime para comenzar a ordenar la casa ya que el día anterior quedó hecha un chiquero de los mil demonios, pero antes mis tripas me recordaron que soy humana, baje haciéndome una cola en el pelo ya que también estaba hecho un desastre, cuando sonó el teléfono….

Aló – dije sin formalidad

Bella – dijo la voz por el teléfono.

Si con ella, ¿con quien hablo? – dije con un bostezo a flor de piel.

Soy yo Phil, tu madre quería hablar contigo pero no se atrevía a marcar el número- lo escuche pero en verdad casi no le resté atención a lo que decía

Está ella ahí contigo ahora- dije para tratar de cortar la charla con el

Si… espera un segundo-al parecer no estaba en el cuarto o desde me estaba llamado el engendro ese de Phil.

Bella hijita ¿Cómo estas?, ¿que tal tu primer día allá?, ¿me extrañas, por que yo ya te extraño? – decía mamá atropellando sus palabras…

Si mamá… ha estado todo muy tranquilo por estos lados, estoy bien y en cuanto al primer día…. Mmmm…. Creo que lo estoy pasando como cualquier día en florida – mentí obviamente, estar en Forks no era ni las tres cuartas partes que estar en florida, pero esto debía hacerlo

Y si te extraño mucho, pero ya nos adaptaremos a estar lejos y como va todo con Phil – pregunté mas por compromiso, ya que podría estar escuchando por el otro teléfono…

Bien, muy bien, claro con una resaca que ni el se la puede, pero al menos se siente mejor – esperé a que dijera algo mas pero no dijo nada creo que ella esperaba lo mismo de mi así que creí que ya era tiempo de despedirse…

Bueno mamá, debo hacer los deberes de la casa, para que Charlie no llegue a hacerlas, te quiero cuídate mucho y dale mis saludos a Phil y que le agradezco que se haya animado a llamar, para que así pudiéramos hablar…

Yo le diré a Phil y también te quiero mucho cuídate, te estaré llamando apenas tenga un tiempo, cuídate te quiero hijita mía besos chao- colgó y yo que de casi destruida por completo…

Me preparé una taza de café, unas tostadas, y listo vi que Charlie había dejado cocinado por lo que se debió imaginar que mis artes culinarias no eran buenas, ya que más bien creo que hizo el intento de cocinar, ya que en la olla solo había una masa de lo que se suponía que eras fideos…

Hay Charlie por que no solo te dedicas a ser jefe de policía – dije fuerte ya que creí que nadie me oía, pero sentí una leve risita detrás de mi…

Si… tu padre nunca fue un experto en el área de lo culinario – no puede ser, esa voz la conozco bien, era la voz de….

JAKE… ¿que haces aquí?... dije sonrojada – pero de vergüenza, no de rabia, Jake estaba en casa y yo con mi supuesto pijamas (una polera vieja y unos Shorts cortos)…

Tranquila solo vine a dejar un regalo de bienvenida que tu padre te compro ayer – quedé muy extrañada

Charlie me compro un regalo….- no me convencía un regalo de Bienvenida, de parte de Charlie…

Si… acompáñame afuera, allí está tu regalo- dijo efusivamente como si quisiera que lo viera antes de hacer cualquier cosa.

Espera un según me cambio de ropa y salgo enseguida – dije peor al parecer no estaba de acuerdo conmigo…

Nada de eso, parte ya estas vestida y te ves sexy con lo que traes –me sonroje al escuchar la ultima frase, ya bella tranquila solo es un cumplido.

ten ponte mi chaqueta por que afuera hace frio – me tomo de un brazo y me puso de un abrir y cerrar de ojos su chaqueta, claro que a mi me quedaba como abrigo, la cual tenia un exquisito aroma, Bella no te desconcentres aparte es menor que tu, anda déjate de estupideces, salimos al jardín cuando veo un auto, si era un auto…

Era un jeep pajero de cómo tres años atrás pero era muy lindo al menos para mi lo era – no puede ser…

O por Dios, no me estas jugando una bromita de las tuyas verdad – dije con las manos en mi rostro, ya que la sola idea de llegar al colegio en una patrulla me hacia retorcer el estomago de los nervios, en esto Jake se me acerca de una manera muy poco correcta para un niño de 17 años, me acorraló junto al auto, quedando atrapada entre sus enormes brazos…

jamás, pero jamás, te jugaría un broma como esta – su labios casi rosaban con los míos podía sentir el calor de su aliento, y hasta por un momento, se me olvido respirar, estaban tan cerca, que era casi como dar de beber agua a un sediento, en ese momento me percate por donde iba el asunto y la cachetada que le di fue la mas fuerte que he dado en años, la cual me produjo el dolor mas que he sentido en la vida…

no vuelvas hacer eso eres un pedejo, sabes que podría acusarte con tu padre – dije furiosa, pero por dentro no me sentía de la misma forma…

perdón no lo volveré hacer…. Lo siento… solo me dejé llevar… - dijo haciendo los pucheritos que tanto me hacían gracia, después de eso, no pude seguir enojada con él…

esta bien pero no lo vuelvas intentar de nuevo o te irá peor – demonios bella porque eres tan débil y torpe

lo prometo… y ¿te aventuras a usar tu auto nuevo? – dijo con una sonrisa que me volvía loca, bella ahí vas de nuevo concentrarte o se dará cuenta y creerá que eres una boba…

he si… pero con dos condiciones una: primero me voy a cambiar mi ropa y regreso, y la otra me ayudas a ordenar toda la casa antes de que llegue Charlie… ¿trato? – le dije extendiendo mi mano para cerrar la promesa…

OK, trato hecho – dijo con su sonrisa que me mata, así que subí a mi cuarto a cambiarme ropa ara después salir a probar mi auto con mi amigo Jake….

_Todo por fin comenzaba a tener forma en mi vida, mi padre me quería con el en su casa, me compro un auto, y mi amigo Jake estaba aquí junto a mi, ya no me sentía sola, ahora tenia la vida que por tanto tiempo había deseado…._

Isabella Marie Swan.

… una chica torpe y normal a la espera de un ser amado….

8º capitulo:

El comienzo de mi Nueva vida…

Subí mas que rápido a mi pieza, para cambiarme de ropa cuando Plop, me acorde de que no había desecho las maletas, busque rápidamente mi bolso, saque mi cepillo de Dientes, fui al baño mas que rápido, cuando regresé a mi pieza, vi a Jake sentado en mi cama, con un muda de ropa…

Perdón pero te demorabas mucho, así que decidí venir a ver que pasaba – si tu maldito grandulón, pensé…

Me tomé la libertad de ayudarte un poco con la ropa de vestir – Si en verdad sabía como combinar las cosas…

Que rayos haces, ¿por que te metes en mi pieza?, ¿acaso yo me voy a la tuya a husmear?…. – le dije haciéndole cosquillas…

Ya, ya, ya Bells…. por favor nunca mas lo hago, te lo prometo…. – dijo ahogado de risa…

No nada de eso debes jurarlo – le dije extendiendo la mano…

Esta bien… te prometo que esto quedará en la intimidad de tu pieza… - acababa de decir esto cuando, me da la mano y jala hacia su cuerpo, estando los dos muy cerca, nos que damos mirando un instante en silencio, luego traté de alejarme de él….

Que haces Jake – dije como si fuese una niña ingenua y que no sabia por donde iban sus intenciones…

Te apego a mí… para vengarme de la cachetada que me diste abajo en el auto – me dijo con una sonrisa burlona…

Suéltame, me duele el brazo – y me estaba sonrojando pero esta vez era por enojo….

No – dijo Jake y me comenzó a hacer cosquillas, yo estaba al borde de las lagrimas por la risa, cuando caímos a la cama, nos miramos unos instantes y sus labios rosaron suavemente los míos, al comienzo fue un pequeño roce que culminó con un fogoso beso, nos comenzamos a apegar cada vez mas el uno al otro, sus labios tenían un dulce sabor a canela y miel, pero esto no estaba bien por lo que mi cordura me sacó del delirio…

Basta Jake… - dije casi sin ganas.

Es mejor que te espere abajo y perdón por el mal rato… - salió y dio un portazo tan fuerte que llego a botar un cuadro que tenia en la pared…

Estúpida, eres un estúpida, por que tienes que ser tan torpe y echar las cosas a perder – vamos bella sabes que no era correcto lo que hacían, mejor me cambio luego de ropa, dije mientras tomaba la ropa que Jake había escogido para mi…

Me cambie ropa, baje más que rápido, haciéndome una cola en el pelo, cuando vi que ahí estaba Jake esperándome en el sillón, y al parecer estaba molesto, por mi forma de reaccionar ante el beso…

Estas lista Isabella? – Mmmm… eso decía que en verdad estaba molesto conmigo…

Si Jacob Black – le dije, haciéndole ver que no me importaba su actitud, a decir verdad bastante infantil…

Mira Isabella, te pido mil disculpas por mi falta de respeto y espero que esto quede entre nosotros… - dijo haciendo pucheritos, diablos por que me resulta tan fácil perdonarlo…

Mira Jacob Black pienso que eres un… amigo estupendo y que todo queda olvidado, pero solo si me prometes que no pasará nuevamente – dije ahora yo haciendo pucheritos…

Vale, Vale – dijo con su sonrisa de ser irreal, al menos para mi era algo parecido a un Ser mitológico…

Entonces vamos a probar el Jeep – Me dijo Guiñándome el ojo y a la vez moviendo las llaves del auto….

Si… pero yo conduzco, ya sabes que me encanta la adrenalina de la velocidad – dije con una enorme sonrisa en mi cara…

Salimos corriendo ya que afuera llovía a cantaros, subimos al Jeep que ya tenía las cadenas puertas en las ruedas, obviamente Jake había pensado en todo, puse las llaves y le di el contacto para encenderlo, al momento eché marcha atrás y Salí disparada por la carretera…

Vamos Bells mi yegua anda mas rápido que tu – dijo Jake burlándose de mí

Así… ahora veras a la verdadera velocidad que conduce una floridense – le dije mientras pasaba el cambio y de 80 subía a 150 kilómetros, cuando justo en frente se nos aproxima un auto deportivo rojo, se puso delante de nosotros, tuve que frenar de una manera muy brusca, si no fuera por el cinturón de seguridad, hubiera muerto, me bajé echando mis garabatos y maldiciones.

Que te pasa hijo del Demonio, como se te ocurre ponerte en frete de mi auto… - en esto se baja un ser hermoso casi irreal, era grande como un oso y tenia los ojos dorados como los le un Dios griego…

UF… que modales señorita, me llamo Emmet y me detuve por que mi novia te quiere hacer una proposición – dijo el grandulón de una manera muy tosca pero no me pareció peligroso…

Hola soy bella, y donde esta tu novia – dije con un tono casi como maternal desconfiado, no se que eso pero mi corazón me decía que no corría peligro…

Ross ven… parece que nuestra amiga y su novio, van aceptar nuestra proposición – le dijo a la chica que estaba aun en el auto…

Primero… él es Jake y no es mi novio es mi mejor amigo – dije antes de que pasa otra escena errónea en ese día…

Ok… lo que digas, ella es Rosaline mi novia – lo dijo mientras del auto se baja un blonda despampanante, del Auto deportivo en el que veían, junto con ella se bajó una niña muy linda como con cara de hada…

Y ella es mi hermana Alice – dijo apuntando a la hadita que se situada al costado de la rubia despampanante…

Hola… soy Rosaline – dijo la blonda

Y yo soy Alice y ¿tu eres?.... – dijo la hadilla con cara de curiosidad.

Yo soy Bella y el es mi mejor amigo Jake – dije mientras saludaba de mano a la rubia y la hadilla me tomo y me dio un abrazo.

Bueno… ¿y cual era su propuesta? – pregunte pero ya sabia lo que en verdad querían…

La propuesta es bien simple, queremos hacer una carrera entre ustedes y nosotros – dijo la rubia con cara de desafío, Jake me dio una mirada y me llevo a un lado para poder conversar…

Bells no ceo que sea lo correcto, Charlie me mata si te pasa algo – dijo Jake en tono de preocupación, que hago ahora, al demonio

Dije que comenzaría una nueva vida y esta era la oportunidad de comprobar que quería cambiar mi forma de ser…

Vale, lo haré – dije muy confiada de mi misma…

¡QUE!, Bells que haces…. estas loca – dijo Jake en desacuerdo conmigo…

OK entonces que parta la competencia – dijo en grandulón con pinta se oso, mire a Jake….

Vienes conmigo o te quedas ahí parado como energúmeno - le dije haciéndole un guiño y con una gran sonrisa…

Debo estar loco – me dijo dedicándome la sonrisa que tanto me gusta, fue así como llegamos a un punto muerto donde comenzaría la carrera, la hadilla se quedó abajo para dar la partida…

Aquí vamos hombre lobo… - dije mirando a mi mejor amigo, el cual me miró con una cara como si yo hubiera descifrado algún secreto…

Si como no, eso lo veremos, espero no te hagan polvo Bells y que Dios nos proteja para que Charlie no nos descubra…. – dijo Jake persignándose en son de burla, Cuando estábamos a punto de comenzar la carrera, se puso frete a nuestros autos, el ser mas hermoso y perfecto que había visto en mi vida, su sola presencia me envolvió por completo, aun sin conocerlo comencé a Amarlo… …

_Ahora por fin podría demostrar que en verdad tenía las agallas suficientes como para hacer lo que fuera, Jake estaba a mi lado y me sentí más segura ante su presencia, era el momento de hacer borrón y cuenta nueva en mi antigua vida, y justo ante mis ojos apareciste tu mi ser perfecto, llegaste a mover cada célula de mi corazón, tu mi ángel amado aun ni te conozco y ya te entrego mi vida, ahora por fin podía decir que era el comienzo de mi nueva Vida…._

Isabella Marie Swan.  
… una chica torpe y normal a la espera de un ser amado….

9º capitulo

La Carrera…

Estaba en mi auto cuando de la nada parece él, mi ángel, el hombre mas hermoso del mundo se pareció ante mis ojos, quedé petrificada con las manos pegadas al volante, sentía que mi corazón latía de una forma casi anormal ante su presencia, Dios… como alguien tan hermoso y perfecto puede ser parte de este mundo, su cabello era de unos tonos cobrizos, su piel tan pálida como el hielo, sus labios rojos, tan rojos como la pasión que estaba aflorando de lo mas íntimo de mi ser, sus ojos dorados como el oro mas fino de la tierra, este ángel no podía ser real, me fije en cada uno de sus movimientos, su caminar era como una danza, era como la danza de los latidos de mi corazón, por un instante creí que mis latidos cesarían, pero mi amigo Jake me sacó de mi deslumbramiento...

Hey… Bells… respira… que demonios te pasa – me dijo, como si estuviese molesto por algo…

Perdón… ¿que dijiste?... me fui en mis pensamientos – le dije sin dejar de mirar a mi ángel, que conversaba fluidamente con Alice…

Te pregunte si conoces a ese tipo – dijo frunciendo el seño

No… por que debería conocerlo…– pregunté con curiosidad…

Él es el hijo de… - no alcanzó a decir nada puesto que la Hadilla de Alice llego a mi ventana sin percatarme, por lo cual me dio un gran susto…

Chicos… les puedo pedir un favor… - dijo con un sonrisita en su rostro…

Si claro… que sucede… - dije sin despegar mi mirada de donde se encontraba mi ser irreal, pero al momento en que nuestras miradas se encontraron, mire fijamente a Alice…

Lo que pasa es que… mi hermano quiere integrarse en la carrera pero en nuestro auto ya no hay espacio – dijo mirando a Jake, que de la nada dio un golpe en el tablero del auto…

Y me preguntaba… si el podría subir aquí con ustedes – no puede ser… mi ángel aquí en el mismo auto, que yo…

Si claro no hay ningún problema… dile que puede venir con nosotros – no… yo no dije eso… si lo dije y no me arrepiento ya Bella, me dije obligándome a respirar, ya que me había dado cuenta que no lo estaba haciendo al ver que mi ángel venia caminado hacia mi Jeep…

Por que le dijiste que ese tipo podía venir con nosotros… – pregunto Jake muy enojado y dando otro golpe en el tablero…

! Hey ¡… me vas a romper el auto si lo sigues golpeando de esa forma – le dije molesta por la actitud infantil que tenia en ese instante…

Que tiene e malo que vega con nosotros… a mi me parece agradable – le dije mirándolo a los ojos, los cuales le reflejaban una furia interior que yo no podía explicar…

Bueno… si te gusta ser amiga de unos chupa… - no alcanzó a terminar su frase cuando siento un aroma que jamás en mi vida había sentido, era tan inexplicable el aroma que no encontraba un aroma definido para describirlo, pero para mi hasta ese aroma era perfecto, cuando volteo mis rostro para ver de donde provenía ese tan exquisito aroma, me encontré con el hermoso rostro de mi… ÁNGEL...

Hola mi nombre es Edward Cullen y tu debes ser Bella… - Dios hasta tenia nombre de ángel, me perdí en sus ojos, así como el también se perdió en los míos, asentí cuando dijo mi nombre…

Así es… y el es Jacob – dije sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos…

Hola Jake… soy Edward – dijo pero sin dejar de mirarme…

Hola… podemos comenzar con la carrera… - dijo Jake muy cortante, que demonios le pasa a Jake, bueno eso lo hablare después con el, ahora solo podía tener ojos para mi preciado ángel, solo tenia ojos para mi Edward…

Si claro… vamos súbete… - para mi suerte Jake se había cambiado de asiento, el estaba asiento trasero antes de que Alice me pidiera que mi Edward viniera con nosotros, así que se sentó junto a mi…

Nos dimos un beso en la mejilla cuando el subió - claro, solo fue en son de amistad, pero el no sabia que para mi fue algo mucho mas importante, su piel era tan perfecta, pero era tan fría, casi tan fría como el hielo, por lo que me dio un escalofrío por mi cuerpo, que izo que separara sus labrios paridamente de mi rostro…

Dios… tu aroma es exquisito…, que perfume usas…- dijo con una sonrisa torcida, era la sonrisa mas hermosa que había visto en mi vida…

No soy de usar perfumes… debe ser el Shampoo es de olor a fresas… - dije sonrojándome, Dios no puede ser mas perfecto y yo ser tan poca cosa como para merecerlo, pero aun así lo amo…

Vamos hablar de cosas de belleza, o podemos comenzar ya con la carrera – dijo una vocecilla por la ventana, era la Hadilla que aun estaba detrás de mi ventana y pude sentir como tocaban la bocina del convertible rojo para apurar nuestra conversación, mi Edward y yo estábamos tan concentrados en nosotros que nos olvidamos que no estábamos solos…

Si verdad… vamos por esa carrera – dije dedicándole un gran sonrisa a mi Hadilla y otra a mi ángel, caminó hacia el centro donde estaban los autos, se saco el fino pañuelo que llevaba en el cuello y dio nuestra partida a la carrera…

Conduje como nunca había conducido en mi vida, debía demostrarle a mi Edward que no soy tan torpe como parezco, iba 200 kilómetros casi no podía ver los arboles que estaba al costado de la carretera, cuando llegamos donde estaba Alice mi competidora perdió por milésima de segundo, lo que origino un gran sonrisa por parte de mi Edward, con eso ya no me importaba haber ganado la carrera lo había hecho feliz así que ya me consideraba una ganadora el solo tenerlo a mi lado era suficiente, vi que mi nueva amiga, mi Hadilla daba pequeños saltitos de alegría…

Si, si, si, si…. Tenemos ganadora y es…. chan…chan...chan…chaaaaaan... ¡Bella, Mi Hermanito Eddy y su apestoso amigo Jake ¡… - dijo con una felicidad que le brotaba por cada célula del cuerpo, mientras se acercaba a saludarnos, puede ver que la rubia se bajaba totalmente furiosa del convertible rojo…

Vamos Ross, no te enojes – dijo mi Edward con su melodiosa Voz, mientras Emmet la abrazaba casi como conteniéndola, no me importo la actitud de Rosaline ya que cada palabra que dijo mi Edward parecía cono el canto mas hermoso que los ángeles del cielo, que Dios pudiera regalarme…

Si… no seas envidiosa Ross… Bella te dio paliza casi por un kilómetro así que no seas tan mala perdedora –dijo mi Hadilla sacándole la punta de su lengua en muestra se burla hacia la blonda, cuando mi Edward se me acerca y me regala un pequeño susurro en mi oído…

Perdónala… nunca nadie se había atrevido a ganarle en nada... así que tu eres la primera en hacerlo y no te culpo pero deberías ser mas moderada con la velocidad, es peligrosa y puede causar grandes tristezas en la vida de quienes te aman… - me dijo con un tono amargo al final de la frase pero no me importo su aliento rozo mis oídos que me produjo otro gran escalofrío alrededor de mi cuerpo, por lo que se alejo de mi rápidamente, mire mi reloj y vi cuan tarde era…

¡Oh, por Dios¡… es tardísimo eran ya casi las tres de la tarde y mi casa estaba toda hecha un desastre, había olvidado que debía ordenarla …

¿Que pasó?... – Pregunto Alice…

Nada grave… solo que he perdido la noción del tiempo y mi papa debe estar por llegar a casa y esta hecha un total desastre – dije con tono alterado

Si quieres te acompañamos, ya sabes mientras más manos, mas rápido terminas – dijo con una pequeña sonrisita en su cara…

No se si sea lo mas correcto recién los conozco como para que les este pidiendo este tipo de favores – dije sonrojada, pero al parecer a mi Edward le pareció gran idea…

Si te ayudamos… luego nos agradeces viniendo a nuestra casa a cenar – al decir esto sus hermanos lo miraron como en desaprobación, la cual no pude entender…

No es necesario que vallan a casa de Bella yo la ayudaré – dijo Jake en un tono hostil, pero me salvó del momento, aunque había algo en la actitud de Jake que yo no entendía….

Si es verdad, Jake me ayudará, así que no es necesario… pero muchas gracias de todas formas – dije sin mirar a nadie mas que a Mi Edward...

Pero no te molestara… si yo voy de todas formas a ayudarte… - dijo Alice, haciendo pucheritos…

Para nada…. aparte será agradable tener una amiga con quien conversar… llegue solo ayer a Forks y me encantaría conocerlos mejor – dije regalándole una pequeña sonrisa…

Me despedí de todos, nos subimos al auto del cual Jake no se bajó, aquella actitud me pareció bastante infantil, pero así es Jake, Rosaline, Emmet y mi Edward nos siguieron detrás, mientras Alice , Jake y yo íbamos en mi Jeep, al llegar a una pequeña senda nos separamos, así que deduje que esa es la entrada hacia su casa, en verdad estaban bien lejos de la cuidad, me resultó algo extraño, pero yo menos que nadie podría juzgar a alguien por ser extraño, yo misma era lo bastante extraña como para andar juzgando a la gente...

Charlie había llamado a casa, dejó un mensaje en la grabadora que no podría llegar a la hora del almuerzo y que había dejado dinero para que comprara algo para comer, revisé el refrigerador había carne y pescado mucho pescado, así que me fui directo al mueble de cocina donde teníamos los otros alimentos, por lo que pude ver que tenia de todo para como yo cocinar así que saque algunas cosas, para incursionar en el arte de la culinaria, cuando estaba a punto de ponerme a ordenar entraron Jake y mi nueva amiga Alice, así que comenzaron a ayudarme con los que áceres de limpieza…

A_hora por fin mi vida perfecta volvía a mi, Charlie me izo el regalo mas lindo que puede recibir una hija, su afecto y bueno… aparte un magnifico auto, tenia nuevos amigos, y comenzaba a sentir algo muy fuerte por aquel ángel que llego a mi vida, ahora tenia a mi Edward, solo podía pensar en él… desde el momento en que lo vi, se que jamás podre olvidar su rostro, ahora debía ganarme su amor, pero quien soy yo para merecer a alguien tan perfecto, no creo que sea lo bastante perfecta y buena para mí Edward.…_

Isabella Marie Swan.

… una chica torpe y normal a la espera de un ser amado….

10º capitulo…

La Conversación…

Mientras Alice y Jake me ayudaban a limpiar la casa yo cocinaba, espero a Charlie le guste la comida casera, puesto que el prefería comer cualquier basura que trajera carne, a él le podías servir carne en mal estado pero si estaba cocida se la comía igual, así que saque del refrigerador algunas verduras, para hacer una ensalada, la cual no tiene mucha ciencia, estaba desojando la lechuga cuando mi amiga Alice se acercó para ayudarme….

Que haces amiga… - al parecer ella también me considero su amiga desde el instante en que nos saludamos…

Le cocino a mi padre una carne asada al horno, con una suculentas ensaladas de lechuga y tomate – dije tratando de imitar el acento francés….

Me parece apetitoso, pero no me gusta la carne prefiero otros tipo de alimentos – dijo… ambas nos miramos y nos pusimos a reír….

Así…. ¿y que tipo de alimentos te gustan? - dije con una ceja levantada y con tono de curiosidad….

Mmmm…. algún día te contaré… pero por el momento te ayudaré a preparar la comida para tu padre – Dijo tomando un cuchillo y un tomate, el cual comenzaba a pelar…

Y dime… ¿que te parecieron mis hermanos? – pregunto Alice

Mmmm… me parecieron bastante agradables, pero parece que Rosaline no le agrado mucho – le dije… mientras le daba un corte a la carne

No le hagas caso, Ross es una amargada, que no le gusta ser superada en belleza , aparte también le ganaste en algo mas que la carrera… - lo ultimo que dijo me causó rareza, por que había dicho que le había ganado mas que la carrera, así que mejor se lo pregunte…

Alice a que te refieres con eso de que le gane, en algo mas que la carrera? – me miró con los ojos saltones, casi como si hubiera matado a alguien…

Alice tranquila fue solo una pregunta – dije para que cambiara la cara, al parecer funciono…

Perdón Bella…. Pero es que no te diste cuenta – apenas me dijo esto quedé mas intrigada que nunca, a que se refería….

Pero de que debía darme cuenta…. – le pregunte, ya no aguantaba mas la incertidumbre…

De que a mi hermano Eddy le caíste en gracia y que eso le molesto tremendamente a Rosaline – dijo con una risita picara

Oh, no me había dado cuenta, pero porque a Rosaline le molestó eso, no entiendo – le dije haciendo pucheritos…

Por que Ross antes de estar con mi hermano Emmet , estaba interesada en Eddy, ero el jamás se fijo en nadie hasta que tu llegaste… - eso me dejo en completo shock

Aparte el nunca, se había detenido a mirar a ninguna de las niñas de Forks, pero a ti no te despegó la mirada de encima en ningún momento – eso me dejo peor, en eso entra Jake…

Si claro, tu hermanito es un don Juan, tiene a todas la pendejas del instituto locas por el, así que no le llenes la cabeza de pajaritos a bella, niñita chupa… – no alcanzó a terminar Jake ya que mi amiga lo interrumpió, de todas formas la actitud de Jake me molesto mucho…

Cállate tu miserable Perro, no tienes nada mejor hacer que meter tu narices en la cosas que no te importan – sonreí levemente al ver como Alice le contesto a Jake…

Ya córtenla los dos… - en ese momento pude ver que Charlie llagaba a casa, la cena estaba casi lista así que no me preocupé

Por la comida…

Hola Bells…hola Jake… Wow… quien es la muchacha – dijo mi padre al ver a la pequeña Hadilla que me sostenía del brazo…

Hola – dijimos al unísono, los tres como si nos hubieran sorprendido en alguna maldad…

Yo soy Alice Cullen – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla…

Yo soy Charlie… el padre de Bells – dijo mirándome, apenas Alice le dio la espalda me guiño el ojo…

Bueno Bella… es mejor que me valla a casa… ya es tarde y se hace oscuro – dijo dándome un fuerte abrazo…

No… por que no te quedas a cenar – dije aun que me dijo que no comía carne quise insistir…

No amiga debo irme…. Aparte te acuerdas de que prefiero otros alimentos – dijo dándome un besito y Salió por la puerta de la cocina…

Pero como te iras… no trajiste tu auto… – Dije

Mi hermano viene en camino…. – dijo con una sonrisa en su cara, indicando su teléfono celular…

Ok… nos veremos luego… - cuando termine de decir mi frase llego mi Edward, en un Volvo plateado…

Chao Bella… nos vemos… - subió al auto que en fracción de segundos desapareció…

Y me dijo a mí que la velocidad era peligrosa…. Valorrrr – dije así que entre a la casa….

Mi padre ceno junto a Jake y yo apenas probé bocado

Gracias Bells, estaba muy buena la comida… ¿Dónde la compraste? – dijo Charlie mientras aun se saboreaba los labios….

No la compre en ningún lugar, yo la preparé… y al parecer te gusto… - dije con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción, al ver que le había gustado la comida….

Si en verdad estaba deliciosa y gracias por prepararla, yo pensé que no cocinabas… - dijo dando una leve sonrisa, seguro se acordó de mamá ya que ella siempre prefería hacer las comidas en casa…

Si… mamá me enseño un poco, así que desde ahora yo me aré cargo de la cocina – dije muy lentamente para ver su reacción…

Mmmm… no es necesario que lo hagas siempre Bells, solo si tu quieres puedes cocinar… - dijo pero sin mirarme…

Mira ahora prefiero ser yo quien cocine, ya que pude darme cuenta que tu para lo que es la cocina, Mmmm… eres el mejor jefe de policía de Forks – dije y tanto Charlie como Jake se rieron junto conmigo…

Bueno es mejor que yo también me largue a casa… - dijo Jake…

Te llevo a la Push… - dije levantándome de mi silla…

No… no es necesario puedo cuidarme solo – dijo de una forma muy cortante que me hirió mucho…

Pero no trajiste auto y la Push está bastante lejos de aquí… - dije sin moverme del lado de el…

Vale, vale…si traje algo en me movilizarme… - me dijo con una sonrisa…

Así que trajiste… - dije ya algo molesta por la actitud de Jake…

Mis pies, mira bella la persona que me podía hacer daño ya no esta aquí así que no te preocupes por mi estaré bien – dijo besado mi frente, había algo en Jake que no era normal, sus labios parecieron quemarme la frente pero era una calidez diferente, había algo mas …

Esta bien… vete pero te llamaré en unos 30 minutos si no has llegado saldré por ti… - dije a mi amigo…

Vale, vale… te puedo asegurar que estaré en menos de treinta minutos en casa y esperare tu llamada – dijo guiñándome el ojo…

Se despidió de mi padre y en fracción de segundos se perdió en el bosque, al instante sentí aullar un lobo, lo cual me preocupo ya que había sido desde la misma dirección por donde Jake se había ido…

Mire a Charlie… oíste eso… - Salí corriendo por la puerta de la cocina, para ver si encontraba a mi amigo…

¡JAKEEEEE! – grite con todas mis fuerzas, pero no recibí respuesta, en esto aparece Charlie de la nada, lo cual me produjo un gran susto…

Bells… te puedo asegurar que a Jake no le paso nada – dijo con una calma perturbadora…

Pero como puedes decir eso tú oíste el aullido del lobo, le puede hacer daño – dije al borde de las lágrimas al ver que mi padre no hacia nada ante tal situación…

Bells te puedo asegurar que ningún lobo se atrevería a tan solo tocarle un pelo a Jake – dijo con total calma, pero que quería decir con eso de "ningún lobo se atrevería a tan solo tocarle un pelo a Jake"…

Pero… - no me dejo decir nada, me puso un dedo en la boca y me tomo delicadamente de mí ante brazo…

Nada de peros, aparte es tarde, debes dormir, mañana te tendrás que ir a matricular al instituto y tienes un llamada que hacer… - dijo dando una pequeña sonrisa…

Si tienes razón, tanto verde me esta haciendo imaginar cosas… - dije mientras entrabamos a casa, apenas estuvimos dentro tomé el teléfono y llame a la casa de Jake, me contesto Billy el cual le paso el teléfono a Jake, después de haber hablado con el me fui a mi pieza…

Me puse el pijama, fui al baño me lave los dientes, después de ver un rato la tele me aburrí, así que me despedí de Charlie y subí a mi pieza, me acosté pero no pude dormir, un mar de recuerdos me inundó, el beso con Jake, la carrera, mi conversación con Alice, la charla de la comida con Charlie, el lobo, pero sobretodo tenia en mi mente el rostro de mi Edward...

_Como hacer caso a las palabras de Alice, si era verdad lo que me dijo sobre Edward, o si Jake tenia razón y mi ángel era un don Juan mas, que debo hacer seguir mi corazón o hacerle caso a la razón pero de lago estoy totalmente segura, tanto mi corazón como mi razón quieren estar junto a mi Edward… entre tanto tormento me quede dormida, y mis sueños solo fueron para mi Edward…_

Isabella Marie Swan.

… una chica torpe y normal a la espera de un ser amado….

11º capitulo…

El Instituto…

Ya han pasado varios meses de que llegue a Forks, ya llego marzo y junto con el las clases, no quería que comenzaran las clases pero Charlie ya me había, acompañado el mes pasado para matricularme, así que ahora debía ponerme las pilas si quería quedarme aquí en Forks, al menos eso fue lo que me dijo Charlie apenas salimos de la oficina de admisión, hoy es mi primer día de clases, si que emoción… si seria emocionante si hubiera podido dormir, pero no puede pegar los ojos ya que el día anterior fui a la playa con Jake y me declaro su amor por mi…

Bells… ¿sabes que nos conocemos hace mucho verdad? – dijo algo nervioso, lo pude notar por que no dejaba de jugar con la arena…

Si… creo que nos conocemos desde los cuatro años o algo así… - dije con total naturalidad.

Si pero ahora es diferente, estamos mas grandes y por lo tanto comenzamos a sentir cosas diferentes también – ahora lo dijo mirándome a los ojos…

Si… claro todos debemos crecer, pero no entiendo a que va toda esta conversación… - ahora si estaba desconcertada…

Lo que trato de decirte es que… - se callo por unos instantes miro a suelo y después continuo…

Lo que te quiero decir es que, siento cosas por ti bella, lo que te trato de decir es que "te Amo"… - la ultimas palabras calaron hondo en mi corazón, no sabia que hacer yo Jake lo quiero mucho pero no de la misma forma que el a mi…

Pero… pero… perdóname nunca quise formarte falsas ilusiones, Jake yo te quiero y eso es verdad pero no de la misma forma que tu esperas, lamento esto en verdad, pero yo amo a otra persona… - tenia que decirle que amo a mi Edward, aunque le lastime el corazón debo ser sincera, como el lo esta siendo en estos momentos…

Esa tarde solo fue amargura, Jake me llevó a mi casa y desde entonces ya no me visitaba, lo peor era que mi amiga Alice se había ido por unos días a acampar con su familia y mi Edward, lo mas extraño de todo fue que en los días estuvieron hermosos en Forks, unos días soleados que nunca imaginé que podría alumbrar un rayo de sol en esta cuidad, estaba inmersa en mis recuerdos cuando sentí que venia Charlie "para despertarme", de verdad se esta esforzando por ser un buen padre, así que me hice la dormida apenas percibí sus pasos…

Bells… ya es hora de te levantes… - dijo mientras me acariciaba el hombro y besaba mi mejilla…

Vale, Vale… enseguida me levanto… - dije simulando que estaba dormida, lo cual no era cierto…

Te deje tu desayuno abajo ya me voy cuídate hija a suerte en tu primer día de clases… a y tienes visita… - dijo mientras salía de mi pieza…

Quien es…. – pero no me escuchó puesto que ya había salido de mi pieza…

Salí rápidamente de mi pieza para ir al baño me lave los dientes, lo más rápido que puede, me duche y Salí con el pelo mojado hasta mi pieza, me puse los primeros jeans que encontré y la polera roja que tanto me gustaba, tome un chaleco blanco que Charlie me compro el mes pasado, ya que como siempre estaba nublado, así que baje poniéndome un cintillo para no parecer tan desarreglada, llegue hasta el umbral de la escalera y ahí estaba Alice, esperándome…

Amiga… ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿y por que no me avisaste que vendrías? – dije impresionada de verla en mi casa tan temprano…

Que acaso creíste que llegarías sola al instituto… eso ni pensarlo ahora tu eres como de mi familia, así que no se diga más, vamos toma rápido desayuno para irnos pronto… - dijo sacándome la lengua, así que me senté para tomar mi café con tostadas que Charlie, me había dejado…

Y no respondiste mis preguntas… - dije mientras tomaba un sorbo de café

Llegue ayer y no te avise por que no seria una sorpresa, si lo hubiera hecho… - me dijo regalándome una sonrisita…

Esta bien, pero como llegaste hasta mi casa no veo ningún auto….- dije para sacarle información…

Me trajo mi hermanito Eddy… claro por si es eso lo que querías saber…- dijo mirándome con un enorme sonrisa…

No digas tonteras y vamos que llegaremos tarde… – dije mientras engullía la ultima parte de mis tostadas…

Llegamos al instituto que estaba a unos cuantos kilómetros de mi casa, llegamos en mi auto, al bajarnos me pude percatar de que todos nos miraban, eso era algo que verdaderamente me descompuso el genio, ya que no estoy acostumbrada a ese tipo de expectación hacia mi persona, trate de convencerme de que era por que venia con Alice, ella era tan perfecta como todos sus hermanos, así que debía ser por eso que nos miraban, apenas entramos al instituto pude ver un grupo de chicas hablando y diciendo cosas, sobre nosotras…

Viste con quien llegó la más pequeña de los Cullen… ¿quien será? – escuche decir a una muchacha que se encontraba justo al lado mío, eso me perturbo un poco, puesto que a la que se lo preguntó no me miro con cara de muchos amigos que digamos, así que decidí preguntarle a mi amiga que era lo que sucedía…

Alice… te puedo hacer una pequeña pregunta - dije sin parecer grosera…

Claro… dime que sucede – dijo mientras esperábamos a sus hermanos frente a las salas de clases…

¿Por que todos no miran de esa forma?, como si fuéramos ¿un bicho raro o algo así? – dije sin que pareciera incomodo, pero la verdad que para mi lo era…

Es simple… - dijo con un tono bien tranquilo...

Lo que sucede es que nosotros no nos juntamos con los muchachos de Forks, como somos bastantes no tenemos la necesidad de hacer amigos, por lo que les parece extraños que tu estés conmigo en este instante… y en cuanto al grupito no lo tomes en cuenta… son unas venenosas que no dejan de perseguir a Edward.. – dijo un poco molesta al final de la frase…

Aaaa… OK… me quedo más claro…- cuando de pronto ciento una manos en mi hombro…

Hola Bells… - escuche y sin que fuera necesario voltear sabia de ante mano quien era….

Jake…. – dije al voltearme….

Pero que haces aquí… no deberías estar en clases… - dije asombrada de verlo con una mochila al hombro…

De hecho vengo a clases… si Billy me matriculo aquí con los cara pálida…- dijo dando un gran sonrisa…

Eso es genial… y en que clases estas…- dije esperando que la primera clase la tuviera con él…

Ahora biología, después ingles y tú – dijo con una cuota de esperanza en sus ojos….

He… déjame ver…- saque mi horario de clases y si tenia biología, ero después tenia gimnasia…

Ahora biología, después ingles, y más tarde gimnasia…- dije un poco desilusionada ya que sería agradable haber estado con él…

Haber… déjame ver tu horario…- dijo Alice, quitándomelo de las manos….

Si, si, si, si, si….- dijo dando pequeños saltitos mi hadilla….

Que sucede Alice…- dije un tanto desconcertada por su actitud….

Tenemos el mismo horario tu, Eddy y yo… - como esto no puede ser verdad, tendré las mismas clases que mi ángel amado…

Bueno solo varia en la gimnasia, allí solo estamos tu y yo, Eddy tiene física avanzada a esa hora, a y esta también el grupito de tanya en gimnasia junto a nosotras… – dijo mirando al grupito del que habíamos estado hablando hace solo unos instantes…

Que suerte… - dije de forma sarcástica…

Tanya era una de la niñas mas populares del instituto, su cabello era de color negro, su piel era blanca, sus labios de un tono rosado pálido, sus ojos eran de un color celeste intenso, sus mejillas tenían un poco de rubor y su cuerpo era tan curvilínea como un barbie…

Hola Alice…- dijo un a voz armoniosa detrás de nosotras…

Hola hermanito… - dijo Alice, era mi ángel que había llegado junto a nosotras…

Hola Bella… – dijo mirándome y con una sonrisa torcida, la cual me dejaba sin aliento…

Hola Edward… - dije… cuando me interrumpe la tal barbie de tanya…

Edward… mi niño como estas…- dijo tanya a mi Edward, mientras se acercaba él me tomo de la mano…

No te alejes de mi… - me dijo susurrando, fue tan suave que solo o puede oírlo…

Como tú quieras… - dije sin objetar…

Bien… y tu ¿como te fue en la vacaciones?…- dijo pero sin soltarme la mano, era un poco incomodo ya que yo aun llevaba puesto mis guantes gruesos…

Bien y quien es tu nueva amiguita… - dijo mirándome de pies a cabeza…

Ella es bella, y es mas que una amiga… es casi parte de mi familia… - dijo dándole una mirada como de desaprobación a tanya…

Mmmm… bueno te dejo nos vemos en clases… chao B-E-L-LA… - dijo ella como con tono italiano burlón….

Adiós tanya…-dije con tono cortante…

_Ya estaba en el instituto, tenia a quienes mas me querían a mi lado y ahora solo quedaba ver que se trae de ante mano esa tal tanya con mi Edward…_

Isabella Marie Swan.

… una chica torpe y normal a la espera de un ser amado….

12º capitulo…

Clases de Biología…

Nos dirigimos a la sala de nuestra primera clase, era el laboratorio de Biología, la verdad yo no tome atención todo el camino a Jake que iba hablando de las células o algo así la verdad iba atenta a que mi Edward no me soltó la mano en todo el camino, cuando estábamos por entrar al laboratorio, se me acercó tanto que creí que dejaría de respirar, pero me pude controlar, sentí como su aliento rozaba mi oído…

Bella… ¿te importaría Sentarte conmigo? – dijo con una sonrisa la cual provoco que por un segundo se me olvidara respirar…

Lo que sucede es que nadie quiere sentarse junto a mi, la razón no la se pero me gustaría que tu lo hicieras, claro si no te molesta que yo sea tu compañero… - dijo mirándome fijo a los ojos, la verdad no entendía como nadie se quería sentar con el, si era el ser mas perfecto que yo podría haber visto en mi vida, definitivamente era algo que no podía entender…

Si claro… yo me sentare junto a ti, pero debo advertirte que no soy muy buena en biología – dije casi sin voz porque estaba perdida en su perfume…

Entramos por fin a el laboratorio, Alice se sentó con un muchacho que al parecer también era recién llegado a Forks, Jake se sentó con la tal tanya y yo me sentaría con mi Edward, mientras pasábamos hacia nuestra mesa, le entregue mi identificación al profe que estaba al borde de la pizarra, para así llegar por fin a nuestra mesa la cual estaba junto a la ventana…

Mientras me dirigía a sentarme mi Edward se adelanto y me corrió la silla, gesto que causo que todos nos miraran, incluso el profesor…

Gracias…- respondí tímidamente…

Y… Bella, que tal te va en tu primer día de clases – dijo son quitarme la mirada, mientras sacaba su cuaderno y libro, yo imitándolo, realice la misma maniobra…

Mmmm… podría decirse que bastante bien, mi mejor amigo esta aquí en el instituto, Alice me dio la sorpresa de mi vida hoy en la mañana y luego tú…- me quede callada, pero sentí como mi rostro se sonrojaba…

Edward te puedo ahora yo preguntar algo… - dije y el me sonrió...

Lo que quieras mi Bella… - escuche bien, me dijo "mi bella", le respondí con una sonrisa a medida que volví a sentir que me sonrojaba, me regalo un sonrisa torcida que me dejo por un segundo sin aliento, dale bella concéntrate y respira…

¿Por que me tomaste la mano cuando venia tanya? – dije algo sonrojada, pero era algo que me tenia totalmente inquieta…

Te dije eso porque… - no alcanzó a terminar cuando el profe nos interrumpió

Que bueno señor Cullen, por fin encontró una compañera de laboratorio, aquí tienen las muestras de raíz de cebolla, deben clasificarla en la mitosis que corresponde…-dijo mientras dejaba tres muestras en nuestra mesa junto al microscopio…

Es simple, desde que llegamos a Forks ella me ha hecho la vida imposible, cuando este verano me tome la molestia de preguntarle que rayos le pasaba conmigo, me dijo que ella estaba enamorada de mi, eso fue algo que yo no esperaba, Mmmm… es proface – dijo mientras despegaba el ojo del microscopio…

Te molesta si miro – dije algo molesta por la confesión que había realizado…

No para nada… - respondió con una leve sonrisa…

Si… tienes razón es proface… - dije mientras recordaba que este curso ya lo había hecho en florida, pero con escamas de pescado…

… es lo que había dicho…- dijo pero ahora sonreía mas ampliamente, pude ver sus dientes que eran perfectamente blancos, derechos, hasta en eso era perfecto…

Entonces, tú sigues para ver en que mitosis se encuentra esta raíz – dijo con tono desafiante, pero yo ya sabia que debía hacer, así que tome el microscopio, lo puse en aumento treinta y mire por unos segundos…

Es anafase – dije mientras el tomaba el microscopio, para chequear lo que yo había dicho…

Te molesta si miro – dijo mirándome a los ojos, con una sonrisa como las que tanto me gustan…

No dale…- dije mientras rogaba al cielo que estuviera en lo correcto…

Mmmm… interesante… es anafase – dijo mientras ponía la ultima muestra la miro menos de un segundo…

Es metafase… si quieres puedes chequearlo – dijo mirándome fijamente…

No es necesario… te creo, aparte confió en ti…-dije a mi Edward un tanto sonrojada…

pero me gustaría que continuaras con tu historia… - dije mientras el escribía la ultima parte del análisis…

Que bien señores- dijo el profe mientras miraba la hoja

Pero señor Cullen debe dejar que la Srta. Swan trabaje también – dijo como en forma de reproche

La verdad es que trabajamos los dos – dijo muy serio…

Es eso verdad Sta. Swan - -dijo el profe levantando una ceja…

Si… la verdad ya había tomado este curso en florida- mencione muy satisfecha de poder presumir ante mi Edward que me regalaba una pequeña sonrisa…

Con escamas de pescado, verdad- dijo el profe, mientras yo asentía con la cabeza…

Ok como ya terminaron, pueden retirarse de la clase…- mire mi reloj y aun faltaban media hora para que terminara…

Vamos…- escuche que decía un voz melodiosa que correspondía a mi Edward…

Si claro… - dije mientras tomaba mis cosas, salimos pero no sin antes yo tropezar con la de Alice, uf que eres torpe me dije una y otra vez…

Entonces ¿Qué hiciste cuando ella te dijo que tú le gustabas? – pregunte apenas cerro la puerta del laboratorio…

Mmmm… bueno le explique, que yo no sentía lo mismo por ella y que solo podría quererla como amiga y que de verdad lamentaba , el no poder corresponderle y desde entonces no me ha vuelto a hablar hasta hoy –dijo mientras me miraba…

Mmmm… pobrecita debió ser horrible para ella… - dije con voy por compasiva, pero la verdad era que no la sentía…

Y ahora estas con ella – dije mirándolo fijamente…

No, ahora no me interesa, estar con nadie… - dijo sonriendo…

Ahora yo te puedo preguntar algo…- frunciendo un poco el seño…

Si… dale - Trate de decirlo, lo mas natural posible, pero la verdad era que temblaba entera…

Este… ¿Jacob es tu Novio?...- dijo dejar de mirarme, al parecer mi reacción le causo gracia ya que dio un pequeña sonrisa y volteo el rostro para otro lado…

No… no… de que estas hablando, con Jake nos conocemos desde los cuatro años, jamás podría imaginarlo como algo mas… - le respondí casi hiperventilando, pero Edward dio una gran carcajada…

Perdón por reírme, pero al parecer tu amigo Jake no piensa lo mismo que tu… - dijo sin dejar de reír…

Perdón que no me ría pero es que de verdad no le veo la gracia… - de verdad me molesto su actitud, nos miramos un instante, el acercó su rostro casi como si fuera a besarme, cuando suena el timbre anunciando el cambio de hora, lo cual no fue motivo para el se alejara…

Alice salió ardua de la sala, casi como si dentro estuviera sofocándose, pero no salió sola, la acompañaba su compañero de laboratorio…

Hola chicos, los interrumpo… - dijo mientras se cruzaba por el medio de nuestras miradas, actitud que provocó que nos separáramos…

No para nada… - dijimos Edward y yo al unísono, lo cual produjo que nos miráramos Alice, Edward y yo, para soltar una carcajada sonora, lo cual produjo que todos los que pasaban nos miraran, entre ellos Jake y Tanya…

Entonces déjenme presentarles a Jasper, el llego ayer recién a Forks, así que creo que podríamos ser buenos amigos… - dijo mientras lo tomaba del brazo…

Hola Jasper yo soy Edward hermano de esta pesadilla de Alice… - dijo mirando a la Hadilla que le sacaba la punta de la lengua…

Y ella es Bella… - me tomo por la cintura, lo cual me dio un gran escalofrío que izo que se alejara rápidamente de mi…

Hola Bella… - dijo tímidamente, yo le extendí la mano pero solo me saludó de palabra, eso fue muy raro pero yo menos que nadie lo podía juzgar, su piel era tan blanca como la de Alice y la de Edward, sus ojos eran dorados, pero al rato de estar charlando le cambiaron a un color marrón, dijo que se debía a la luz artificial, eso si es raro, pero en fin, cada loco con su tema, estaba haciendo mi análisis cuando Alice me sacó por completo de mi escáner a Jasper….

Es mejor que nos vayamos a clases… - dijo mi hadilla preferida…

En la clase de ingles no tuve mayores problemas, así que me senté con una chica llamada Jessica Stanley, la cual por cierto habla hasta por los codos, pero era agradable, un tanto molesta porque no dejaba de hablar pero agradable, en fin…

Al parecer en esa clase Mi Edward y Tanya se sentaban juntos, ya que armo un berrinche de los mil demonios por que Alice había pedido sentarse junto a Edward, por lo cual el profesor ante tamaña actitud la amenazo que si no dejaba las niñerías infantiles la echaría de la clase, así que no le quedó otra que sentarse con un chico llamado Mike, ella al pasar junto a mi mesa me fulmino con la mirada como si yo le hubiera hecho algo.

Las horas de esa clase se me hicieron eternas, ya que no sabia que tanto hablaba Alice con mi Edward, ya que ratos mi amiga me miraba como si estuviera poniéndose de acuerdo, en algo con él, por fin tocaron el timbre y cuando me disponía a dirigirme hasta donde estaban Alice y Edward, sentí que me tomaron del brazo, era Jessica o Jess como me había pedido que le dijera…

Vamos Bella, que te quiero presentar a mis amigos… -dijo Jess jalándome del brazo para que la acompañara…

Tuve un recreo sin problemas, en el grupo de Jess se hallaba una niña llamada Ángela era muy simpática, pero al parecer igual de tímida que yo, así que solo nos mirábamos y sonreíamos, dentro de este mismo grupo estaba Jake, así que no me fue tan difícil entrar en confianza, pero lamentablemente ahora llegaba la hora de mi peor tortura…

_Mi Edward me había confiado la conversación que tubo con tanya, claro por parte de ella declarándole su amor y él por otro lado rechazando su amor, creo que lo puede haber hecho como forma de advertirme que mas de lago me podría hacer, pero lo que de verdad no sabia mi amor era que mi verdadero peligro era la clase que seguía… _

Isabella Marie Swan

…Una chica torpe y normal a la espera de un ser amado…

13º capitulo…

La clase de Gimnasia…

Una vez que ve que vi que Alice y Edward se acercaban a donde estaba yo supuse que ya habían hablado lo suficiente ya que mi hadilla me tomo del brazo, con esto me anuncio que era la hora de la tortura, nos dirigimos rápidamente a los camarines, así que procedí a cambiarme ropa lo mas rápido que, ya que me dio vergüenza mostrarle a mi amiga el lánguido cuerpo que tengo, pero eso no era nada comparado con la tortura mental que tenia, ya que había recordado que esta asignatura también la teníamos con Tanya y Rosaline, por lo que mi cabeza era un mar de tormentos, me sentí muy insegura pero recordé que Alice se encontraba junto a mi así que no estaría completamente sola, estaba en sumergida en mis pensamientos cuando me toman del brazo, solo vi unos guantes amarillos pato, así que volteé mi rostro para ver de quien se trataba…

Estás lista Bella… - me pregunto Alice, mientras me sujetaba del brazo, con sus singulares manos en los guantes amarillos pato…

Si… creo que estoy lista para destruir mi imagen social y sobre todo ante ti… - dije un poco sonrojada, nos pusimos a reír, en eso se me acerca

Tanya…

Isabella, podemos hablar unos segundos a solas tu y yo… - dijo con un tomo poco amigable, así que me aconseje a mi misma mantener una distancia prudente de ella…

Si claro… - mientras le respondía me tomo del brazo, mientras caminábamos pude ver a Rosaline detrás de Tanya, la cual me llevo al sector de la duchas donde en verdad estábamos solas…

Mira mi intención no es molestarte, pero eso solo lo are si te mantienes lejos de"**Mi Edward"**, sabes hasta me pareces graciosa, pero quiero que te mantengas totalmente lejos de Edward, el es mío y ninguna estúpida recién llegada me lo quitará, espero te quede bien claro, por que no te lo volveré a repetir…- dijo mientras aproximaba a mi cara su dedo índice y me acorralaba a la pared…

No te preocupes Edward sabrá que es lo que en verdad quiere o no, si el prefiere que me quede junto a él y que no me aleje no lo haré, pero si me pidiera lo contrario lo haría pero solo sería por que el me lo pidiera… - me quede callada dándole así a entender que había terminado de hablar, cuando veo que su mano se laza en dirección a mi rostro y que de la nada aparece una mano amarilla, la cual detuvo el golpe…

No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo en sima, si no quieres arrepentirte el resto de tu existencia, maldita bruja… – dijo Alice casi al borde de la locura, no se si por efecto de los nervios creí escucha desde la garganta de Alice un gruñido, si seguro los nervios me hacen creer que oigo gruñidos ahora, por lo que tome a mi amiga del brazo y salimos desde los camarines, al llegar el entrenador ya estaba dando las indicaciones del juego…

Gracias señoritas por darme el privilegio de contar con su presencia hoy… - dijo de una forma muy sarcástica…

Bueno niñas… hoy jugaran voleibol, así que las capitanas serán Alice y Tanya, que deseas Alice cara o sello… -dijo mirando fijamente a la hadilla, ella cerró los ojos y dijo firmemente…

Sello… - mientras me miró y me guiño el ojo, el profesor lanzó la moneda y callo en sello por lo que Alice comenzaba a elegir primero a sus jugadoras…

Ok Alice comienza a elegir… - dijo el profesor apurándola…

Elijo a Bella…-me guiño nuevamente a medida que me acerque a ella…

Yo elijo a Rosaline… -dijo Tanya, Alice le saco la lengua a su cuñada, mientras caminaba al lado de Tanya, así fueron saliendo los nombres hasta que se formó el equipo de ambas…

Debo advertirte que soy pésima jugadora de voleibol… - dije mientras caminaba hacia el costado de la cancha, comenzó el partido sin ningún problema, pero en un momento sentí que Alice grito mi nombre por lo que me di vuelta…

Bella cuidado… -escuche decir a Alice, pero ya era demasiado tarde sentí como el balón golpeaba mi cabeza, y luego de eso recuerdo las risas de Ross y Tanya justo enfrente de mi, después de eso todo se fue a negro…

_Que demonios sucede en mi vida, porque cuando todo comienza a tener sentido nuevamente, sucede algo que hace que esta gire en 360º, a tal punto de arruinar la perfección de mi amor por Edward, porque Rosaline me odia tanto, si es por lo de la carrera me parece estúpido y ahora para empeorar las cosas, me gane gratuitamente otra enemiga, TANYA que por cierto era la mejor amiga de Rosaline, ante tales pruebas nada puedo hacer, creo que deberé alejarme de Mi Edward, eso es lo que no quería hacer, pero si de ello pendía su integridad física, lo haría aunque mi corazón se destrozara por completo…_

Isabella Marie Swan

…Una chica torpe y normal a la espera de un ser amado…

14º capitulo…

La Enfermería…

Sentí mi boca muy seca, por lo que pedí un baso con agua, puede oír uno murmullos a mi alrededor, trate de abrir mis ojos, pero la voz de Alice me advirtió que no debía esforzarme demasiado, de todas formas trate de abrir mis ojos, al tenerlos completamente abiertos me percate que estaba en la enfermaría del colegio, junto a mi cama se hallaban, Alice, Jake, Jess y al lado de la puerta esta Edward, nos miramos un instante, pero había lago extraño en su mirada que no pude descifrar…

¿Como te sientes Bells?... – escuché decir a Jake…

Alguien me puede decir ¿Qué demonios me pasó?... –dije mientras sentí una leve punzada en mi frete, así que lleve mi mano hacia ella y pude percatarme de que llevaba un parche, Alice me quito la mano del parche que llevaba en la frente...

Tanya te pego un pelotazo en la cabeza, y al caer al suelo azotaste la frente contra el piso, lo que provocó que tuvieras el corte en la frente… - Dijo Alice pero en realidad no era a mí a quien miraba dándome las explicaciones, si que miraba a Edward…

Oh, eso cambia las cosas no…. Alguien sabe hasta que hora debo quedarme aquí… - pregunte mientras trataba de ponerme de pie…

Debes que darte hasta que llegue Charlie y por cierto deberías quedarte acostada Bells… - dijo Jake mientras entraba la enfermera…

Srta. Swan… veo que ha despertado, pero que hace tanta gente en la sala, solo se puede quedar una persona con la Srta. Swan… - dijo mirando a los cuatro que estaban en la enfermaría…

Yo me quedaré con ella… - dijo mi amiga Alice, mirando a todos, pero se detuvo en la mirada de Edward, el cual tenia una expresión de dolor en su rostro, era como si estuviera sufriendo por tener que alejarse de mi, sin embargo miro a Alice en respuesta asintió con su cabeza y salió, lo siguieron Jess y Jake, de pronto de la nada se abre la puerta…

Bells… ¿Hija como estas?, ¿te duele algo?, ¿Cómo te sientes?... – dijo Charlie apenas entraba, tantas preguntas me produjeron un fuerte dolor de cabeza y unas serias ganas de vomitar…

Bien… un poco mareada pero bien… - dije mientras trataba de hacer el mayor esfuerzo por no vomitar…

Bien Srta. Swan creo que deberá ir al Hospital, para que la examinen mejor y así descartar alguna lesión grabe… - dijo la enfermera mientras me devolvía a mi postura anterior…

Yo puedo hablar con mi padre, el es médico, y no creo que tenga ningún inconveniente de atenderte… - dijo Alice mientras sacaba su teléfono celular y salía de la salita donde yo me encontraba, pude ver atreves de la puerta que se había quedado abierta a Edward, aun estaba afuera, por leves segundos cruzamos nuestras miradas, instantes después ingreso Alice a la salita nuevamente, cerrando al puerta…

Papá dice que debemos llevarte, inmediatamente, ya que mientras mas tiempo dejemos pasar, podría ser pero provocar una lesión severa… -dijo mí amiga dejando nuevamente su celular en el bolso que traía con ella…

Para mi desgracia no me permitieron salir caminado, por lo que Charlie trato de tomarme en sus brazos pero no conseguir soportar el peso de mi cuerpo, a pesar de yo ser delgada, quede ahí recostada aguantando las ganas de vomitar cuando , siento que Charlie sale por la puerta de seguro a pedir ayuda para cargarme, luego de unos instantes me que de con los ojos cerrados no quería abrirlos, pero un extraño aroma que por cierto era exquisito, produjo que quisiera ver de quien provenía tan rico aroma…

Perdón por la actitud de mi hermana Rosaline…- era mi Edward quien me llevaba en sus brazos los cuales eran mas fuertes de lo que creí…

¿No te molesta que te cargue verdad?... – dijo dedicándome una pequeña sonrisa pero esta vez no le llego a los ojos, detrás puede ver que venían Charlie, Alice y Jake, que por alguna razón venia molesto, peor no me importo, por que iba en los brazos del hombre que amaba y eso era lo único importante para mi…

No… no me molesta, pero no se por que no me dejaron caminar si puedo hacerlo… - dije mientras sentía como mi cara se sonrojaba…

No te dejan caminar, porque recibiste un golpe en tu cabeza, lo cual puede provocarte mareos y ganas de vomitar, pero si no quieres mirar a nadie, puedes apoyar tu cabeza en mi pecho, hacerte la dormida, para que no veas como todos nos miran y luego yo te aviso cuando lleguemos al auto… - dijo dándome otra sonrisa pero esta tampoco llego a sus ojos, no sabia que pasaba por la mente de mi Edward…

Yo obedecí sus palabras, me acomode como pude en su pecho, para luego después perderme en su aroma, todo pasó muy rápido que ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando llegamos al auto, era un volvo plateado, era el mismo que unos meses atrás le vi conducir, antes de entrarme al auto me dijo algo que me dejo en completo descontrol mi corazón…

Bella por favor dime que te mejoraras pronto y que no me dejaras solo, pero sobretodo que no te alejaras de mi nunca, pase lo que pase, y si alguna vez te lo pido no me hagas caso, ¿me lo prometes? … - me resulto algo extraña su petición, pero yo tampoco quería alejarme de él y lo que había sucedido con tanya que do en total olvido, así que asentí levemente con mi cabeza ya que me dolía, para después perderme en mis pensamientos…

Jefe Swan… ¿la puedo llevar yo en mi auto junto con mi Hermana?, así Carlisle sabrá que llegamos y la atenderá mucho mas rápido... –escuche que pregunto a Charlie, no quería abrir los ojos mientras me acomodaba en el asiento del copiloto, supe que Charlie había asentido ya que no oí que le respondiera, solo escuche decir unos insultos a Jake, después me acomodé en el asiento como mejor pude, para evitar el dolor de cabeza, que en esos momentos me estaba matando, literalmente ya que Alice me preguntaba cada 5 minutos si me sentía bien y me pedía perdón otros 5 minutos mas por haberme puesto en peligro, quise tranquilizarla pero no lo logre hasta que Edward le dijo que ya era suficiente de disculpas…

Llegamos demasiado rápido al hospital por lo que deduje que Edward había ido muy rápido por la carretera, segundos mas tarde sentí la sirena de papá, abrí mis ojos y puede ver que había una sillas de ruedas y un doctor junto con ella, por lo deduje que era el padre de Alice y Edward, se veía bastante joven como para tener, unos hijos tan mayores, me hicieron unos cuantos exámenes y después me trasladaron a una habitación, en la que se encontraban esperándome Alice, Charlie y junto a la ventana Edward…

Bella… ¿Cómo estas?... –dijo Alice, pero de los tres solo miré a Edward, quien me miro fijamente esperando mi respuesta…

Bueno un poco mareada, con unas cuantas nauseas después de que me sacaron sangre… pero estaré mejor… - dije sin dejar de mirar a Edward que asentía con su cabeza, luego la enfermera me acomodó en la camilla de la habitación y se fue….

Estuvimos unos instantes en silencio mientras Charlie se paseaba de un lado al otro, puede observar que Edward y Alice hablaban muy fluidamente pero no alcanzaba a oír lo que decían, en eso entro el padre de Edward con los exámenes n las manos….

Bueno Isabella, vamos como salieron los exámenes… - dijo mientras los sacaba de un sobre y los ponía en la pantalla para revisarlos…

Solo Bella… - lo corrigió Edward…

OK… Entonces Bella…Mmmm… creo que podrás irte a casa, peor deberás tomar por lo menos una semana de reposo absoluto… - dijo mientras sacaba los exámenes de la pantalla…

Vamos entonces Bells… -dijo Charlie mientras tomaba mi bolso con mis cosas…

Doctor cree que sea posible salir caminando, es que me da vergüenza salir en camilla o en silla de ruedas… - dije en tono suplicante, lo cual produjo una sonrisa en el rostro de mi amado y otra en Alice y su padre…

No veo ningún problema, pero debes ser cautelosa y no realizar ningún esfuerzo ni movimiento brusco, al menos por ahora… -dijo mientras habría la puerta de la habitación, junto a mi venia Charlie sosteniendo mi maño en forma de precaución, Alice y Edward se quedaron atrás…

He… Alice, Edward, me acompañan para que así Bella se pueda ir cómodamente a su casa a descansar, yo ya termine mi turno así que nos vamos juntos casa… - dijo mirando a los hermanos que me miraron en forma de despedida….

Si claro… - dijeron Alice y Edward al mismo tiempo…

Bueno amiga cuídate… mañana te pasaré a ver después de clases, así te llevo los cuadernos y te cuento todo lo que paso en el instituto… - dijo Alice mientras me daba un pequeño besito en la mejilla…

Bueno bella... cuídate y por favor mantente lejos del peligro mientras estés en tu casa y recuerda tu promesa… - dijo muy suavemente en mi oído, luego beso mi frente, luego se despidió de Charlie, para alcanzar a su hermana que caminaba junto a su padre hablando fluidamente, conversación a la que se sumo rápidamente mi amado Edward, salimos del hospital y después no supe de mi alma hasta que llegamos a casa…

_Me recosté, ya que había sido un día muy agotador, solo podía pensar en las palabras de Edward, pidiendo que me cuidara y en la promesa que le había hecho de mantenerme junto a el pasara lo que pasara, ahora solo debía esperar a sanarme para poder así cumplir en su totalidad mi promesa a mi amado, pero algo no me tenia del todo tranquila que haría tanya ahora que no me hallaría en el instituto, trataría de acercarse a Edward, el me olvidaría en esta semana de ausencia, de todas maneras ¿cuantas formas hay de romper un corazón y esperar que este siga latiendo?, fue la pregunta que surgió, ante la promesa que Edward me había hecho realizar, antes de llevarme al hospital…_

Isabella Marie Swan

…Una chica torpe y normal a la espera de un ser amado…

15º capitulo…

La Melodía del Corazón… (POV) Edward

Hoy en el hospital, lugar desde donde me había separado de mi Bella, le contamos todo lo sucedido a Carlisle, el cual se molesto mucho ante la actitud de Rosaline por no evitar el hecho de que bella pudo haber salido peor herida, llegamos a casa entramos y todos nos esperaban en el comedor que usualmente ocupamos como sala de reuniones familiares ya que solo comíamos allí cuando Carlisle oficiaba alguna fiesta del hospital, al borde de la mesa se encontraba Rosaline, junto a Jasper el amigo recién llegado de Alice, Emmet y Esme (la esposa de Carlisle), al momento de verla con un cara de santa, solo quería arrancarle el cuello y dárselo a los malditos licántropos, Alice me tomo del brazo, para calmar mis deseos de asesinar a Rosaline, ya que debió oír mis pensamientos…

Alguien me puede explicar que esta sucediendo y por que Edward piensa asesinar a Rosaline…- pregunto Esme que a fines era como mi madre…

Es mejor que yo me valla… nos vemos pronto Alice… - dijo Jasper mientras salía por la puerta…

Dile a la muñequita que te explique que sucedió en el instituto… -le dije casi gritando….

Ross, hija me puedes explicar que sucede por el amor que me tienes… -dijo Esme tratando de calmarme…

No paso nada grabe, solo que mi hermanito no pudo tomarse con humor una pequeña bromita que le hicimos a su amiga humana… - dijo de forma despectiva, si creía que con eso me calmaría… no lo logró y si quería que me riera… tampoco lo consiguió…

Esa estupidez que hiciste te parece un broma coherente… estúpida presumida, lo que sucede es que no te gusta que sean mejor que tu en nada… -dije mientras trataba de liberarme del agarre de Alice…

Pero que hiciste hija por el amor de los amores…- -dijo Esme en tono de pregunta mas que de reproche al ver tanta ira en mi voz…

Nada…. solo le lance la bola de voleibol, a la tal Bella, pero le reboto en la cabeza, lo cual produjo que se desmallara, que se la llevaran al la enfermería y después al hospital donde la atendió Carlisle… - dijo per a mi no se me quitaban las ganas de arrancarle la cabeza…

Hey… hermano modera tus pensamientos… - me dijo Emmet, por un segundo olvide que todos me podían oír y ver lo que estaba pensando…

Si… pero tu broma le pudo costar la vida a esa muchacha… sabes que nuestra fuerza no es la misma que la de un humano, Ross, eso te convierte en total culpable de que tu hermano haya reaccionado de esa forma, tan agresiva… -dijo Carlisle un poco mas clamado…

Perdón…Eddy no pensé que esa niñita era tan importante para ti… - dijo Ross haciendo pucheros

Sabes… si me hubieras preguntado sabrías que siento algo muy fuerte por ella desde el día en que nos conocimos en la carrera… -dije ahora mas calmado, comenzaba a sincerarme con mi familia…

Y que es lo que sientes realmente por ella… ¿que sientes por Bella?... – dijo Carlisle, nunca me había puesto a pensar tan profundamente que sentía por aquella muchacha tan frágil.

Vamos hermano no me tortures mas con tus pensamientos…- -escuche decir a Emmet…

Bueno yo creo que la Amo… - dije mirando fijamente a mi padre…

Eso cambia mucho las cosas… y creo que sabes a lo que me refiero…Edward no somos humanos, crees que ella podría amarte, aun sabiendo que no eres completamente un humano… - dijo Emmet, que en cierto modo tenia razón, Bella no sabía que yo era un monstruo y que su aroma me provocaba un sed enorme por eso debía alimentarme mas de lo normal…

Pero es lo que siento y se que puedo controlar mi sed es por eso que quise llevarla en mi auto, para comenzar a adaptarme a su aroma… - dije mientras por mi mente se cruzaban las imágenes de ella recibiendo el pelotazo, la risa de Ross, la desesperación de Alice al ver que Bella sangraba y que no podía acercarse por miedo de dañarla, pero yo sabía que mi amor era más fuerte que mi sed…

Solo te aconsejo que seas cauto que no pongas en peligro a Bella, pero que tampoco nos pongas en peligro a la familia, quiero que sepas que te apoyo en todo, espero sepas valorar esa confianza que tengo… - dijo Carlisle dándome un abrazo, acto que repitieron todos excepto Rosaline…

Tu sabes que yo quiero a bella como si ya fuera parte de la familia… - dijo mi hermanita Alice

Así es viejo te apoyamos en lo que tu creas que es mejor para ti, pero deberás traerla para conocerla mejor… - dijo Emmet dándome una palmadas en la espalda…

Si ya quiero conocer a mi futura nuera… -dijo Esme dándome un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo muy apretado…

Por alguna razón tenia ganas de volver a tocar, no se había algo nuevo en mi ser que deseaba volver a sentir las teclas de mi piano en mis dedos, todos se dirigieron a diferentes lugares Alice fue a su computador, Emmet, prendió el televisor para ver el partido de basebol, Rosaline subió a su pieza, Carlisle se dirigió a su oficina, Esme al lavadero y vi que doblaba la ropa, mientras, tarareaba una canción, por lo que me dirigí hacia el salón que era donde se encontraba el piano, Comencé a tocar Moonlight de Beethoven, pude sentir que Esme había detenido su tarareo mientras, yo comenzaba a tocar, vi en su mente mecerse a los compases de las notas que comenzaban a salir de aquel descuidado piano, pero la verdad era que aun seguía sonando tan perfectamente, me sentí egoísta al haber dejado de tocar por tantos años, pero ahora sentía la necesidad de expresar este nuevo sentimiento que afloraba dentro de mi ser.

Deje de tocar por unos instantes, ya que en mi mente comenzó a pasearse la imagen del primer día que conocí a bella, en aquella carrera, nunca en mi vida había deseado ser humano tanto como lo deseo ser ahora, el tan solo recordar como el cuerpo de mi Bella se estremecía ante el mas mínimo contacto que yo tenia con su frágil ser, el pensar que algún día podría dañarla me hizo estremecer, mis pensamientos me torturaban, me sentía sin salida no podía alejarme de ella sentía la necesidad de protegerla, pero también debía ser sincero no podía ni quería que ella estuviera lejos de mi, se que soy un monstruo pero la amo y lucharé por su amor…

pero si Bella no me ama… si está enamorada de Jacob… el la conoce desde pequeña sabe que le gusta o que le desagrada, su color preferido, su forma de dormir y yo… solo tenia la esperanza de que me amara como yo la amo, me la imaginaba en mis brazos pidiéndome que no me alejara nunca de ella, me imaginaba el sabor de sus labios mientras me aguantaba las ganas de beber su sangre, me di asco a mi mismo por pensar en beber su sangre cuando mi amor por ella era tan inmenso, la recordé frágil en mis brazos… mientras la cargaba camino a mi auto, de pronto sentí una mano en mi hombro…

Calma mi niño… todo saldrá de la mejor manera… tengo la certeza de que Bella te ama… - dijo Esme tratando de dar consuelo a tanto tormento en mi mente…

No lo se… pero aun que Bella no me ame le seré fiel a mi amor, por todo mi eterna vida… - dije… en ese omento dese que por mis ojos pudieran salir lagrimas, para expresar todo el dolor que sentía al saber que debería alejarme de ella por toda una semana…

Por que no continuas tocando… hace mucho que no me regalas una canción…- dijo Esme mientras me besaba la mejilla y se sentaba junto a mí…

Comencé a tocar nuevamente, pero esta vez deje que mis dedos fluyeran, formando una nueva melodía, veo que Alice aparece danzando como toda una bailarina de ballet, no deje de tocar creí necesario que esta melodía que provenía desde lo mas profundo de mi Corazón saliera, cerré mis ojos y deje que este amor que sentía por Bella se reflejara en cada nota, quería que la melodía que salía desde el piano fuera un beso para mi bella, que fueran cada una de las veces que me calle un te amo para ella, mas ahora que la tendría una semana lejos de mi… cuando abrí mis ojos me di cuenta estaba solo en el piano, Alice y Esme me habían dado la privacidad para continuar tocando las notas que provenían desde mi corazón, jamás me separaré de ti… pensé un instante en la promesa que habíamos hecho camino al hospital, cuando veo que Carlisle estaba junto a la ventana del estudio, me sorprendió verlo ahí puesto que no lo sentí llegar…

Que hermosa canción hijo…. Tiene una historia de amor muy interesante… que nombre tiene tan hermosa sinfonía… - dijo Carlisle mientras tomaba el lugar donde había estado Esme anteriormente…

No lo se creo que es una Nana… es la Nana que cree mientras pensaba todo el amor que tengo por Bella… - dije mirando a mi padre…

Creo que a ella le gustará mucho cuando la oiga….por que no la vas a visitar mientras ella está en casa…-dijo guiñándome el ojo, nos pusimos de pie y salimos juntos del estudio…Junto a la escalera estaba Esme, Alice, Emmet, Rosaline, esperando por nosotros….

Vamos a cazar para que no tengas problemas con Bella… - dijo Emmet tomándome por el cuello.

Si me vas a acompañar a ver a mi amiga debes alimentarte lo suficiente para que no te den ganas de morderla… - dijo Alice mientras me tomaba la mano… salimos por la puerta para ir a cazar…

Hay hermanita no sabes que jamás le hare daño, la amo mas que a mi vida, si es que se puede decir que lo estoy… - dije mientras nos perdíamos entre los arboles del bosque, aquella noche termine de cazar temprano por lo que decidí ir a verla a su casa, la luz del living estaba encendida, no me atreví a golpear, cuando vi que el Jefe Swan salía de la casa, llevaba el uniforme por lo que debían haberlo llamado, pude ver que mi Bella se dirigía escaleras arriba, vi que encendieron un luz en el segundo piso por lo que deduje que era su habitación, subí a un árbol que había justo debajo de la ventana de la habitación que tenia la luz encendida…

Hola mamá… si estoy bien…. Solo fue un pequeño golpe…. No te preocupes…. No, no, volveré a florida contigo… me gusta Forks…- la oí decir al parecer le estaba gustando Forks, pero cual era el motivo por el cual le gustaba tanto….

Mmmm… si hay un chico que me gusta… - dijo en ese preciso momento agudice cada uno de mis sentidos, de quien hablaba, quien era ese chico, sería Jacob…

No, como crees que te diré como se llama… aparte yo creo que ni siquiera le gusto, ya sabes que soy muy torpe como para gustarle a alguien como él…- como podía pensar esas tonteras mi Bella si era la persona más perfecta que había en el mundo para mí al menos lo era…

Esta bien te diré como se llama si alejas a el estúpido de Phil del teléfono… - ¿Quien era Phil?… ¿por que decía que era un estúpido?... de pronto me di cuenta que sabia bastante poco de la persona a la que amaba con todas mis fuerzas, debía investigar mas de ella, debía acercarme mas a ella…

Bueno el se llama Edward Cullen… ya mamá me avergüenzas, pero como te dije no creo que yo le guste, pues solo hemos cruzado unas cuantas palabras… el es hermano de mi mejor amiga… Aaaa si Se llama Alice… - vi que se dirigía a la ventana por lo que salte del árbol, me escondí detrás de unos pinos en el bosque, así que decidí que era correcto que me marchara a casa…

_Como mi bella podía pensar que no la amaba, que no sentía nada por ella, eso era totalmente absurdo ella era la única a la cual yo amaba, ni quiera Tanya me parecía atractiva al lado de Bella, decidí que mañana la iría a ver a su casa y le diría todo lo que siento por ella, jamás imagine que seria correspondido por aquella muchacha tan frágil, pero era cierto ella me amaba de la misma manera que yo la amaba a ella…._

Isabella Marie Swan

…Una chica torpe y normal a la espera de un ser amado…

16º capitulo…

Un giro inesperado…

Estaba acostada soñando con mi Edward cuando siento que golpeaban la puerta, no me levante puesto que no quería despertar de tan hermosa utopía que tenia con mi amado, siguieron insistiendo así que salte de la cama tome un cole que había al lado del velador y comencé a bajar las escaleras, casi al llegar a el ultimo escalón tropecé con algo que parecía ser un zapato aun estaba media dormida así que lo hice a un lado con el pie, mire por la ventana para ver quien insistía tanto en mi puerta, era Jake así que no me preocupo estar desarreglada, por lo que le abrí la puerta….

Hola Jake… que haces aquí tan temprano…- dije mientras me refregaba los ojos…

Hola Bella… ¿No te han dicho nada?… ¿no te han llamado?…- dijo Jake con la voz algo alterada…

No… que pasó… - dije sin preocuparme, pero ahora que estaba más despierta me percate que Charlie no había llegado desde que salió anoche…

Es que Charlie… - dijo pero se quedó callado por alguna Razón…

Que le paso a Charlie…. Vamos… habla Jake no te quedes con cara de tarado… - dije ahora si estaba totalmente alterada, cuando veo llegar el auto de Edward, cosa que me resulto muy extraña…

Creo que es mejor que entremos… hace frio… - dijo mientras vi que mi amado se acercaba a la casa, corriendo…

Como estas bella… tengo que hablar contigo… es sobre tu padre…- si Edward me quería hablar de Charlie era por que le había pasado algo malo, pero que era lo que le había sucedido…

Alguien me puede decir que le ha pasado a mi papá…- -dije llorando… me había dado cuenta que era serio lo que estaba pasando…

Bella… lo que pasa es que anoche cuando lo llamaron, era para ir a ver un ataque que le hicieron a uno de los policía en el cuartel, fue atacado por un monstruo… - dijo Jake mirando a mi amado que tenia una cara de espanto…

En verdad no fue un monstruo sino algo mucho peor, que lo dejo gravemente herido… - dijo mi Edward con un tono de amargura en su voz…

Que fue lo que lo ataco… por favor no me oculten nada… - dije ya llorando desconsoladamente… mi Edward se acercó a mi y me abrazo tan fuerte que creí que me quebraría, pero aun así no quería que me soltara, enseguida entramos a la casa…

Creo que es hora de que sepas unas cuantas cosas… Bella… te acuerdas de la promesa que me hiciste ayer, bueno… espero la mantengas después de lo que te diré…. – dijo mi Edward mirándome fijamente a mis ojos repletos de lágrimas, asentí con mi cabeza y luego me sentó en el sillón junto a él…

Bella tu adre fue atacado por un… Por un… - que era lo que trataba de decir mi ángel, que era el monstruo que había atacado a Charlie

Bella, tu padre fue atacado por un… Vampiro, uno que estaba de paso por Forks, sabes con mi familia hemos vivido aquí hace muchos siglos y nunca habíamos tenido problemas con ningún neófito pero este… se nos escapo…- pero que demonios…oí bien…. dijo siglos…. Neófito… estoy confundida que rayos está pasando por que Edward dice esas cosas….

Como que han vivido siglos, eso es imposible… los seres humanos no viven tanto… aparte los vampiros no existen, es como si los licántropos fueran reales, por favor díganme la verdad, no inventen tantas tonteras...- dije al no creer lo que mi amado me decía…

Bella… por favor escúchame, mi familia no es como las familias normales, nosotros somos… - se quedo en silencio por unos instantes, que hacia que se quedara callado, que le resultaba tan difícil de decirme, los vampiros no existen me dije una y otra vez, mientras esperaba que mi amado volviera a hablar…

Por favor no es necesario que te mates delante de ella… - dijo Jake pero se quedo callado al ver que mi amado se ponía de pie…

Nosotros Bella…. nosotros somos…… Vampiros….- no puede ser…. mi Edward un vampiro, esto no es real creo que estoy soñando, que alguien me saque de este sueño, pero Edward siguió hablando al ver que no emití ninguna respuesta, en realidad abrí mi boca pero al instante la cerré…

por eso no nos ves comer en el instituto, por eso no tenemos contacto con las demás personas, ya que con solo hacernos una caricia se darían cuenta que no somos normales…. – dijo sin mirarme, se puso de pie y camino hacia la ventana, pero a que se refería con lo de "solo hacernos una caricia se darían cuenta que no somos normales"…

Pero sabes no somos los únicos diferentes en esta cuidad, por que no les dices tu mejor Jacob… - dijo mientras me daba la espalda para contemplar por la ventana una gotas de lluvia…

Cállate maldito Vampiro no sigas hablando demás, no te metas donde no te han llamado… -dijo Jake mientras apretaba los puños…

Eres un cobarde por que no le dices lo que eres, o acaso tienes miedo de que te rechace… - dijo mi amado mientras seguía mirando por la ventana….

Cállate Edward… no te metas donde no te incumbe… - dijo Jake molesto pero yo no podía entender nada…

Alguien me puede informar de lo que están hablando o solo será una pelea entre machos… - dije sollozando sin entender que sucedía

No te preocupes ya que Jacob no se valentona, te lo diré yo… - dijo mi Edward sin mirarme, ahora mas que nunca necesitaba que alguien me esplicara que demonios sucedía…

Yo soy un vampiro… así como tu amigo es una de esas sanguijuelas, así como el… es un maldito perro…soy tan real como que tu amigo es un licántropo - dijo mi Edward mirando por la ventana y apuntando a hacia adonde Jacob se encontraba, note que Jake se levantaba de su asiento con los puños apretados…

Es un licán… ¿que?... – dije sin creer lo que me decía….

Es un licántropo… es un hombre lobo… por lo tanto nunca nos llevaremos bien ya que de por si somos enemigos naturales… - dijo mi Edward… en verdad esto no esta sucediendo, que alguien me despierte por favor, Dios si en verdad existes mándame a alguien para despertar de esta pesadilla…

No tenias por que hablar de mas… maldito chupa sangre, ¿que te he hecho yo?, ¿Por qué demonios debiste decir lo que no te correspondía?... – dijo mientras vi como sus puños se hacían mas tensos…

Contrólate imbécil no querrás dañar a Bella, como tu amigo Sam daño a su prometida, aparte creo que es hora de que Bella sepa quienes somos, es lo mas justo para ella, no es bueno que viva en una mentira, mira Bella se que es casi irreal lo que te estoy diciendo pero no es mentira, Bella debo decirte algo muy especial, aun que no creo que es momento pero necesito decírtelo ahora antes de que me arrepienta…- pero que mas podría decirme, que mas quedaba por decir….

Bella yo…. Yo… yo te amo - dijo mi Edward con la voz temblorosa como si quisiera llorar…

Que rayos estás diciendo…. Y después de que me has dicho que por todos estos meses has mentido sobre quien eres, esperas que te crea que me amas… todos sabían quienes eran menos yo, genial soy una estúpida, pero claro era demasiado perfecto para ser verdad - dije muy irritada por tanta mentira, que había presenciado por todos estos meses…

No es tan fácil… Bella no me tenían permitido decirte nada… por favor cálmate y te explico… - dijo Jake con la voz temblorosa

Bella… mi amor por ti no es una mentira… - dijo Edward sin alejarse de la ventana…

Entonces dices que me amas… Já… como esperas que te crea después de que has mentido, todos estos meses han sido una vil mentira, por que tus palabras no pueden serlo ahora… -dije no podía creer que me amaba, y si era verdad que me amaba, porque había esperado tanto tiempo para decirme la verdad…

Bella no pienses tonteras… mi amor por ti es lo único verdadero en mi vida, te amo mas que cualquier cosa en este mundo, te amo mas que a mi existencia y si no te lo dije antes fue por que tenia miedo de que sintieras rechazo por mi… - oí que Edward me hablo pero no pude ver que moviera sus labios…lo vi serio mirando por la ventana, como me podría haber hablado sin tener que mover sus labios, debió notar mi desconcierto por que nuevamente me hablo, pero no le vi mover los labios…

Si Bella…. no estoy moviendo mis labios por que no tengo la necesidad de hacerlo contigo, puedo hablarte en tu mente, pero lo mas fascinante de todo es que aun así no puedo leer tus pensamientos… es algo frustrante poder hablarte pero no poder escuchar lo que piensas, sabes… tu eres lo mas hermoso que pudo haber llegado a mi existencia, le diste luna a un cielo en total oscuridad, te amo Bella y jamás dejare de hacerlo, no sabes cuantos siglos esperaba por ti y ahora que llegas…me da terror dañarte y lo que es peor perderte … - dijo mientras caminaba hacia el sillón donde me encontraba de pie con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque aun no podía asimilar todas las cosas …

Que le estas diciendo, ¿Por qué no hablan?, ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?… Bella… yo te amo y jamás te haría daño, en cambio el podría en cualquier momento querer beber tu sangre… no olvides su naturaleza, bebe sangre no es de confiar…- dijo Jake mientras me tomaba la mano, hecho que me dejo impactada mi amigo estaba enamorado de mi, eso si que me dejo mas descolocada, pero yo amo a Edward aunque sea un vampiro, enfócate Bella, debes saber que sucedió con Charlie…

Suéltame Jake, yo sabré que hago con mi estúpida vida… Edward necesito que me digas que le paso a Charlie… - dije tomado su mano que era fría como la nieve, ahora relacione la frase de "Notarían que no somos normales", pero no me importo que su mano fuera fría yo lo seguía amando, necesitaba que me dijera que pasaría con Charlie…

Como te dije anteriormente lo mordió un Vampiro que pasaba por estos lados, Carlisle y yo comenzamos a seguirle el rastro, pero cuando llegamos al cuartel nos percatamos que un oficial estaba totalmente desangrado, sentí tu perfume en el aire creí que habías venido a buscar a tu padre por lo que corrí, para asegurarme y ver que nada te hubiera sucedido… - dijo mientras me dejaba nuevamente en el sillón y se sentaba junto a mi para continuar su historia…

en eso veo que Charlie llevaba en su mano un pañuelo que tenia tu aroma, pero estaba muy mal herido, al parecer se defendió como pudo, tenia muchas mordeduras por lo que no pudimos evitar que se convirtiera en uno de los nuestros… - dijo finalmente… que de perpleja ante tal noticia…

Ahora Carlisle lo tiene en la casa y le esta enseñando a alimentarse de la sangre de los animales, para que así no pueda dañar a los seres humanos, nuestra familia se considera vegetariana por que solo bebemos la sangre de animales, excepto la de los lobos, saben muy mal y tienen olor a perro húmedo…- dijo mientras miraba a Jake que estaba al pie de la ventana…

Si… oleré a perro húmedo, pero al menos no huelo a flores dulces que ante mi nariz apesta tanta dulzura… Bella por favor no le creas trataremos de salvar a Charlie - dijo Jake en un tono poco amigable…

Y hay alguna posibilidad de que vuelva a ser humano… -pregunte a Edward sin soltarle la mano…

Lo siento pero… no, llegamos demasiado tarde… tendrá que vivir junto a nosotros al menos por unos dos meses, ahora el podría dañarte, el podría querer atacarte, ya que no pude controlar su sed, por lo que es muy pronto para que lo veas… - dijo dándome una risa un poco torcida…

Quiero verlo…. quiero ver a mi padre… necesito verlo con mis propios ojos… - dije suplicando a Edward…

No… puede herirte y no quiero que nada te pase… Bella te amo y jamás Dejare que te hagan daño… - dijo mientras me tomaba de la cintura y me apegaba a su cuerpo…

Deja de tratarla de esa forma….deja de tratarla como si fuera una niña estúpida… por que sabes que no lo es… debes saber Bella que he venido para llevarte a La Push, allá estarás a salvo de Charlie y de Estos chupa Sangres, cuando Charlie este mejor te llevaremos nosotros a verlo… - dijo Jake mientras me tomaba de un brazo, no me solté del agarre de mi amado aunque sabia que era un vampiro lo seguía amando, si aun lo amaba y que el no fuera humano no cambiaria lo que yo sentía en mi corazón…

Suéltame…- dije mientras le quitaba mi brazo…

yo también te amo… y no me importa que seas uno de esos vampiros, te amaba incluso antes de conocerte en la carrera, cuando apareciste frente a mi auto aquel día ya había comenzado a amarte… pero necesito ver a mi padre… - dije mirando a mi amado a lo ojos …pero en ellos había un brillo diferente, pude verme reflejada en aquel brillo, por fin sabíamos lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro, aunque las circunstancias no fueron las mejores, pero en ese instante éramos solo los dos, así que me apretó contra su cuerpo y comenzamos a acercar nuestros rostros poco a poco, nuestras narices jugaron unos segundos para culminar con el anhelado beso que por tantas noches había soñado tener, nuestros labios se movían con un perfecto compas, hasta que Jake nos interrumpió…

Suéltala… por tu culpa Charlie ahora es un vampiro, si no hubieran estado en estas tierras jamás, otros de tu especie se habrían atrevido a venir a Forks… - dijo Jake mientras vi que un gran lobo aparecía en mi living…

Cálmate… Bella es mejor que subas… - dijo mi Edward mientras se ponía frente a mí…

No… quédate así podrás ver como mato a este maldito chupa Sangre… - oí decir a Jake, pero como si no era humano como podía oírle…

Si Bella…También te puedo hablar siendo un Lobo… pero el chupa sangre no me puede oír, solo podemos hablar con las personas que tenemos vínculos afectivos… súbete a mi lomo y te llevaré a Casa con Billy… - me sonó como si fuese mas una orden, que una petición de que me subiera a su lomo, cosa que no haría, pude ver que Edward estaba un tanto desconcertado por lo que estaba sucediendo…

No Jake, no iré a ninguna parte contigo… Edward se que no me harás daño… pero necesito ver a mi Padre, te lo suplico… - dije mientras vi como Jake volvía a su estado normal… había vuelto a ser un humano…

Perdón te molesta que este casi desnudo… pero rompí la polera que traía… - dijo mirándome como con vergüenza, no dije nada…

Perdón no quise reaccionar de esa forma… - dijo mientras hacia pucheritos, pero en verdad estaba enojada con el…

Tendrás que hacer meritos para que te Perdone y me da lo mismo si estas con polera o no… - dije mientras volvía a mirar a Edward…

Me llevaras…de verdad necesito verlo… necesito saber que estará bien…. Necesito saber que me recuerda…. – dije esperando su respuesta

Esta bien déjame preguntarle a Carlisle si puedes verlo… - Saco su teléfono del bolsillo del pantalón y marcó el numero, los minutos de espera se me hicieron eternos hasta que por fin le contestaron…

aló… si soy yo… Papá Bella quiere Ver a Charlie… ok… yo le diré… nos vemos allá…- colgó se dio la media vuelta y me tomo la mano…

Vamos…ve a vestirte… Charlie al parecer te recuerda y quiere verte… - si… Charlie me recordaba, asentí con la cabeza subí lo mas rápido que pude, tome unos jeans, una polera fui al baño lave mis dientes, me bañe lo mas rápido que pude, me vestí y partí nuevamente al living donde me esperaban ahora mas calmado Jake y Edward…

Estas lista… Es hora de que veas a Charlie, pero debo advertirte que sus ojos no serán los mismo y su voz tendrá al menos por ahora un tono diferente… - dijo mientras salimos y partimos camino a su auto…

Yo iré con ustedes…. Claro si no tienes ningún problema… - dijo Jake mirando a Edward…

claro que no tengo ningún problema, además es necesario que tu veas como está Charlie para que la manada sepa que no fuimos nosotros… -dijo mientras me abría la puerta de copiloto…

Vienes en el auto… o te vas a transformar… - dijo Edward a Jake…

No me transformaré y los esperaré en tu casa… es mejor así… - dijo mientras se perdió en los arboles y pude sentir un aullido, ahora calzaban las piezas del rompe cabezas, por que Jake reacciono tan infantil el día de la carrera cuando Edward subió al Jeep, Por que Alice lo llamaba perro, ahora era todo más claro…

Bella que piensas… - dijo mi amado que por cierto era un vampiro, mientras conducía hacia su casa…

Mmmm… pensaba sobre que pasara ahora con mi vida, Charlie es un Vampiro, tu eres un vampiro y yo soy una simple y torpe muchacha enamorada del ser más perfecto del mundo, Uf que vida la mía… - dije mientras una lagrima afloraba por mi mejilla… en menos de un segundo sentí su dedo secando mi lagrima…

Amor todo estará bien, en Casa hablaremos sobre que haremos ahora que Charlie no podrá cuidarte, quizás debas volver a florida por un tiempo… -dijo mientras doblaba una curva….

_Todo se había vuelto un cuento de fantasías, mi amado era un Vampiro, mi mejor amigo un lobo, yo era una humana torpe y frágil que ante cualquier peligro podía morir, solo de algo estaba segura, Charlie es un vampiro no podría cuidar de mi como lo había prometido, no quiero ni pensar en tener que volver a florida con Renee y Phil, todo se había complicado, no se que hacer… mi vida volvió a dar un giro inesperado, yo amo a Edward, Edward me ama y yo no me separaría de el por nada del mundo, pero si la sed por mi sangre resultaba ser mas fuerte que su amor, ahora solo por mi mente pasaba una idea de la cual no me sacarían tan fácilmente..."quiero ser un Vampiro" pensé mientras iba al encuentro con Charlie__… _

Isabella Marie Swan

…Una chica torpe y normal a la espera de un ser amado…

17º capitulo….

El Reencuentro…

Nos dirigíamos a toda velocidad para la casa de Edward, me puse muy nerviosa puesto que no sabia como reaccionaria Charlie al verme ahora que es un vampiro, podría querer beber mi sangre, podría convertirme en su presa, ¿por que mi padre tenia que convertirse en un vampiro?, ¿Quién era el que lo atacó?, ¿Por qué lo había atacado?, tenia muchas dudas sobre como debía actuar ante mi padre…

Amor… te noto inquieta… puedes decirme lo que te pasa, me estas volviendo loco con ese silencio… - dijo mientras seguía con la mirada fija en la carretera…

Solo pensaba como debía comportarme delante de Charlie… no se que hacer… antes hubiera corrido a sus brazos, pero ahora que es un vampiro no se como reaccionar… - dije mirándolo mientras el tomaba mi mano…

Solo trata de no acercarte demasiado, el aun es un neófito, por lo que sus movimientos pueden s totalmente inesperados, solo Emmet podrá controlarlo, ya que es el único de nosotros que tiene la fuerza de un neófito siendo un vampiro consolidado, Rosaline tiene el poder de alucinar a cualquier ser de este planeta es como si fuera una sirena, por lo que también podría usar esa arma antes de que trate de atacarte, Alice puede ver el futuro por lo que sabrá si decide atacarte, y yo puedo leer las mentes de todos incluyendo la de Charlie así sabré si decide atacarte y al leer la mente de Alice podre saber el modo de ataque que querrá utilizar… - dijo mi Edward, pero de todas formas no podía creer que todos fueran tan increíbles, que Charlie era un Vampiro y que yo solo era una frágil humana a la que todos deberían proteger, eso en verdad me molestaba mucho…

Quiero ser un vampiro… quiero ser como tu, ya no quiero que nadie se arriesgue por tatar de salvarme, no quiero que te enfrentes a mi padre por tratar de evitar que beba mi sangre… - dije muy tranquila, pero esa respuesta origino que parara el auto de un sopetón…

No… Bella tu debes vivir como lo que eres… una humana, la humana mas perfecta que he visto en mi vida, eres la persona mas fascinante que he conocido en siglos y yo no seré el responsable de que te conviertas en un monstruo como yo, es verdad que cuando te conocí tu aroma me produjo unas ganas enormes de querer beber tu sangre, pero mi amor por ti, fue mas fuerte Bella… - dijo mientras volvía a poner en marcha el auto…

Lo se pero deseo ser como tu… deseo estar toda la eternidad junto a ti, lo que en verdad me importa es que si soy humana tendré siempre una vida llena de riesgos, no quiero que cada segundo de tu existencia te sientas culpable por querer beber mi sangre… yo te amo y te amaré por siempre, acuérdate que prometimos que estaríamos juntos y que aunque tu me pidieras que me alejara no te haría caso, también te dije que estaría a tu lado pasara lo que pasara y si eso no es una buena razón para convertirme en un vampiro, no veo cual otra pueda haber… - dije molesta por la negación que mostró ante mi petición, me di cuenta que había parado el auto puesto que ya habíamos llegado a su casa…

Eso es algo que hablaremos mas adelante amor… ahora veremos a tu padre por favor sigue mis instrucciones al pie de la letra, tu sabes ya como te guiare tenemos una cierta ventaja ya que el no me podrá oír por que aun no somos del mismo clan, te amo y no olvides que te iré guiando mientras estés con tu padre… - me tomo de la mano y caminamos hasta la entrada, vi que Jake nos esperaba ya dentro de la casa…

Permiso… buenas noches…- - dije mientras entraba, junto a la escalera estaba Emmet, Rosaline, el Padre de Edward Carlisle y una mujer muy bella que no logre reconocer ya que a ella no la había visto nunca…

Bueno ella es Esme… la Esposa de Carlisle que a fin de cuantas s como mi madre… -dijo acercándome a ella…

Hola Sra. Cullen… yo soy Isabella, pero solo dígame Bella… -pude sentir como mi rostro se sonrojaba…

Hola Bella… solo dime Esme… bienvenida a casa querida… - me dio un gran abrazo, pude ver como Rosaline gruñía por debajo, actitud que Esme corrigió de inmediato…

Ross esos no son modales… sube a tu cuarto ahora mismo… - dijo mientras vi que Alice venia bajando por las escaleras se lanzó del tercer escalón hacia mi…

¡Amiga!... Wiiiii estas aquí… estas mejor… Oh que bien hueles, ups perdón … - dijo mi Hadilla mientras se alejaba y miraba a Edward que por muy debajo le daba un gruñido

No te preocupes, aprenderé a adaptarme a mi nueva realidad… tu sabes que te quiero mucho… - dije A mi Hadilla que ya la quería como si fuera parte de mi familia… tome de la mano a Edward y la apreté con todas mis fuerzas…

Hermano mientras llegabas este perro dijo que tú lo habías invitado… es cierto o me das el honor de sacarlo a patadas de nuestra casa - dijo Alice mientras se dirigía en dirección a la puerta…

Es verdad yo le dije que viniera, para que le informara a su manada y a los demás lobos que no habíamos sido nosotros los atacantes de Charlie…–dijo mientras acercaba mi mano a su nariz, cosa que me dejo sin aliento por unos segundos, me miro y me dedicó una sonrisa torcida, sonrisa que yo amaba con todas mis fuerzas…

Esta bien si tú le permitiste que viniera lo dejaremos aquí dentro, pero no me simpatiza que este aquí sabes que me bloquea, eso me molesta mucho… - dijo mientras volvía junto a mi…

Amiga no te molesta el frio de mis manos verdad, ya sabes lo que en verdad somos, no sientes rechazo hacía nosotros por no ser humanos… - dijo Mi hadilla, mi amiga mientras tomaba mi brazo y hacia pucheritos, como podría sentir rechazo a tan apreciable criatura…

Claro que no siento ningún rechazo, de hecho te quiero mucho, eres mi mejor amiga… - no te que tenia la vista perdida lo cual me asustó mucho…

Alice estas bien, Edward que le pasa…- dije asustada mientras mi corazón latía mil por hora…

Está teniendo una visión, Alice que ves… déjame ver lo que pasa por tu mente… - dijo mi amado Edward mientras la llevaba a un sillón blanco que estaba en un salón donde había un gran piano de cola, de pronto mi amiga volvió en si…

Estoy bien…- dijo con una gran sonrisa, pero Edward en cambio estaba muy serio tenia su rostro casi sepulcral…

Bella, creo que seremos más que buenas amigas, solo dependerá de lo que decidas tú y… - Edward le tapo la boca, que era lo que me ocultaba…

Tus visiones no siempre son reales, siempre pueden haber mas opciones… pero ese tema por ahora esta cerrado… - dijo mirándome fijamente…

Vamos Bella… Charlie ya sabe que estas aquí, después habrá tiempo para las presentaciones… recuerda lo que hablamos camino a casa… - dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y me puso unos cuantos centímetros detrás de el, subimos por las escaleras hasta un dormitorio que estaba justo al final del pasillo, detrás de nosotros venia Alice, Jake, y el Dr. Cullen…

Yo entraré primero, para estar alerta en caso de que quiera atacarte… - oí decir a una vos un poco ronca… Era Emmet el novio de Rosaline, pero como había llegado hasta donde nos encontrábamos nosotros, en ningún momento lo sentí llegar…

Tranquila ahora eres parte de nuestro clan, nadie se atreverá a intentar tocarte un pelo desde ahora en adelante…- dijo el grandulón que para ser tan tosco era bastante elegante para desplazarse, que envidia yo la mayor parte de mi vida la pasé en el suelo…

Gracias… - fue lo único que pude pronunciar, la verdad estaba muy nerviosa, mi corazón se había disparado como nunca…

Mi vida debes clamar tu respiración eso pondrá en alerta a Charlie, debes calmarte… - dijo mi amado mientras me regalaba una sonrisa, eso empeoró mas mis nervios y mi corazón se ajito mas que de costumbre…

Estas segura de hacer esto… - pregunto mientras yo apretaba con todas mis fuerzas mi mano a la suya para que no me dejara sola, después asentí con la cabeza…

Tranquila yo estaré a tu lado en todo momento, aparte también estará Jake y Emmet, no tienes por que preocuparte nosotros estamos aquí para protegerte…- dijo dándome un pequeño beso en mis labios, para que segundos mas tarde el Dr. Cullen abriera la puerta…

Ahí estaba mi padre atado de pies y manos a una cama sin sabanas, estaba total mente fuera de si, sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre, su rostro pálido como la nieve, sus labios tenían un color rojizo pálido, como si estuviera muerto en vida, ahora entendía cuando mi amado me decía que no quería que yo me convirtiera en un monstruo como el, pero porque Edward no tenia ese aspecto, ¿seria por que el ya llevaba siglos siendo vampiro?, ¿todos pasaran por esa Fase?, ¿no que solo con beber la sangre de un vampiro ya lo eras? , todo estaba muy confuso sentí que mi padre habló, su vos tenia un sonido mas agudo casi como si su garganta estuviera quemándose por dentro…

Bella… Hija… perdóname por haberte fallado, perdóname por no poder cuidarte como te lo mereces, hija debes irte de Forks… - dijo como si tratara de llorar pero quedó desconcertado al no ver salir lagrimas de sus ojos…

No te preocupes Charlie… todo estará bien…- dije casi sin voz, por lo que presione mas fuerte la mano de Edward, note que en rostro de mi padre había confusión…

Si… amigo Charlie los vampiros no podemos llorar, solo nos queda imaginar que podemos hacerlo, es realmente una tristeza… - dijo el Dr. Cullen acercándole un tiesto con una sustancia roja por lo que deduje que era sangre de algún animal…

Quiero abrazar a mi hija…- dijo mí padre cuando termino de dar el primer trago…

¡NO!... eres aun muy peligroso para acercarte a ella… - dijo Edward muy irritado ante la petición de mi padre y dando un pequeño gruñido desde su garganta…

Como crees que le haré daño a mi propia hija… - dijo como si estuviera sollozando…

Alice… quieres ayudarme un segundo por favor… -dijo mientras llegaba Alice arriba…

Mmmm… déjame ver… Mmmm… - de nuevo puso la visión como perdida

no puedo ver nada el perro debe salir- dijo sacándole la punta de la lengua a Jake…

Jake puedes salir un segundo de la pieza… - dijo Edward mientras se anteponía a mi…

Como quiera la chupa sangre psíquica… - dijo mientras le pegaba con un hombro a Alice, eso me molesto mucho pero no estaba en condiciones de ponerme a discutir, Alice cerro sus ojos y luego hablo…

Deja que se acerque no le hará nada, deja que la abrase… - dijo mientras volvía a salir del cuarto donde estaba Charlie y Jake volvía a entrar…

Esta bien pero solo será un instante… - dijo el Dr. Cullen, le soltó las manos permitiéndole sentarse en la cama…

Puedes acercarte… bella… - dijo mientras Edward me soltaba lentamente la mano y me llevaba junto a mi padre, Jake, Emmet y el Dr. Cullen se quedaron cerca de la cama por si cambiaba de parecer al sentir mi aroma, me senté muy lentamente en la cama, después de contemplarnos unos instantes no abrazamos muy fuerte…

Tranquilo Charlie estarás bien, todo esto pasará veras que podrás hacer tu vida normal dentro de unos meses… - dije tratando de calmar a mi padre…

Si lo se hija, pero mientras me recupero creo que es mejor que vuelvas junto a Renee y Phil… por tu bien creo que es lo mas correcto… - dijo mientras me apartaba de su lado…

No… eso no es una opción… aquí es donde debo estar tu me necesitas, mamá tiene a Phil y tu no tienes a nadie para que cuide de ti… así que no me digas que debo hacer, ya no soy una niña… - dije mientras me ponía de pie aun lado de la cama…

Hija es lo mejor, no quiero ni pensar en que podría suceder si mis instintos me ganaran y quisiera atacarte, no podría vivir si te … - se quedo en silencio

No podría vivir si te atacara o te dañaras por mi culpa, se que el Dr. Cullen y su familia me cuidaran bien mientras se cumple el proceso de transformación… - dijo mirándome con sus ojos que ahora tenían un color diferente al que cinco minutos antes le había visto, ahora eran casi de el color de los de Edward…

No Charlie… me quedaré en nuestra casa hasta que te encuentres mejor, eso ya lo he decidido… - dije mientras me acerque nuevamente a donde estaba Edward…

Creo que es hora de irme…me esta doliendo la cabeza y me punza la herida en mi frente… - dije mientras miraba a Jake y Edward…

Si es mejor que descanses…Carlisle puede revisar a Bella antes de que la lleve a casa… - dijo Edward mientras tomaba mi mano y me llevaba fuera de la habitación…

Si bajo en seguida termino de alimentar a Charlie y voy para allá… - dijo mientras colocaba nuevamente las amarras en sus muñecas y daba el último sorbo de sangre a mi padre…

_No supe como baje las escaleras todo era muy confuso aun, ¿por que Edward no había querido que Alice dijera en voz alta la visión que tubo?, que era eso de ¿siempre pueden haber mas opciones?, ¿por que Charlie insistía tanto en que me fuera de Forks a florida con mamá y Phil?, nos despedimos de todos menos de Rosaline, ya que no salió de su pieza, me despedí de Jake que había entrado en fase, nos subimos al auto y no me di ni cuenta de como llegue a casa, ya que me había quedado dormida por una pastillas que me había dado el papá de Edward para el dolor que sentía, nos dimos un pequeño beso de despedida y se marcho, subí las escaleras directo a mi Pieza me acosté sobre la cama por que no tenia ánimos de nada, así que intente quedarme dormida, solo de algo estaba totalmente segura y era que no me iría jamás de Forks y que de una forma u otra sería un Vampiro, sino me transformaba Edward, ahora se que no es el único Vampiro al que conozco, mi padre era uno de ellos y podría pedirle que lo hiciera, mañana no me quedaré en casa iré el instituto, necesito salir de ese encierro mas ahora que tengo muchas cosas en mi mente…_

Isabella Marie Swan

…Una chica torpe y normal a la espera de un ser amado…

18º capitulo…

De Regreso al instituto…

No habían pasado ni un día desde que me golpearon la cabeza con un balón, pero eso no era ni la mitad de todo lo sucedido, mi padre era un vampiro, el muchacho que amo también lo es, mi mejor amigo es un Licántropo, por un instante todo lo asimile al golpe que había recibido, hasta creí que fue solo un mal sueño, pero al instante que despegue mis ojos pude darme cuenta de que no era un sueño, me quede tirada en la cama repasando cada momento de el día de ayer, cuando sentí que golpearon la puerta… por lo que salté de la cama acto que no debí hacer ya que me caí de ella y choque mi frente contra el velador…

Demonios por que debo ser tan torpe… - dije mientras me ponía de pie, baje a tropezones la escalera, después de pisar mal el ultimo escalón culmine quedando de rodillas frente a la puerta, me puse de pie lo mas rápido que pude para ver quien tocaba la puerta, mi corazón se acelero mas que nunca cuando vi que era Alice quien era la que golpeaba…

Alice como estas…. Que le paso a Charlie… - dije mientras sentí que mi voz tenia un tono tembloroso…

Amiga quédate tranquila, el esta bien ya es parte de nuestro clan así que ahora somos de la misma familia, además vine por que tuve una visión y supe que irías al instituto por lo que decidí venir… - dijo mientras entraba a la casa y echaba un vistazo al desorden que había, lo cual me produjo una gran vergüenza…

Perdón por el desorden, no siempre esta así… - dije mientras mi rostro se sonrojaba muy lentamente…

No te preocupes después de todo o que sucedió ayer es comprensible que no quisieras hacer nada, hablando de otro tema vi que te ponías una ropa totalmente out, así que decidí venir a ayudarte un poco, por que no te duchas en lo que yo te preparo algo de comer, el que sea una vampira no quiere decir que no sepas cocinar alguna ves fui humana y debía alimentarme, así que subamos y te dejo la ropa en tu cuarto mientras tu te bañas…- asentí con la cabeza, mientras subíamos hasta mi pieza decidí preguntarle por la visión que tubo cuando habíamos llegado a su casa ayer, pero antes de que pronunciara mi pregunta ella me hablo…

Amiga en verdad me gustaría decirte lo que vi, pero mi hermanito Eddy me prohibió decírtelo y ya sabes que es mejor que le haga caso, por que sabrá si te lo he dicho… a no ser de que… puedo probar algo contigo… - dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y me dirigía hasta mi pieza, la cual estaba hecha un total chiquero, hecho que me izo sonrojar nuevamente…

Mientras no sea beber mi sangre…- dije bromando pero Alice no lo tomo como tal…

Tonta… como puedes decir eso de beber tu sangre, eres parte de mi familia ahora, aparte es totalmente absurdo ya que Eddy me mataría mucho antes de que tratara de hacerte daño… ven siéntate… - le hice caso, así que me senté en la cama y tomo mis manos

Que quieres hacer Alice… a que viene todo esto… - dije mientras me acomodaba en la cama…

Mira Eddy me prohibió decirte lo que vi, pero no dijo nada sobre mostrártelo, quiero saber si te puedo mostrar lo que vi, es simple debes cerrar los ojos, yo se que Eddy se puede comunicar contigo, pero no puede oír lo que piensas así que para nosotras eso es un ventaja, claro igual vera lo que hicimos si lo pienso pero si no lo hago, jamás lo sabrá, así que será nuestros secreto, ahora déjame ver si tengo esa conexión contigo, cierra los ojos y deja la mente en blanco… - tomo mis manos y yo trate de dejar mis pensamientos de un lado, a los minutos una pequeña imagen afloró en mi mente, era yo pero tenia un aspecto diferente me veía como una… "vampira"…, mis ojos eran dorados, mis labios tenían un tono rosado pálido, mi piel era extremadamente blanca e iba caminando por el bosque de la mano de Edward, nos veíamos felices…mi Edward sonreía a plenitud, eso fue lo ultimo que puede ver y mi mente quedo nuevamente en blanco…

Que fue eso… eso es lo que viste verdad… entonces seré una de ustedes… - dije mientras me levantaba de la cama…

¡Lo viste!…¡ lo viste!… si serás una de nosotros pero eso solo lo podrás decidir tu y Eddy, es interesante que tu pudieras ver mi visión, solo Eddy lo podía hacer, eres rara sabes… pero ¡Wiiiii!… quizás tengas algún poder especial…. Nunca has probado para ver si los tienes… - dijo mientras daba pequeños saltitos en la cama, unos momentos después me llevo a la cama y me dejo nuevamente a donde me había sentado unos instantes atrás…

Esto debe quedar solo entre tu y yo , Eddy no debe enterarse de nada, me debes jurar que no le contaras que puedes ver mis visiones…- dijo mientras me extendía la mano

Te lo juro…- le di la mano y me metí nuevamente en la cama no quería olvidar aquella hermosa imagen de mi Edward sonriendo a aquella Bella tan perfecta, se haría realidad alguna vez esa visión…

Ahora debes levantarte para darte un baño mientras yo hago algo por esta casa y por tu vestimenta… - dijo jalando mis frazadas y obligándome a salir de la cama, la verdad era que para verse tan languilucha tenia mucha fuerza…

Esta bien me levantare para ir al instituto… - salí de la cama me dirigí al baño me lave los dientes, me di una ducha y Salí camino a mi pieza, pero cuando entre no parecía ser mi pieza, estaba totalmente ordenada las cosas estaban todas en el lugar en que correspondían, tanto orden me desconcertó un poco… me fije que en mi cama habían unas bolsas con ropa, saque unos jeans y una polera de color azul de la bolsa mas grande, todas eran de Louis buitrón, de la pequeña saque unas zapatillas convers, quede en estado de shock al ver las marcas de la ropa, cuando siento que entran a mi pieza…

No mires las marcas es un regalo de mi parte así que deberás usarlo… - dijo mientras hacia pucheritos…

Esta bien pero lo hare solo por que me lo pides de una manera que no puedo decirte que no… - salió del dormitorio con una gran sonrisa, me vestí rápidamente al ver que ya era un poco tarde y aun no tomaba desayuno, baje las escaleras y sentí un aroma exquisito…

Señorita su desayuno esta servido… - dijo mientras me tomaba del brazo y me dirigía hacia la mesa que tenia unas tostadas con mermelada y una tasa de café todo estaba perfectamente decorado con flores y velas, también me pude dar cuenta que la casa estaba totalmente arreglada, pero como pudo hacer todo en tan poco tiempo…

Pero…. ¿como hiciste todo tan rápido?… - dije mientras tomaba un sorbo de café…

Esa es una de las ventajas de ser como yo… puedes hacerlas cosas mucho mas rápido que las demás personas… - dijo mientras sacaba su teléfono que a los segundo comenzó a sonar…

Es Eddy… aló… si estoy en casa con Bella… como crees que le diría mi visión… ¿confías en mi o no?... esta bien nos veremos en el instituto… - cerro el teléfono celular y me miro…

Ya estas lista para irnos… mi hermanito quiere asegurarse de que no te he dicho nada… acuérdate que yo no he dicho ni te he mostrado nada…- dijo mientras se sentó junto a mi, mientras terminaba de comer el ultimo trozo de tostada y bebía el ultimo sorbo de café…

Creo que ya estoy lista… vamos en mi auto… - dije mientras caminaba para tomar mi mochila…

No… la verdad es que llegaremos por separado tu en tu auto y o en el mío, levantaríamos sospechas si nos ven llegar juntas al instituto, recuerda que aun no somos de la misma familia… - dijo guiñándome el ojo, pero esta vez sabia perfectamente a que se refería…

Ok… nos vemos allá… - nos dimos un besito en la mejilla y mi hadilla salió danzando hasta su Ferrari amarillo…

Mi camino a instituto fue algo tranquilo, hubiera sido mas apacible si no me pusiera a pensar en como estaría mi padre, si seguiría sin poder moverse de la cama en la cual lo tenían amarrado, eso era algo totalmente inhumano, pero que estaba diciendo Charlie ya no era humano el era un "vampiro", por unos instantes se paso por mi mente la visón que tuvo Alice y no me pude explicar el como nos podíamos comunicar de esa forma, por lo que pensé seria mente en que tenia un poder especial, no me di cuenta de cómo me demoré tan poco en llegar al instituto, estacione mi auto donde siempre, pero esta vez había algo diferente, Tanya se había estacionado justo al lado mío, no se si tendré algún poder pero sabia perfectamente que era a mi a quien estaba esperando, tome mis cosas y baje de mi jeep…

Ahora quisiera tener el poder de desaparecer… - dije susurrando… pero lamentablemente aun no había descubierto nada fuera de lo normal en mi…

Hola… Bella… veo que estas viva después de todo… que lastima que no te moriste del golpe de verdad te habría servido ahora no estar viva… - dijo mientras me arrinconaba a mi auto…

Yo también me alegro de verte… ¿Que quieres Tanya?… ¿a que debo el honor de que me esperes?... ¿quieres ofrecerte como mi enfermera o te dio cargo de conciencia?... – dije mientras trataba de zafarme de ella…

No te escaparas fácilmente de mi sabes… supe que ayer te la pasaste todo el día en casa con Edward y creo haberte dicho que te mantuvieras lejos de el… o me equivoco… - dijo mientras me volvía a arrinconar el auto…

Y yo creo haberte dicho que me mantendría lejos solo si el me lo pedía… parece que a ti te esta fallando la cabeza… - dije mientras la empuje para que me dejara pasar, la verdad ya me tenia harta y no le aguantaría que me tratara de esa forma…

Para donde crees que vas…- me jalo del pelo y me tomo con sus manos el cuello… no supe que hacer, pude sentir como mi corazón poco a poco para su latir, de pronto siento que por mi garganta volvía a entrar el aire, mire al suelo y vi que Tanya se retorcía como si a ella le faltara el aire, por lo que me desconcertó, unos instantes después comenzó a respirar…

Que me has hecho maldita bruja… - la oí decir pero la verdad ni yo entendía que estaba pasando…

Quien esta gritando allá…- oí decir al inspector del instituto quien se acercaba al lugar donde estábamos Tanya y yo, de pronto sentí la mano de alguien en mi espalda y en una fracción de segundo desaparecí de donde estaba…

Que demonios le hiciste bella…- esa voz la conocía era Emmet…

No lo se… ella me estaba ahorcando y de repente se comenzó a retorcer en el suelo… -dije con los ojos desorbitados al no entender que pasaba…

Bella estas bien… - era la voz de mi Edward…

Si… al menos eso creo…- dije mientras Edward me dirigía hasta la puerta del instituto, pero no era la puerta principal era una que estaba por el costado, pude ver como llevaban a Tanya a la enfermería y al verme comenzó a gritar…

Ella… ella fue la que me atacó… - dijo señalando donde yo me encontraba, por lo que el inspector se dirigió hasta donde estaba Emmet, Edward, Alice, Rosaline y yo…

Es eso verdad señorita Swan… - dijo mirando me directo a los ojos, me quede petrificada no supe que hacer ya que ni siquiera yo sabia lo que había pasado, aparte tenia miedo de que Rosaline dijera que yo tuve la culpa… entonces hablo Alice…

Por supuesto que no ella apenas llego al instituto se unió a nosotros, acaso no sabe que el papá de Bella esta muy mal herido, como va ha andar atacando a la gente no es un animal como para hacerlo, no cree usted, aparte mi padre es el medico de cabecera de los Swan, así que se aproximo para saber como seguía su padre, es eso un delito señor muñoz… - dijo mi amiga que hasta yo quede perpleja ante tal apelación…

Lo siento señorita Swan, no sabia que su padre fue uno de los atacados por aquel animal que anda suelto… -dijo con la cabeza agachada, después dio la media vuelta y se dirigió camino a la enfermaría…

Es mejor que nos vayamos a clases… - dijo Alice mientras me tomaba del brazo, así que nos dirigimos a nuestras salas…

Deberás decirme lo que paso con Tanya… - sentí decir a Alice…

Como quieras… solo se que yo no le hice nada… - dije mientras entrabamos a la sala…

Las clases se me hicieron eternas, todos me miraban con cara de espanto me daban ganas de ponerme un bolsa de papel en la cara, pero eso llamaría mas la atención de las personas, apenas tocaron la timbre tome mis cosas para salir lo mas rápido de la sala, Alice se quedó conversando con Jasper al parecer se llevaban bastante bien por lo que decidí salir sola de la sala, cuando Jess me ataja en la puerta…

Bella ¿como estas?... supe que tu padre fue atacado por un animal, ya pudieron identificar que tipo de animal lo atacó… es verdad que tu golpeaste a Tanya…. Uf me cae tan mal- dijo Jess no se que inventarle, y lo mas raro es como puede hablar tanto casi sin respirar debe estar acostumbrada a hablar muy rápido de los chismes, uf en verdad es agotadora, pero por lo menos me distraía…

En cuanto a lo de Charlie aun no se sabe nada de el animal que lo atacó, espero lo encuentren pronto y lo maten… - no tuve necesidad de mentir ya que en verdad no se sabia nada de el vampiro que ataco a Charlie…

Y en cuanto a lo de Tanya ella esta un tanto trastornada sobre mi amistad con los Cullen así que no le hagas mucho caso de lo que dice… - en verdad ni si quiera yo estaba segura de lo sucedido en el estacionamiento, quizás hasta estuviera actuando para inculparme, de pronto Jess se quedó con la boca abierta…

Bella es Edward Cullen y viene hasta donde estamos nosotras… no te voltees pero creo que te esta mirando… - dijo Jess casi sin aire, menos mal… yo ya estaba pensando que era un extraterrestre que no necesitaba respirar, a estas alturas ya todo podía ser real…

Hola mi Bella… has visto a mi hermanita… necesito hablar un instante con ella… - dijo dándome una sonrisa torcida puesto que la frase siguiente no la pronuncio…

Tu amiga es una chismosa quiere saber si tenemos algo…- dijo pero no movió sus labios, yo solo pude sonreír a tan indiscreta información, también me causo gracia que Jess no cerrara la boca…

Si… esta con Jasper en la sala… y que crees que debo decir… - pregunte dando una gran sonrisa…

Yo por mi parte diría que si… pero si tu no quieres… no tenemos nada…- dijo nuevamente sin pronunciar palabra, ya que solo nos mirábamos el uno al otro…

Entonces es si… - me beso en la frente y después se despidió de Jess…

Bueno os dejo tranquilas…. Cuídate y nos vemos mas tarde… - dijo ahora cambiando en dirección hasta donde estaba Alice…

Que fue eso… tengo que preguntarte algo pero aquí no lo haré hay mucha gente acompáñame a la cafetería… - dijo jalando de mi brazo y caminando muy apresuradamente…

Llegamos a la cafetería tomamos unas bandejas, yo saque un jugo y unas cuantas galletas… se me quitaba el hambre de tan solo saber que me preguntaría Jess, por un instantes desee que Edward no me hubiera dicho lo que pensaba Jess, pero por otros lado fue un alivio ya que sabia a que atenerme, después de que caminamos unos pasos comenzó con el interrogatorio…

Bella… ¿desde cuando que conoces a los Cullen?… - pregunto con toda naturaleza….

Bueno se podría decir que desde que llegue a Forks…. Los conocí en una carrera de autos que realizamos… - dije mientras la expresión de Jess cambiaba de curiosidad a horror…

Que se conocieron en una carrera… en verdad estás bien loca…- dijo poniendo los ojos blancos…

primero: eres amiga de los más raros del instituto…. Segundo: te diviertes en carreras de autos en las cuales eres participe… cuarto: la chica mas popular del instituto te odia por ser "amiga" de Edward Cullen, al cual ha querido conquistar desde que llego a Forks y que por cierto solo tiene ojos para ti…- dijo sin tomar aire en verdad era impresionante, aunque la ultima parte provoco que me ruborizara ya que no estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención y al parecer lo era…

Tú… ¿en verdad tienes algo con Edward?… ¿o son solo amigos?... – dijo tomando por fin una bocarada de aire puesto que se le había acabado…

En realidad somos algo mas que amigos, pero si quieres saberlo mejor… debes preguntárselo directamente a Edward…. – dije para que me dejara tranquila, ya que sabia que no se atrevería a preguntarle directamente a mi amado, aparte si ya tenia el horror de Tanya ahora seria el chisme de la semana gracias a Jess ya que sabría que le contaría todos en el instituto, sonó la en timbre señalando que las clases se habían acabado, de pronto veo a lo lejos a Alice que me hacia señas, ahora debía prepararme para otro interrogatorio …

Bella sígueme nos vamos a casa… así que yo te guiare para que no te pierdas del camino… - al parecer quería hablar conmigo sin que nadie pudiera oírnos y su casa era la mas apropiada…

Esta bien tuve primero para seguirte mejor… -dije mientras me despedía de Jessica, cuando de la nada aparece Edward…

Yo manejo… Emmet tu llévate mi auto… - dijo sacando las llaves del bolsillo de mi chaqueta y dándome un pequeño beso en los labios, Jess quedo con la boca abierta, así que me apresure en salir para evitar otro interrogatorio, mientras Edward le lanzaba las llaves de su auto a su hermano

Por que hiciste eso… - dije un tanto desconcertada también…

Si vamos a ser novios… por que no demostrarlo desde ahora en adelante… - de pronto se arrodillo delante de mi y me dijo algo que me dejo por completo sin aire…

Isabella Marie Swan quieres ser mi novia… - dijo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios…

Mmmm… claro que si… - dije si pensarlo dos veces, me tomo por la cintura y nuestros labios se unieron para así dar paso a un apasionado beso…

Vamos… -dijo separándome unos centímetros de su cuerpo…

Si vamos… - dije mientras me acomodaba en el asiento del copiloto…

_Todo era ya muy extraño en mi vida, tenia una complicidad con Alice… por que por alguna razón también pude ver la visión que tubo aquel día en su casa, con Edward éramos oficialmente novios, bueno para mi y para el… eso ya era un hecho desde mucho antes, ahora quedaba afrontarlo delante de todos en el instituto cosa que no pasaría de mañana gracias a Jessica, en cuanto a Tanya en verdad yo estaba intrigada por saber que era lo que había sucedido con ella, por que decía que yo la había atacado… por otra parte estaba mi padre al cual pude ver ayer solo un instante, esperaba verlo hoy nuevamente ya que iba a la casa de mi Edward, a pesar de todo soy feliz tengo el amor de Edward, mi padre a pesar de ser un vampiro neófito se acordaba de mi, Emmet, Alice , Rosaline, Carlisle y Esme ya habían aceptado a Charlie como parte de su clan por lo que también yo era en cierta parte uno de ellos, cosa que me complacía aun mas al saber que quizás mas adelante seria en realidad un Vampiro…._

Isabella Marie Swan

…Una chica torpe y normal a la espera de un ser amado…

19º capitulo…

El Regalo…

Me acomode en asiento del copiloto mientras Edward se subía al lado del conductor, todo me parecía muy extraño por que ahora había decidido conducir mi auto, por lo general el se iba con Emmet y Rosaline seria por que ahora éramos novios, la verdad la palabra me daba un poquito de julepe pero era lindo saber que contaba con alguien mas, de pronto me recordé de lo que habíamos hablado con Alice sobre la visión quizás no le creyó y quiere interrogarme a mi ahora, comenzó a moverse el auto y junto con el salieron las palabras de mi amado….

Bella… te puedo hacer una pregunta…- dijo mientras bajaba el vidrio de su lado, cosa que hiso que llegara todo su perfume hasta mi asiento, me quede envuelta de su aroma por unos instante y luego le respondí…

Dime… que sucede… - dije tratando de sonar normal…

Alice te ha contado algo con respecto a la visión que tubo ayer… - dijo mientras observaba fijamente mi rostro por lo que trate de disimular…

No… y por mas que le insistí no quiso decirme… dijo que tu se lo habías prohibido… cosa que no entendí… - dije mirando hacia el paisaje para tratar de simular un enojo que no sentía…

Perdóname por ocultarte lo que Alice vio… pero creo que no es el momento para decírtelo… Bella… puedo hacerte otras dos preguntas y después te dejo totalmente tranquila si quieres… - dijo haciendo pucheritos… yo nunca lo había visto hacerlo y se veía totalmente tierno como sus ojitos dorados se en amoldaban a la expresión, sus labios perfectamente amoldados, era inimaginable, pero lo que mi Edward no sabia era que Alice no me lo había dicho sino que me lo había mostrado, me sentí un poco culpable por ocultarle que yo ya sabia el contenido de la visión, pero en estos momentos era mejor callar….

Bueno… dale con las preguntas… - dije con una sonrisa picara…

Que tipo de música te gusta… - dijo fijando su vista en la carretera, era algo extraña su pregunta, pero me di cuenta que iba mas lento que de lo normal, eso quería decir que había algo detrás de esa pregunta…

Bueno… Mmmm… me gusta un poco la música clásica como Debussy, Mozart, Beethoven, ellos son mi preferidos… - dije mientras mi rostro se sonrojaba…

Y algunos cantantes románticos como Noel, Luis Fonsi, son como los que mas escucho, después están algunos mas alocados como… - me quede callada por que me sentí una boba, ya que a lo mejor ni siquiera le gustaría la música que escucho …

Que pasa amor por que te quedas en silencio… - dijo tomando mi mano y dándole un beso…

Es que me da vergüenza… - dije mientras me sonrojaba

Vamos dime… me estas matando de la curiosidad…- dijo mientras ponía mi mano en su pierna y entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos…

Mmmm…esta bien te los diré, pero me da mucha vergüenza… son Evanesence, Paramore, Linkin Park, quizás no te gusten pero sus canciones son muy buenas… - dije con vergüenza al ver que mi amado me tomaba tanta atención…

Interesante…yo solo tengo CD de música clásica, pero si he escuchado unas cuantas canciones de Noel, hay una en especial que me gusta mucho, después sabrás porque…- dijo dándome un pequeño beso para después volver la vista a la carretera….

Bueno… la otra pregunta es si te gustan los regalos… - dijo esbozando una gran sonrisa… la verdad no me gustaban los regalos así que seré sincera con el…

La verdad no mucho… pero igual los acepto… - dije avergonzada por mi poco filtro mental…

Bueno espero que te guste mi regalo… pero te lo daré llegando a la casa…- dio marcha apresurada a mi jeep, creí que mi corazón se saldría ya que no sabia de que se trataba el regalo que Edward me quería dar, eso provocaba una gran angustia en mi…

En fracción de segundos llegamos a su casa y en la entrada de la puerta vi a Alice que caminaba de un lado para otro… que le podría suceder, que era lo que la tenia tan inquieta, por que motivo esperaba en la entrada de la casa, después vi aparecer a los demás miembros de la familia, algo no estaba bien, me baje rápidamente del jeep para verificar que era lo que sucedía, de pronto siento que Edward me toma por la cintura y susurra a mi oído…

Tranquila amor está todo bien… solo quieres verificar algo… - dijo con su voz algo nerviosa… que eras lo que sucedía, no se pero de seguro me involucraba…

Como digas…. – dije no muy convencida, pero sabía que entre ellos nada malo me sucedería, de pronto Alice se aproxima y me toma del brazo…

Bella… necesito hablar contigo… - dijo sin darme tiempo para reaccionar, entramos a la casa junto a nosotras ingresaron los demás integrantes de la familia, que sucedía…

Bella, nos puedes explicar lo que sucedió en el instituto… - dijo Carlisle de verdad no supe que responder ya que ni siquiera yo lo sabía…

No se… ella me estaba ahorcando con sus manos y después de unos minutos en los que creí que dejaba de respirar, la vi retorcerse en el suelo, pero en verdad no se que fue lo que le pasó… - dije sin preocuparme por lo que fueran a pensar ya que yo los quería como si fueran mi familia…

No has pensado en que puedas tener un Don o algo así… - pregunto Carlisle pero en verdad esa idea ya la había mencionado Alice, cosa que no me parecía cuerda ya que solo soy un simple humana….

La verdad no creo que posea ningún tipo de poder, mas bien pienso que estaba actuando para que me culparan, pero Emmet me saco a tiempo de la patética escena que Tanya estaba haciendo… - dije tratando de hacerles entender que no había nada de genial o fuera de lo normal en mi….

Mmmm… puede ser, puede ser… hija tu padre quiere verte… - finalmente dijo Carlisle

Pero yo necesito hablar con Bella es importante… - dijo Alice haciendo pucheritos…

Después podrás hablar con ella hija… es necesario que hable con su padre…- dijo mirando a Alice fijamente…después me tomo por la espalda, para conducirme a una parte de la casa que no conocía era como una oficina, pero dentro solo habían libros y cuadros, bueno aparte de unos sofás que se ubicaban al centro de la sala, en uno de los sillones pude ver que mi padre se encontraba sentado, por lo que camine lentamente hasta donde se encontraba, un aves que me senté en frente de el Carlisle salió y cerro la puerta, eso quería decir que Charlie estaba en optimas condiciones como para estar a solas conmigo…

Hola Bells, ¿como estas mi pequeña torpe?... – mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas hace mucho que Charlie no me llamaba así, en realidad desde que tenia cuatro años que no me decía de esa forma, por lo que me precipite a sus brazos, sin tener temor de que me dañara, era mi padre y se que no me causaría daño alguno…

Papá… Papá, no sabes cuanto te he extrañado en casa, se que solo han pasado un día pero me siento muy sola en casa… ¿Cuándo podrás volver conmigo a la casa?… - dije secándome las lagrimas, Charlie me tomo de las manos y me sentó en sus piernas como cuando era niña, acaricio mis mejillas y comenzó a hablar…

Bells, no podre vivir contigo por ahora, aun no me siento preparado para regresar junto a ti, pero prometo visitarte muy seguido para que no te sientas sola, hija aun sigo pensando que deberías volver a florida junto a tu madre, ella siempre ha sabido cuidarte y protegerte yo solo te podría causar daño en estos momentos… - dijo con su voz entre cortada, casi como si estuviera sollozando…

Charlie no insistas con eso por favor, es aquí donde debo estar y no te dejaré solo aunque tenga que esperar un año entero… - dije casi sin voz ya que mi llanto había aumentado al ver que mi padre ya tenia su voz normal, pero sus ojos eran diferente estaban completamente dorados, pero aun así me sentía protegida en sus brazos, me observo un segundo, después me acodo en sus brazos y comenzó a cantarme una canción de cuna, me deje llevar y sin darme cuenta me quedé dormida…

Desperté en una habitación que nuca había visto, bueno en realidad de la casa de los Cullen solo conocía el comedor, la sala del piano, la oficina donde hable con mi padre y un cuarto completamente blanco que fue donde vi por primera vez a Charlie, estaba todo apagado solo entraba la luz de la luna por la ventana, esta acostada en una inmensa cama blanca, al sentarme pude ver que a mi alrededor cientos de pétalos de rosas blancas y rojas, pero que significaba esto no podía entender que era lo que sucedía, unos instantes después sentí una hermosa melodía que provenía desde los pies de la cama, mire fijamente y vi el rostro de mi Edward tocando el piano que por alguna extraña razón estaba en la habitación, se veía tan hermoso su rostro a la luz de la luna sus facciones eran perfectas tan perfecta que me sentí tan insignificante ante tanta perfección, me puse de pie para sentarme junto a el, al hacerlo pude divisar que lleva puesto un fino vestido blanco, en sima lo cubría una fina seda roja, estaba hecho a mi medida al parecer, por lo que deduje que Alice tenia lago que ver en esto del vestido, los encajes todo estaba perfectamente amoldado a mi cuerpo, finalmente llegue al lado de mi Edward, quien me dedico la sonrisa mas hermosa que había visto en mi vida, me perdí en cada nota que sabía del piano, recordé cada instante que pasé junto a él, la carrera, cuando me confeso que era un vampiro, cuando se arrodillo para pedirme que fuera su novia, al terminar tan hermosa melodía sin querer comenzaron a salir lagrimas de mis ojos, por lo que Edward me abrazo fuertemente, después de unos instantes, comenzamos a besarnos mi corazón se disparo a mil por hora, nuestros labios estaban perfectamente acompasados, de pronto un escalofríos me recorrió por el cuerpo provocando que Edward se separara de mi muy abruptamente…

Que hermosa canción… - dije mientas le tomaba su mano…

Tu la inspiraste… fluyo dentro de mi desde el primer día en que te conocí, este era mi regalo…. – dijo esbozando una de las sonrisas torcidas que yo tanto amaba, comenzamos a besarnos nuevamente, pero ahora era con mas pasión que la anterior, era como si tuviéramos la necesidad de aferrarnos el uno del otro, pero nuevamente mi cuerpo se estremeció, por lo Edward se separo de mi…

Perdón… no quise… - no lo deje terminar y comencé a besarlo nuevamente, nos pusimos de pie y caminamos besándonos hasta la cama, el me apego fuertemente a su cuerpo, se quito la camisa, cuando comenzaron a tocar la puerta, tratamos de hacer caso omiso pero insistieron…

Edward… necesitamos a Bella… ahí un perro que la busca… - era Emmet pero que… maldito Jake que diablos le pasa ahora pensé, mientras mi amado se ponía nuevamente su camisa, me beso la frente y abrió la puerta…

Quien es… y que quiere… - dijo muy serio…

Dice que se llama Seth y que es primo de Jacob, pregunto si bella estaba aquí y que necesitaba hablar urgente con ella… - dijo Emmet sin respirar Wow, debería ser amigo de Jess pensé, pero que querría Seth...

Me cambio ropa y bajo dile que me espere un segundo… - dije sonrojada al ver que Emmet me miraba las piernas…

Para que te vas a cambiar te ves sexy así cuñadita… - dijo con una gran sonrisa en su cara, por lo que Edward le pego un cachamal de los siglos… apenas salieron del cuarto, me puse mis jeans, la polera y mis zapatillas que traía puestas en un principio, baje lo mas rápido que pude tratando de no tropezarme con nada, cuando pude ver que Seth estaba en la puerta de la mansión, pero por que no había entrado que era lo que debía hablar conmigo que fuera tan urgente…

Seth… que sucede… por que estas… llorando… - dije mientras se volteaba a mi, sus ojos estaban repletos de lágrimas pero que estaba pasando…

Eeees…. qqque… JAKE… Auto… Choque… tienes que acompañarme – dijo llorando amares… mi respiración se detuvo no pude entender mucho pero dentro de lo que entendí fue que Jake tubo un accidente o algo así, por lo que debía ir con el a donde estuviera mi amigo….

Espérame vengo enseguida… - dije mientras Seth asentía con su cabes, corrí hasta la casa donde me esperaba Edward y Emmet, ambos tenían cara de pocos amigos, cosa que no pude entender….

Que sucede Bella… - dijo Edward con el seño fruncido al parecer le molestaba la presencia de Seth, pero no podía pedirle explicaciones debía ir donde Jake que al parecer estaba en grabes problemas…

No puedo decirte ahora… debo acompañar a Seth… permiso pero necesito mis cosas… - dije mientras me hacia paso en medio de los dos por lo que subí las escaleras lo mas rápido que me permitieron mis pies, fui hasta la habitación donde me hallaba unos instantes atrás, tome mis cosas y Salí rauda devuelta hacia la puerta...

Voy contigo… - dijo Edward tomando las llaves de mi jeep…

No es necesario…. En verdad Jake me necesita… luego te llamo… - dije mientras le quitaba la llaves de su mano, le di un pequeño beso en sus labios pero no me lo respondió, solo dio la media vuela y comenzó a subir por las escaleras, me despedí de Emmet que por alguna razón también estaba molesto, así que mientras salía dije a Seth que subiera al jeep, una vez que lo puse en marcha partí a toda velocidad por la carretera…

A donde Vamos… -pregunte a Seth, sin despegar los ojos de la carretera, estaba lloviendo y por lo tanto el pavimento estaba totalmente resbaladizo….

Al hospital… - dijo casi sin voz ya que el llanto no lo dejaba ni hablar, le pedí que se tranquilizara que Jake estaría bien pero causo efecto contrario mas lloro, que rayos había pasado para que Seth estuviera tan mal…

_Por que mi vida era tan complicada, apenas comenzaba a disfrutar de mi amor con Edward algo sucedía y todo quedaba en cero, como puedo ser tan desdichada, pero ahora mi preocupación debía situarse en mi amigo algo la había pasado, Seth no dejaba de llorar por lo que no conseguí ni media palabra de lo sucedido, solo me quedaba esperar llegar al hospital para enterarme de los hechos…._

Isabella Marie Swan

….. Una chica torpe y normal a la espera de un ser amado…..

20º capitulo…

Comenzar de cero… (Pov Edward)…

La llevaba rumbo a mi casa cuando de pronto tuve la necesidad de peguntarle si Alice, le había dicho algo sobre la visión que había tenido el día anterior, era de suma importancia que no la supiera aun ya que me había manifestado hace pocos días atrás que quería ser un vampiro, si sabía que mi hermanita la había visto como tal, no se sacaría de la mente la idea, ella aun estaba llena de vida no era justo que quisiera ser una de nosotros solo por que sentía algo por mi, cosa que yo no aprobaría por mucho que la amara, pero es mejor salir de la duda ya que mi hermanita no me conto nada así que solo me queda preguntarle si Alice le había comentado algo…

Bella… te puedo hacer una pregunta…- dije muy calmado tratando de que no notara la ansiedad en mi proposición, se quedó calla unos instantes como si estuviera envuelta en algún recuerdo, después abrió su boca y me contesto…

Dime… que sucede…- su voz era como la mas hermosa de las melodías que había oído en mi vida humana y vampira, al ver su rostro tan tranquilo formule la pregunta de millón…

Alice te ha contado algo con respecto a la visión que tubo ayer…- dije mientras examine cada fracción de su rostro, pero no mostro ninguna señal de nerviosismo ante la pregunta, por lo que deduje que Alice me había hecho caso y no le había dicho nada…

No… y por mas que le insistí no quiso decirme… dijo que tu se lo habías prohibido… cosa que no entendí… - bravo torpe ya se enojo, soy un imbécil por que siempre debo echar todo a perder, pero de que le hablo no se me ocurre nada, haargg tarado mejor piensa lo que le dirás… le pediré disculpas y le aclarare en parte mis razones….

Perdóname por ocultarte lo que Alice vio… pero creo que no es el momento para decírtelo… Bella… puedo hacerte otras dos preguntas y después te dejo totalmente tranquila si quieres… - dije al ver que no me miraba, así que comencé a hacerle pucheritos para ver si así me perdonaba, vi una cuota de ternura en su rostro, mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa para contestarme…

Bueno… dale con las preguntas…- dijo con una sonrisa que nunca antes le había visto, pero era igual de hermosa que mi Bella….

Que tipo de música te gusta…- era la mejor forma que conocía para cambiar de tema, nunca me fallaba esa temática ya lo había probado con mi madre, hermana y cuñada, así que tenia la certeza de que se le olvidaría la conversación anterior , por lo que disminuí la velocidad para darle el tiempo de pensar su respuesta que de verdad me importaba, tenia pensado hacerle un gran regalo, por lo que decidí llevar el piano a mi cuarto, compre una cama para disimular que nosotros no dormíamos, así que Emmet y Alice me ayudaron a armarla, Alice por su parte le confecciono un vestido no estaba seguro de que le fuera a quedar bueno, pero confiaba totalmente en lo dotes de mi hermanita, Emmet trasladó el piano desde el salón hasta mi cuarto, lo acomodó a los pies de la cama que tenia un cobertor blanco, uno momentos después Alice me expulso de mi cuarto diciendo que debía hacer cambios, ojala no se le haya ocurrido hacer alguna estupidez, de pronto bella comenzó a hablar por lo que le dedique toda mi atención…

Bueno… Mmmm… me gusta un poco la música clásica como Debussy, Mozart, Beethoven, ellos son mis preferidos… - al parecer compartíamos el mismo gusto por la música, cuando decidí hablar pude darme cuenta de que Bella iba continuar hablando por lo que me quede callado…

Y algunos cantantes románticos como Noel, Luis Fonsi, son como los que mas escucho, después están algunos mas alocados como… - Noel… me sonaba el nombre…. Si ya lo recuerdo el toca una hermosa canción llamada "**no veo la hora"** en verdad esa canción decía todo lo que sentía yo por mi amada Bella, así que lo grabaré en un CD para entregárselo a Bella esta tarde junto con mi otra sorpresa, en cuanto al otro cantante no había oído de el pero ya averiguaré quien es, pero por que se quedó en silencio….

Que pasa amor por que te quedas en silencio… -dije mientras tomaba su pequeña y frágil mano entre la mía, después la bese dejándome llenar por aquel exquisito aroma de su piel y de su sangre, de pronto hablo….

Es que me da vergüenza…- pero por que siente vergüenza, acaso no sabia que era la persona mas perfecta que puede haber en el mundo y que yo era el ser mas afortunado al tenerla junto a mi, trate de leer por enésima vez su mente, pero nada en verdad era frustrante saber que podía comunicarme con ella de vez en cuando y no poder saber lo que pasaba por tu cabeza, así que ante mi desesperación decidí preguntarle, era la forma mas útil que tenia por el momento….

Vamos dime… me estas matando de la curiosidad… -en verdad estaba mas que matándome me tenia totalmente alterado, así que tome su mano y la puse en mi pierna para luego entrelazar mis fríos dedos con los ella, espere por si generaba un rechazo pero no, eso me desconcertó cualquier humano habría reaccionado ante mi tacto frio pero ella no mostro ninguna reacción, de pronto sentí su hermosa voz resonar en mis oídos…

Mmmm…esta bien te los diré, pero me da mucha vergüenza… son Evanesence, Paramore, Linkin Park, quizás no te gusten pero sus canciones son muy buenas… - ahora si que no tenia idea de quienes me hablaba al parecer me quede en la época de la música clásica, tendré que ponerme al día en cuanto tenga tiempo, Já eso era chistoso un vampiro hablando de tiempo, quizás una eternidad no era tiempo suficiente cuando quieres que la chica mas perfecta de mundo se enamore de ti, por lo que fui sincero con ella en cuanto a la música….

Interesante…yo solo tengo CD de música clásica, pero si he escuchado unas cuantas canciones de Noel, hay una en especial que me gusta mucho, después sabrás porque…- bese sus labios suavemente y fije nuevamente mis vista a la carretera claro que no había necesidad ya que todo lo podía saber con mucho tiempo de anticipación, pero de todas formas lo hacia mas por costumbre que por necesidad, bueno hora debía saber si le gustaban los regalos o no sacaba nada con haber planeado algo si me dejaba botado ahí, sin darme tiempo de explicar….

Bueno… la otra pregunta es si te gustan los regalos… - dije esbozando una sonrisa para que no se sintiera en un interrogatorio, bueno de cierta forma si lo era pero todo tenia un "buen fin", vi una cuota de desconcierto en su rostro por lo que deduje que mi pregunta la había tomado por sorpresa, me miro y después contesto….

La verdad no mucho… pero igual los acepto…- de verdad era un chica fascinante, me desconcertó por una vez más con su respuesta, cualquier otra chica habría comenzado a preguntar que era lo que tenia para darle, pero ella solo dijo que no le gustaban mucho… en verdad me encantaba con su simpleza y honestidad, de verdad esas pequeñas cosas me hacían amarla mucho mas….

Aceleré el auto al máximo para retomar el tiempo que anduvimos lento por lo que no nos demoramos nada en llegar, Alice estaba ansiosa por que le diera mi regalo a Bella, pero disimulando era pésima, por lo que me vi en la obligación de llamar al resto de la familia, la ventaja era que solo debía hacerlo mentalmente, así pasaría mas desapercibido mi plan….

Por favor traigan urgente un loquero para mi hermana, por que después de los golpes que le daré si arruina mi sorpresa lo necesitará… -dije bromeando, todos esbozaron grandes carcajadas menos Alice….

Maldito… vampiro grandulón presumido…. no debiste decirme nada sabes que a Bella no le puedo guardar secretos, si lo de la visión no se lo dije es por que me lo prohibiste… por nada más… - dijo Alice sin dejar de pasearse de un lado para el otro….

Carlisle cuando entremos le puedes preguntar a Bella que paso en el Instituto con Tanya para que parezca que esa es la razón por la que mi querida hermanita Alice esta así… - dije mientras me aproximaba a mi amada para tranquilizarla….

Esta bien Hijo… - oí decir a Carlisle y Esme al unísono, mientras todo nos esperaban en la entrada de la casa Emmet y Rosaline emitían comentarios burlescos…

Tranquila amor está todo bien… solo quieren verificar algo… - dije mientras trataba de disimular mi nerviosismo, ya que Alice no se quedaba tranquila…

Como digas….- al parecer no la convencí pero me siguió hasta la casa….

Bella… necesito hablar contigo… -dijo Alice…

¡que!... ¡pero que demonios te pasa hada del demonio! - dije totalmente aterrado a que fuera decirle algo de mi plan…

Te dije que no me contaras nada… te lo advertí así que lo siento Eddy pero debo decirle… - dijo sin despegarse de Bella….

Papá ayúdame por favor…. Después aclararemos cuentas tú y yo Alice, así que prepárate… - dije mientras Carlisle comenzaba a hablar…

Bella, nos puedes explicar lo que sucedió en el instituto…- gracias pensé mientras dejaba que mi amada se explayara conversando de lo sucedido…

No se… ella me estaba ahorcando con sus manos y después de unos minutos en los que creí que dejaba de respirar, la vi retorcerse en el suelo, pero en verdad no se que fue lo que le pasó… - nosotros tampoco teníamos idea de que puede haber pasado, pero Alice insistió en que Bella tiene algún Don, por lo que Carlisle lo uso como argumento, mientras fulminaba con la mirada a mi hermana la bocona….

No has pensado en que puedas tener un Don o algo así…- gracias Papá, de pronto sentimos que Charlie llego a casa por lo que le informamos que Bella se encontraba en ella, el insistió en que quería verla… eso era perfecto me daría tiempo para grabar la canción de Noel y escribirle un pequeña cartita, pensé mientras Carlisle continuaba su conversación con Bella….

La verdad no creo que posea ningún tipo de poder, mas bien pienso que estaba actuando para que me culparan, pero Emmet me saco a tiempo de la patética escena que Tanya estaba haciendo… - dijo sin darle cabida a la teoría de Carlisle y por lo tanto tampoco a la de Alice, que por algún motivo que yo no entendía seguía insistiendo que Bella si tenia un don….

Mmmm… puede ser, puede ser… hija tu padre quiere verte…- dijo finalmente Carlisle, le dijimos a Charlie que se dirigiera a la biblioteca de Carlisle, para que pudiera hablar mas cómodamente con su hija, ya que estaba totalmente preparado para estar a solas con ella, así también me daría el tiempo que necesitaba para resolver unos cuantos detalles pendientes….

Pero yo necesito hablar con Bella es importante…- dijo Alice haciendo pucheros, para que yo no pudiera reaccionar de ninguna forma ante Bella….

Mas te vale que te calles - dije ya totalmente fuera de mis cabales….

Después podrás hablar con ella hija… es necesario que hable con su padre…- gracias dije por enésima vez a Carlisle por su ayuda, mientras la dirigía a Bella a la biblioteca decidí que no espiaría la charla con su padre, ya que a mi no me resultaría agradable que me espiaran de esa forma, pero para mi desgracia tenia como hermana a Alice que por algún motivo no podía dejar de fastidiarme….

Subí rápidamente a mi dormitorio encendí el computador para grabar la canción que había pensado para mi amada, una ves que todo estuvo preparado me di cuenta que la cama estaba repleta de pétalos de rosas, de inmediato se paso mi enojo con Alice ella sabia perfectamente que las rosas eran mis flores preferidas, así que no podía continuar enojado con ella, por lo que la llamé…

Gracias por los pétalos… y perdóname por tratarte mal hace un rato atrás… -dije haciéndole pucheritos…

No te preocupes… yo te quiero hermanito, aparte se que tu y Bella serán muy felices recuerda que lo vi… - dijo sacando su lengua….

Mejor te dejo tranquilo para que escribas tu carta de Amoooooorrrr…. – dijo mientras salía de mi pieza con el ritmo de una bailarina de ballet, pero que intrusa…

No sabia como comenzar la carta, sentía tantas cosa por ella que no sabia por donde comenzar, después de un rato decidí dejar que mi lápiz fluyera libre por la hoja, dando así el resultado de una gran carta, me daba mucha vergüenza entregársela yo mismo, pude notar que Alice había dejado las cosas de Bella en mi cuarto, así que decidí dejarla en su mochila con una pequeña rosa roja, para que cuando llegara a su casa la viera, de pronto siento que Alice golpea mi puerta…

Hermanito… necesito que salgas para poder vestir a bella, se quedó dormida mientras estaba con Charlie, así que la traerá hasta acá para poder vestirla… -dijo mientras me sacaba a empujones de mi pieza, mientas salía vi como Charlie la traía en sus brazos, nos miramos y finalmente dijo….

Espero cuides de mi hija… ella te ama y no me gustaría que la dañaras… - me sentí casi culpable al recordar la visión de mi hermana de Bella siendo un vampiro….

Pierda cuidado… yo amo a Bella y jamás le haría daño… - dije mientras vi que la depositaba en la cama y salió raudo por la puerta…

Ya… ahora vete por favor… necesito que no me espíes… - dijo Alice mientras cerraba la puerta, espere casi media hora en el salón con Emmet, mientras el veía televisión, Ross había ido a probar lo arreglos que le había hecho a su descapotable rojo, cuando de pronto siento los pequeños pasitos de mi hermanita….

Ya esta lista, pero debes darte prisa porque despertará exactamente en 15 minutos… - la oí decir mientras yo subía por las escaleras, entre muy silenciosamente, el reflejo de la luz de la luna daba justo en su rostro era tan perfecta sus mejillas estaban rosadas, sus labios tenían un leve brillo natural, su piel lucia tan blanca como la mía, por un momento creí que ella era una vampira pero aleje de inmediato esa ideas de mi mente…

No… yo no podía permitir que Bella se transformara en un vampiro al menos no por ahora, de pronto comenzó a mover sus cejas por lo que deduje que habían pasado lo 15 minutos que Alice había predicho, así que me dirigí hasta el piano y espere paciente a que mi amada despertara, se sentó en la cama algo desconcertada no entendía que sucedía por lo que comencé a tocar la Nana que había creado pensando en ella, miró por en sima de sus pies y una vez que se dio cuenta de que era yo quien estaba tocando la melodía, bajo lentamente de la cama miro el vestido que tenia puesto en verdad mi hermanita había hecho un gran trabajo le quedaba perfecto, se veía aun mas hermosa de lo que era, camino lentamente hasta donde me encontraba se sentó junto a mi para apreciar la pieza musical, una vez que termine pude ver que por su rostro corrían lagrimas por lo que tuve la gran necesidad de abrazarla, comencé a besarla lentamente ya que sentía que no merecía el amor que ella sentía por mi, era tan perfecta y yo siendo un monstruo la estaba atando a un destino que no tendría un buen final, de pronto su cuerpo se estremeció, al sentir mis manos frías en sus brazos, por lo que de inmediato me aleje de ella…

Que hermosa canción…- dijo mientras me tomaba la mano, yo tenia una enormes ganas de volverla a besar pero trate de responder a tan hermoso alago…

Tu la inspiraste… fluyo dentro de mi desde el primer día en que te conocí, este era mi regalo….- me sentí un poco culpable por que mas que un regalo era la prueba de amor mas grande que pude hacerle, ella se merecía esto y mucho mas, Bella no podía imaginar todo el amor que esta dentro de mi, comenzamos a besarnos nuevamente pero esta vez la bese con mas pasión que la anterior tenia la necesidad de sentir que ella me pertenecía se que era un egoísta al quererla solo para mi, pero ya no tenia la fuerza suficiente como para mantenerme lejos de ella, se estremeció de nuevo, por lo que nuevamente me aleje… - Perdón… no quise… - no me dejo terminar y me beso nuevamente…

Nos pusimos de pie, caminamos unos pasos hasta la cama sin dejar de besarnos, yo sabia que esto era correcto pero mi deseo por ella era mas fuerte, al parecer ella también me deseaba tanto como yo, así que comencé a sacarme la camisa, una vez que estaba sin camisa sentimos que golpeaban la puerta, no hicimos caso y nos seguimos besando, pero insistieron así que me aleje de ella echando palabrotas mentalmente a Emmet por interrumpirnos, bese a mi Bella en su frete, me puse la camisa y fui a ver que era lo que sucedía….

Espero sea algo importante… - dije en mi mente mientras abrí la puerta…

Edward… necesitamos a Bella… ahí un perro que la busca… - dijo mi hermano por lo que me desconcertó, que quería Jacob, pensé de inmediato…

perdón pero insistió que era urgente, es un mocoso de cómo 15 años y esta llorando a moco tendido en la puerta diciendo que a su primo Jake le paso algo, soy un Vampiro pero no estúpido así que se que no esta bromeando…- cada palabra de Emmet me desconcertó un mas que la anterior para que quería el primo de Jake a Bella…

Quien es… y que quiere…- dije a pesar de que ya sabía la respuesta...

Dice que se llama Seth y que es primo de Jacob, pregunto si bella estaba aquí y que necesitaba hablar urgente con ella… - necesitabas nombrar al perro, dije a mi hermano que no despegaba la vista de las piernas de mi amada…

Me cambio ropa y bajo dile que me espere un segundo…- pude sentir como el corazón de Bella se aceleró al escuchar el nombre de Jacob, pero que tenia esa maldita sanguijuela para que Bella decidiera dejarme solo, que era lo que me pasaba por que me sentía de esa forma por que sentía tanta rabia al ver como Emmet miraba a Bella y por que me sentía así al saber que se preocupaba por Jacob…

Para que te vas a cambiar te ves sexy así cuñadita…- dijo Emmet con una rsita estúpida que me molesto aun mas de lo que ya estaba…

que te pasa imbécil Bella es mi novia y no te permito que la mires con otros ojos, si lo vuelves a hacer te mato…- dije mientras le pegaba una enorme palmada en su cabezota dura, una vez que cerré la puerta Emmet comenzó a hablar….

Hey hermano me pegaste fuerte, primera vez que me pegas tan duro, esos celos te van a matar men… - dijo mientras me daba palmadas en la espalda, "celos" yo estaba celoso pero que era eso de los celos jamás había sentido eso en mi vida, como se sentía tener celos….

Hey para la maquina en tu mente brother… lo que sentiste se llaman celos y realmente estas perdido, por que bella te ama pero no dejara a sus amigos de un lado por esta contigo….- me decía meneando la cabeza de un lado al otro, en forma de burla

no… no estoy celoso, estas errado…- dije mientras vi que Bella bajaba las escaleras, salió rápidamente hablo un instante con Seth y vi que se devolvía a la casa, por lo que decidí preguntarle que pasaba…

Que sucede Bella… - dije mientras fruncía el ceño en verdad su silencio mental en estos momentos me mataba de desesperación….

No puedo decirte ahora… debo acompañar a Seth… permiso pero necesito mis cosas… - dijo mi Bella mientras se abría paso entre Emmet y yo, debo reconocer que eso me desconcertó un poco, pero Emmet tampoco me ayudaba a disipar mis dudas….

En verdad dejaras que se vaya sola con el Perro chico, tú sabes que los Licántropos no son de fiar… - en cierta manera tenia razón en lo que decía, así que como las llaves del Jeep de Bella estaban en la mesa del comedor las tomé, cuando siento que viene bajando….

Voy contigo… - dije casi automáticamente, con las llaves de su jeep en mis manos…

No es necesario…. En verdad Jake me necesita… luego te llamo…- respondió mientas me quitaba las llaves de las manos

te lo dije Men….- me dijo Emmet, lo mane a callar, mientras Bella me besaba yo esta muy confundido entre los comentarios de mi hermano y la actitud de Bella, por lo que no le respondí el beso y me limite a subir a mi cuarto, donde minutos antes estábamos a punto de comprometernos por toda la eternidad, mi amada salió rápidamente en dirección a la carretera…

Una vez en mi pieza cerré la puerta de golpe, no quería que nadie me molestara pero al parecer eso no seria posible ya que Esme se encontraba en mi cuarto…

¿Que paso hijo?… - dijo mientras estiraba su brazos para que me acercara a ella, le extendí los míos en respuesta a su petición y me llevo hasta la cama, me acomode igual como si fuera un niño en su regazo, por un instante desee tener el privilegio de poder llorar en esos momentos, pero solo me pude limitar a suspirar…

Bella se tuvo que marchar al parecer a su amigo le pasó algo, pero no me quiso decir y menos acompañarla… - dije con mi voz algo entristecida por lo hechos…

Debió tener alguna buena razón como para no querer que la acompañaras, quizás no era el momento, tu sabes que a su amigo no le agradas mucho, quizás solo quería evitar una escena de mal gusto… - dijo mientras me acariciaba mis cabellos, cerré mis ojos simulando que dormía…

Si lo se, pero a veces siento que Bella esta tan distante de mi… he llegado a pensar que para ella es solo un juego… - dije muy apenado por pensar así de la mujer que amo pero era lo que en esos momentos estaba sintiendo…

Hijito mío… no creo que Bella este jugando contigo, se que ella te ama tanto como tu la amas a ella, pero debes entender que ella debe tener una vida normal, aun no es una de nosotros, así que deberás adaptarte a eso… -dijo Esme besando mi mejilla…

Si Esme te prometo que seré más comprensivo y comenzaré de cero… - dije mientras me levante para ir a casar...

Quedo mas tranquila ahora que se que tomaste una gran decisión, tu siempre has sabido hacer lo correcto…- dijo mientras salimos de mi pieza, ella se dirigió a la suya y yo baje hasta el living…

Voy a cazar contigo, ross Sali en la mañana con Alice y no quiere acompañarme ahora…- dijo Emmet mientras me esperaba en la puerta de la casa….

Esta bien pero no quiero ningún comentario… - dije a mi hermano ya que no tenia ganas de hablar sobre lo sucedido hace unos instantes…

Como quieras…- cerro la puerta tras de nosotros…

Así que harás ¿borrón y cuenta nueva?...- dijo Emmet mientras corríamos por el bosque, al parecer no le que do claro lo de "no quiero ningún comentario", pero así era mi hermano y no lo podría cambiar por mas siglos que viva, por lo que solo me quedaba responderle …

Si comenzaré de cero, creo que Bella tiene todo el derecho de tener amigos y acudir con ellos cuando la necesiten, ya que si a alguno de ustedes le pasara algo yo también saldría corriendo para ayudarlos, por lo que he decidido comenzar nuevamente, ahora solo espero que le guste mi segundo regalo y ahora si que no quiero mas comentarios… - dije mientras corríamos, a la distancia pude darme cuenta que delante de nosotros había una manada de linces…

_Mientras me internaba en el bosque detrás de los linces no podía dejar de pensar en que podría estar haciendo mi amada para ayudar a su amigo, ahora solo me quedaba esperar su llamada por lo que trate de alimentarme lo mas que pude en caso de que me necesitara, llegue a casa con mi mente fija en darme la oportunidad de comenzar de cero, como se lo había prometido a Esme en mi pieza, ese era un derecho que no le podía negar a la mujer que mas amaba en el mundo, era algo que no podía negarle a Bella…._

Isabella Marie Swan

… Una chica torpe y normal a la espera de un ser amado…

21º capitulo…

El Hospital….

Ya estaba en la carretera rumbo al hospital, Seth después de un buen rato llorando por fin se había calmado, por lo que sentí la necesidad de preguntarle que había pasado por que Jake estaba en el hospital, así que trate de ser lo más cautelosa para preguntarle lo que había pasado…

Heeee… Seth… podrías contarme ahora que estas mas calmado que pasó…- dije tratando de que mi voz sonara lo mas tranquilizadora posible, para que no se largara a llorar de nuevo, en verdad era raro este niñito…

Lo que pasa es que Jake al ser el alfa de la manada debe tomar la decisiones fuertes, por lo que sito a todos los licántropos y ansianos de la tribu para comunicar lo que le había pasado a Charlie, pero al ver que todos están en contra de que tu padre incluso Billy que por muchos años fue su amigo…- dijo tragando un poco de saliva, para después continuar…

Bella… el hecho de que Charlie ahora sea un Cullen cambia las cosas, no podrá acercarse a nosotros y por lo tanto tu tampoco eras bienvenida a la aldea, esto molesto a Jake por lo que dijo que dejaba de ser el líder y se marchaba de esta porquería de pueblo… - trago otro poco de saliva y tomo un gran bocarada de aire…

Mientras caminaba hasta donde estaba su auto Sam lo enfrento diciéndole que no podía ponerse de el lado de los chupa sangre, que estaba traicionando a la manada al alejarse de ellos, Jake se altero mucho mas y golpeo a Sam en el rostro, después saliendo dijo que si tu no eras bienvenida entonces el tampoco lo era, Billy se subió al auto con el tratando de que entrara en razón y volviera a la aldea, unos instantes después sentimos un estruendo estremecedor, por lo que entramos en fase para llegar mas rápido, una ves estando cerca nos dimos cuenta que en una de las curvas mas peligrosas se hallaba el auto completamente volcado con Jake y Billy inconscientes, así que yo decidí ir a buscarte a tu casa mientras los demás de la manada los llevaban al hospital de la Push pero tu no estabas allí, así que saque conclusiones de que estarías con los Cullen, por lo que me dirigí de inmediato y bueno ahora estamos camino al hospital de la Push…- en verdad yo había sido la culpable de que Jake estuviera en el hospital que horror, que les diré cuando me vean llegar, de seguro me echarán y no me dejaran ver a Jake…

Apresure aun mas la marcha tome el camino al pueblito de La Push, cuando daba la vuelta final pude ver los restos del auto de Jake, La Push estaba a unos cuanto kilómetros de la casa de mi Edward por lo que no me demore casi nada en llegar, hablando de Edward de seguro debía estar molesto por que no le di mayor información con respecto a lo que debía hacer con Seth, pero eso era nada comparado con lo que debía enfrentar en el hospital, tenia que hacerle frente a toda una manada y por que no decirlo a una aldea completa, que por cierto no me querían por ser hija de un vampiro y menos ahora por ser la razón del accidente de Jake y Billy Black…

Pasé lentamente por la cuerva, una vez que tome camino recto llegamos en fracción de segundos al hospital, entramos y en la sala de espera estaban todos los de la manada yo solo conocía a Seth, Sam, Quil, Jared y los demás jamás lo había visto en mi vida por lo que de seguro eran los nuevos integrantes, cada uno de los que estaban allí me miraron con cara de desprecio, pero solo Sam se atrevió a pronunciar algunas palabras poco amigables a mi persona….

Que hace la traidora aquí, por que trajiste a la chica amiga de los chupa sangre… te hemos pedido a caso tu asquerosa presencia a este lugar… - dijo Sam mientras apretaba fuertemente los puños…

No… yo solo vine por que Seth me fue a buscar, maldito grosero…- dije totalmente enojada por el trato que estaba recibiendo, el cual no me merecía para nada…

Ese marica… te fue a buscar… Já como si fueras a ayudar en algo… - dijo mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones que habían ahí, cavia destacar que apenas entraba su cuerpo en aquel sillón….

Tal vez no seré de ayuda pero Jake es mi mejor amigo y no lo dejaré solo por ningún motivo, así que si te molesta mi presencia pues lo siento por que deberás soportarla hasta que sepa algo de Jake…- ya me tenia harta con su actitud por lo que decidí que si no me respetaba pues yo tampoco lo haría…

Como quieras… pero no tendrás noticias muy alentadoras por el momento… - dijo mientras se volvía a poner de pie, comenzó a caminar hasta donde estaba yo, por un instante creí que me atacaría ya que recordé las palabras que Edward le había dicho a Jake cuando estaban en mi casa…"cálmate no querrás dañarla como Sam daño a su prometida"… pero de pronto su dirección cambia hasta donde se hallaba una enfermera con una enorme cicatriz en el lado derecho de su rostro, esta comenzaba desde el ojo hasta la boca, ella de seguro era la novia de Sam, me acerque lentamente para oír lo que decía…

Jacob esta estable, pero aun no despierta de la anestesia, tuvimos que sedarlo mucho, Billy esta muy mal la gran parte del golpe se la llevo el… todo el impacto de la curva fue del lado del copiloto, si sobrevive es por solo un milagro… - dijo la novia de Sam mientras se devolvía por un pasillo…

Ya sabes lo que tiene Jake ahora te puedes largar… - dijo Sam de una forma totalmente descortés, pero si creía que me movería de allí estaba totalmente equivocado, no lo haría hasta que Jake despertara, mientras no lo hiciera no me movía…

No… no me puedo largar por que lo hare una vez que pueda hablar con Jake, así que deberás soportar mi dulce olor a vampiro, mientras espero que despierte… - de verdad ya me estaba hartando su estúpida forma de tratarme…

Después tu y yo hablaremos pequeño marica… - dijo Sam mientras apuntaba a Seth, el cual me tomo delicadamente del brazo y me llevo hasta un sillón de dos cuerpos, nos sentamos a esperar que Jake saliera de la anestesia, ya llevábamos casi tres horas el sueño me estaba ganando la batalla, cuando de pronto vemos salir a la novia de Sam, por lo que todos nos pusimos de pie al mismo tiempo….

¿Como esta?...- dijo esta vez Quil…

Se encuentra bien ya salió de la anestesia… pero… - dijo…pero por alguna razón se quedo callada…

¿Pero que?... – pregunto una muchacha que se encontraba al lado mío jamás la había visto pero al parecer conocía a Jake….

Dice que quiere ver a una tal Bella… - mi corazón comenzó a latir descontroladamente mi Jake quería verme, mi amigo quería que yo fuera la primera en verlo…

Ella esta aquí…- dijo la muchacha que estaba junto a mí, señalándome como si fuera cualquier objeto de la habitación…

Tu eres Bella… la chica Vampiro… -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa…

Si yo soy… por que…- dije molesta por la actitud que tenia…

Ven acompáñame… te arreglaremos para que puedas ver a Jacob… - dijo ahora pero con un tono mas amable…

No… ella no pasara haber a Jake ni siquiera en una de nosotros no tiene el derecho de estar aquí y menos de ver a Jacob… - en verdad no entendía por que Sam tenia tanta rabia conmigo, yo no le había hecho nada como para que me detestara tanto…

Lo se… pero Jake quiere verla y si tuviera que ir a buscarla al mismísimo infierno lo haría, así que permiso… me acompañas… -dijo con una pequeña sonrisita en su cara, claro que mi atención la tenia dedicada en su cicatriz…

Hola me llamo Emily Young, debes ponerte esto para poder entrar a la habitación… - de verdad parecía cualquier cosa con esas batas esterilizadas que me pusieron, pero si era necesario vestirme de astronauta para ver a Jake lo haría, entre muy despacio, para no molestarlo tenia un cabestrillo en su brazo izquierdo, unas cuantas cortadas en el rostro, pero apenas sintió mis pasos miró en dirección a la puerta…

Bells estas aquí… pero como te enteraste…- dijo Jake con un hilo de voz…

Seth me fue a buscar apenas, vio que te traían al hospital, pero como no pudiste controlar el auto… - dije con suma precaución para no hacerlo sentir culpable por lo sucedido…

No se… estaba discutiendo con Billy de que no volvería a la aldea por que…- se quedo callado al parecer había algo que no me quería decir por lo que tome la palabra…

Estaban discutiendo por mi verdad, Seth me conto lo que paso en la asamblea… -dije tomando su mano libre…

Si la verdad iba discutiendo eso con Billy de pronto el tomo el volante para cambiar de dirección en el forcejeo perdí el control total del auto, volcándonos en el inicio de la curva, después de eso no tengo mayor recuerdo… -dijo mientras en sus ojos corrían una cuantas lagrimas…

Estarás bien… veras que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tu y Billy nuevamente en casa riendo por lo sucedido… - dije tratando de subirle el animo…

Creo que eso no será posible Bells… - dijo ahora ahogando el llanto mi amigo y apretando mi mano fuertemente, pero aun así se le cayeron unas cuantas lágrimas…

Por que dices eso…te aseguro que Billy estará mejor, ya veras que todo pasará… - dije secando sus lagrimas con mis dedos…

Bells… Billy esta en un coma inducido, sus lesiones son de extrema gravedad, si tan solo no hubiera subido al auto yo seria el único accidentado y mi padre estaría bien…- dijo volteando su rostro para que yo lo viera llorar, de pronto me puse de pie y me senté en su camilla….

Mira Jake, se que todo esto es mi culpa si Charlie no fuera ahora un vampiro y sobre todo un Cullen, tu jamás tendrías que haber decido entre tu aldea y yo, pero te prometo que desde ahora en adelante no te molestaré nunca mas, para que tu puedas tener paz con tu manada, con la Aldea y cualquier persona de La Push… - dije ahora yo con lagrimas en mis ojos, de verdad no quería perder a Jake, pero tampoco podía permitir que se quedara solo por mi culpa….

Es que ese es el punto, no me interesan los demás…Bella ya te lo he dicho antes yo te amo y si tuviera que accidentarme nuevamente para que estuvieras aquí lo haría, pero ahora es diferente mi padre pago un precio innecesario… - el hecho de que me dijera que me amaba me incomodo bastante, yo a Jake nunca lo había mirado como algo mas que amigo, pero no podía negar que tenia una atracción muy fuerte por el, de pronto se abrió la puerta…

Lo siento Jacob pero Bella debe marcharse mañana podrás venir nuevamente a visitarlo, es mejor que descanses…. – dijo Emily, me despedí de Jake, el cual me sorprendió con un beso en los labios, no hice nada puesto que un no asimilaba todo lo sucedido, me saque la ropa que me había pasado la Emily, fui a dejar a Seth a la casa de su padre Harry, después de despedirme de todos en las casa de Seth, subí a mi jeep y toma rumbo a casa…

Ahora más que nuca debía aclarar mi mente amaba a Edward pero también sentía algo muy fuerte por Jacob…. Mi ideas están pasando por crisis no sabia que sentía en mi corazón, por lo que toda mi vida se estaba tornando casi como un desafío a la muerte, amo a un vampiro siento cosas por licántropo y mi mejor amiga cree que tengo un Don, no había día en que no pasara algo ya sea malo o bueno, esto en verdad ya me estaba asustando….

Llegue a casa tome el teléfono pero aun no me decidida a llamar… cuando de pronto suena antes el mío, conteste esperando que fuera Edward quien era el que estaba llamando ya que sentía terror a las llamadas de noche por que estaba sola sin nadie en casa, Jake estaba accidentado y eso me dejaba un poco intranquila al menos ahora…..

Aló…- dije un poco temerosa…

Bella… soy yo… Alice…. Quería saber como estabas… - dijo mi hadilla querida

Si estoy bien llegue hace unos instantes a la casa… - dije un poco desanimada al ver que no era Edward quien me llamaba…

Y como esta el perro… - dijo casi sin interés…

Si Jake esta bien… su padre esta mas grabe, pero Jake se encuentra bastante bien… - dije sin mucho entusiasmo, seguía con la ilusión de poder hablar con Edward…

Amiga te gusto el regalo de mi hermanito… - dijo ahora con vos de curiosidad…

Si estaba hermoso, esta el ahí ahora…- dije con la ilusión de estuviera….

Si te lo paso…- escuche que camino unos cuantos pasos y le entrego el teléfono…

Hola amor… como estas…- dijo con su melodiosa voz…

Bien… te iba a llamar para decirte que ya había llegado a casa pero Alice me llamo primero, de seguro aparecí en sus visiones por lo que me llamo… y tu como estas…- esperando que no estuviera molesto por no decirle lo de Jake…

Bien… Salí a cazar mientras estaba fuera de tu casa…- pregunto mi amado…

¿Como esta Jacob?… - por un instante me desconcertó que preguntara por el…

Bien… bien… al menos ya mañana podrá salir del hospital, no así su padre el esta mucho peor esta con peligro de muerte, sus lesiones fueron mas severas… - dije mas tranquila, bueno no le dije lo del beso ya que me parecía innecesario…

Ojala se recupere el padre de Jacob, ¿mañana lo iras a ver?...- ahora estaba totalmente desconcertada, desde cuando Edward le preocupaba Jake…

Yo creo no estoy segura… - dije esperando que me regañara o algo así pero no, me cambio totalmente el tema….

Ya viste tu mochila… - pero… que… ahora si no entendía nada….

No… aun no… llegue hace unos pocos minutos no la he revisado…. Por que amor…- pregunte poniéndome de pie de inmediato para ver que era lo que había en mi mochila…

Bueno esa era la segunda parte de mi regalo… pero no me atreví a dártelo yo mismo así que lo deje ahí y después tuviste que salir al hospital con tu amigo así que… bueno espero te guste nos vemos mañana… te amo… - dijo un poco apresurado… unos segundos después sentí el tutu, tutu, tutu del teléfono…

_Abrí mi mochila y dentro había una rosa roja atada a un sobre de decía "Para Mi Bella", sobre que contenía un CD y una carta, que era lo que había en aquel misterioso regalo, por que no me lo dio simplemente a mi…_

Isabella Marie Swan

…..Una chica torpe y normal a la espera de un ser amado….

22º capitulo…

La canción y la carta….

Una vez que saque la rosa de la atadura del sobre la puse en un vasito con agua para que no se marchitara, no quería ver la carta me daba pavor leerla ya que no sabia que podía contener en verdad me pase miles de rollos, pero al fin decidí leerla mas tarde, me puse mi pijama, vi que había en el refri, pero solo había una botella de coca cola, mire en la despensa, había unos paquetes de fideos, queso rayado y atún, por lo que los eché a cocer, una vez que estuvieron listos los fideos les deje caer el paquete de queso rayado y el tarro de atún, tenia lista mi cena, así que mañana debería ir al supermercado para comprar alimentos, vi un rato tele tratando de alargar lo mas posible mi subida a mi pieza, deje lavada toda la loza que había utilizado, subí al baño me lave como dos veces los dientes y después de un buen rato de mirar mi cansado rostro en el espejo me dirigí a mi pieza…

Encendí la luz, prendí mi noteboock abrí mi mail solo tenia los spam de internet por lo que decidí que era hora de leer la carta y ver que tenia el Cd, abrí la hoja y pude ver que tenia un perfecta caligrafía era como las letras antiguas, esa idea me causo risa ya que mi amado llevaba viviendo siglos, por lo que debió aprender a escribir de esa forma yo jamás podría escribirle una carta mi letra era asquerosa, por lo que mejor comencé a leer la carta…

Bella:

Se que a estas alturas te parecerá cursi que te escriba una carta, pero para mi es la mejor forma de expresar lo que siento por ti…

Desde el primer día en que te vi me enamoraste con tu perfume, con tus ojos color miel, con tu pequeña risita nerviosa, cada ves que decías mi nombre para mi era como si sonara una melodía en el aire que me enamoraba aun mas, muchas veces pensé en alejarme de ti sentía que no era lo suficientemente bueno como para merecer tu amor y no concebía la idea de que fueras parte de mi monstruosa vida, pero al pasar los día se izo una necesidad el tenerte cerca, desde que te conocí te he espiado cada noche desde tu ventana, he vigilado tus sueños como si fueran los míos ,incluso tenia mi discurso totalmente preparado cuando Alice viene a mi diciendo que te habías accidentado te hice prometerme algo que ni siquiera yo sabia si podría cumplir, por lo que aquella noche cuando estabas en tu casa yo me sentía lleno de inseguridades necesitaba verte, vi salir a tu padre por lo que decidí subir hasta tu pieza, tu estabas dormida y cuando estaba dispuesto a salir dijiste mi nombre y que me amabas, pero esa no fue la parte mas linda para mi, lo que me resulto verdaderamente curioso pero no por eso menos importante fue el hecho de saber quera el dueño de tus sueños pero sobre todo era el dueño de tu amor, esa noche llegue a casa feliz y dispuesto a confesarte todo al día siguiente, pero sucedió lo de tu padre y complico todas las cosas, debí decirte quien era pero no de la forma en que yo esperaba hacerlo…

Bella quiero que sepas que tu eres luz en mi oscuridad, para mi estar lejos de ti es como tenerte a kilómetros pero a la vez sentir que estas muy dentro de mi , el tenerte en la distancia era querer besarte y no poder, era como tener vida pero no poder vivirla, solo se que trate de olvidarte pero lamentablemente estas tan dentro de mi que por mas que lo intente no lo conseguí, esto que siento por ti es mas fuerte que yo, cuando te vas creo que una parte de mi se ha muerto ya que nadie como tu sabe tanto de mi, nadie como tu sabe compartir mis tristezas, nadie como tu logra entender mis ganas de vivir, sabes… si la vida me pudiera darme un deseo desearía conocerte de nuevo, en cada rincón de mi cuerpo estas tu, en cada canción que escucho estas tu, en cada segundo de mi existencia estas tu, se que tu también me amas por que te siento dentro de mi corazón, por una vez en mi vida pensé que lo tenia todo hasta que te conocí, se que las palabras se las lleva el viento pero cada mirada que me dedicas la guardo en mi corazón si es que se puede decir de que poseo uno, quiero que sepas que siempre estoy pensando en ti y que jamás te dejare ir, ni siquiera la muerte podría separarme de ti, si tuviera un corazón latiendo se que aunque me lo arrancara no podría dejar de amarte, hay días en que te siento tan cerca me abrazas, me cuidas, por eso quiero que sepas que mi amor te pertenece solo a ti , es tanto lo que te amo que no hace falta verte solo debo cerrar los ojos y saber que para mi tu existes, no se si alguien podría amarte mas que yo, mi Bella …te amo por que cambiaste mi forma de ver la vida, por que desde que te conozco ya nada es igual, no quiero perder el dulce sabor de tus labios ni olvidar la melodía de tu voz, solo te pido que me dejes abrazarte y construir un mundo en el que solo existamos tu y yo, quiero que sepas que soy muy feliz a tu lado y que por medio de esta carta te entrego mi corazón …has lo que quieras con el , písalo, rómpelo, quiébralo, pero nunca te olvides que tu estas dentro de el….

Bella te amo y te amare por toda la eternidad….

Edward….

Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas puse el Cd que traía la carta de pronto comenzó a reproducir un video….

Vean el video primero y después sigan leyendo

No velo la hora

Una vez que termino el video quede totalmente sumida en todas las palabras de su carta, cuando de pronto mi ventana de abre de golpe, mi amado había entrado a mi pieza….

Te gusto la segunda parte de mi regalo… le idea era que lo vieras antes pero… mas vale tarde que nunca - dijo mientras la luz de la luna se reflejaba en su rostro, se veía mas hermoso que nunca… las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos mientras corrí hasta su brazos y lo comencé a besar…

Gracias por todo, no merezco tu amor, eres tan perfecto y yo soy tan torpe y normal no tengo nada como para merecerte… - dije ahogada en mi llanto…

No digas eso tontita tu eres perfecta para mi…jamás había conocido a alguien tan fascinante como tu… Bella eres parte de mi vida ahora y te prometo que nunca me alejare de ti a menos que me lo pidas… - me aferre a sus brazos no quería que me dejara, quería que se quedara conmigo para siempre…

Entonces no te vayas, quédate aquí conmigo esta noche, mis temores aumentan cuando estoy sola…- dije mientras seguía aferrada a sus brazos y mi Edward no aflojaba su agarre…

Es mejor que duermas es tarde y mañana deberemos levantarnos temprano para ir al instituto…- dijo con una de sus sonrisas torcidas que tanto amaba…

¿Entonces te quedas?... – dije mordiendo mi labio inferior…

Solo si tú quieres…- dijo mientras me besaba la frente…

Entonces si, te puedo advertir que no te desharás de mi tan fácilmente…- lo tome de las manos y lo dirigí hasta mi cama….

Así que me espiabas mientras dormía…. – dije con una leve sonrisa…

Si… de verdad me fascina verte dormir, es una de las pocas cosas que extraño de ser humano… - dijo mientras se recostaba junto a mi por debajo de la ropa de cama…

Entonces lo vampiros no duermen…- dije algo asombrada…

La verdad es que no, no dormimos, no lloramos, no comemos comida… aunque nosotros si lo hacemos de vez en cuando, cuando Carlisle hace fiestas en casa debemos hacerlo para disimular, cosa que no es agradable por que es como comer flores podridas… - dijo arrugando su nariz, se veía muy tierno, con esa expresión mientras mas lo miraba mas lo amaba…

Amor… te puedo preguntar algo… claro si no te incomoda…- dije algo dudosa…

Dime que quieres saber… - dijo besando mi frente…

Me puedes decir lo que Alice vio aquel día o aun no puedo saberlo…- trate de sonar lo mas inocente posible…

No es tiempo aun… - dijo mirando el techo de mi pieza y comenzó a cantar la canción que había en el Cd que me regalo, después siguió con la nana que me compuso…

Todo junto a Edward todo era perfecto ya nada podría arruinar nuestro amor, cerré mis ojos esperando que todo lo que había sucedido no fuera solo un sueño…

Isabella Marie Swan

….. Una chica torpe y normal a la espera de un ser amado….

23º capitulo….

Muerte Cerebral….

Aquel día se quedó conmigo toda la noche era vivir un sueño, pero en verdad lo estaba viviendo al día siguiente llegamos juntos al instituto por lo que todas las miradas se posaron en nosotros, yo me sentí muy incomoda por tanta atención entregada pero también debía reconocer que era dueña del amor de la persona mas perfecta del pueblo…. Los días fueron pasando, poco tiempo después se transformaron en meses, Jake había salido del hospital pero su padre seguía en un coma inducido por lo que en la tarde me dirigí hasta La Push para ver como se encontraba mi mejor amigo….

Sabia que no era muy bienvenida en la aldea pero no se atrevían a negarme la entrada, ya que Jake les había advertido que si no me dejaban entrar el se iba para siempre de la aldea, así que por mas que fuera casi una Cullen debían acceder que entrara y me paseara por toda La Push sin que nadie me dijera nada, claro Sam se saltaba todas las reglas pero era algo que me tenia sin cuidado, cuando llegue a casa de Jake pude ver que todo estaba abierto, las luces estaban todas encendidas y había una gran cantidad de personas fuera de la casa de Jake, por lo que apure aun mas la marcha de mi Jeep…

Entre rápidamente, dentro de la casa se encontraban Leah la hermana de Seth, Emily, Sam, y todos los de la manada algo malo había pasado de eso estaba completamente segura, por lo que me dirigí al sillón donde estaba Jake, su semblante era pensativo casi fúnebre, por lo que uní cabos y caí en cuenta de que el tema trataba de Billy….

Jake… que te sucede… - dije mientras me acercaba, de pronto Jake se pone de pie y me abraza, muy fuerte y claro yo ni idea de lo que pasaba…

Bella… Billy no…- su voz de pronto se apagó…

Que le sucede a Billy… - dije mirando a cada uno de los que allí estaba pero ninguno me respondió…

él esta con muerte cerebral… se mantiene vivo solo por los aparatos eléctricos… - dijo mientras dos enormes lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos…

No… no…. Pero como… que… - me quedé sin palabras no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, Jake quedaría huérfano su madre murió en el parto junto a su hermana y ahora Billy no podrá volver a vivir como una persona normal, seguí aferrada a los brazos de Jake no podía dejarlo solo, al menos no en el estado que se encontraba….

Y que vas hacer ahora…- dije con la voz temblorosa, no podía ver a mi mejor amigo sufrir de esa forma…

Por lo pronto debo decidir que hacer con su estado, debo decidir entre la vida y la muerte… debo pensar en si lo dejo conectado o simplemente lo dejo partir… - en ese instante me soltó y salió corriendo hasta el bosque o lo seguí pero tropecé con una raíz que había levantada y que por cierto no vi, pero no me importo seguí corriendo hasta que me interne demasiado en el bosque….

¡JAKE!... necesito hablarte no me dejes aquí en medio de la nada… - dije mientras mis ojos estaban como platos, de pronto de la nada aparece un enorme lobo color cobrizo, era Jake pero por que estaba en Fase de licántropo…

Ven conmigo necesito tu ayuda… - pude oír en mi cabeza, por lo que asentí lentamente me subí al lomo de mi amigo y nos perdimos en el bosque, me aferre fuertemente a su pelaje y cerré los ojos me mareaba con facilidad, por lo que Jake una cuantas veces me reclamo que no le sacara tanto pelos, comencé a sentir la briza marina en mi rostro por lo que abrí lentamente mis ojos Jake había parado de correr así que me baje…

Espérame unos instantes voy a transformarme, vuelvo enseguida… - dijo mientras se perdió entre unas enormes rocas, unos instantes después vi aparecer a mi amigo en short y sin polera, se veía realmente sexy no podía entender como había cambiado tanto su cuerpo, en un par de meses, vamos concéntrate me repetí mientras se acercaba a donde me había dejado….

Ok… ya estoy aquí… Bella te necesito… no se que hacer ayúdame te lo ruego… - sus ojos volvieron a llenarse lagrimas pero esta vez no cayeron de sus ojos…

Diem que debo hacer… no se como resolver lo de mi padre… - dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y me llevaba a un árbol que tenia una de sus raíces levantada en forma de asiento…

Creo que no soy la mejor persona para darte ese tipo de orientación, mi padre es un vampiro lo recuerdas… - dije tratando de conformar a mi amigo pero la verdad era que no tenia argumentos para guiar sus pasos….

Creo que dejaré que lo desconecten… no es justo tener ahí si no podrá volver a ser quien era, medicamente esta muerto, pero eso no es lo que temo, lo que en verdad temo es quedarme solo, no me gusta estar solo Billy era mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, era mas que un padre Bella y ahora todo esto me tiene devastado no se que hacer… - miraba el mar mientras me confesaba sus temores, de la nada sentí la necesidad de abrazarlo, por lo que lo rodea con mis brazos mientras el se acomodaba en mi regazo….

Todo estará bien necesitas descansar hace solo unas horas que saliste del hospital, por que no vas a casa… - dije mientras acariciaba sus cabellos…

No quiero ir a casa allá están todos y me ahogan en preguntas que no quiero responder…- dijo mientras se acomodaba en mi hombro…

Entonces que harás, donde iras…- dije tomando su mano, esta era muy diferente a la de mi amado era cálida, en cambio la de Edward era fría no se por que mi corazón se agitaba tanto cuando estaba cerca de Jake, creo que debe ser por que nos conocemos desde pequeños, trate de cambiar mis pensamientos…

No lo se quizás me vaya al bosque a dormir mientras desocupan la casa… seque lo hacen para que no este solo y los entiendo pero creo que invadido mi privacidad…- yo sabia perfectamente como se sentía, pero no podía quedarse en el bosque…

Mira vamos a tu casa y le explicas que necesitas estar solo… no creo que se enojen por eso… ¿o si?- dije mientras nos poníamos de pie…

Creo que es una buena idea… necesito que se larguen aunque sea por una noche…- nos tomamos de la mano y partimos rumbo a la casa de Jake, ya era tarde por lo que había decidido no ir a clases, de todas formas mañana era viernes y tenia clases de Ed. Física así que con mayor razón no iría…

Allí estaban todo en espera de que volviéramos, nos miraron con caras de sorpresa por un instante no logre entender el porque, solo unos instantes después sentí mi mano apretarse, esa era la razón Jake y yo veníamos de la mano por lo que apenas nos dimos cuenta no soltamos y miramos ambos para lados diferente como si nada hubiera pasado…

Chicos creo que ya estoy bien…. No es necesario que se queden… no se preocupen por mi…- dijo Jake en forma general, pero solo hablo Leah mientras se ponía de pie…

Jacob no creo que estés tan bien… mírate la cara que tienes yo no me iré de aquí…- dijo mientras se volvía a sentar en el sillón que Jake había abandonado una horas atrás…

Chicos de verdad estaré bien ya verán que nada me pasará… -dijo tratando de sonar tranquilo, pero ninguno le creyó por lo que no se movieron ni un centímetro de sus lugares…

Es mejor que se vayan… y tú también Bella es muy tarde para que estas por esto lados sola…- dijo mientras me daba las llaves de mi casa…

Si eso es verdad… pero igual me inquieta estar en casa sola, me pone los nervios de punta…- dije soltando una risita nerviosa, claro que a ninguno le causo gracia bueno Jake se rio junto conmigo el sabía perfectamente a que me refería…

Y entonces por que no te quedas aquí con Jake…- oí decir a alguien con la boca llena… era Seth quien hablaba con la boca llena por un tuto de pollo asado…

Mmmm… no se es que…- no alcance a terminar cuando suena mi teléfono celular, era Alice…

Bella… Bella… donde estas por el amor de los Vampiros… no te he visto hace horas… que pasó…- dijo muy rápidamente mi hadilla que apenas le entendí…

Estoy en La Push, en la casa de Jake, por eso no me ves…- dije tratando casi de susurrar ya que no quería ser más odiada, así que me fui a la terraza a hablar…

Bella necesito que te vallas a casa… Edward me tiene vuelta loca preguntándome si te he visto, llevas casi toda la tarde allí viste la hora que es…- parecía mi madre de tanto reproche que me hacia…

Bella ve a casa ahora… por favor…- dijo Alice con tono de suplica…

No puedo… esta noche me quedaré en la aldea con Jake…- dije mientras cruzaba los dedos para que no estuviera Edward al lado de Alice, pero al parecer mis suplicas no fuero oídas, pude oír como peleaba con Edward para que le pasara el teléfono y de pronto siento la voz de mi Edward…

Bella no me hagas ir por ti a la aldea… no quiero que estés en la casa del perro… no es de confianza... por favor hazlo por mi, no te quedes allá…- que hago no puedo dejar a mi mejor amigo solo…

Lo siento pero no puedo dejar a Jake aquí solo, es mi mejor amigo y me necesita…tu sabes que te amo y pérdo…- no alcance a terminar cuando oigo que Edward me habla…

Esta bien como quieras…- después de eso me colgó el teléfono, eso me destrozó por completo el corazón mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, de pronto siento unos brazos enormes que me rodearon…

Gracias por estar aquí conmigo y no dejarme solo…- dijo Jake mientras me acariciaba el rostro y secaba mis lágrimas…

Es mejor que entremos…- dijo secando nuevamente mis lágrimas y frotando mis brazos que estaban completamente helados…

Problemas con el chupa… con Edward verdad…- dijo mientras me retenía en la terraza…

No quiere que me quede aquí, cree que te puedes perder el control y dañarme, así como Sam daño a Emily…- dije sin mirarle al rostro…

Bella yo jamás te are daño te amo demasiado como para dañarte, el solo hecho de pensarlo me lastima, jamás lo haría y jamás permitiré que te dañen… ok…- dijo secando las lagrimas que no dejaban de aflorar por mis ojos, y lo que era peor también no dejaba de aflorar en mi la duda de lo que sentía en verdad por Jacob …

Ok…- fue todo lo que puede decir…

Es mejor que entremos hace frio ya preparé tu cama… que por lo general es la mía…- me dejo sin habla… no, no podía yo dormir en su cama, abrí mi boca para protestar pero con uno de sus dedos me indicó silencio, entramos a la casa y en ella solo quedaban Leah, Seth, Jake y yo...

Ellos también se quedaran en casa mis tíos están en el hospital así que yo dormiré aquí en el sillón…- dijo mientras acomodaba una frazadas y una almohada en el silloncito del living…

No nada de eso, tú dormirás conmigo, como cuando éramos niños, te acuerdas…- dije arrepintiéndome después de mis palabras…

Claro… pero solo si quieres…- la verdad desde niña que no dormía con Jake y eso fue has bastante tiempo debo decir, pero de todas formas asentí con mi cabeza…

Como quieras… si amaneces en el suelo es por que tu así lo quisiste, así que atente a las consecuencias…- llevo la almohada hasta la pieza, me dejo sola para que pudiera sacarme los pantalones y acóstame debajo de las tapas de la cama, luego entro y se acostó al lado mío…

Sabes me da terror enfrentar la muerte, todo esto que esta pasando con Billy me tiene verdaderamente mal, por lo que no quiero que nada malo te pase eres lo mas preciado que me queda y no quiero perderte…- dijo de la nada mientras se acomodaba en la cama…

Tú sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea y cuando sea…- dije acomodando mi cabeza en su hombro…

Si lo se y eso me agrada, pero también se que el quedarte aquí esta noche te traerá problemas con él…- dijo levantando el brazo, acomodando mi cabeza en su pecho y abrazándome por debajo de mi brazo…

Es un riesgo que prefiero correr… lo importante es que eres mi mejor amigo y no te abandonare hasta que te encuentres bien…- dije mientras miraba por su techo que tenia un traga luz por lo que nos quedamos contemplando las estrellas, me abrase a mi amigo y sucumbí al sueño en sus cálidos brazos de hombre lobo…

_Sabia que esto me traería problemas con Edward pero Jacob era mi amigo y no lo dejaría solo en un momento tan difícil para él como en decidir que hacer con su padre si dejarlo morir o mantenerlo atado a una maquina para siempre sin poder vivir una vida normal…._

Isabella Marie Swan

…..Una chica torpe y normal a la espera de un ser amado….

24º capitulo…

Un día con Jake….

Esa noche me quede en casa de Jake, dormimos en la misma cama como cuando éramos niños de repente comencé a sentir un calor insoportable, por lo que me zafe de los brazos de Jake que me sofocaban tenia todo mi rostro mojado, el se acomodo dándome su enorme espalda como paisaje por lo que me acomode nuevamente, así volví a conciliar nuevamente el sueño, pero esta vez no fue agradable comencé a soñar con Edward teníamos una discusión en el patio de mi casa después aparece Jake tratando de defenderme y estos se ponen a pelear, yo di un grito desgarrador y que al parecer no fue solo en el sueño…

Bella… Bella… Despierta mi niña estás bien…- Jake me acariciaba mi rostro que esta completamente mojado por mi sudor…

Si… eso creo… - dije secando mi sudor….

Fue solo un mal sueño… solo fue una pesadilla…- dijo besando mi frente…

Si… ¿Qué hora es?...- dije mientras me sentaba en la cama, Jake tomo su celular y miro el reloj…

Son… demonios… las dos de la tarde…con razón me duelen las tripas….- dijo Jake pasando su mano por el estomago…

Oh… rayos no había dormido tanto desde que Charlie estaba en casa…- dije tomando el peso de mis palabras…

Vamos a cocinar algo…- dije dándole un beso en la mejilla, lo obligué a salir de la pieza para cambiarme ropa ya Jake que quería seguir durmiendo cosa que me pareció excesiva…

No crees que has dormido lo suficiente Jacob Black…- dije mientras le desordenaba el cabello…

Cuando estás junto a mi nada es suficiente…- esta bien eso me izo sonrojar por lo que definitivamente lo arroje de la cama con mis pies…

Esta bien… esta bien… tu ganas me voy…- dijo poniéndose de pie, por lo cual quede asombrada Jake estaba solo en bóxer quedé pegada en sus bíceps y al girarse me di vergüenza yo misma por mirarle su trasero que por cierto no estaba nada de mal…

Vamos Bella tu amas a Edward…- dije moviendo mi cabeza para sacar la imagen de Jake en bóxer, me fui al baño me vestí con unos pescadores celeste y una blusa blanca que me había traído Leah desde mi casa, ella era una chica licántropo por lo que tomo forma de lobo para ir a casa, llego en fracción de segundos con toda mis cosas…

Bueno que haremos hoy… no pensaras quedarte en casa con este hermoso día afuera…- dijo Seth que venia llegando, en una mano traía con una bolsa llena de pan y en la otra una cesta llena de cajas de leche….

Vamos a alimentar a un ejercito con tanta comida que trajiste…- dije al verlo llegar tan cargado, parecía que iba a una guerra…

No… de hecho es para nosotros… por que no vamos a la playa…- dijo dejando las cosas en sima de la mesa….

No se que dices dulce Bella…- dijo Jake besado mi mejilla…

Me parece genial… hace mucho que no salgo con ustedes…- dije mientras de hacia una cola de caballo, de verdad estaba haciendo mucho calor por lo que era genial la idea de ir a la playa…

Pero tengo un problema…- dije algo sonrojada…

Que pasa… estas en esos días "R"…- dijo Seth eso me izo sonrojar aun mas, pero le mande una palmada en el cráneo de los siglos…

No tarado… no tengo traje de baño…- eso me izo ruborizar a tal punto que sentía la sangre palpitar en mi cara…

Yo te presto tenemos casi la misma contextura así que creo que te quedara bueno uno de mis trajes de baño…- en verdad Leah me agradaba, era simpática y muy agradable….

Después de que tomemos "desayuno"… vamos a mi casa y te pruebas alguno…- dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, con Leah nos comimos unas tostadas con café, los chicos seguían comiendo como si no lo hubieran hecho en días era asqueroso verlos comer, así que una vez que terminamos de tomar desayuno fuimos hasta casa de Leah para ver que traje de baño me quedaba bueno, su casa era pequeña pero acogedora, pasamos directo a su pieza, sus padres aun no habían llegado del hospital por lo que concluimos que Billy no había mejorado, su pieza era muy parecida a la mía por claro esta estaba totalmente ordenada y la mía era un total desastre, me probé unos cuantos hasta que al fin me decidí por uno rojo que era el que mejorcito me había quedado…

Jajajajaja… perdón pero pareces un fantasma de tan blanca que estas….- Leah se reía de mi poco bronceado, pero en verdad en florida iba muy poco a la playa ay que no tenia amigos….

No te rías… de verdad sufro de una enfermedad… no sabias que soy alérgica al sol…- dije muy seria, su boca se abrió y después la abría y la cerraba, como si tratara de pedirme disculpas pero las palabras no le salían… di una gran carcajada mientras ella quedaba desconcertada….

En verdad no creí que me comprarías lo de ser alérgica al sol…. Soy muy mala para mentir no se como me creíste…. Jajajajaja- dije mientras iba a ponerme mis pescadores y la polera, caminamos hasta la casa de Jake ya que solo quedaba a unas cuantas casas de las de Leah, nos fuimos riendo todo el camino hasta llegar a la casa de mi mejor amigo, cuando entramos ya nos esperaban…

Cielos se demoraron un siglo… acaso fueron a fabricar los trajes de baño…- dijo Jake mientras me tomaba de la mano….

Estas lista… nosotros preparamos uno bocadillos para llevar… un que si van al cuidado de mi amigo Seth dudo profundamente que lleguen hasta la playa…- dijo Jake mientras subíamos las cosas al auto…

Nos fuimos en mi jeep a pesar de que la playa no estaba muy lejos pero con tanto calor que hacia era preferible viajar en auto, nos demoramos uno tres minutos en llegar aparate toda la gente de la aldea se encontraba en la playa nos pusimos debajo del árbol con la rama levantada su sombra era perfecta para refrescar nuestro calor, dejamos las cosas extendimos las toallas y nos quitamos la ropa para quedar solo en trajes de baño…

Wow Bella… te ves preciosa con ese traje rojo…- los ojos de Jake era tan grande como platillos voladores, y Seth poco le faltaba para babosear dentro de la canasta de la comida…

Pero que rayos les pasa solo es una chica en traje de Baño…- dijo Leah lo cual le agradecí enormemente ya que yo estaba completamente ruborizada…

Gracias… y buenos nos vamos a quedar aquí sentados toda la tarde…- dije mientras me acomodaba en la toalla…

Pero claro que no… eso es algo que no se permite en la playa de La Push, si vienes te debes mojar… así que vamos…- dijo Jake tomándome de la mano y jalando mi cuerpo hacia el suyo, nos miramos unos instantes mi corazón se aceleró al máximo cuando siento que Seth me toma la otra mano y me lleva hasta el agua…

¡Espera!... ¡Seth!... – le grite a Seth mientras me adentraba a las aguas de la playa, pero no me izo caso, mira a mi alrededor pero no vi a Jake, mi desesperación aumento, ya que a mi mente llegaron recuerdos que había borrado por completo, cuando era niña Seth jugando me había empujado al agua justo cuando venia una secuencia de olas, desde entonces nuca había vuelto a meterme al mar, estaba aterrada, cuando de la nada aparece algo mutante frente mis ojos….

Vamos mi Bella… o estaré junto a ti nada te pasará mientras yo este aquí contigo…- Jake me llevaba en sus brazos yo apenas hacia un pequeño esfuerzo por mantenerme aflate, me sentí mas segura que nuca en sus brazos…

Esta bien… no es necesario que te quedes junto a mi, no será divertido estar cuidándome todo el día…- dije algo ofuscada por mi temor al mar…

Nada de eso para mi todo tiene sentido cuando estas tu presente, pero cuando me alejas de ti es cuando todo deja de tener razón, así que no pienses tonteras…- dijo mientras me salpicaba de agua el rostro…

Así ya veras…- corrí por toda la playa tratando de mojarlo al fin cuando conseguí atraparlo, nos atrapo una enorme ola que produjo en mí una desesperación tan grande que Jake sufrió las consecuencias, me aferre a su cuello tan fuerte que casi lo dejo sin respiración pero no se aparto de mi ni un instante…

Estás bien… - dijo mientras me llevaba en sus brazos hasta la orilla…

Si perfectamente… gracias por protegerme…- dije mientras le miraba fijamente a los ojos, en ellos había algo muy especial que no puede descifrar….

Siempre estaré para ti cuando me necesites… así tenga que ir a los quintos infiernos para salvarte lo haré…- eso me dejo de una pieza, mi corazón se aceleró a mil por hora…

Te puedo asegurar que con la única persona que atravesaría el infierno completo seria contigo…- dije sonrojada al máximo, pero nuestros rostros se aproximaron, Jake me aferro a su cuerpo mientras nuestros labios se unían en un beso… un beso que comenzó tímidamente pero unos instantes después se volvió totalmente apasionado, de pronto el rostro de Edward inundo mis pensamientos y me separe de sus labios, pero aun estaba el recuerdo del sabor de su beso en mi boca….

Perdóname… no quiero jugar con tus sentimientos… yo amo a Edward pero tu haces que mi corazón sienta confusión…- dije mientras daba la media vuelta y tomaba dirección hasta donde estaban nuestras cosas…

Yo se que lo quieres… pero no puedo negar lo que tu me haces sentir… es mas fuerte de lo que pensé… creo que he emprimado contigo bella… y eso es algo a lo que los licántropos no podemos huirle…- dijo Jake mientras me ayudaba a recoger las cosas…

Pero no que solo se podían emprimar ¿con los de su tribu?…- dije mientras me ponía mis pescadores y la polera….

Sabes a veces creo que si me podría suceder algo así contigo, nunca has sido una chica normal siempre marcas la diferencia, jamás le has preguntado a tu madre su descendencia…- dijo Jake con el ceño fruncido… de que estaba hablando y que tenia que ver Renee en todo esto…

No nuca le ha preguntado a Renee por su familia…- dije mientras subíamos las cosas al jeep…

Deberías… se por que te lo digo…- dijo mientras bajaba hasta la playa a buscar a Seth y Leah el sol ya estaba bajando por lo que era hora de partir a casa, para ducharnos para ir al hospital a ver a Billy, aun que las ultimas palabras de Jake me quedaron dando vueltas…

Cuando íbamos en camino Leah y Seth me dijeron que los dejara en su casa, así que eso ice… después de llegar a casa de Jake fui la primera entrar al baño me di una ducha mas que rápida ya que no estaba en mi casa como para demorarme una hora en ella, cuando salí del baño y entre al dormitorio encontré ropa mía en sima de la cama, junto a ella un ramito de flores silvestres y una nota que decía _"fui a tu casa y traje tu ropa favorita… te amo Jake…"_, eso lleno mis ojos de lagrimas no podía entender como mi corazón amaba a dos personas a la vez, necesitaba estar sola por un tiempo, despejar mi cabeza debía salir de la cuidad al menos hoy no lo haría, pronto serian las vacaciones de invierno así que creo que le haré una visita a Renee en florida, estaba por terminar de vestirme cuando de pronto golpean la puerta….

Estas lista Bells… - dijo Jake entrando al dormitorio, se veía tan hermoso, llevaba puesto unos jeans ajustado, una camisa manga corta ajustada a su cuerpo musculoso y cálido, menee mi cabeza para despertar de ese encantamiento y así responderle…

Sipis… estoy lista… vamos…- dije mientras terminaba de abrochar los cordones de las zapatillas, una vez que me puse de pie me tomo de la mano y me retuvo un instante….

Bells… pase lo que pase hoy prométeme que jamás dejaras que te lastimen y si alguien trata de hacerlo me dirás de inmediato…- dijo mientras me ponía frente a el…

Te lo prometo, y tú prométeme que no me dejaras sola por mas que trate de alejarte de mí…- dije sabiendo que el día de mañana me arrepentiría de lo que estaba diciendo, pero ya estaba casi segura que amaba a Jacob tanto como amaba a Edward…

Te lo prometo… pero quiero que sepas que si tuviera que dejar de ser licántropo para poder estar a tu lado lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces…- eso izo que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas nuevamente, pero ahora fue diferente Jake tomo mi rostro en sus manos y nos besamos como si necesitara mis labios y yo los de él para poder vivir, pero la imagen de Edward no me dejo disfrutar del momento por lo que abruptamente termine el beso…

Jake sabes que no quiero jugar con tus…- no me dejo terminar cuando me calla con otro beso, después se separa de mi de golpe…

Solo déjame terminar este día junto a ti como siempre he querido hacerlo…- asentí mientras caminábamos fuera de la pieza de Jake, salimos de la casa nos subimos al jeep y tomamos rumbo al hospital…

Llegamos al hospital en un segundo, Jake entro en la habitación donde estaba Billy para poder despedirse se demoro tanto que mis nervios querían matarlo, pero al cabo de unos instantes salió de la habitación con sus ojitos llenos de lagrimas, por lo que me acerque para ver si estaba bien…

Ya lo desconectaron…- dije mientras secaba sus lagrimas y le daba un pequeño besito en sus labios…

Si… mañana me entregaran el cuerpo para pode realizar el funeral…- dijo abrazándose a mi, yo comencé a llorar junto con el ahora se encontraba solo en el mundo igual que yo… bueno es verdad yo tenia a Charlie pero el ahora era un vampiro y no podía vivir conmigo, me

Sentía sola en el mundo…

Creo que me quedare esta noche de nuevo contigo…- dije mientras sacaba mi celular, pero Jake me lo quito antes de que marcara el numero de teléfono de Alice…

No… creo que es necesario que vuelvas a tu casa… creo que es lo mejor por ahora… yo estaré bien le diré a Seth que se quede conmigo en casa…- dijo mientras me devolvía mi celular asentí con mi cabeza que por cierto esta toda hecha una madeja de lana enredada por todo lo sucedido en ese día, me despedí de todos los que estaban allí, Jake salió junto conmigo para dejarme en el jeep…

Te llamo para saber cuando llegues a casa…- dijo mientras me besaba de despedida…

Ok… por favor mañana no me odies si…- Jake me callo con un beso y luego hablo…

Dejemos que el tiempo hable por si solo… pero quiero que sepas que ha sido el mejor día de mi vida, a pesar de lo que paso con Billy sin ti no habría podido hacerlo… gracias… nos vemos el lunes…- dijo mientras yo me subía al jeep, cerro la puerta del auto y se fue corriendo para refugiarse las primeras gotas de lluvia que comenzaban a caer…

Pero tenia pensado venir al funeral…- dije antes de poner en marcha el auto…

No es necesario… ya te has ganado suficientes problemas con tu… con Edward como para que te lleves otro mas, es mejor que no vengas mañana…- dijo gritando desde la entrada del hospital hasta donde estaba mi auto…

Bueno pero el lunes le vengo a dejar flores…- dije mientras ponía en marcha el auto… Jake me lanzo un beso y después entro al hospital…

_Mientras iba camino a casa los recuerdos comenzaron a surgir en mi mente, los besos con Jake, la nota junto a mi ropa, el ramito de flores silvestres, sus palabras antes de que partiera a casa, no sabia que hacer con mis sentimientos pero de algo estaba segura no podía engañar a Edward, ya no se que hacer estoy entre el hombre que amo y el amigo al que comenzaba a amar…. _

Isabella Marie Swan

…..Una chica torpe y normal a la espera de un ser amado…..

25º capitulo…

Traiciones…

Trate de no pesar nada mientras iba camino a casa pero mi conciencia no me dejaba en paz, sabia que había cometido un tremendo error al dejar que las cosas con Jake avanzaran a tal punto de que llegara a confundir mi sentimientos, después de vagar un buen rato en las calles de Forks decidí irme a casa, cuando estacione mi jeep pude ver que el auto de Carlisle parado en el lugar donde antes se ganaba Charlie, que por cierto me había abandonado para partir a Inglaterra junto a Esme para realizar una visita al los familiares de ella, supongo que es para eliminar las sospechas de que Charlie era un vampiro, pero el que se allá ido con Esme no cambiaria los comentarios de Charlie, de hacho ahora andaban diciendo que se habían fugado por que eran amantes, claro que Carlisle aclaro que Esme era la enfermera de Charlie y que habían ido a realizar un tratamiento intensivo para que recuperara su movilidad en las piernas…

Entre muy cautelosa a la casa para sorprender al que me esperaba dentro, pero la sorprendida como siempre fui yo…

Bella… gracias por dignarte a parecer… me tenias con un bloqueo permanente lo cual no es nada agradable…- era Alice la que llegaba frente a mi, tenia cara de preocupación mi hadilla cuando llego junto a mi…

Si… pero por que tanta amargura en tus palabras…- dije algo desconcertada no era usual que mi hadilla estuviera de tan mal humor…

Es Edward… se fue de viaje… según el para que aclaren sus sentimientos…- dijo Alice mientras me llevaba al sillón…

Pero por que… yo lo amo… es verdad que estuve confundida pero ya no… todo fue un error…- dije con lágrimas en mis ojos fui una estúpida un simple error me había costado el amor de mi Edward, no podía pensar como sería mi vida sin mi ángel…

Bella… yo se que lo amas… pero eso no es lo pero de todo…- a que se refería Alice que podía ser peor…

Edward se fue por que te engaño… con… Tanya…- eso causó que mi corazón se paralizara, deje de respirar por un instante desee ser un vampiro para no poder sentir este dolor en el pecho…

¡Que!... ¡no…no…! por que solo por que le dije que prefería quedarme con Jake en un momento difícil para el y me traiciona con la que se supone es mi por enemiga…- dije mientras me ponía de pie y corría hasta mi pieza, cerré la puerta de un golpe al instante después pude sentir los pasitos de Alice subiendo la escalera…

Bella no fue culpa de Edward, ella se le regaló…dame tus manos creo que es mejor que te muestre como pasaron las cosas para que no culpes a mi hermano por lo sucedido… aparte tu también eres culpable…- dijo mientras me golpeaba la puerta, abrí de malas ganas no tenia ánimos de seguir viviendo después de todo lo ocurrido, yo no sentía nada mas que una amistad por Jake, lamentablemente me di cuenta demasiado tarde al parecer, nos sentamos en la cama le di mis manos para tratar de ver que era lo que había sucedido…

Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer…- asentí con la cabeza mientras, trataba de dejar mi mente en blanco de pronto comenzó a aparecer una imagen…

Alice llama a bella, por favor… necesito saber como esta… dile que vuelva a casa…- era Edward hablándole a mi hadilla mientras esta estaba en el computador…

Si la llamaré déjame terminarle este traje a Ross y la llamo…- vi como Alice decoraba un traje de dos piezas atreves de computador…

No… necesito que lo hagas ahora…- dijo Edward mientras le apagaba el monitor del computador…

Si de verdad necesitas tano hablar con mi amiga por que no la llamas tú…- vi como Alice se ponía de pie y se dirigía al teléfono…

No quiero que sienta que la sobreprotejo mucho… aparte el es su amigo y el padre de él esta con muerte cerebral no puedo negarle que este junto a el…- dijo mi ángel mientras mi amiga marcaba un numero de teléfono, supuse que era el mío, instantes después oí mi voz…

Bella… Bella… donde estas por el amor de los Vampiros… no te he visto hace horas… que pasó…- dijo muy rápidamente mi hadilla que apenas le entendí, mientras Edward pegaba su oído al la oreja de Alice, para oír la conversación…

Estoy en La Push, en la casa de Jake, por eso no me ves…- me oí decir mientras Alice le pegaba a Edward…

No es necesario que me acoses hermanito…- dijo Alice poniendo la mano en el teléfono…

Perdón pero no oigo bien lo que esta diciendo… eres bien odiosa cuando te lo propones… pero sigue hablando…- era raro no lo graba entender por que Alice estaba tan molesta, acaso ya había visto que Edward me engañaría…

Bella necesito que te vallas a casa… Edward me tiene vuelta loca preguntándome si te he visto, llevas casi toda la tarde allí viste la hora que es…- parecía mi madre de tanto reproche que me hacia…

Bella no pienses… pierdes la conexión de la visión…- oí decir a Alice pero esta ves fue en mi pieza, estaba tan sumergida en la visión que creí que lo estaba viviendo en aquel momento…

Perdón me distraje…- dije mientras volvía a poner en blanco mi mente y junto con eso volvía la visión de Alice…

Bella ve a casa ahora… por favor…- vi como Edward le pedía el teléfono y esta corría por toda la pieza…

No puedo… esta noche me quedaré en la aldea con Jake…- me oí decir, de pronto Alice se queda quieta por lo que Edward le quita el teléfono…

No dámelo, debo decirle algo, dámelo te arrepentirás si no le das el teléfono… ¡Edward!...- pero el le tapo la boca y siguió hablando…

Bella no me hagas ir por ti a la aldea… no quiero que estés en la casa del perro… no es de confianza... por favor hazlo por mi, no te quedes allá…- Alice dejo de luchar con el para poder zafarse de su mano…

Lo siento pero no puedo dejar a Jake aquí solo, es mi mejor amigo y me necesita…tu sabes que te amo y perdó…- vi como mi ángel meneo la cabeza y hablo sin pensarlo…

Esta bien como quieras, pero quiero que sepas que te amo… tutu, tutu- en la cara de Edward había un desconcierto…

Que hiciste Alice…- dijo a la que se suponía estaba con el en la pieza pero no fue Alice la que corto el teléfono…

Deja de rogarle a esa niñita eres demasiado bueno como para perder tu tiempo con ella…- era Rosaline quien había entrado al dormitorio de Alice y le había cortado el teléfono…

Por que te metes donde no te importa… ahora Bella creerá que no la amo…- dijo mientras tiraba el teléfono por la ventana que se rompió ya que estaba cerrada….

Deja de decir estupideces… necesito que me acompañes… Tanya esta aquí, Emmet y Carlisle saldrán a cazar, Alice saldrá con el tal Jasper Hale, así que necesito que entretengas a Tanya mientras yo preparo la comida…- dijo Rosaline…

De pronto la visión se torno borrosa y cambio de escenario, Edward estaba en el piano tocando la nana que había compuesto para mi, cuando Tanya aparece en bata frente a el, por un instante pude sentir el olor de la sangre de ella, por lo que para Edward debió ser casi imposible resistir el olor, se había hecho un corte en el pecho para que brotara el aroma mucho mas fuerte…

Edward… déjame ser la tua cántate… ya se que eres un vampiro solo quiero ser la mujer que te acompañe por toda tu eternidad…- en verdad era una bitch ofrecida, la visión se volvió borrosa nuevamente y aprecio otra imagen, era Edward besando a Tanya pero esta tenia la boca llena de sangre, por lo que deduje que esta había vertido su propia sangre para conseguir que Edward la besara, cuando veo que Edward se aleja de ella….

No… esto no esta bien… tu… Bella… no…- salió del salón del piano y tanya con rostro de confusión salió detrás de el, este fue lo ultimo de la visión, abrí mis ojos que estaban llenos de lágrimas, pero no pude decir nada todo estaba confuso aun en mi mente…

Perdónalo el se dejo llevar por sus instintos, después de todo no podemos negar nuestra realidad, somos vampiros y la sangre es nuestra debilidad… es solo que Edward se siente culpable por lo que izo…- dijo Alice mientras me secaba con su pañuelo mi lágrimas…

No tengo nada que perdonarle… yo también lo he traicionado…- dije mientras alejaba la mano de mi hadilla de mi rostro…

De que hablas Bella, no te comprendo…- dijo Alice mientras volvía a secar mis lágrimas…

Eso que yo…. también lo traicioné, ayer me bese con Jake y te juro que llegue a dudar de mis sentimientos por Edward, pero camino hasta casa me di cuenta que al que realmente amaba era Edward, estaba dispuesta a confesarle todo lo que había hecho, pero esto es mas de lo que puedo soportar, necesito estar sola…- dije mientras me ponía de pie junto a la cama, tenia tanta rabia que mis puños se habían vuelto rojos, tan rojos como mi rostro, de pronto toda mi habitación comenzó a temblar, y el vaso del velador se reventó…

Bella cálmate… Bella…- la voz de Alice sonaba asustada, por lo que comencé a tranquilizarme…

Que fue eso… por que hiciste eso Alice…- dije desconcertada….

Yo no lo hice Bella… fuiste tu… de verdad tienes algo…- dijo Alice mientras mire alrededor mío…

Alice es mejor que te vayas… necesito estar sola…- dije mientras salía de mi pieza por la pala y el escobillón…

No… no me iré…- dijo mi hadilla mientras recogía los vidrios…

¡Quiero que te vayas! ...- en eso se rompe el espejo del baño… eso me desconcertó mucho mas….

Perdón… no quise gritarte… es que en verdad necesito estar sola…- dije mientras la lágrimas llenaban de nuevo mis ojos…

Pero quiero que sepas que Edward llega hoy en la noche… solo te lo digo para que medites las cosas…- dijo Alice mientras me abrazaba y me besaba la mejilla…

No creo que cambien mucho las cosas de aquí al lunes…- dije mientras bajábamos las escaleras…

Te quiero amiga… solo quiero que me prometas algo…- dijo Alice haciendo un pucherito… no podía negarle nada así que asentí mientras daba pequeños saltitos

Que quieres que te prometa…- dije en un tono cortante en verdad el dolor que sentía en ese momento me estaba destruyendo mi corazón poco a poco en pedazos…

Son dos cosas… la primera es que independiente de lo que pase entre tu y Edward – oír su nombre me origino un gran dolor en mi pecho- no dejaremos de ser amigas y lo segundo es que intentaras descubrir si tienes un don…- dijo mientras tomaba mis manos…

Si te prometo que nuca dejaré de ser tu amiga… y en cuanto a lo del don lo meditare no estoy segura de que hablas, pero trataré…- dije pero mi voz sonaba apagada, la verdad sentía que mi alma ya no estaba en mi cuerpo…

Alice se fue y las imágenes de la visión llegaban a mi mente junto con los recuerdos del día que había pasado con Jake, todo comenzó a darme vueltas en la cabeza, sentí unas ganas de gritar… no quería creer que toda esta mierda era real, Edward traicionándome por su sed, yo creyendo que amaba a mi amigo por culpa de mis estúpidas inseguridades, todo estaba mal mi vida ahora no tenia sentido, todo mi mundo perfecto se había derrumbado de nuevo, me sentía una estúpida tenia tanta rabia que comencé a tirar todo lo que tenia frente a mi, quebré los platos, los vasos y de pronto comenzó a estremecerse toda la casa o al menos eso yo creía, de pronto un gran temor recorrió mi cuerpo fue cuando caí en cuenta que lo que decía Alice era verdad, pero como… yo nunca había notado nada especial en mi por que ahora afloraba todo esto, me senté en la escalera llorando, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, ni quiera sabia quien era yo, me quede allí, cuando veo las luces de una auto que se aproximaban a la casa, era Charlie por lo que cuando llego al umbral de la puerta corrí a sus brazos, sin importarme que fura un vampiro….

Aquella noche se quedo conmigo, pero no fue de mucha ayuda puesto que no quede pegar en toda la noche los ojos ya que apenas los cerraba las imágenes llenaban mi mente, me estremecí una y otra vez en la cama tratando de no soñar pero no fue posible, así me la pase todo el fin de semana cuando sonó el despertador, para que me levantara y fuera al instituto, por lo que lo apagué de inmediato me había pasado toda la noche despierta así que tuve que recurrir al maquillaje para tapar mis ojeras, pero estas eran tan grandes que no fue mucho lo que pude hacer, comencé mi día como cualquier otro Charlie ya se había ido, por lo que tome todo mi tiempo como para llegar tarde a clases, pero aun así llegue temprano me quede en mi auto mientras llegaban todos una vez que llegó Jess me baje, para que Edward no tuviera oportunidad de acercarse…

Hola Jess… ¿como estas?...- dije tratando de sonar animada…

Bien… pero que… ¿te maquillaste?... eso si que es novedad en ti Bella…- dijo Jess mientras examinaba mi cara como si fuera algo totalmente fuera de lo normal, bueno la verdad era que no acostumbraba a maquillarme pero hoy lo hice por necesidad…

Si en verdad me siento rara pero no dormí bien así que tuve que recurrir a las artes del maquillaje…- dije soltando una risita, pero mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver el rostro de mi ángel, venia aproximándose a nosotras…

Que te pasa Bella, por que te pusiste nerviosa…- dijo Jess pero en verdad no estaba nerviosa lo que tenia era rabia, por mi y por Edward, todo esto era demasiado extraño, de pronto Tanya lo detuvo y lo Beso las lágrimas ahora si salieron de mis ojos, Jess se volteo y vio por el motivo que yo lloraba me di la media vuelta volví a mi jeep y Salí del instituto a toda velocidad…

_Todo se había terminado Edward ahora estaba con Tanya y yo nuevamente me encontraba sola en esta maldita cuidad… todo se había derrumbado como si hubiera vivido todos estos meses en un castillo de arena que con unas gotas de agua se derrumba por completo, la única parte donde me podía refugiar en esta cuidad era en la aldea de La Push era el único lugar donde Edward no podría entrar a buscarme, así que tome el camino hasta la aldea no quería ver a nadie y menos a Edward.…. _

Isabella Marie Swan

…..Una chica torpe y normal ala espera de un ser amado…..

26º capitulo.

Debilidad Pov Edward….

Anoche me quede en la casa de mi ángel, si… vigile los sueños de mi amada Bella como ya había hecho muchas veces atrás pero ahora era diferente no había secretos entre nosotros, yo ya llevaba meses quedándome en su casa solo que ella los primeros tres no lo sabia ahora que éramos novios seria mas fácil, incluso Rosaline estaba haciendo esfuerzos para tener una mejor simpatía con Bella, cosa que no le resultaba pues ves que Bella llegaba a casa se iba a su pieza y no salía hasta que mi amada se iba, pero eso no me preocupa por ahora tenia que dejar que mi amada tuviera una vida normal, esta mañana cuando íbamos al instituto me dijo que iría a la aldea de La Push, eso no me agrado mucho, pero yo había hecho un compromiso así que era tiempo de comenzar a cumplirlo…

Así que iras a La Push… hasta que hora estarás allá…- dije sin parecer demasiado controlador, no quería que sintiera que la controlaba…

La verdad si… iré a la aldea, pero si prefieres que me quede contigo no tengo ningún problema…- Mi Bella tan comprensiva no merezco tu amor, pensaba mientras le tomaba la mano…

No es necesario que estés con tu amigo, es un momento difícil para él debes estar a su lado, así como el estuvo junto a ti cuando Charlie se convirtió en vampiro…- claro que todo lo que le dije no lo sentía… en verdad quería que se quedara conmigo y que no fuera con esa sanguijuela de mala clase, pero también no soy inhumano… eso me causo risa es de ser inhumano ni si quiera se si lo que soy es humano…pero Jacob Black estaba pasando por un mal momento…

Así que en la tarde la deje en el cruce donde se separan las carreteras Alice llego a los segundo después con mi auto así que me despedí de ella contemple por unos instantes como se perdía su jeep, tuve las ganas de seguir el auto pero si los aldeanos me veían desataría un batalla de los siglos y no expondría a mi amada por nada del mundo, así que me subí al auto y en fracción de segundos estuvimos en casa…

Tranquilo Eddy… Bella estará bien, no es necesario que te preocupes por ella…- dijo Alice mientras alborotaba mi cabello…

No se… ese perro no me da mucha confianza… es que se que ama a Bella y puede hacer que ella se confunda y deje de quererme…- dije algo angustiado…

Lo que mas detesto cuando Bella se va para ese aldea de perro con distemper, es que me deja con una ceguera permanente, no se por que no puedo ver a Bella, eso me ofusca…- dijo mi hermanita mientras simulaba como si estuviera escupiendo el piso….

No que era yo… el que debería estar tranquilo… jajajajaja hay hermanita tu si sabes calmarme…mejor entramos a casa…- die antes de que tratara de hacer alguna tontera…

Si…- dijo mientras danzaba por el camino que dirigía hasta casa…

Entramos la casa estaba mas silenciosa que nunca, Alice subió a confeccionar un traje de dos piezas que Rosaline le pidió la noche anterior, Esme y Charlie se había ido a Inglaterra para que conociera al resto de la familia, Carlisle en el hospital como siempre, Ross y Emmet habían dejado una nota de que iban al supermercado por que vendría Tanya la mejor amiga de Ross, ella era la única parte de Bella que conocía nuestro secreto, el resto solo creí que éramos raros, subí a mi pieza de verdad no tenia ganas de ver a nadie y menos a Tanya no era que me cayera mal pero tampoco me simpatizaba siempre me reprochaba el que no sintiera algo por ella y ahora menos sentiría algo por que amo a Bella con todo mi ser…

Las horas se pasaban lentamente, tome la guitarra jugué un rato tocando algunas vagas notas pero estaba inquieto necesitaba saber que pasaba con bella por lo que me dirigí al cuarto de mi hermanita para que viera si ya había llegado a casa…

Alice llama a bella, por favor… necesito saber como esta… dile que vuelva a casa…- dije mientras entraba a la pieza de mi hermanita, la cual seguía confeccionando el vestido o lo que sea que quería Ross…

Si la llamaré déjame terminarle este traje a Ross y la llamo…- vi que estaba decorando algo del traje, cosa que no me pareció nada importante…

No… necesito que lo hagas ahora…- dije mientras le apagaba el monitor del computador…

Si de verdad necesitas tanto hablar con mi amiga por que no la llamas tú…- sabia que Alice en esos momentos debía estar odiándome, ya que no le gustaba que la interrumpiera mientras **"trabajaba"**…

No quiero que sienta que la sobreprotejo mucho… aparte el es su amigo y el padre de él esta con muerte cerebral no puedo negarle que este junto a él…- dije mientras Alice marcaba un numero de teléfono…

Bella… Bella… donde estas por el amor de los Vampiros… no te he visto hace horas… que pasó…- dijo Alice, mientras me apegaba a su oído para oír la conversación…

Estoy en La Push, en la casa de Jake, por eso no me ves…- Alice me pego antes de que le hiciera lo que tenia pensado…

No que estabas con ceguera permanente…- dije algo molesto mientras le pegaba un manotazo en la cabeza y recibí otro de vuelta…

No es necesario que me acoses hermanito…- dijo Alice poniendo la mano en el teléfono…

Perdón pero no oigo bien lo que esta diciendo… eres bien odiosa cuando te lo propones… pero sigue hablando…- que demonios le pasa a Alice, ahora si no entendía su actitud…

Bella necesito que te vallas a casa… Edward me tiene vuelta loca preguntándome si te he visto, llevas casi toda la tarde allí viste la hora que es…- que… ahora si que mi hermana estaba loca…

Bella ve a casa ahora… por favor…- le estire la mano para que me pasare el celular, pero la tarada comenzó a correr por toda la pieza como loca de patio, por lo que tuve que seguirla…

No puedo… esta noche me quedaré en la aldea con Jake…- Alice se detuvo, al parecer tenia una visión por lo que aproveche para quitarle el teléfono…

No dámelo, debo decirle algo, dámelo te arrepentirás si no me lo das… ¡Edward!...- le tape la boca ya me tenia nervioso, aun mas de lo que ya estaba, pero mi hermanita seguía forcejeando conmigo por lo que apreté aun mas mi agarre a su bocota…

Bella no me hagas ir por ti a la aldea… no quiero que estés en la casa del perro… no es de confianza... por favor hazlo por mi, no te quedes allá…- Alice dejo de luchar con el para poder zafarse de mi, así que la solté salió del dormitorio hecha una bala de seguro, para tomar el teléfono de la pieza de Carlisle…

Lo siento pero no puedo dejar a Jake aquí solo, es mi mejor amigo y me necesita…tu sabes que te amo y perdó…- no puedo dejar que piense que yo soy un egoísta…

Esta bien como quieras, pero quiero que sepas que te amo… tutu, tutu- que demonios, te pasaste para infantil dije pensando que era Alice…

Que hiciste Alice…- dije mientras me volteaba, pero por el perfume pude deducir que no había sido Alice…

Deja de rogarle a esa niñita eres demasiado bueno como para perder tu tiempo con ella…- era Rosaline quien había entrado al dormitorio, como detestaba cuando hacia eso…

Por que te metes donde no te importa… ahora Bella creerá que no la amo…- dije mientras le tiraba el teléfono, pero no la quise lastimar así que lo tire hacia la ventana, que por cierto me había olvidado que estaba cerrada…

Mierda deberé cambiar el vidrio….- dije ofuscado con mi hermanita por su estúpida actitud…

Deja de decir estupideces… necesito que me acompañes… Tanya esta aquí, Emmet y Carlisle saldrá a cazar, Alice saldrá con el tal Jasper Hale, así que necesito que entretengas a Tanya mientras yo preparo la comida…- dijo Rosaline…

No… ni lo sueñes… sabes que no me siento cómodo con ella…- dije mientras trataba de salir de la pieza…

No seas descortés… ella no tiene la culpa de no ser Bella… que al parecer te tiene baboso, que te ha hecho como para que estés tan enamorado de ella…- dijo mi hermanita con tono irónico…

No te metas… yo no me metí cuando trajiste a Emmet así que no es asunto tuyo…- Salí de la pieza de Alice y me fui al salón donde estaba el piano, deje vagar mis dedos toque una cuantas melodías pero en fracción de segundos comencé a tocar la nana que había creado para mi Bella, cuando aparece Tanya en una de las Batas de Rosaline, que rayos esta haciendo vestida así…

Edward… déjame ser la tua cántate… ya se que eres un vampiro y no me importa yo solo quiero ser la mujer que te acompañe por toda tu eternidad…- pero que demonios… De pronto saco un bisturí y se izo un corte en su pecho, el olor de su sangre pocos segundos después lleno el salón que trataba de hacer, pero mis instintos vampíricos comenzaron a aflorar, pude sentir que el olor de su sangre comenzó a quemarme en la garganta…

Sal de aquí Tanya, sabes que lo que soy y lo que produce el olor de la sangre en nosotros…- dije tratando de controlar mis impulsos no quería beber su sangre, pero era por lago mas que de no querer convertirme en un monstruo, si no era por que si lo hacia traicionaría el amor de mi Bella…

Solo déjate llevar por tus instintos Edward… déjame alimentarte de mi sangre, déjame acompañarte por toda la eternidad de tu vida…- se comenzó a acercar a mi, mojo uno de sus dedos de su sangre y la esparció en mis labios, deje de respirar para no tener la tentación de querer probar la sangre que yacía en mis labios en esos instantes, peor mi sed fue mas grande pase mi lengua por mis labios, después tanya mojo sus labios con su sangre, mi sed ya había despertado por lo que seguí mis instintos y comencé a quitarle la sangre de sus labios, cuando siento que me observan, detrás de la ventana vi el rostro de mi Bella, por lo que reaccione a lo que estaba haciendo, había traicionado a la persona que mas amaba en el mundo… que había hecho era un monstruo que no merecía seguir viviendo….

No… esto no esta bien… tu… Bella… no…- debo irme de aquí… Salí corriendo del salón no podía haberle hecho esto a Bella, la había engañado de la forma mas baja, de la forma mas repugnante, la había engañado por haberme dejado guiar por mi sed…

Que demonios te pasa Edward… acaso no soy lo suficiente mujer como para que me quieras…- Tanya salió detrás de mi gritando como loca….

Déjame en paz… acaso no puedes entender que yo amo a Isabella Marie Swan… tu no me gustas, no te amo y jamás en mi eterna vida te amare... metete eso bien en la cabeza…- tome mi celular y Salí corriendo de mi pieza… corrí por el bosque necesitaba saciar la sed que Tanya había despertado, aun tenia el sabor de su sangre en mis labios…

Edward… hermano que demonios te paso de quien es esa sangre…- era Emmet que venia junto a Carlisle de regreso por el bosque…

Necesito alimentarme… - mi garganta me quemaba pero no podía explicar nada mientras no saciara mi sed… case unos cuantos ciervos y solo después de haberle sacado hasta la ultima gota de sangre pude contarles todo a Carlisle y Emmet, por lo que mi hermano salió en busca de Rosaline para que le explicara por que había ayudado a Tanya para hacer lo que izo…

Hijo es mejor que vayas donde tu primo Demitri por este fin de semana te hará bien alejarte, veras que con la cabeza fría pensaras mejor…- dijo Carlisle yo solo pude asentir mientras emprendíamos camino a casa…

Subí a mi pieza a cambiarme de ropa, cuando veo que abren mi puerta de golpe, era Alice que venia sollozando como si estuviera llorando…

Como pudiste, como fuiste capaz de traicionar a mi amiga… ella te ama y tu te dejaste vencer por un poco de sangre, te odio…- dijo mientras me daba pequeños golpes en mi pecho, golpes que me tenia mas que merecidos, después se llevo sus manos a la cara…

Y te vas… bravo…- dijo aplaudiendo- cobarde… eres un cobarde en vez de afrontar las cosas sales corriendo como un marica…- de verdad todo lo que Alice dijo me lo tenia merecido, en verdad era un cobarde pero no podría mirar a Bella a la cara sabiendo que la he traicionado…

Lo siento pero yo debo decirle a Bella…- salió corriendo no la pude alcanzar pero en verdad no la quise alcanzar, quizás era lo mejor, quizás era mejor que bella se decepcionara de mi… en verdad necesitaba alejarme de todo esta basura, Salí con la cabeza abajo, cuando Esme y Charlie llegaron…

Que sucede por que andas con una maleta…- me pregunto Esme mientras dejaba las suyas en el suelo…

Me voy cometí un terrible error…- le conté lo sucedido… Charlie se puso de pie sin emitir una sola palabra tomo el carro patrulla y salió de seguro en dirección a su casa…

Todo el fin de semana me la pase en Italia con mi primo Demitri, el era con uno de los pocos primos que me llevaba bien pero no pude sacar de mi mente las imágenes de lo sucedido el viernes, jamás me perdonaré lo que le hice a bella, regrese el domingo en la noche, pero no fue para nada agradable llegar a casa Rosaline estaba castigada, Emmet se había enojado con ella le estaba haciendo la ley del hielo, Alice no le dirigía la palabra ni a Rosaline ni a mi, Carlisle en su estudio como de costumbre, Esme fue la única que salió a recibirme con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero su sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos, por lo que debía estar enojada con Carlisle, Charlie se la había pasado todo el fin de semana en casa de bella, por lo poco y nada que me dejo ver Alice ya que bloqueo su mente para que no pudiera saber como estaba bella en su memoria, me encerré en mi pieza, Salí solo para cazar después de eso di vueltas en circulo por mi pieza hasta que amaneció…

Me bañe había decidido que aclararía las cosas con mi amada, de seguro Alice le contó lo poco y nada que ella pudo ver tanto en mi mente como en su visión…

Cuando llegue su jeep estaba estacionado donde siempre, Rosaline había ido a la casa de Tanya a buscarla por lo que todos llegamos en autos separados, cuando me dispuse para ir hablar con Bella, ella se acercó a Jess de seguro quería evitar que me acercara pero esta vez no me dejaría vencer por una chiquilla a la que le gustan los cahuines…

Comencé a caminar en dirección a mi Amada, se veía diferente, al irme aproximando puede notar que se había maquillado, se veía mas hermosa que nunca por lo que estaba dispuesto a recibir cualquier tipo de golpe o comentario hiriente después de todo la había traicionado, cuando de la nada parece Tanya y me besa, pude ver como las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos corrió hasta su jeep y después desapareció…

Que demonios haces…acaso no te deje en claro que a la única a la que amo es a Bella…- dije mientras me daba la media vuelta y regresaba a mi auto…

_Debía explicarle lo que en verdad había asado que jamás la había traicionado y si quería que me alejara de ella para siempre lo haría pero aunque me sacaran la piedra que llevo por corazón dejaría de amar a mi Bella, por lo que encendí mi auto, era ahora o nunca debía volver a ganarme su amor o dejar que su mente actuara como un colador y poco a poco se olvidara de mi…. _

Isabella Marie Swan

…..Una chica torpe y normal a la espera de un ser amado….

27º capitulo…

Un nuevo comenzar….

Ya estaba casi entrando al camino hacia la aldea cuando el volvo plateado de Edward se puso en frente de mi jeep tuve que frenar abruptamente pero eso no impidió que chocara mi auto con el de él, me golpe la cabeza contra el manubrio pero no me paso nada mas baje del jeep, mientras hecha unos insultos por que me dolía la cabeza, a pesar del golpe ninguno de los autos se daño, al ver quien estaba en el auto mi corazón se detuvo unos instantes, al parecer debería afrontar las cosas antes de lo que esperaba…

Me puedes decir que demonios te pasa… no ves que iba camino a La Push…- dije irritada al ver que Edward era quien bajaba del auto…

Si se que ibas a la aldea… te conozco Bella… y se también que es el único lugar a donde no te puedo ir a buscar….- dijo con sus ojos color dorado…

Que quieres Edward…- dije tratando de sonar indiferente, pero mi corazón se destruyo cuando pronuncie su nombre, las lagrimas brotaron de mis ojos automáticamente, no podía dejar de amar a Edward por más que tratara…

Necesito aclarar las cosas… podemos hablar…- dijo mientras me extendía su mano…

De verdad no tengo cabeza para hablar ese tema… - dije tratando de sonar lo mas segura posible, pero mi llanto no ayudaba mucho a la credibilidad que quería darle…

Por favor Bella solo escúchame… si después quieres marcharte a la aldea para que no te pueda buscar nunca mas te dejare hacerlo, pero necesito que hablemos….- sus ojos mostraban arrepentimiento, por lo que asentí me subí a mi auto y lo seguí hasta su casa…

Quieres que hablemos en tu casa… Genial…- dije irónicamente…

No… la verdad solo era para que estacionáramos los autos… ven sígueme…- dijo mientras tomaba mi mano, pero se la quite de inmediato aun que en momento debí recibir su ayuda caminamos por un sendero que había en el bosque, llegamos a una pequeña cabaña se notaba que estaba desocupada por que Edward me había llevado hasta allá... abrió la puerta y encendió las luces todo estaba perfectamente decorado…

Aquí es donde vivía Esme… antes de ser un vampiro…- dijo mientras quitaba una sábana del sillón mas grande…

Siéntate… esto da para largo…- le obedecí mientras mas rápido lo dejara hablar podría irme a la casa de Jake…

Me miro unos instantes y comenzó a contarme lo sucedido el día viernes, mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas no podía comprender como pudimos ser capaces de traicionarnos, amándonos tanto mi corazón se comenzaba a cobrar vida después de que me confesara una y otra vez que estaba arrepentido de lo que había hecho y que jamás lo volvería hacer, después fue mi turno de contarle lo sucedido en casa de Jake so rostro se endureció cuando le dije que mi corazón por un instante se había confundido, pero si íbamos a comenzar de nuevo debía saber todo por muy doloroso que fuera para ambos, una vez que confesamos lo sucedido nos presentamos nuevamente…

Hola… Me llamo Edward Culle, soy un Vampiro, tengo 109 años y estoy locamente enamorado de la humana mas perfecta y pero también la mas frágil de este mundo…- dijo extendiendo su mano…

Hola… mucho gusto… Me llamo Isabella Marie Swan… me gusta que me digan Bella, Tengo 19 años, y estoy enamorada del vampiro mas bello que he visto en mi vida…- dije tomando su mano, nos aproximamos lentamente y culminamos nuestras presentaciones con un cálido beso, que al paso de los minutos se transformó en el mas ardiente de los deseos, comenzamos a tocar cada parte de nuestro cuerpo teníamos la necesidad de estar juntos el uno del otro, cuando se abre la puerta de golpe…

Se reconciliaron…. Wiiiii…. Siiii…- era Alice que había entrado a la casa dando pequeños saltitos, nos rodeo y comenzó a besarnos a ambos, que hora era mire mi reloj eran casi las cuatro de la tarde entre tantas aclaraciones se me paso la hora volando, perdimos completamente la noción del tiempo…

Espero sea para siempre…- dijo Edward mientras me daba un pequeño besito…

Te Amo… y por casualidad algún día me dirás cual fue la visión de Alice…- dije mientras le hacia un pucherito…

Amor… creo que eso ya no tiene importancia…- dijo dando una mirada fulminante a Alice…

Bueno… pero no dejare de persuadirte hasta que me lo digas…- dije mientras le daba un beso…

Bueno tortolitos… necesito separarlos por un momento… Bella necesito contarte algo….- Alice me tomo de la mano Edward me retuvo en el beso para que Alice no me quitara de sus labios pero después de unos minutos de forcejeó cedió a dejarme ir…

Te quedaras esta noche en casa…- dijo Alice mientras salíamos de la casita…

Que es lo que debes decirme…- dije en verdad sentía curiosidad por lo que mi Hadilla preferida tuviera que decirme…

Espera que lleguemos a casa…- dijo mientras me ayudaba a saltar un enorme tronco que había en el suelo…

Una ves que llegamos a casa Alice me llevo al cuarto de Edward allí estaba mi ropa, Alice en verdad había exagerado, trajo ropa como para un año pero no que quise decir nada estaba demasiado feliz como para arruinar mi estadía en casa de los Cullen…

al rato me llevo a su dormitorio que era de un llamativo color verde manzana, contrastado con blanco, la ventana daba con árbol enorme cuyas ramas casi entraban a la pieza, tenia un aroma exquisito indescriptible, el olor de los pinos, la tierra húmeda, la pieza en verdad era muy agradable al parecer ella también optaba por la idea de tener una cama ya que en medio de la habitación se hallaba una enorme marquesa de bronce con telas verde pálido colgando, el cubre cama era blanco con un diseño de flores bordadas en tonos verdes pero estos iban en degradé…

Alice por que t también tienes una cama si no duermen…- mi curiosidad me la gano…

Por que tu eres mi amiga y decidí comprarla por que hoy dormirás aquí en mi pieza, ya que no te dejare dormir con Eddy, no quiero ser tía tan joven…- dijo mientras daba una risita, yo quede de una pieza cuando menciono lo de ser tía en verdad a veces Alice me asustaba, de donde sacaba esas ideas suyas…

Pero eso no es lo importante…- dijo mientras me cepillaba el cabello…

Bella… amiga necesito contarte que tengo novio…- sus ojitos brillaban al decir la palabra novio…

Así y quien es…- aunque ya sabia la respuesta, no necesitaba ningún poder especial para saber que era Jasper, pero no quise arruinarle la sorpresa…

Es… Jasper Hale, el es un vampiro al igual que nosotros pero el problema es que vive solo y no se si decirle a Carlisle si puede venir a vivir aquí con nosotros…- ahora la mirada de mi hadilla se había tornado un tanto melancólica…

Si quieres te puedo ayudar…- dije mientras me sentaba en la cama...

Esta bien… pero solo aceptare tu ayuda con dos condiciones… que querrá ahora mi hadilla pero sabia que no podría negarme por mas que quisiera así que solo me limite a asentir…

Quiero que me dejes botar toda esa ropa que traje y crearte una guarda ropa nuevo, pero claro conservando tu estilo y lo otro es que me dejes probar que tienes un don…- no estaba muy segura de lo que haría pero dejaría que Alice me ayudara un poco de todas formas ya había visto que formaría parte de ellos, así que por que no empezar por cambiar mi ropas pero solo un poco, no dejaría que Alice me convirtiera en su maniquí y en cuanto a lo del don tratare pero creo que salga algo provechoso de todo esto…

Esta bien iremos poco a poco…- dije mientras la acompañaba hasta el dormitorio de Edward…

Te convenció… siempre te podre proteger de todos menos de mis hermanita…- dijo mi amado mientras se acercaba para darme un beso…

Ya déjala… ella es mía por todo lo que queda del día…- dijo Alice mientras me llevaba de regreso a su pieza…

_No sabia que haría ahora que mi hadilla cambiara mi ropa solo me quedaba la fe de que mantuviera mi estándar de chica normal, aunque no se que tan normal puedo ser ahora… todo se había arreglado mi castillo de arena se derrumbo, pero se edifico uno mas solido que el anterior solo espero que este no se derrumbe…. _

Isabella Marie Swan

…..Una chica torpe y normal a la espera de un ser amado…

28º capitulo

Los Nuevos integrantes al Clan…

Para ser a veces una hadilla tan tierna, en ciertas ocasiones era bastante odiosa solo me daba ordenes pero era impresionante, saco una maquina que escaneo mi cuerpo, una ves que izo eso me aplico un gel en la cara y paso nuevamente la maquina pero esta ves una luz cegadora me aturdió por unos segundo, que demonios me había hecho esta hadilla…

Alice mejor me quedo con mi ropa… aun esta bien buena, no hay necesidad de cambiarla y que rayos fue todo eso que hiciste…- dije algo molesta ya que aun seguía con un poco de ceguera…

Lo que te acabo de hacer es decodificar cada parte de tu cuerpo, para así poder poner todo los datos en mi computadora y poder crearte una colección de aburrida ropa pero con un poco mas de estilo Alice Cullen, así que es simple y lo de la cara es simplemente para saber que tipo de sombra puedes usar con la ropa…- dijo dando un pequeñita sonrisa…

Alice mira no quiero sonar grosera peo con la ropa basta y sobra creo que nunca me he maquillado y seré un completo desastre si intento siquiera hacerlo…- dije tratando de que no se le ocurriera otra fantástica idea…

Pero para eso me tienes a mi Bella… Amiga yo se que no eres muy partidaria del maquillaje pero hoy en la mañana con lo poco y nada que te aplicaste te veías hermosa, solo debes tratar de seguir siendo natural y listo…- Alice si sabia convencerme de hacer todas las locuras que ella quería ojala no se le pasara la mano…

Esta bien pero quiero que sepas que mi ropa la diseñaremos juntas…- dije mientras me hacia una cola en el cabello y me quitaba el residuo del gel facial que Alice me había aplicado…

Bueno pero puedes dar por hecho… que no te dejare dar muchas opiniones…- dijo mi hadilla querida mientras me sacaba su diminuta lengua, en verdad ya era como una mas de ellos así que dejaría que Alice me ayudara un poco con la vestimenta y en cuanto al maquillaje ya veremos…

Así nos pasamos toda lo que quedaba de tarde viendo la ropa los zapatos que en su mayoría era zapatillas, yo era muy torpe como para andar con tacones altos así que prefería que los zapatos fueran lo mas cerca del suelo posible, a ratos Edward nos interrumpía diciendo que debería comer que ya habían pasado muchas horas, también le recordaba a Alice que yo era humana y que por lo tanto tenia mas necesidades que ellos, eso me disgusto un poco pero comprendí su preocupación así que parábamos hasta que yo terminara de comer, eso si había notado algo extraño Rosaline y Emmet no habían aparecido en toda la tarde, eso si era raro por lo general Rosaline no salía de la casa a no ser que fuera para ir al instituto….

Alice ¿donde están Emmet y Rosaline?…- la pregunta casi salió innata por mi boca, ella miro a Edward y luego asintió segundos después abrió su boca y comenzó a hablar…

Ellos están en casa de Tanya… después de lo sucedido hoy en la mañana, bueno no tengo necesidad de decírtelo ella salió en busca de Laurent…- se quedo callada y después continuo- Laurent es el vampiro que ataco a tu padre, pero eso no es de lo que te quiero hablar por ahora… ella por alguna razón supo donde se encontraba ese maldito traidor y le pidió que la transformara en uno de nosotros, lo mas penoso de todo fue que sufrió el proceso sola y por lo tanto atacó a sus padres en desesperación por la sangre dándoles muerte, apenas tuve la visión alerte a Rosaline de lo sucedido, así que en eso andan…- esto me dejo completamente en estado de shock…

Y que pasara con ella ahora…- dije pero por mi mente se cruzo una imagen de pronto, Tanya seria parte de los Cullen, si era verdad lo que pensaba era escalofriante el solo pensar que podría perseguir a Edward por toda una eternidad …

Ella se ira a Italia con mi primo Demitri…- dijo Edward mientras tomaba mi mano…

Si Tanya se ira para allá… seria demasiado peligroso para ti dejarla en nuestro clan, bueno de cierta forma será parte de nosotros pero no vivirá con nosotros…- aclaró Alice mientras mi ceño se fruncía…

Pero por que seria peligroso para mí…- dije tratando de hacerme la desentendida…

Por que ella quería ser inmortal para poder matarte Bella… Tanya te odia por que según ella tu le quitaste mi amor, cosa que no es cierta puesto que nunca la ame y mi vida te pertenece solo a ti…- dijo Edward abrazándome mientras me besaba lentamente…

Uf… que se siente salir con hombres mayores….he Bella…- era Emmet que venia llegando, peor venia sin Rosaline…

Que gracioso Emmet, pero donde dejaste a tu monita faldera…- dijo Edward mientras le desordenaba un poco su cabello…

Si te refieres a mi… debo decirte que Emmet no me deja sola en ningún instante… nuestro amor es mas solido que una roca…- dije la blonda mientras entraba con Tanya del brazo…

Que hace la humana aquí… acaso no sabe que Tanya es ahora parte de nuestra familia…- dijo Rosaline mientras se quedaba de pie en la puerta…

Si Pero ya hablamos con Carlisle y ella se va a ir a Italia con Demitri, así que no se para que la trajiste debiste dejarle en su casa…- dijo Alice en un tono poco hermanable…

Pues lo siento si Bella puede ser parte de esta familia sin ser un Vampiro, yo no dejare de lado a mi amiga y menos ahora que es una de los nuestros… - Rosaline fulmino con la mirada a Edward y a Alice…

Entonces deberás dejarle encerrada hasta que Bella se vaya a casa, cosa que será hasta el domingo…- dijo Alice mientras me tomaba del brazo…

No dejare a Tanya encerrada solo por que no quieren que la Humanita corra peligro, esta es una casa de Vampiro y ni siquiera debería estar aquí, en esta casa la única que sobra es ella…- eso en verdad me dolió, por lo que me puse de pie, tome mi chaqueta y las llaves de mi jeep, Edward y Alice salieron detrás de mi…

Bella... Amor… no te vayas solo ignora a Ross…- dije Edward mientras caminaba detrás de mi…

Si Bella no tomes en cuenta a Ross en una envidiosa…- dijo Alice tomando mi brazo… mientras Alice estaba abrazándome mis lágrimas salieron desaforadamente de mis ojos dejando completamente empapado el hombro de mi hadilla….

Yo se que debo ignorarla pero lo que pasa es también me pongo en el lugar de Tanya… y creo que no es justo que se valla lejos por culpa mía…- de verdad yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo si Edward me lo hubiera permitido, pero aunque se que las circunstancias son distintas no me gustaría que me dejaran abandonada…

Creo que lo mas justo es que ella se quede aquí mientras dura su proceso de transformación…- a mi parecer no me parecía tan descabellada la idea, aun que era un poco descabellada mi idea era lo mas justo…

No Bella no pondré en peligro tu integridad física y psicológica por proteger a la amiguita de Ross, aparte ella fue la que se metió en este lio… creo que bastante hemos hecho pidiéndole a Demitri que la hospede en su casa… eso ya esta arreglado ella se va hasta que este transformada completamente…- dijo mi amado con un tono cortante por lo que decidí dejar de discutir aparte no quería volver a pelear con el…

Bueno… solo era una idea… Alice aun esta en pie la oferta de quedarme esta noche…- dije guiñándole el ojo…

Si claro que si…. Debes ayudarme en lo que me prometiste…- dijo devolviéndome el guiño…

De que hablan ustedes dos…-dijo Edward abrazándome y secando una lagrimas que rodaban por mi mejilla…

Es que Alice quiere que la ayude en una cosita…- dije con una pequeña sonrisita en mis labios…

Así y que cosita seria… claro si es que me quieren contar aunque creo que de una forma u otra la sabré igual…- dijo con una sonrisa torcida…

Si puedes saber lo que pasa Eddy es que quiero que Jasper sea parte de nuestro clan, pero como estamos saliendo juntos dudo que Carlisle me permita hacerle esa solicitud y como se que mi amiga puede ayudarme a convencerlo pues le pedí ayuda…- dijo Alice mientras daba saltitos alrededor nuestro…

Mmmm… y a cambio de que la vas ayudar amor…- dijo mi amado besando mis labios unos instantes…

Me dejo ayudarla a cambio de dejarla rediseñar mi ropa y una que otra cosilla mas…- dijo dándole otro besito en sus labios…

Así que en eso estuvieron toda la tarde… son una picaras… Alice me gusta como se viste Bella no la cambies mucho o sino parecerá que estoy saliendo con mi hermana mas que con mi novia…- dijo dando una gran carcajada a la que por cierto nos unimos con Alice, de pronto llega Jasper y detrás de el Carlisle y Charlie el momento de la verdad había llegado….

Entramos a la casa Carlisle venia muy serio se notaba que estaba molesto por la situación de que Tanya pusiera en peligro el secreto de la familia y mas ahora que había atacado a sus padres por culpa de su sed, nos dirigimos al comedor esta ves habían mas sillas que de costumbre, nos sentamos casi por orden de llegada en un costado estábamos Alice, Jasper, Edward y yo, al frente de nosotros estaba Charlie, Emmet, Rosaline y Tanya que con tan solo con mirarme ya me estaba asesinando, en los extremos se sentaron Esme y Carlisle, al parecer era mas que una simple discusión de pronto Carlisle comenzó a hablar…

Mira Rosaline yo se que Tanya es tu mejor amiga pero por culpa de ella casi se descubre nuestra identidad…- en verdad su tono de voz era bastante contante, pero siguió hablando…

Ataco a sus padres por culpa de su estupidez ahora están muertos no fueron capaces de sobrevivir , los licántropos casi la matan, si no es por que Jacob Black se encontraba dentro de la manada otra seria la historia, por lo que deberá ir donde Demitri hasta que aprenda a comportarse como una de nosotros…- dijo mientras tomaba un poco de aire, pero Rosaline tomo la palabra…

Me opongo rotundamente a que Tanya se vaya… si quieres yo me hare cardo de su transformación, no quiero quedarme sola es la única amiga que poseo en esta cuidad, Carlisle en verdad es necesario que la humana este presente en esto…- dijo mirándome despectivamente, pero quede sorprendida al ver que comenzaba hablar Emmet…

Deja tranquila a Bella Ross…Bella a pesar de ser un poco torpe y un tanto languilucha es de la familia, no soy un Alberto einstite o como sea que se llame el viejo loco ese, estoy seguro de que ella no es mala persona, además la quiero mucho y no quiero que nada le pase a mi cuñadita…- dijo mientras Rosaline daba un gran golpe en la mesa…

No… Tanya no se va… si ella debe irse a Italia con Demitri yo me largo con ella… - Edward la dio un gruñido que nunca antes le había oído hacer, así que sentí la necesidad de hablar…

Creo que lo mejor que pueden hacer es que Tanya se quede , si es por mi dejare de frecuentar la casa hasta que ella cumpla su proceso de transformación, también me gustaría que Jasper formara parte de este clan, se que le cuesta un poco adaptarse al aroma de mi sangre pero lo ha sabido llevar muy bien y creo que merece pertenecer a los Cullen, también me gustaría plantearles la idea de que los apellidos de Jasper podrían ser también los de tanya simulando una adopción por parte de los padre de Jasper…- todos me quedaron mirando esto me izo sonrojar, pero me sentía bastante segura de o que había dicho luego se un instante Esme tomo la palabra…

Creo que la idea de Bella es muy buena, en cuanto a lo de tu alejamiento de la casa no será necesario Tanya y Ross se irán a la cabaña donde yo vivía antes de ser un Vampiro y en cuanto a Jasper eres totalmente bienvenido, lo que si mantendrás tus apellidos para no levantar sospechas y así también Tanya podrá decir que ahora son hermanos…- Esme se levanto de la mesa, los demás la seguimos…

Bella creo que es hora de que comas, y Ross llévate a Tanya a cazar es necesario que aprenda a vivir como toda una Cullen, gracias por interceder por ella…- Esme me dio un pequeño besito en la mejilla y se dirigió a la cocina para hacer la cena, estábamos camino a la entrada del living cuando siento una fuerte presión en mi cuello…

No… no te dejare quedarte con el amor de Edward el es mío…- Tanya se había soltado del agarre de Rosaline, Emmet salió de inmediato a mi auxilio, gracias a Dios Edward se había ido a cazar por lo que no sabia lo que estaba sucediendo…

Suelta a mi adulta cuñada languilucha… estúpida sanguijuela… no le vuelvas a tocar ni la punta de la pequeña y chueca nariz que tiene o te la veras conmigo…- dijo Emmet mientras me quitaba a Tanya de en sima, pero sus palabras me dejaron desconcertada…

Descuida Bella… yo te protegeré de esta barbie plastimpira…- dijo esbozando una gran sonrisa (plastimpira=combinación de Plástica y vampira), no puede evitar reírme con sus palabras tan raras… es verdad Emmet no era muy inteligente pero era una gran persona, bueno en realidad era un gran Vampiro, le hice prometerme a todos inclusive a Jasper que no le dirían nada a Edward sobre lo acontecido con Tanya, no estuvieron de acuerdo pero al menos Alice y Rosaline me apoyaron…

Después de comer una suculento sándwich de carne y un gran vaso de jugo de naranja recién exprimido, fui a cambiarme ropa, Alice me había confeccionado hasta el pijama por lo que me sentí bastante rara en un pijama de satén, este era rojo italiano el cual me hacia ver mas blanca de lo normal, de pronto sentí uno brazos que envolvieron mi cintura puede reconocer el perfume de su piel al instante, me volteé y hay estaba mi Edward con una gran sonrisa torcida, ahora mas que nunca lo amaba, nos comenzamos a besar fogosamente un estremecimiento recorrió mi piel, por lo que Edward dio una pequeña sonrisita…

Te ves hermosa en ese pijama… me dan ganas de…- no termino la frase… cosa que ya era casi normal entre nosotros…

Deja a mi amiga tranquila… te dije que este día era completo para mi…- Alice me llevo hasta su pieza, conversamos hasta altas horas de la noche, pero lamentablemente soy humana y el sueño me la gano por goleada, cuando me disponía a quedarme dormida Edward entro al dormitorio…

Lo siento hermanita pero secuestraré a Bella…- me tomo de la mano haciéndome bajar de la cama, después me vendó los ojos y me tomo en sus brazos…

_Aquella noche cualquier cosa podría pasar, ya había cumplido mi objetivo de ayudar a mi hadilla con Jasper ahora el y Tanya formaban parte del clan de los Cullen, Tanya me dejo un poco preocupaba pero ahora mi preocupación se había concentrado a donde me llevaba Edward y por que me había vendado a los ojos…. _

Isabella Marie Swan

…..Una chica torpe y normal a la espera de un ser amado….

29º capitulo…

Parte de la Familia…

Camino unos cuantos pasos conmigo y después me dejo en el suelo, me quito la venda mis ojos, estábamos en una habitación que nunca había visto, no estaba segura si habíamos salido de la casa o si estaba soñando, esta era completamente Lila había unas cuantas cosas que creí reconocer como mías pero era casi imposible que estuvieran allí, abrí mi boca para pronunciar palabra peor Edward comenzó a hablar primero…

Esta es tu habitación amor… la construimos Emmet, Charlie, Carlisle, Jasper y yo…- dijo mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas…

Quisimos que te sintieras como en tu casa por lo que Charlie llamo a tu madre para que mandara una cuantas cosas de florida… espero te guste… ahora eres completamente de la familia…- Edward era tan perfecto, lo eran tanto que había creado una habitación para mi…

Es hermosa y en cuanto a lo de ser parte de la familia…. Aun no soy 100% de ella…- dije mientras Edward me llevaba hasta la cama…

Amor se que algún día lo serás, pero espero que se demore lo mas posible, aunque no debo negarte que la idea de tenerte por toda la eternidad junto a mi no me parece mala, quiero que tengas una vida normal, por lo menos que termines la media y después estudien en la universidad…- me perdí en su mirada era tan hermoso a la luz de la luna, cada facción de su cara resaltaba con los cálidos rayos de luz que entraban tímidamente por la ventana…

Eso fue lo que Alice vio verdad… me vio como tu…- dije mientras note algo de desconcierto en su cara…

Si Bella… ella te vio caminando junto a mi en el bosque, no recuerdo muy bien como era la visión pero recuerdo que nos veíamos felices y el tan solo pensar de que algún día lo seremos me mantiene con la esperanza de hacerte vivir lo mas que pueda como humana…- la verdad yo me acordaba perfectamente de la visión pero no quise arruinarle su mentira mi consuelo era que en aquella visión no me veía vieja, así que me quede tranquila por ese lado… esbocé un bostezo por lo que mi ángel me guio hasta mi cama nueva, esta tenia el mismo cubre cama que tenia mi cama en la casa de Charlie…

Aquella noche dormí en los brazos de mi amado, me canto nuestra canción y mi nana hasta que me dormí esa noche soñé con la visión que Alice me había mostrado uno meses atrás el solo pensar que algún día podría estar toda la vida y mas allá de la muerte con mi ángel, me aferre a sus brazos de marfil para que no me dejara…

A la mañana siguiente una lluvia de pequeños besitos me despertaron, mi ángel me daba los buenos días mientras abrí mis ojos, note que esta vez mi ángel estaba dentro de la cama con pijama, me resulto muy extraño por que yo sabia que ellos no dormían, pero me sentí muy tranquila cuando vi que se había quedado conmigo y no me había dejado sola…

Que piensas mi Bella ragazza…- su voz aterciopelada me envolvía mientras volvía a cerrar mis ojos…

Solo te contemplaba con ese sexy pijamas…- dije mientras acariciaba su rostro…

Si…no pude decirla que no a Alice cuando vino anoche…- dijo con una de esas sonrisas torcidas que tanto amaba…

Si… Alice… imposible decirle que no… me gusta te ves mas hermoso de lo que eres…- dije mientras entrelazábamos nuestros dedos…

No… la que se ve perfecta en ese pijama eres tu… anoche casi pierdo el control…- dijo dando una gran carcajada, peor en sus ojos puede ver que estaba siendo totalmente sincero…

Ya veo… parece que deberé decirle a Alice que me cree una colección completa…- dije riendo junto con el, era primera ves que Edward se acostaba debajo de el cubre cama, el frio de su piel traspasaba las telas del pijama pero no me importo estaba junto a mi y eso era lo único que me importaba…

Creo que es hora de que nos levantemos…debemos ir al instituto… aunque me quedaría todo el día así contigo…- mi ángel me rodeaba con sus gélidos brazos, pero para mi eran cálidos como el sol de invierno, pero ahora se acercaba mi peor momento del día, ver la ropa que Alice me había confeccionado y sepárame durante las clases de mi ángel…

La verdad la ropa no cambio mucho algunas cosas si eran un poquito fuera de lo que yo en mi vida usaría pero si quería ser parte de los Cullen debía comenzar por algo, así que me puse los jeans que me dejo en sima de la cama, junto a estos había una blusita de seda azulina, unas zapatillas casi del mismo tono de la blusa y una chaquetón blanco de dolce y gabana… en verdad no me pondría el abrigo, una ves que me vestí completamente comencé a buscar mi chaleco, para llevármelo al instituto…

Ni sueñes que Alice e dejara usar este trapero para cubrir tu flacos brazos…- Era Emmet quine venia con mi suéter en la mano…

Dámelo lo necesito para ir a clases…- dije mientras este lo sostenía en el aire…

No…no...nooo… hermacuñis… deberás luchar por el si quieres que te lo de…

Como quieras solo quiero que sepas que soy muy hábil…- Emmet y sus palabras (hermacuñis= Hermana y cuñada) mentí obviamente era un total desastre y no ganaría la batalla aun que Emmet me diera toda la ventaja del mundo, después de dar unos cuantos saltos, le pegue en el abdomen cosa que resulto mas dolorosa mas para mi que para Emmet, al fin me di por vencida y tome el abrigo que Alice me había dejado en sima de la cama, iba caminando por el pasillo cuando me tope con Rosaline, me miro un instante y siguió su caminar, peor de pronto se detuvieron los pasos….

Bella… podemos hablar un segundo… creo que es importante que aclaremos algunas cosas….- dijo mientras vi que se dirija hasta donde me encontraba yo…

Ven… sígueme…- Emmet paso por el lado de nosotros miro a Rosaline y a mi, se quedo con la boca abierta mientras entrabamos al dormitorio de Rosaline, una ves que estuvimos dentro comenzó a hablar…

Mira Bella… yo se que no he tenido los mejores modales contigo y te pido perdón por eso, quiero que sepas que jamás quise hacerte daño cuando paso lo de la clase de gimnasia me sentí súper mal, pero también debo confesarte que me sentí celosa, Eddy y Al son los mas pequeños de la casa y yo me sentí casi como la madre de ellos, por lo que cuando Eddy nos conto que te amaba me puse celosa, después me deje llevar por los comentarios de Tanya y te tome un resentimiento, pero anoche cuando intercediste por ella y nos pediste que la apoyáramos me demostraste que eres la mujer que quiero para mi hermanito Eddy , pero cuando finalmente me termine de convencer fue cuando nos pediste que no le dijéramos a Edward que Tanya te había atacado, se que lo hiciste por mi y por ella y te lo agradezco me gustaría que tratáramos de ser amigas quizás no seremos las mejores amigas, como se que lo eres con Alice pero si me gustaría llevarme bien contigo, aparte ya eres una Cullen mas, ya eres parte de la familia y creo que eres bienvenida cuando tu quieras...- cuando termino de hablar no sabia que decir todo esto era my extraño Rosaline siempre fue distante conmigo, pero en sus ojos vi que era totalmente sincera conmigo…

Gracias… de verdad tomaré tu palabra sobre ser amigas… pero y tanya no deberías estar con ella…- dije mientras salíamos del dormitorio…

Anoche cuando te ataco decidí que era mejor dejarla ir a Italia no estaba controlándose y no quería oírme… así que ahora será una vampira del clan de nuestro primo Demitri…- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de nosotras llegamos al comedor en donde Esme me esperaba con la mesa llena de comida, en verdad había comida como para diez personas y yo no comía tanto…

Tranquila Bella… no es toda para ti… nosotros también comeremos claro solo por hoy, anoche Carlisle trajo a unos compañeros de trabajo que se quedaron a dormir aquí, así que debemos aparentar que somos normales…- dijo Alice mientras tomaba un poco de café…

Ok… entonces juguemos a ser normales…- dijo Emmet mientras engullía todo lo que pillaba en la mesa…

Emmet amor se mas educado para comer…- le decía Ross mientras le limpiaba la boca con una servilleta…

Que deseas comer… amor…- dijo Edward después de dio un pequeño besito en los labios…

Awww…- dijeron todos eso provocó que me sonrojara y estaba completamente segura que si Edward pudiera sonrojarse también lo habría hecho…

Pero si el amoret, el amoret, sia respírate en el tua aire…- dijo Emmet en un pésimo italiano….

Amor no me avergüences… te ves mas lindo y tierno comiendo… -dijo ros provocando que todos nos riéramos, pero a Emmet no le resulto gracioso, se cruzó de brazos igual que un niño pequeño amurrado…

_Una vez que termine de tomar mi desayuno me dirigí al baño para lavarme los dientes y así partir a mi tortura en clases, pero ahora que las cosas habían mejorado tanto con Edward como con Rosaline y ahora que tanya estaba lejos de nosotros todo seria perfecto en nuestras vidas, al menos eso creo…._

Isabella Marie Swan

… Una chica torpe y normal a la espera de un ser amado….

30º capitulo…

Visita Inesperada…

Ya había paso un mes desde la transformación de Tanya todo estaba muy tranquilo a nuestro alrededor quizás era demasiada tranquilidad para nosotros pero mientras estuviera mi ángel junto a mi nada me importaba salvo hasta ayer, que fue cuando me enteré que en unas dos semanas más estaría de cumpleaños mi Edward, no sabia que regalarle no tenia nada suficientemente bueno como para poder darle de regalo, tampoco podría comprarle algo puesto que el tenia de todo en su casa, no se que hacer….

Hola Bella… ya te enteraste… el menor de los Cullen estará de cumple…. A verdad que tu eres su novia…- me estremecí ante la palabra "novia" yo prefería decirle pololos, pero aquí en Forks aun son de hablar el castellano antiguo cosa que para mi apestaba…

Si cumplirá 18 todo un mayor de edad…- dije dando una sonrisa ya que yo sabia lo que Mike no, en verdad cumplía 110 años como me gustaría quedarme en los 17… pero mi ángel no era de la idea de convertirme hasta que viviera un buen tiempo como humana…cosa que me recordó que no sabia que regalarle…

Y que le darás de regalo a tu novio…- otro escalofríos recorrió mi cuerpo pero ahora fue doble, por un lado por la palabra que me aterraba y por no saber que darle de regalo…

La verdad no lo se aun… es difícil hallar un regalo para Edward… el es perfecto…- dije mientras sentí como mi rostro se sonrojaba…

¿Crees que haga una fiesta?... ¿para pensar en que ponerme?....- pareció como si hablara con el mismo por lo que lo deje ahí en el pasillo y continué mi camino a la clases de ciencias, apenas estaba llegando cuando Jake me intercepto en la puerta…

Así que estas viviendo donde los Cullen… quien lo diría poco falta para que te quieran convertir en una chupa sangre…- dijo mientras tomaba muy fuerte mi brazo…

De que estas hablando solo me he quedado un par de veces… aparte no tengo por que darte explicaciones de las cosas que hago o dejo de hacer…- en verdad me había molestado bastante la actitud de Jake el no era de esa forma algo le sucedía….

Ya veo… soy un imbécil… como pude creer que tu sentías algo por mi… solo venia a decirte que hoy es mi ultimo día de clases aquí con los caras pálidas… ya no tengo por que quedarme en este lugar si mi padre me matriculo aquí fue por que le insistí tanto… creí que te fijarías en mi si estaba mas cerca de ti pero no fue así… es mejor que me largue y deje de darte lástima…- de pronto sentí que su agarre me dejaba libre el brazo…

Jake… espera…- Salí corriendo detrás de el pero este no se detuvo entro a la sala donde le correspondía su clase, me tuve que devolver al laboratorio, tendría que hablar con Jake antes de que se fuera del colegio…

Llegue tarde a clases Alice me llamo hasta donde estaba su asiento, Jasper se fue a sentar junto a Jess supuse que me interrogaría por lo sucedido, de hecho no me equivoque de pronto comencé a sentir una vocecilla en mi cabeza era la voz de Alice que no dejaba de hacerme preguntas, por lo que decidí hablar, pero sin hablar o como sea ya ni yo misma me entiendo….

Que quería el Perro con distemper… acaso no sabes que eres novia de mi hermano…- dijo su vocecilla en mi cabeza…

Alice… lo sabe pero te recuerdo que yo también tengo cierto grado de culpa le di falsas ilusiones es justo que me recrimine por eso…- era extraño hablarle a mi hadilla sin mover la boca, pero me gustaba…

Lo se… lo se… pero no me gusta de la forma en que te trata creo que es tu dueño o algo así… no me parece justo que te hable de esa forma… tu eres como mi hermanita y no me gusta ver como te trata… ya te lo dije y que…- su voz retumbaba en mi cráneo mas fuerte que nunca, seguía sintiendo rara…

Alice… no grites me retumbas en la cabeza… en verdad se que me quieres como una hermana y yo también te quiero a ti de la misma forma, pero es necesario que hable con Jake, para dejarle en claro que entre nosotros no hay nada y no lo habrá jamás…- dije en mi cabeza mientras tomaba apuntes, esto era maravilloso pero porque no lo podía hacer antes, Alice respondió a mi pregunta…

Por que no lo querías desarrollar simplemente, bella eres psíquica puedes oír lo que los demás no, tienes un pequeño don como mi hermanito Eddy, solo que el lo ha trabajado mucho mas que tu… pero volvamos al tema de Jake no me distraigas… mala… quiero acompañarte mientras le aclaras las cosas…- dijo levantando la mano para responder la pregunta que el profe había hecho, eso me desconcertó yo panas podía oír lo que el hablaba estaba tan metida en nuestra charla que me había olvidado por completo que estábamos n el laboratorio de ciencias…

No creo que sea lo mas conveniente ya sabes que a Jake no le agradas y no quiero que se sienta atacado…- dije mientras negaba levemente con la cabeza…

Mira aunque no quieras iré igual…- termino de hablar cuando sonó el timbre me distraje y perdí la conexión con Alice….

Salí de la sala era el primer recreo así que lo mejor sería aclarar las cosas de inmediato con Jake, me encontré con Edward en el trayecto le conté lo sucedido claro que omití lo del brazo y las palabras hirientes, pero de todas formas no quedo tranquilo con lo que le dije emitió varios gruñidos mientras le contaba pero después de un rato me pidió que lo hiciera en la hora de almuerzo que ahora necesitaba estar junto a mi, así pase mi recreo junto a los Cullen, ahora se había unido a nuestro grupo Jess, Mike, Jasper, Rosaline, eso era bastante raro por que los Cullen jamás se les veía compartir con nadie, así que tanto Jess como Mike se sentían lo máximo por pertenecer a un "circulo tan cerrado y exclusivo", según decían ellos….

La hora del almuerzo había llegado, junto con ella el momento de la verdad debía dejar todo bien claro para que no siguieran los malos entendidos y para que así mi Jake se quedara en el instituto, le mande una nota con una chica que iba en su clase después de eso trate de no pensar en donde me encontraba para que Alice no llegara, a los pocos segundo Jake llego hasta donde me encontraba…

Que pasa… que necesitas decirme tan urgente…- dijo mirando al suelo…

Primero me gustaría que me miraras…- levanto su vista así que continué hablando…

Gracias… ven siéntate aquí- le mostré el columpio que estaba junto a mi- se que es extraño que te citara aquí al parque de los niños pero necesitaba un lugar tranquilo para poder hablar contigo…- se sentó junto a mi, pero no me miraba directo a los ojos solo miraba mi rostro, eso me dolió mucho pero debía seguir con lo planeado…

Jake se que jugué con tus sentimientos aquel día en que me quede en La Push no debí permitir que las cosas llegaran tan lejos, yo amo a Edward- sus puños se cerraron con fuerza en las cadenas del columpio- por lo que me sentí con el deber de decírtelo, Jake tu eres mi mejor amigo jamás en la vida me podría alejar de ti, también se lo tu siente por mi y créeme que no es fácil para mi ser tu amiga sabiendo que cada caricia o cada palabra tu la tomaras como una esperanza, eso me duele mucho por eso había dejado de ir a la aldea, no es porque los Cullen o Edward no me dejaran era por que yo no quería hacerte mas daño del que ya te había hecho…- dije mientras vi que en su mejilla rodaba una pequeña lagrima…

Bella en verdad agradezco tu sinceridad, me hubiera gustado que hubieras sido así de sincera hace unos meses atrás, ahora las cosas son diferentes, yo no se que siento por ti es por eso que me quiero alejar de todo, esta situación me esta matando…- me miro a los ojos mientras dejaba entrever su dolor…

Si crees que irte es la solución para lo que estas pasando en este momento yo no me opondré, pero quiero que sepas que siempre podrás contar conmigo para lo que sea…- dije mientras le secaba las lágrimas…

Gracias Bella… creo que ahora que se cuales son tus sentimientos podre quedarme en el instituto… solo necesitaba que fueras sincera… en verdad gracias…- esbocé una gran sonrisa mientras me levantaba del columpio…

Bueno entonces amigos…- dijo mientras estiraba su mano…

Amigos… y de los mejores…- dije mientras estrecha su mano, nos fuimos tomados de la mano hasta mi jeep, donde nos esperaban Edward y Alice…

¿Todo bien?… ya arreglaron los malos entendidos - pregunto Edward mientras miraba mi mano que aun seguía entrelazada con la de Jake…

Si somos amigos nuevamente…. Heeee… Edward podemos charlar un minuto…- dijo Jake soltando mi mano y dejándome avanzar a donde se hallaba Alice….

Si claro… espérame un minuto amor…- dijo dándome un pequeño beso en los labios…

Conversaron un buen rato hasta que tocaron la campana, Alice me llenaba de colonia por que según ella estaba hedionda a perro, eso me izo reír bastante a veces mi hadilla salía con cada cosa en verdad era toda una caja de sorpresas…

Bueno creo que es hora de irnos a clases nos queda el ultimo pedacito para irnos a casa…- me tomo de la mano y me llevo hasta el gimnasio por que tenia la clase que mas amaba, nos despedimos justo venia llegando Ross así que junto con Alice entramos a clases…

Bueno es la hora de tu tortura Bellis…- dijo Ross mientras me desordenaba el pelo…

Mi clase la pase sin problemas, el profe nos izo correr en círculos dentro del gimnasio, unas cuantas flexiones de brazos y unos tantos abdominales después de esa tonta escena en la que trataba de hacer ejercicio nos fuimos a cambiar ropas, por fin mi tortura se había acabado ya no daba mas me dolía cada parte de mi cuerpo, como anhelaba ser un vampiro en esos momentos Alice y Ross estaban como si no hubieran hecho ni una sola flexión….

Salimos del gimnasio riendo ya que Alice y Ross se iban burlando de mi torpeza, no me molestaba que ellas lo hicieran hasta se veían chistosas tratando de ser torpes, de pronto aparece Edward frente a nosotros su cara era extraña venía junto a Jake, Emmet y Jasper eso me sorprendió mucho más…

Como están mis tres mosqueteras…- dijo mi ángel con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios pero esa sonrisa no le llego a los ojos…

Muy Bien trío de casanovas y el perro…- dijo Ross con una gran sonrisa, le salió tan chistoso que hasta Jake se uso a reír, pero a la brevedad le respondió…

Claro tu lo dices por que es fácil borrarte la memoria solo debo soplarte en el oído y listo…- esto no le agradó mucho a Ross le sacó la lengua de una forma muy madura para su edad, pero tanto Emmet como los demás nos reímos a carcajadas… de pronto Alice se quedo quieta…

Alice que tienes… que estas viendo…- Jasper la tomo justo antes de que se desmayara, poco segundo después se despertó….

Solo me pegue una siestecita… no fue nada si quieres puedes echar un vistazo Eddy – dijo Alice mirando a mi ángel…

Aghr… Alice sale de mi cabeza es asqueroso…- dijo mi amado mientras hacia como si estuvieran torturándolo

Solo lo ice para que no me molestes…- dijo no entendí nada de nada, comenzamos a caminar por lo que decidí preguntar a mi ángel por que venia con Jake...

Heeee… ¿que están tramando tu y Jake?... ¿Por qué llegaron juntos?...- en verdad estaba intrigada….

Mmmm… veras… tanto Jake como yo creemos que ya es tiempo de fraternizar vampiros con hombres lobos y que mejor tratando de ser amigos, se que nos costará bastante pero lo lograremos estoy casi 100% seguro, a no ser de que una preciosa y frágil humana se cruce en nuestro camino…- dijo dándole un pequeño toque a mi nariz, los dos reímos mientras caminábamos hasta mi jeep…

Las semanas fueron pasando yo aun no sabia que regarlo hacerle a mi ángel ya estaba a un día y no había comprado nada ya me había dicho que harían una celebración familiar y uno que otro invitado entre ellos Jake, no sabia que hacer con respecto a mi regalo así que como en la tarde vendría a mi casa le preguntaría que quería de regalo, mi día transcurrió sin problemas las clases tan aburridas como siempre, cuando llegue a mi casa Edward ya me esperaba en la casa…

Hola amor… que tal tu día…- estaba sentado en el sillón que Charlie acostumbraba a usar cuando vivía en casa conmigo, corrí y me senté en sus piernas, después de ver el error que había cometido me disculpe…

Perdón… no quería…- me puso un dedo en los labios y comenzó a besarme mi corazón se acelero a mil por hora pero no dejamos de besarnos, de pronto Edward se estremeció eso me desconcertó mucho primera vez de todo el tiempo que sentía que su cuerpo se estremecía de esa forma, su lengua penetraba en mi boca con una pasión desenfrenada mi cuerpo también se estremeció de pronto ambos paramos de golpe…

Hay Bella… no sabes cuanto deseo estar contigo, pero no puedo no por ahora…- nos dimos otro beso pero no con la misma pasión del anterior, fue cuando me anime a preguntarle que quería de regalo…

Y ya decidiste que quieres que te regale mañana…- dije mientras lo llenaba de besitos pequeños en su rostro…

No quiero nada con solo saber que estas junto a mi es suficiente para mi… tu eres el mas grande de los regalos que la vida me ha dado, no quiero nada mas… aunque hay algo que me podrías regalar…- du mirada tenia un no se que pero era distinta su mirada…

Así que es…- dije siendo le el juego, tomo un paquete detrás del sillón era una bolsa, se puso de pie y me dejo sentada en el sillón…

Cierra los ojos…- dijo mientras metía su mano en la bolsa

Como quieras…- cerré mis ojos- vampiro presumido- dije mientras mi ángel tomaba mi mano y ponía en ellas algo muy suave…

Ahora puedes abrirlos…- los abrí lentamente pude ver que en mis manos había un vestido blanco de una seda muy fina me puse de pie, tenia la boca abierta no entendía….

Pero…pero que es todo esto… a que debo el vestido…- dije sonrojándome en mi vida había tenido un vestido tan fino en mis manos, me daba miedo hasta tocarlo demasiado podía arruinarlo…

Quiero que este sea mi regalo de cumpleaños, quiero que seas la mas hermosa de la fiesta que nadie intente siquiera opacarte, eres la persona mas importante para mi y no quiero tener ojos para nadie mas que no seas tu…- mi ángel era tan perfecto, pero no podía aceptar tal regalo, era demasiado para mi…

En verdad te agradezco el vestido mi amor… pero no crees que puedan sentir envidia las otras muchachas…-lo dije bromeando pero a Edward no le agrado mi broma…

Si no te gusto el vestido solo debes decirlo…- demonios bella eres toda una torpe, pensé ahora deberé arreglar la situación…

No es eso… es vestid es hermoso tan hermoso como tu… pero no me siento digna de llevar un vestido tan fino… siento que no merezco todo esto… tu eres tan perfecto y soy tan simple e insignificante - dije sonrojándome y unas pequeñas lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos…

Bella tu eres mas de lo que yo merezco en esta vida y me siento un egoísta por retenerte a mi lado sabiendo que junto a mi n tendrás una vida normal, eso en verdad no me hace mejor que tu bella, quiero que seamos felices pero no estas poniendo mucho de tu parte… amor solo te pido que lo hagas por mi…- me tomo de la mano haciendo unos pucheritos se veía tan tierno que me lo imagine cuando niño, en verdad debió ser hermoso cuando era humano… estaba sumergida en mi imagen de mi Edward pequeño, cuando su aterciopelada voz me trajo de vuelta…

Que piensas amor…- dijo mientras mis manos recorrían su rostro…

Esta bien usare mañana el vestido pero solo por que tu me lo pides…- una enorme sonrisa inundó su rostro…

Isabella Marie Swan

… Una chica torpe y normal a la espera de un ser amado….

30º capitulo…

Visita Inesperada (II parte)…

El resto de la tarde nos la pasamos regaloneando, se nos fueron las horas muy rápido por lo que no nos dimos cuenta cuando nos llego la noche yo como siempre debía comer ya que mi estomago me lo recordaba, cene algo liviano ya que no tenia mucha hambre, después lave mis dientes, me puse el pijama y fui a mi pieza Edward ya me esperaba en la cama, al igual que la vez anterior Edward llevaba puesto pijama y estaba debajo de las ropas de cama, me acosté junto a el su piel era tan fría como el hielo pero para mi era tan cálida como el sol, lo amaba y eso era lo único importante, me canto toda la noche la nana hasta que me gano el sueño el fingía dormir, decía que era divertido tratar de ser normal mientras mi amado me cantaba la nana, me vino a la mente una canción que me gustaba mucho y que describía precisamente lo que yo sentía por mi Edward, ese seria mi regalo…

Me levante mi ángel aun seguía ahí, me baje lentamente de la cama para ir al baño, me lave los dientes cuando volví el me estiro los brazos para que fuera acostar junto a el, así que fui a la cama y me acosté….

Feliz cumpleaños… espero cumplas muchos pero junto a mi…- dije dándole un gran beso…

Te puedo asegurar que este es el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido en los siglos que tengo de vida y sabes por que…- dijo mientras me daba pequeños besitos por toda mi cara…

No… por que ha sido tu mejor cumpleaños…- dije abrazándolo fuertemente…

Por que… tú estas junto a mí y por que le diste sentido a mi vida… Bella ahora tú eres mi vida, si es que se puede decir que lo estoy y no quiero que salgas de ella…pero no puedo evitar que mi hermanita nos interrumpa… Alice pasa…- en eso se abre la puerta de golpe, Alice entro dando pasos de bailarina…

Feliz cumple hermanito… ya eres todo un adulto…jajajajaja- Alice se tiro en sima de mi cama y lleno de besos a Edward…

Gracias hermanita pero debemos levantarnos hay que ir a clases aun que no queramos…- me beso y fue hasta un bolso deportivo donde sacó ropa, entro al baño se ducho y segundo mas tarde volvió a entrar a mi dormitorio después yo hice lo mismo claro que evidentemente mas lento que el, bajamos tomamos desayuno y partimos a clases, todo lo saludaban por su cumpleaños, mi Edward le respondía cada uno de ellos con total cordialidad…

Así transcurrió el día me fui a casa con la escusa de que se me habían que dado una cosas encendí mi computador baje Dos canciones una era lo que sentía por mi ángel y la otra era por lo que me sucedió cuando lo conocí por primera ves, no le quise escribir una carta por que mi letra era un desastre aparte soy mas frontal en cuanto a decir las cosas, después de fui camino a la casa de mi amado, cuando iba llegando Alice me esperaba en la entrada del camino…

Te vi que llegabas, así que decidí venir a recibirte…- no me demoré casi nada en llegar a la casa…

Y trajiste el vestido verdad…- dijo Alice mientras me quitaba la bolsa que traía…

Si… si lo traje… - entramos a la casa allí estaba Edward, Jasper, Emmet, Esme, ¿Jake y Seth?, en verdad se estaban tomando esto de la amistad en serio…

Hola amor… ¿como estas? ven te estábamos esperando, Alice nos dijo que venias así que necesitamos tu opinión en algo…- me dio un pequeño beso y me guio hasta donde estaban los demás…

Hola Bells…- dijo –Jake- hola Isabella- Seth era al único al que le aguantaba que me dijera así….

Que tal hermacuñis que se siente en salir con alguien que te lleva la delantera en 91 años… -dijo dándome palmadas en la espalda…

Eres un tarado Emmet… yo no te digo nada por que tu tienes casi…- Esme no dejo terminar a Edward….

Vamos… bella como estas querida mira tenemos un pequeño problema Edward quiere pintar esta pieza pero no sabemos de que color, nos puedes ayudar…- dijo dándome un pequeño besito en la mejilla al llegar a mi lado….

Si claro… pero déjame decirte que un azul cielo le quedaría hermoso… -dije mientras me enseñaba la pieza….

Me gusta de ese color será… Emmet, chicos vengan a ayudar debemos hacer muchas cosas y ya son cas las ocho de la noche y los invitados llegaran a las once…

Alice, bella y yo estaremos ocupadas cocinando para los humanos, y los lobos ya que comen como si el mundo se acabara en instantes… -todo estaba de maravilla los chicos se demoraron fracciones de segundos en pintar toda la pieza, una vez que terminaron se pusieron a jugar nintendo wii en verdad para ser tan viejos parecían niños de 11 o menos años, una ves que Esme, Alice y yo terminamos subimos a los dormitorios para bañarnos y comenzar a arreglarnos para la fiesta, una ves que Alice me termino de arreglar fue en busca de mi ángel…

Edward puedes venir…- Sentí que Alice le decía mientras bajaba rápidamente por las escaleras, de pronto Edward entro al dormitorio de Alice, llevaba un traje de gala muy sofisticado se veía hermoso se acercó lentamente a mi…

Bella te ves hermosa… sabes debo confesarte algo…- dijo mientras me daba una vuelta para contemplar como me quedaba el vestido…

Con que me saldrás ahora… espero no sea nada malo…- dije mientras le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa…

No… no es para nada malo, solo que mi madre se habría vuelto celosa de verte en este vestido… -eso me desconcertó que tenia que ver la madre humana de Edward con el vestido….

Así por que dices eso…- dije mientras lo miraba directo a sus ojos estos reflejaban un grado de tristeza….

Este vestido le pertenecía a ella es una de las pocas cosas que conservo de mi madre y sé que se sentiría celosa de ver lo hermosa que te ves en él…- mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al ver lo especial que era para mi amado el vestido y que había tenido el hermoso gesto de dármelo para que lo usara en el día de su cumpleaños…

La verdad yo también te tengo algo… no me sentía plena sabiendo que no te daría nada para tu cumpleaños, así que espero te guste…- le entregue el Cd en el que había puesto la canción…

Es amor…. La otra fe…. Hipnotízame…. Fobia….

Es todo lo que puedo darte… en verdad me habría gustado poder comprarte algo mas sofisticado pero tu ya tienes todo, solo me quedaba expresarte lo que en mi sucede cuando te siento cerca…. Te amo y si tengo que perder algún día mi alma para poder estar contigo tómala no la necesito si tu no estas junto a mí….- dije mientras mi ojos se llenaban de lágrimas….

Bella eres tan hermosa y perfecta…. Jamás tomaré tu alma eso no es justo para ti ni para mí…. Tu regalo será lejos el mejor que he recibido y que recibiré en años….- se acercó lentamente me beso y mientras lo hacia unas pequeñas lagrimas afloraron de mis ojos, las seco con sus fríos dedos y dio una pequeña sonrisa…

Alice me va a matar por haberte hecho llorar….creo que los invitados ya llegaron….- dijo mientras me daba otro beso, fui al baño para arreglarme el maquillaje, mientras mi ángel volvía a poner el Cd me demoré unos cuantos minutos, después de arreglar el desastre que había dejado en mi cara, salí del baño y nos dispusimos a salir del dormitorio, de pronto Edward me hace parar…

Amor… te espero abajo mi hermanita quiere hablar contigo…- terminó de hablar cuando Alice llego junto a nosotros….

Bella necesito hablar contigo algo muy importante…- su cara no era de preocupación por lo que asentí ante su petición entramos nuevamente al dormitorio Edward bajaba por las escaleras cuando entre yo…

Bella…. ¿Le gusto tu regalo?.... dime, dime, dime por fis por fis por fis….- dijo mi hadilla sacudiendo mis manos de lado a lado…

Si… creo que le gusto, no se tu eres la adivina de la familia deberías saberlo…- dije mientras le levantaba una ceja y esbozaba una sonrisa….

Espera déjame ver….- puso sus ojos como desorbitados y después de unos instantes volvió en si…

Le en-can-toó lejos el mejor regalo que ha recibido en siglos y te diré que son muchos, jajajajaja….- dijo mi hadilla saltando de alegría….

Eso es bueno… me quedo mas tranquila… creo que es mejor que bajemos….- dije mientras me miraba al espejo no podía creer que llevara un vestido tan fino y que fuese de la madre de mi ángel…

Vamos…. Nos están esperando para partir el pastel…. Emmet me esta gritando como siempre….- dijo Alice meneando la cabeza como si estuviera reprochando a alguien…

Comenzamos a bajar pero Alice se apresuro demasiado por lo que solo quedé yo en la escalera, mientras iba bajando todos los que estaban el la sala azul que daba justo frente a la escalera me quedaban mirando, podía oír como los murmullos comenzaban mis mejillas se sonrojaron al ver que mi amado me esperaba en el final de la escalera, todo parecía un cuento de hadas era como si estuviera dentro de un sueño, cuando llegue hasta el final de la escalera mi Edward me recibió como todo un caballero después me dio un gran beso, eso me izo sonrojar mucho mas ya que ahora hasta los que no me miraban ahora si lo hacían, su boca se acercó a mi oído mientras caminábamos hasta donde se hallaban los demás….

Todas te envidian… te dije que serias la mas hermosa de esta noche…. Que tendré que aguantarme las ganas de besarte a cada segundo y tendré que conformarme con solo mirarte en cada segundo que respires…- su voz aterciopelada me hipnotizaba era como si sus labios dijeran todo lo que una chica siempre deseaba oír…

Amor… no me hagas sentir culpable…- dije mientras le regalaba una pequeña sonrisa….

Wow…hermacuñis te ves hermosa si fueras un oso con vestido ya no estarías viva….- dijo mi gran Emmet en verdad en ciertas ocasiones no filtraba sus comentarios…

Que demonios estas diciendo Emmet…- era Edward que entre medio de gruñidos, lo reprendía por el comentario…

Hey… solo era una broma… tranquilo jamás de los jamases le haría daño a la hermacuñis… tarado….- dijo Emmet mientras se dirigía hasta donde estaba Ross, que por alguna razón estaba molesta con Emmet…

La fiesta continuo su curso todos estaban comentando mi vestido, lo hermosa que me veía, que de que diseñador era, tantas preguntas me agobiaban en un instante llegue a odiar a Edward por el vestido, pero después recordé el significado que tenia para el, por lo que se me olvido todo enojo, de pronto de la nada suena el timbre todos nos miramos hasta Alice estaba desconcertada no entendía que pasaba, la expresión de su rostro me preocupó un poco de pronto Edward llego a mi lado y me tomo fuertemente por la cintura, Esme fue abrir la puerta cuando esta estuvo completamente abierta puede ver por que Edward se había puesto tan a la defensiva…

La que entraba era tanya con un muchacho que no demostraba mas de veinte años, rubio, de ojos marrones, piel muy blanca, vestía un traje de etiqueta mientras que Tanya llevaba un vestido rojo intenso que con su gélida piel resaltaba mucho mas, llevaba lentillas de contacto, claro yo solamente lo sabia ya que era la única aparte de Jake y los Cullen que sabia que tanya se había convertido en vampiro para estar junto a Edward, de pronto el rubio hablo….

Hola familia… como están apuesto que no se esperaban nuestra visita…- de seguro era Demitri el primo de Edward el que pertenecía al clan de los de Denali, su voz era un tanto aterciopelada, se me puso la piel de gallina cuando terminó de hablar y claro que no nos esperábamos la visita jamás imaginamos que vendrían…

Demitri querido que sorpresa tenerte en casa, creímos que estarías en Italia con Tanya….- Esme tan cordial como siempre los izo pasar al salón…

Feliz cumpleaños primo que se siente ser todo un hombre…- dijo el rubio acercándose a Edward mientras mi ángel me situaba unos tres pasos detrás de el…

Bien gracias… pero que sorpresa la tuya Hee… jamás me habías sorprendido tanto como hoy….- dijo Edward mientras lo abrazaba pero sin perder la guardia…

Y quien esta hermosa mujer… por los dioses hueles excelente…. Es el postre de hoy…- dijo mientras se acercaba a mi en ese instante Edward le gruño tan alto que todos se voltearon a mirar pero cuando no vieron que o quien había sido siguieron hablando, en ese preciso momento llego Emmet y Carlisle aparecieron...

Hay querido sobrino… ella es Bella… y es la novia de tu primo así que no es ningún postre, es parte de la familia y como nosotros protegemos a la familia tu no harás nada…- Carlisle como siempre un padre protector, pero eso no tranquilizó a Edward…

Si Demitri…. no te metas con mi hermacuñis o tendrás que lidiar con toda la familia….- dijo Emmet mientras me dejaba caer su enorme y pesado brazo sobre mis hombros, pero ahora no me importaba el frio de su piel me sentía protegida, a pesar de todo Emmet era como el hermano que nunca tuve…

Claro… claro… es la tua cántate… como pude no dame cuenta…. Jajajajaja….- de pronto de la nada aparece Tanya, su mirada era feroz jamás me había mirado con tanta rabia interior….

Que demonios dijisteis Demitri…- Tanya en verdad estaba furiosa….

Como que Bella es la tua cántate Edward…. Pensé que yo lo seria ahora que soy una de ustedes que me alimento solo de animales… creí que seria diferente ahora que ya eras un año mas adulto, como puedes preferir a una estúpida humana…. Como puedes preferir a alguien que puede morir con solo enterrarle este cuchillo…- de pronto tomo uno de los cuchillos que estaba en la mesa y comenzó a acercarse a mi, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todos los Cullen me rodeaban, pero Esme se encargaba de despedir a los invitados….

Que te sucede mujer tonta…. Tú eres un vampiro por que así lo quisiste Edward jamás te pidió que te convirtieras en una de nosotros… Edward ama a bella así que no te atrevas a tocarle ningún pelo….- apenas le pude entender a Alice entre gruñidos, de pronto una paz me recorrió por el cuerpo, en un instante Edward me hablo en mi mente…

Jasper controla las emociones de los ambientes, lo descubrimos ayer… que irónico…- dijo después hablo en voz alta…

¿Que quieres Tanya?… ¿por que viniste?... ¿esperabas que dejara a Bella?... pues te informo que no lo hare ella es la única y escucha bien la única mujer que amo y que amaré por toda la eternidad….- Edward en verdad no se despego ni un solo instante, de pronto Demitri volvió a hablar….

Entonces querido primo por que no la has convertido… si la amas tanto como dices por que no la has convertido…- en cierto modo tenia razón muchas veces trate de convencerlo pero no surtió ningún tipo de efecto, pero era mi momento de hablar….

No lo ha hecho por que yo no he querido… creo que debo disfrutar un poco mas de mi vida humana después tendré toda una eternidad para vivir nuestro amor con Edward…- el rubio me quedo contemplando por unos instantes y después continuo…

De verdad eres fascinante jamás había visto a una humana amar tanto a los de nuestra raza, pero debo felicitarte me dejarías abrazarte… después de todo ahora casi somos de la familia…- Demitri comenzó a acercarse lentamente, tomo mi mano y me abrazo, su aroma era diferente al de los Cullen era como si oliera a campo silvestre o algo así un olor diferente pero no me resultaba agradable, el abrazo solo duro unos segundos ya que Edward no permitió que me siguiera tocando…

Tranquilo primo no me interesa tu amada… solo apreciaba su exquisito olor… espero estén preparados para un larga visita…- a que se refería con una larga visita….

Perdón querido primo pero a que te refieres, con eso de una larga visita…- pregunto Ross… gracias pensé ya que al parecer nadie se atrevía a preguntarle…

Si… es que mi amada Tanya no quería quedarse mas tiempo en Italia, así que me pidió venir a terminar sus clases aquí en Forks y como se que aquí están en afinidad con los licántropos…pensé que seria buena idea….- Demitri estaba hablando en serio se quedarían hasta terminar las clases… eso no me gustaba mucho de pronto sentí otra vos detrás de mi…

Ni siquiera pienses que podrás pasarte a nuestras tierras, chupa sangre pobre de ti si te veo en mi aldea, el tratado que tenemos es solo con los Cullen y tu no eres parte de este clan… así que te recomiendo no sacar a pasear tu pálido trasero por los límites de nuestras tierras…- era Jake no se había marchado, de pronto llegó junto a mi…

Creo que la fiesta ya término…- dijo Ross mientras me tomaba del brazo…

Ven Bella es hora de que te llevemos a casa…- Emmet me abrazaba por en sima del hombro…

Te veré mas tarde amor… Jake la podrías llevar junto a Ross y Emmet a casa Charlie se quedará esta noche allá…-Jake solo asintió con la cabeza después de despedirme de todos excepto de Tanya que solo se limito a darme la espalda, no nos demoramos nada en llegar a casa allí estaba Charlie en la puerta de la casa, entramos me tome una taza de café luego de eso los chicos se fueron a casa….

Subí a mi pieza saque mi pijama debajo de la almohada y me fui al baño, me di una ducha de agua tibia no quería salir del aguaba, pero tenia que hacerlo, me seque me puse mi pijama, lave mis dientes después de todo ese proceso baje hasta la sala donde estaba Jake junto a Charlie, miramos un instante televisión después de unos minutos mis ojos ya comenzaban a cerrarse Edward me había llamado diciendo que no podría venir esta noche que debía solucionar un pequeño problema con Demitri y que mañana vendría por mi para ir de excursión…

_Me fui acostar esperando de que mañana todo fuera mas relajado y tranquilo…Tanya había vuelto junto con Demitri a nuestras vidas, la pregunta ahora era si seguiríamos tan bien como hasta unos meses atrás Ross se había acercado a mi por que Tanya no estaba, ¿que pasaría hora que Tanya volvió?, era una interrogante que solo podría responder con el tiempo…._

Isabella Marie Swan

…..Una Chica torpe y normal a la espera de un ser amado…

31º capitulo….

No se quedaran en Forks…. (Pov Rosaline)

Una ves que con Emmet dejamos a Bella en su casa todo fue silencio no pronunciamos nada hasta que llegamos al estacionamiento de la casa antes de bajar Emmet volvió hablarme….

¿Ross que harás ahora que Tanya Volvió? Seguirás juntándote con Bella o volverás a ser la Ross de antes….- mi monito tenia razón no tenia idea que haría ahora que Tanya había vuelto…

Sabes me he encariñado bastante con Bella y no me gustaría que Tanya ni nadie le hiciera daño, pero no es lo mismo… veras con Tanya hemos sido amigas desde mucho antes que Bella llegara a Forks, pero no quiero que Edward sea infeliz así que creo que lo mejor seria que Tanya y Demitri se vallan devuelta a Italia….- en verdad no estaba muy convencida de lo que estaba diciendo, ya que yo en algún momento también me sentí atraída por Edward, claro ahora no sentía nada por el pero comprendo a Tanya yo habría hecho lo mismo si mi monito hubiera sido vampiro y yo quisiera estar toda una eternidad junto a el…

Mira solo espero que tomes la decisión correcta… Ross mi intención no es ponerme contra ti pero si por defender a mi hermacuñis tengo que hacerlo no te quepa duda que lo haré…- Emmet se pondría en mi contra si fuera necesario jamás lo había oído hablar así, jamás había defendido a Tanya así cuando era humana… ¿Emmet estaría interesado en Bella? …

Tranquilo mi monito… sabré que hacer…- la verdad las dudas ahora me comían por dentro Emmet defendiendo a Bella, Tanya y Demitri en casa y yo teniendo que tomar la decisión de seguir siendo amiga de Bella o retomar mi amistad con Tanya, entramos a casa todos aun estaban alterados Edward no bajaba la guardia ….

Que bueno que llegaron…. Como quedo bella…- Esme como siempre tan preocupada de nosotras, en verdad la quería mucho, me hubiera gustado que mi madre humana hubiera sido como ella…

La dejamos en casa no estaba muy tranquila en realidad quería regresar pero no la dejamos….- Emmet respondía por mi, Tanya no dejaba de mirarme como si fuese culpable o como si el ladrón anduviera detrás del juez me sentí muy incomoda con esa actitud pero en cierta forma la había traicionada me había hecho amiga de bella…

Y que han hablado durante nuestra ausencia…- no sabía que mas decir así que mejor fui al grano… no quería que mi familia se pusiera en mi contra pero tampoco quería perder a mi amiga….

Nuestro primo Demitri será nuestro compañero lo que queda del año escolar… así que tanya también lo será… de seguro estas feliz….- había tanto resentimiento en la vos de Edward ya me hacia culpable por lo sucedido…

Mira Eddy no me culpes yo no tenia idea de que vendrían a Forks… en verdad estoy tan sorprendida como tu… se que tanya es mi amiga pero desde que se había ido a Italia que no hablaba con ella…- estaba hablando con total sinceridad desde que Tany se fue a Italia que no hablaba con ella…

No digo lo contrario pero supongo que estarás feliz de que haya vuelto ahora podrán seguir haciéndole la vida imposible a Bella o me equivoco…- las palabras de Edward me hirieron mucho yo ahora era amiga de bella o al menos eso intentaba no quería dañarla…

Te equivocas Edward… Bella y yo hemos comenzado a ser amigas no la dañaría por nada del mundo…- hablo en serio- dije en mi mente sabia que Demitri y Tanya no podían oírnos así que lo dije con total confianza pero Edward no parecía creerme…

Pero que pasa… por que tanta tención por unos cuanto meses en Forks yo no dañare a tu amorcito ahora estoy casada por si no te diste cuenta…- Tanya dijo mientras le mostraba a Edward un enorme anillo que tenia en la mano, pero con quien se había casado…

Si amiga me case con un muchacho que ingreso al mismo tiempo al clan de los de Denali, se llama Demián no me quiso acompañar puesto que solo bebe sangre humana esta tratando de adaptarse a la sangre de animal, solo vinimos a visitarlos por unos días ahora viviré en Italia con mi esposo…- Tanya en realidad no me hablaba a mi sino que con Edward, Tanya casada de seguro lo izo para sacarles celos a Edward….

Te felicito… es una buena noticia…- Esme se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla…

Entonces volverás a Italia pronto…- dije dando un gran suspiro, había inalado tanto aire que ya no había espacio en mis pulmones…

No… terminare el año aquí en Forks, Demián llegará el mes que viene a vivir conmigo…- que… pero no podían vivir aquí en Forks los licántropos no lo aguantarían…

No… no pueden quedarse en Forks, no se quedaran en Forks…- las palabras salieron de mi boca son pensarlo, me puse mis manos en los labios dándome cuenta de lo que había dicho….

Pero que te ha pasado Ross hasta un mes atrás éramos las mejores amigas por que me haces esto tu también protegerás a la humana….- yo y mi bocota por que no filtro las palabras antes de decirlas….

No es eso Tany solo es que no creo que sea la mejor idea, ya saber que esos perros solo nos avalan a nosotros, pero fue por el tratado que Carlisle izo ha ce siglos atrás, no creo que les agrade nuevos vampiros en la cuidad…- ojala la haya convencido, Emmet ayúdame amor por favor- suplique a Emmet pero este no me respondió nada….

Claro me voy por un mes y ya me remplazas por la estúpida humana… que gran sentido de la amista tienes Ross…- creí que sus palabras me herirían pero solo pasaron no me dolió nada de lo que me dijo, eso seria una señal….

Tanya ya no somos amigas… somos de clanes diferentes… en cambio Bella es de mi familia y si tengo que defenderla de ti o de Demitri lo hare por que mi hermanito Eddy la ama y eso es lo que importa…- ni yo misma creía lo que decía yo defendiendo a Bella, la muchacha a la que Eddy había elegido como su compañera, la que Emmet defendía a toda costa, por la que me sentí celosa cuando vino por primera vez a casa, pero en estos últimos meses nos llevábamos mucho mejor éramos… AMIGAS… pensé en Eddy esbozo una gran sonrisa en sus labios…- deja de leer mi mente vampiro presumido- eso me recordó como bella le decía a Eddy cuando este alardeaba de su Don, por lo que todos me pudieron oír todos nos pusimos a reír, excepto Tanya y Demitri que no entendían nada…

Esta bien si es lo que has decidido… nos marcharemos de esta cuidad pero terminaré mis estudios aquí en Forks…- su obstinación me causo mucha duda, por que tenia tantas ganas de quedarse en es cuidad….

Yo en cambio solo vine a dejar a esta vampira odiosa mañana vuelvo a Italia no puedo dejar de lado mi clan no son nada sin mi… espero no les moleste que me quede aquí esta noche…- Demitri era un gran caballero pero había algo en el que no me inspiraba confianza….

Claro no hay problema vamos deseas alimentarte…. Creo que deberíamos ir de caza….- Carlisle como siempre salvando los momentos incómodos…

Yo fui antes de la fiesta prefiero que darme…- Edward seguía molesto pero en verdad se había alimentado bastante antes de la fiesta…

Vamos Eddy acompáñanos… no seas mala clase hermanito…- Emmet… mi Emmet como siempre tan poco suspicaz…

Esta bien pero llamaré a Bella para decirle que no podre ir a casa esta noche….- Eddy fue hacia el teléfono poco después bella le contesto, le dijo que no iría por que debía resolver algo con Demitri que mañana irían de excursión… una vez que colgó se volvió hasta donde yo estaba…

Debes venir conmigo no quiero darle ninguna oportunidad a Tanya de acosarme… - asentí salimos de la casa para disponerme acompañar a mi hermanito Eddy…

Fuimos cazamos un poco… Eddy cazo un puma y nada mas pero Demetri, Tanya, Emmet no se conformaron con un puma fueron por dos mas cada uno, Carlisle y Esme se fueron a cazar mas lejos por lo que no supe con certeza de que habían cazado, una vez que todos estuvimos satisfechos fuimos de vuelta a casa…Una vez que llegamos me dispuse irme a mi dormitorio, pero Esme me pidió que acompañara a tanya hasta la habitación donde se hospedaría esta noche….

Donde dormiré… jajajajaja… como su pudiera hacerlo, en donde me quedare….- dijo mi amiga mientras caminábamos por el pasillo…

Lo harás aquí junto a esta habitación…- dije tratando de mencionar el nombre de Bella…

Y por que no me puedo quedar en esta habitación…- que le digo… no quiero que piense que no la dejo de lado por Bella…

Por que es el dormitorio de Bella… así que no puedes quedarte allí…- era Jasper el que venia por el pasillo – gracias- dije en mi mente…- si es la pieza que Edward le izo a Bella para cuando se quede en casa…- la cara se le transformo casi por completo, su rostro se endureció como si fuera una estatua de mármol…

Vaya veo que la humana se ha ganado un lugar importante en esta casa… - sus ojos mostraban cierta amargura…

Si tiene el lugar mas importante de esta casa y así será por siempre…- Edward venia detrás de Jasper con Demitri y Carlisle…

Creo que es hora de descansar… fue suficiente actividad por hoy…- Tanya se quedo en su habitación mientras Edward cerraba con llave la pieza de Bella, yo me fui a mi pieza con Alice y así cada quien se dirigió a sus habitaciones simultáneamente…

Espero que ahora que Tanya ha vuelto no haga cambiar mi amistad con Bella… que por cierto quería mucho claro que aun me quedaba la duda de por que Emmet la defendía tanto, ya se lo preguntaría pero eran muchas emociones por hoy, yo por mi parte estaría atenta a los movimientos de Tanya ya que no confiaba en su sinceridad y menos en su supuesto esposo, me fui al dormitorio de Alice para ayudarla con la ropa de Bella para mañana de la excursión, después fui a mi pieza donde me esperaba Emmet recostado en el sofá que había en nuestra habitación…

Monito te puedo preguntar una pequeña cosita…- dije a Emmet mientras me recostaba junto a el…

Dime amorcito… que te preocupa…- dijo mientras me rodeaba con su brazo y me besaba los labios…

¿por que defiendes tanto a Bella?... a veces creo que tu sientes algo por ella…- dije mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, meneo la cabeza en forma de desaprobación…

Hay Ross… de verdad que no entiendes nada… yo no siento nada por bella, pero alguna vez te diste cuenta cuantos siglos paso Eddy solo mientras tu y yo vivíamos nuestro romance, pero ahora todo esta en equilibrio Alice esta con Jasper y Eddy estaba solo ero bella llego a su vida, es por eso que defiendo a Bella pero solo por eso…- me beso y después de eso me fui a duchar...

_Ahora más tranquila fui a donde estaba Eddy en el salón del piano allí me quede conversando con el mientras tocaba el piano hasta que amaneció después fui arreglar mis cosas para la excursión familiar…_

Isabella Marie Swan…

… Una chica torpe y normal a la espera de un ser amado…

32º capitulo…

La excursión…

Esa mañana Alice llego mas que temprano a mi casa, llevaba consigo una cantidad de bolsos, era mi nueva vestimenta por lo que me daba de año que por cierto solo faltaban unos cuantos meses, me saco de la cama me llevo hasta el baño para que me cambiara de ropas, cuando regrese ya tenia mi ropa en sima de la cama habían unos jeans color ocre mientras que la blusa era de color blanco con unos pequeños bordados del mismo color del pantalón, uno botines que era casi de la misma tonalidad, había ordenado mi pieza y la pude oír como preparaba comida para mi en la cocina, me vestí muy rápido, bueno lo mas rápido humanamente posible, mi torpeza no me ayudaba mucho en eso de ser rápida así que apenas termine de vestirme baje de dos en dos los escalones rogándole a Dios que mis pies no me traicionaran, cuando llegue a la cocina Edward estaba sentado en la mesa junto Alice….

Amor… te ves preciosa… Mmmm mi hermanita izo un gran trabajo con esas ropas… me dan ganas de…- Alice lo interrumpió y no lo dejo de terminar la frase…

Eddy si tu no comes comida normal… bella si lo hace así que déjala que tome su desayuno… o tendrás que vértelas conmigo y con Emmet si bella se desmaya por no consumir sus alimentos…- mi hadilla como siempre tan preocupada de mi….

Me concede el honor mi querida doncella…- de tomo de la mano y me sentó en sus piernas comenzó a darme el cereal en la boca igual que a los niños pequeños pero la verdad no me molesto que lo hiciera, una vez que termine de comer todo mi desayuno fui directo al baño para lavar mis dientes, de pronto Edward golpeo la puerta del baño…

Estas lista amor… te estamos esperando….- dijo mientras esperaba del otro lado de la puerta…

Si… amor… estoy lista…- dije mientras abría la puerta del baño, allí estaba mi ángel de pie esperándome….

No… en realidad que creo que falta algo, creo que aun no éstas lista para partir a la excursión…- dijo mientras me llevaba hasta mi pieza…

Que es lo que falta… llevo de todo… no se que pueda hacer falta…- dije mientras sus manos rodeaban mi cintura, una de ellas se poso en mi mejilla…

Si… claro que falta nuestro saludo matutino aun no me has besado… -dijo mientras sus dulces labios se posaban en los míos, nos besamos hasta que Alice llego por nosotros a mi dormitorio…

Bueno par de tortolos tenemos una excursión que realizar… Ross y los demás nos esperan abajo….- salimos junto a Alice mire por la ventana y de hecho venían llegando todos en la van de Carlisle, subimos las cosas en el maletero y partimos a la excursión que por cierto seria perfecta solo si tanya no estuviera en ella….

Buenos días familia… - dije mientras me sentaba junto a Alice dejando dos asientos vacios ya que Edward se fue a sentar junto a Jasper, salude de forma general para no tener que mirarle el rostro a Ross y Tanya que iban de muy amiguis en la van….

Buenos días hermacuñis…- Emmet decía mientras me desordenaba el cabello y se sentaba junto a Esme en los asientos de adelante…

Emmet deja tranquila a Bella…. Hola cariño como estuvo tu noche…- esa era Esme como siempre tan amorosa, en verdad cuando la miraba era como si viera mi madre….

Muy bien señora Cullen…-dije mientras acomodaba nuevamente mis cabellos…

Solo dime Esme… es mas cariñoso…- me dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla…

Hola bella… lista para las aventuras de los Cullen…- dijo Carlisle mientras subía al auto…

Claro…- dije regalándole una sonrisa… Jasper solo me saludo con la mano ya que iba escuchando música en su mp4 a todo lo que daba, Ross solo me dio una sonrisa y Tanya me ignoró, de todas formas mi intención no era saludarla así que mejor para mí….

Una vez que todos estuvimos en nuestros lugares, el auto de Carlisle partió a un rumbo desconocido, llevaban un arsenal de comida para quien no se, por que yo comía pero nunca tanto como para toda esa comida que llevaban, de pronto en la carretera nos encontramos con Jake y Seth, nos esperaban en el camino con sus mochilas de excursión ahí entendí el por que llevaban tanta comida si los lobos nos acompañaban esa sería poca comida para lo que en verdad consumían, una ves que dejaron las mochilas en el maletero se subieron a la van… Jake se sentó junto a mí mientras que Seth ocupo el asiento junto al de Jake… lo que causo mas extrañeza fue que se pusieron máscaras para ir dentro del auto por lo que no aguante mi curiosidad y se lo pregunte a Jake…

Jake…- me apegue a su oído- ¿Por qué demonios usan esas mascarillas, tienen alguna enfermedad?...- dije casi susurrándole al oído, pero lo suficiente fuerte como para que me escuchara, aunque al parecer a Edward no le gusto que hablara tan de cerca con Jake por que casi mataba a Jake con la mirada….

Es que si no te das cuenta vamos rodeados de Vampiros y su aroma tan dulce que me enloquece…- me beso la mejilla cosa que izo que me sonrojara, Carlisle volvió a dar marcha a la van y continuamos nuestro camino…

Por primera ves comenzaba a sentir cuan fríos podían ser lo Cullen, parecía como si dentro de la van hubiera aire acondicionado, me acomode bien cerquita de Jake para sentir su calor, pero también Alice no se despegaba de mi por lo que una parte de mi cuerpo estaba helada como el hielo y la otra cálida como el sol…..Así me fui todo el camino, de pronto Carlisle paró en un sendero que estaba justo en medio de la carretera, una vez que se estación en un espacio del sendero saco nuestras mochilas….

Bueno muchachos a escalar se ha dicho, llegaremos hasta la parte menos alta hay un hermoso prado el cual quiero que conozcan ya que ahí solíamos venir con Esme, antes que ustedes llegaran…- Carlisle decía mientras cada uno tomaba sus cosas, Emmet era el mas cargado, llevaba su mochila, dos canastas amarradas a la cintura, varios bultos que no se que eran y unas frazadas que iban en sima de su mochilota...

Te ayudo… te ves algo cargado…- dije mientras le descolgaba una canasta que llevaba amarrada en la cintura…

No hermacuñis… la verdad esto es solo un poquito de ejercicio, aparte me sirve para mantener mis grandes y hermosos músculos en forma para cuando sea temporada de osos...- me quito la canasta y se la volvió a marrar a la cintura después me guiño el ojo y comenzó la caminata…

Bueno chicos vienen con nosotros o les voy a dejar tarjeta de invitación…- de pronto habíamos notado que tanto Alice, Jasper y yo nos quedamos atrás de clan…

Dale tu primero Jass… yo iré con bella quiero hablar con ella…- dijo mi hadilla mientras comenzábamos a caminar, Jasper en fracción de segundos llego donde estaban los demás, mientras que Alice y yo íbamos bastante lejos de ellos…

Alice en verdad no tienes por que hacer esto, si quieres puedes ir junto a los demás…- dije algo ruborizada por que sabia que tendrían que volver mas de una vez por mi, pero Alice comenzó a hablar…

No en verdad quiero ir junto a ti, aparte quiero mantenerme lo más lejos posible de esos perros con distemper, no han hecho más que fastidiarme…- Wow… pensé para mi no que habían hecho una tregua…

Pero a que te refieres no que habían hecho las paces con los chicos…- dije dándole un pequeño codazo en sus costillas…

Eddy izo las paces yo no… ¿sabes por que los detesto tanto?…- menee la cabeza en forma de negación- por que cuando ellos están cerca mis visiones se esfuman, mas encima ahora Eddy los invita a la excursión… - Alice en verdad se veía enojada nunca la había visto así antes…

Pero como es eso, de que tus visiones se desvanecen…- dije… claro que me recordé que más de una ves Alice se enojaba cuando yo estaba con Jake…

Recuerdas ayer en cumpleaños de Eddy que no puede ver a Tanya y Demitri…. Fue por los perros que estaban en la casa ayudando a Eddy pintar el Salón, como detesto que se parezcan en nuestras vidas, pero solo por hoy acepte que vinieran con nosotros. Es que la verdad no confío mucho en Tanya y creo que prefiero perder las visiones por un día que perder a mi mejor amiga para siempre…. aparte que ayer quería dormir en tu pieza la muy hija de su madre….- ¿que?... como es eso de que quería dormir en mi pieza, y que había pasado con Demitri…

Haber explícame lo de la pieza, pero antes donde rayos esta Demitri…- dije mientras esquivaba una roca y unas ramas que habían en el suelo…

Demitri se fue hoy en la mañana, y en cuanto a lo de la pieza la muy descarada hija de la grandísima madre que la pario, pregunto que había en la pieza de al lado de la que ella iba a dormir, Ross le dijo junto con Jass que era tu dormitorio y pregunto que por que no podía dormir allí, así que Eddy tubo que ponerle llave para que la hija de su madre no entrara…- en verdad Tanya era una descarada…

Oh… ya comprendo…y como van las cosas entre tú y Jass…- dije tratando de cambiar el tema ya que la verdad no me interesaba hablar de Tanya…

Mas o menos… la verdad me reclama que paso mucho tiempo contigo, que debería dedicarle mas atención, pero el no comprende que debo ayudar a mi Eddy a cuidarte…- dijo mi hadilla puede sentir la tristeza de su voz, creí que si los vampiros pudieran llorar en ese momento Alice lo estaría haciendo…

No sabes cuanto lamento por lo que te estoy haciendo pasar con Jasper…. Pero creo que deberías pasar mas tiempo con el de cierta forma tiene razón, pasamos mucho tiempo juntas creo que desde hoy debes prometerme que pasaras solo dos días o tres de los 7 días semana conmigo y los días los pasaras con Jass…- dije mientras me detenía para tomar aire y para que Alice me diera la mano en son de promesa, así que le estire la mano para que esta me lo prometiera…

Esta bien pero me prometes tu también que en cuanto me necesites me llamaras…- dijo estirando también su mano…

Te lo prometo…- dije mientras nutras manos se unían sellando así la promesa que ambas habíamos hecho, de pronto siento una frías manos sobre mis hombros…

Chicas por que tardan tanto, y que hacen aquí paradas como zopencas acaso no saben caminar o tendré que enseñarle yo hacerlo…. Vamos enanita y hermacuñis….no me desilusionen…- era Emmet que venia de regreso y hacia burlas de nosotras mientras tenía una enorme sonrisa después de sus maliciosas palabras, tanto Alice como yo pusimos cara de ofendidas, lo cual izo que Emmet se pusiera muy serio…

En verdad nos crees tan taradas hermanito como para no acordarnos como caminar…- dijo Alice mientras dramatizaba en cada palabra como si estuviera llorando…

Tus palabras nos han herido en lo mas hondo de nuestro ser… por lo que no nos moveremos de aquí hasta que terminen su excursión…- dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos…

Si… nos quedaremos aquí mientras ustedes disfrutan del prado…- dijo Alice imitando mis movimientos…

Así…. Ya verán las Dos mas vale que muevan sus nievos traseros si no quieren que las lleve a las dos como sacos de papas en mis hombros…- dijo Emmet mientras se ponía las manos en la cintura como en son de desafío…

Así… quiero ver como te atreves…- dije Alice adoptando ahora la postura de Emmet…

Ya verán las Dos….- dijo mientras corría detrás de nosotras, pero esta ves salimos corriendo y gritando antes de pudiera tomarnos a alguna de las Dos de pronto corrimos tan rápido que hasta yo misma quede sorprendida de cuan rápido llegamos donde estaban los demás pero mi torpeza me traiciono, justo antes de llegar hasta donde estaba Jass tropecé con una raíz que estaba levantada y que por desgracia mía no alcance a esquivar, iba directo al suelo cuando un brazo enorme detuvo mi caída, note de inmediato la diferencia de temperatura…. Jake me había alcanzado a sostener para que no cayera…

Gracias Jake me salvaste de horrible caída…- dije mientras Jake me regalaba una amplia sonrisa…

Hay Bells… Sabes que siempre estaré junto a ti para protegerte…- dijo mientras me acercaba a su cuerpo, de pronto una mano fría me tomo por los hombros pero esta vez sabia perfectamente quien era…

Creo que desde aquí en adelante yo cuidare de ella Jake… gracias por evitar que cayera….- la aterciopelada voz de mi ángel, salía justo detrás de mi por lo que me volteé y me vi envuelta en sus ojos dorados…

Me extrañaste pequeña juguetona…-decía mi ángel mientras besaba mi frente…

Mucho… Emmet me quería traer cono saco de papas a mí y a Alice…- dije mientras Emmet levantaba las manos en el aire reclamando inocencia, parecíamos niños pequeños jugando por el bosque, pero era agradable…

Podrían dejarse de niñerías y empezar a comportarse como gente adulta que son…- era Tanya la que hablaba mientras caminaba en dirección a los árboles donde nos encontrábamos…

Por que no vuelves por donde te viniste Maldita hija de…

¡Alice¡…. Calla esa boca…. Niñita por el amor de los amores… como se te ocurre decir malas palabras….- Dijo Esme mientras llegaba junto a nosotros…

Que solo iba a decir hija de tu madre… no veo que hay de malo en eso….- dijo mientras le sacaba la lengua a Tanya…

De todas formas podemos seguís nuestro camino estamos cerca…. Así que por favor podemos continuar….- dije mientras todos volvíamos a tomar nuestras cosas y volvíamos a caminar, cuando iba a tomar mi mochila, dos manos se anticiparon a las mías…

Yo te llevo las cosas….- dijeron al unísono eran Edward y Jake quienes habían tomado mi mochila, esto produjo una gran tensión entre ellos parecía como si por dentro estuvieran batallando…

Yo llevare las cosas de bella después de todo soy su novio…- dijo Edward levantando una de sus cejas y mientras movía mi mochila hacía su lado….

No yo las llevaré puesto que soy su amigo desde hace año…- dijo Jake forcejeando al agarre de Edward…

Y yo los quiero a ambos, por lo que no pelearan por estupideces y yo llevare mis cosas…- dije haciendo hincapié en las ultimas palabras mientras les quitaba a los dos las manos de mis cosas…

Caminamos como dos kilómetros mas y nos encontramos con Carlisle y Esme que nos esperaban en un prado verdaderamente hermoso… los colores de las flores se veían mucho mas intensos que lo normal, perecería ser el paraíso todo era perfecto era casi tan hermoso como los Cullen, que ante la luz del sol brillaban como verdaderas estatuas hechas del mas fino hielo en cada parte de su cuerpo brillaban como pequeños diamantes, eran tan perfectos como el prado en el que nos encontrábamos…

Bueno creo que es mejor que cada quien haga lo que mas le parezca… bella aquí estarán las canastas con comida por si sientes hambre…- dijo Esme mientras yo asentía con mi cabeza, de pronto Edward llego junto a mi…

Es hermoso… jamás pensé que aquí podría existir algo tan hermoso…- dijo mientras sus brazos rodeaban mi cintura, me besaba en los labios, labios que me embriagaban mucho mas que el paisaje…

Por un instante perdí la noción de tiempo, el estar en los brazos de mi Edward era como estar en nuestro propio mundo todo lo que estaba a nuestro alrededor desaparecía, seguí perdida en su labios, sus brazos me apegaban cada vez mas a su frio cuerpo, sus frías manos entraron por debajo de mi blusa mi piel se erizo por completo una electricidad me recorrió por todo el cuerpo mientras mis manos acariciaban su espalda por debajo de la camisa que llevaba puesta , de pronto un grito nos saco de nuestra burbuja, era Ross que corría por todos lados arrancando de Emmet que la perseguía como si fuera un furioso oso, nos miramos unos instantes mientras recobrábamos el aliento, sonreímos y fuimos al encuentro con los demás….

Así nos pasamos la mayor parte del día pasado el medio día tanto Jake, Seth y yo comimos unos bocadillos de los cuales Emmet se había comido la mayoría, según el era para que no nos sintiéramos mal comendo solos. Cosa que a todos nos causo mucha risa, Emmet en verdad era un glotón no se conformaba con beber la sangre de los animales sino que también se alimentaba de comida humana, lo mas chistoso de todo era que comía casi a la par con Jake y Seth en momentos era hasta asqueroso verlos comer, una ves que terminamos de comer y reposamos un rato seguimos jugando y haciendo diabluras por doquier Carlisle y Esme se reían de nuestras tonteras, mientras que Tanya se quedo bajo el yugo de un árbol todo el día una vez que el sol bajo en su totalidad nos dispusimos a volver a casa….

El camino de regreso se me izo cortísimo casi ni me di cuenta cuando ya estábamos en la Van de Carlisle, dejamos a Jake y Seth donde los habíamos recogidos se despidieron de todos menos de Tanya que iba con los ojos cerrado, una vez que llegamos a casa de los Cullen yo me disponía a partir a mi casa, pero tanto Carlisle como Esme no me dejaron así que como Alice me había dejado ropa en mi pieza, accedía a quedarme, de pronto un gran temor recorrió mi cuerpo recordé que mi pieza estaba junto a la de Tanya eso me aterro mucho, fui a bañarme apenas entre en mi pieza vi que Ross estaba allí…

Yo me quedaré mientras te duchas…- la mire con cierta desconfianza ya que Ross era gran amiga de Tanya cuando estaba en el instituto…

Tranquila Bella el que Tanya haya regresado no cambia los meses de amistad que hemos tenido y creo que hoy quedó mas que comprobado ¿o no?...- en verdad Ross tenia Razón hoya estuvo junto a mi todo el día pero algo no me causaba confianza, pero decidí hacer de tripas corazón y fui a bañarme, una vez que me bañe salí rápidamente de la ducha y fui a vestirme Ross seguía ahí dentro sin decir ni media palabra, una vez que termine de vestirme entro Alice y Edward a la pieza…

Vamos debes cenar…- me tomo Alice de la mano mientras Edward y Ross salían junto a mi…

Por Dios no se les valla a perder la presa… que por cierto no deberían preocuparse tanto solo es una insignificante humana…- Dijo Tanya mientras pasaba junto a Ross…

Puedes callar tu maldita Boca Tanya… si tanto te molesta la presencia de Bella en esta casa deberías marcharte después de todo tu tienes tu casa no se por que motivos aun estas aquí… no dijiste a caso que estabas casada podrías ir a tu casa y arreglarla un poco para tu esposo que viene en camino…- por un instante creí que era Alice la que me defendía pero la voz era diferente era Ross la que le hablaba así a la que hasta unos meses atrás era su mejor amiga….

Sabes que tienes razón no se que demonios hago aquí… quizás deba irme de esta casa pero no lo hare hoy no le daré en el gusto a la muñequita de Edward…. Sabes te puedo asegurar que cuando se aburra de ti ira corriendo detrás de mis brazos…- se dio la media vuelta y entró a su dormitorio, las lagrimas brotaron de mis ojos en verdad la palabras de tanya me habían herido, pero esta ves no me quedaría callada, Salí tras ella no se como me zafé del agarre de Edward y entre al dormitorio de Tanya…

¡¡¡¡¡¡Me puedes decir que demonios tienes en contra mío… que te hecho como para que me odies de esa forma, en que te afecta que Edward me haya preferido a mi en vez de a ti, a caso tu mente tan inmadura que las neuronas no te dan tanto como para unirlas y superar las cosas… fuiste tan estúpida que tuviste que ir donde un vampiro para que te convirtiera en una de ellos y para que lo hiciste según tu… para estar con Edward para ser la mujer de su vida para ser la tua cántate pues te informo que no te resulto, por que el me ama a mi y jamás te amara por mas que lo quieras jamás será tuyo!!!... – de verdad me tenia fastidiada, en eso llegaron todos a la habitación en la que tanya esta hospedada no me había dado cuenta de cuan cerca estaba de ella, pero si estaba tan cerca no me daño, por que no me ataco, de pronto me di cuenta que tanya tenia cara de espanto, Edward me tomo de los brazos y me sacó de la habitación….

Bella… pero que demonios has hecho no pensaste que Tanya te podría haber lastimado… Bella se que debo protegerte de todo lo que te pueda dañar pero tu no me estas cooperando, por favor deja de exponerte… bella si te llegara a pasar algo te juro que yo me muero…- sus ojos mostraban una enorme preocupación…

Perdóname pero en verdad no se que tiene Tanya en contra mía y de verdad ya me aburrí de quedarme siempre callada…- me aferre a sus brazos mientras me dirigía hasta su dormitorio, allí estaba el piano y la gran cama blanca…

Fui al baño a lavarme los diente por alguna razón todas mis cosas estaba en la habitación de Edward, no le di mucha importancia así que me lave los dientes saque un baso con agua para llevármelo al dormitorio, pero mi sorpresa fue cuando Salí del baño, mi ángel estaba besando a **Tanya…**

_No podía ser verdad…. pero que estaba sucediendo se me cayo de las manos el baso que llevaba en las manos quebrándose, el ruido distrajo a Edward el cual se mostro sorprendido, dijo mi nombre una cuantas veces pero yo salí corriendo de el dormitorio baje corriendo las escaleras, pero antes de pisar el tercer escalón mis pies se me enredaron y caí por las escaleras…_

Isabella Marie Swan…

…. Una chica torpe y normal a la espera de un ser amado….

33º capitulo…

La caída… Pov Edward…

Estaba esperando que Bella saliera del baño cuando de la nada entra Tanya por la puerta, no quise hablar fuerte para no alarmar a Bella…

Que demonios viniste hacer aquí, ¿a caso no te basta con hacer que Bella desconfíe de mí?…- dije tratando de mantenerme lo mas sereno posible…

Es que tu en verdad no entiendes que yo te amo Edward… tu eres la razón por la que quise volver a este maldito pueblo…- En sus ojos pude ver que era sincera… pero como ella no podía ver la misma sinceridad de mis palabras cuando le decía que la mujer a la que amaba era bella y solo bella…

De verdad yo no siento nada por ti… yo no te amo, a la única persona a la que amare por siempre es a Bella, ella es mi mundo, ella es la luna de mi oscuridad, por favor entiende eso…- dije mientras me pasa mis manos por el cabello en forma de desesperación por no poder hacer que Tanya me comprendiera…

Pero que demonios te a dado Bella que no puedes pensar en ninguna otra mujer… jamás habías sido tan tajante…- pero que diablos le pasaba a Tanya de que manera tenia que explicarle que no sentía nada por ella…

Sabes si quieres que te bese pues bien te besare para que me dejes en Paz y de una vez veas que no siento nada por ti…- le tome el rostro entre las manos y la bese, pero jamás espere que Bella saliera justo en ese instante del Baño, traía consigo un baso con agua el cual dejo caer salió corriendo de la pieza…

Bella… ¡BELLA!... déjame explicarte no es lo que tu crees por favor espera…- Salí corriendo tras ella pero fue demasiado tarde la vi rodar por las escaleras, salte por el costado de la escalera, bella estaba sangrando…

¡CARLISLE! … ¡por favor ven ayúdame!… - mis manos estaban empapadas de la Sangre de Bella mis instintos me estaban matando, mis gritos fueron cada vez mas desesperados, llegaron todos al lado de Bella, podía percibir su sed por la sangre de bella… solo Carlisle era capas de curarla…

Lárguense todos de Aquí y sobre todo tu maldita hija del demonio…- mi garganta me quemaba de una manera descontrolada, pero no podía dejar a mi Bella inconsciente…

Por favor váyanse todos de la casa…- Carlisle había llegado a mi lado con su maletín…

Edward necesito que seas fuerte necesito que controles tu sed y que me ayudes a llevar a bella a mi Oficina….- asentí y tome lo mas rápido que puede a Bella entre mis brazos trate de no respirar, no podía perdonarme lo que había pasado….

Edward en mi maletín está es estetoscopio sácalo, no le siento el pulso a Bella…- ¡No! Mi bella no podía estar muriendo…. Saque más que rápido lo que me había pedido Carlisle, la examino unos instantes y después volvió ha hablar…

Lo siento Edward pero deberé llevarme a bella al hospital, aquí no podre curarla, la hemorragia no para por lo que debemos llevarla lo mas rápido al hospital…- la tome nuevamente entre mis brazos y la lleve directo a auto de Carlisle que era mucho mas amplio para poder ir junto a ella…

El camino al hospital se me estaba haciendo eterno, todos se habían ido al bosque hasta que los llamáramos… salimos lo mas rápido que pudimos, llame a Charlie camino al hospital para que se fuera directo... muchas veces había deseado poder llorar pero ahora mas que nunca lo deseaba, mi Bella se estaba muriendo y era por mi culpa si tan solo no hubiera besado a Tanya ahora bella estría junto a mi, quizás habríamos discutido pero estaría consiente y no estaría muriendo en mis brazos….

Por fin habíamos llegado al hospital, yo iba empapado de la sangre de bella pero por primera vez no sentía ganas de beberla en ese momento solo deseaba salvar a Bella, mi mente solo deseaba que bella se salvara aunque no quisiera volver a verme en su vida pero que viviera... entramos a la sala de urgencias, no me dejaron entrar así que llame a Esme para que me llevara ropa limpia y votar la llevaba puesta, me sentía miserable hasta una rata de alcantarilla valía mucho mas que yo en ese momento, Esme llego en fracción de segundo… Esme no respiro mientras me cambiaba de ropa en la oficina me Carlisle para no despertar su sed…

¿Como esta Bella?….- me pregunto mientras yo echaba la ropa con sangre en una bolsa de basura…

Mal… Carlisle entro al quirófano con ella, pero no se veía muy bien perdió mucha sangre…- abrasé a Esme lo mas fuerte que puede y comencé a contarle todo lo que había pasado, llevo varias veces sus manos a la boca y meneaba la cabeza en forma de desaprobación pero al fin sus palabras fueron de aliento….

Tranquilo hijo veras que Carlisle salvará a Bella… ya veras que saldrá bien de todo esto…- me abrase fuertemente nuevamente a Ella...

De pronto Charlie llego al hospital, junto con el venia Jake de seguro Charlie lo llamo antes de venir al hospital ambos me fulminaban con la mirada, al cabo de segundos llego Alice, Jasper, Ross y Emmet de pronto Carlisle salió del pabellón su rostro no era muy esperanzador…

Que paso… pudiste salvar a Bella…- pregunto Emmet apenas llego a nuestro lado Carlisle… el me miro, después miró a cada uno de nosotros y comenzó a hablar…

Bella esta estable dentro de su gravedad, tubo una lesión leve pudo haber sido peor, pero gracias a la ciencia se ha salvado pero hay un gran problema…- sus ojos se posaron de Charlie a mi y viceversa…

Que sucede…- pregunto Charlie…

Veras Charlie… Bella perdió mucha sangre y ninguno de los que estamos aquí podemos Donarle sangre a bella, por que su tipo sanguíneo es Rh 10 negativo una sangre muy rara y que pocos tienen, a no ser de que…- se quedo en silencio… pero de pronto Jake lo interrumpió

Yo tengo ese grupo de sangre yo le daré mi sangre si eso la salvará…- me sentí una mierda por no poder ayudar a la mujer que mas amaba en el mundo, estaba impotente ante los hechos y eso me frustraba…

Pero tu eres un hombre lobo… crees que puedas donarle sangre a Bella… - Dijo Emmet mientras miraba a Jake y devolvía la mirada a Carlisle…

Lo siento pero no hay otra opción es eso o bella se nos muere…- que debía hacer… acaso debía dejar que el chucho de Jake la diera la sangre que necesitaba bella o ver si alguien poseía ese tipo de sangre en el pueblo…

Si es así… yo te autorizo a que le dones sangre a Bella…- Charlie había hablado mientras yo estaba en mi debate interno…

Como tu quieras Charlie… ven Jacob acompáñame deberás darle sangre de brazo a brazo, es un método que ya no se usa mucho pero es la única forma que bella se recupere mas rápido…- se llevaron al perro por la puerta donde estaban los pacientes de cuidados intensivos…

Sabes prefiero que mi hija lleve la sangre de un lobo a que muera…- al parecer Charlie había podido escucha mis pensamientos, pero lo cierto es que hablaba con Alice…

Así pasaron varios minutos de pronto aparecen Carlisle y Jacob los rodeamos en un dos por tres necesitábamos saber cono se hallaba Bella…

¿Y como esta mi amiga?... – Alice se apresuro a preguntar…

Mucho mejor sus mejillas ya tomaron color… a verdad es que recibió muy bien la sangre de Jacob de hecho ya la cambiamos de cuidados intensivos, pero de todas formas deberemos esperar hasta mañana para ver si despierta…- al ver la gran sonrisa que había en el rostro de Jacob por primera ver en la vida, me sentí inútil un fracaso justo en el momento mas importante de la vida de la mujer a la que amaba no pude hacer nada y como siempre Jacob Black la salvaba, como deseaba haber sido yo el que llevaba esa sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara…

Deberías sentirte agradecido de lo que Jake ha hecho por bella si mal no recuerdo esto es todo culpa tuya…- la Voz de Alice me retumbo en mi cabeza…

Cállate ya me siento bastante miserable como para que tu me lo refriegues en la cara…- le respondí mientras me dirigía a la puerta de salida del hospital….

Eddy espérame… necesito hablar contigo…- dijo Ross mientras me seguía por el pasillo hasta la salida….

Que demonios quieres por que no mejas en paz….- la verdad no tenia ganas de hablar con nadie y menos con Rosaline…

Eddy… creo que es hora de que tomes una decisión… creo que deberías convertir a Bella….- las palabras de Ross me dejaron desconcertado, jamás había esperado que ella me propusiera convertir a bella en un monstruo como nosotros…

Pero que dices… como crees que la convertiré… eso jamás lo haré preferiría que bella me abandonara en vez de transformarla en un monstruo…- no me dijo nada mas por que tampoco le di la oportunidad de hacerlo me subí en mi auto y deje atrás a Ross, mientras emprendía mi camino a casa, se activo la radio y comenzó a sonar el Cd que bella me había regalado hace dos días atrás, apreté con todas mis fuerzas el manubrio, llegue a casa y me tendí sobre la cama, me abrasé a la almohada que para mi tortura tenia el olor de mi Bella…

Me levante de la cama el aroma de bella me estaba matando, baje por las escaleras mientras que por mi mente pasaban las imágenes de la caída de mi amada, Esme se había en cargado de limpiar todo… no había ni una sola pizca de sangre en la casa… me fui directo a la oficina de Carlisle por si había señas de sangre para limpiarla, pero solo halle olor a alcohol me dirigí al bar que tenia Carlisle en la oficina, saque una botella de Vino y comencé a beber necesitaba sacar de mi mente los últimos hechos del la noche….

Después de un rato llagaron todos menos Tanya… entre tanta confusión no supe que le había pasado, no es que me importara pero no la vi desde que Salí de mi pieza detrás de Bella…

No esta Aquí en casa, la matamos….- Emmet me dijo mientras se sentaba junto a mí y bebía una copa de vino conmigo…

Como esta eso de que la mataron…- no sabía si el vino me había embriagado rápidamente o si estaba alucinando…

Apenas vimos lo que le paso a Bells supimos que Tanya estaba involucrada… sabes lo había planeado todo la muy hija de su madre… pero la encontramos en el bosque, nos confesó todo, le contamos lo que le había pasado a bella comenzó a reír y diciendo que por fin ya no estorbaría mas, pero Ross la enfrento mientras la distaría Jass y Alice le tomaban las manos Esme y yo la acabamos quemamos cada parte de cuerpo… así que ya no nos molestará mas….- de verdad no me gusto como había terminado Tanya pero se lo merecía, bebimos lo que quedaba de la botella de vino, me levante y Salí camino al bosque…

_Aquella noche me fui a cazar necesitaba despejar mi mente mientras analizaba como haría para afrontar a Bella mañana cuando despertara, ya sabía que Tanya no nos molestaría jamás pero no estaba completamente seguro de que Bella me perdonaría después de lo sucedido…._

Isabella Marie Swan…

….Una chica torpe y normal a la espera de un ser amado…

34º capitulo…

El Despertar….

Me desperté con un dolor en mi cabeza muy fuerte no sabia en donde estaba cuando abrí los ojos pude ver que me hallaba en una habitación pero no se parecía a ninguna de las dos que poseía, trate de incorporarme pero una mano cálida me devolvió a mi postura anterior mire a mi alrededor pero la señorita que estaba junto a mi no la había visto jamás en mi vida….

¿En donde estoy?... - dije mientras mi garganta sonó mas ronca de lo normal, que había sucedido por que lo último que yo recordaba era a Edward besando Tanya por lo que las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas…

Señorita Swan… usted se encuentra en el hospital, debe permanecer acostada sufrió una caída muy fuerte y lleva semanas dormida, ahora si me lo permite debo administrarle su medicina….

Quiero ver a…- no alcance a decir media palabra y me volví a dormir….

Luego quizás de cuantas horas desperté asustada había tenido una pesadilla, vi como Alice, Jass, Esme y Emmet acecinaban a Tanya eso me aterro por completo desperté por un grito que seguramente debí dar yo… de pronto una frías manos tomaron mi frente…

Bella… tranquila solo fue una pesadilla… tranquila…- era Carlisle quien estaba junto a mi….

Que me pasó… por que estoy aquí en el hospital… donde esta Edward….- las palabras salían casi solas por mi boca….

Estas aquí en el hospital…. Fue por que te caíste en las escaleras de la casa… Edward esta afuera con los demás…- sus palabras me dejaron algo desconcertada no estaba con Tanya…

¿Y Tanya donde esta?…- de verdad que no me interesaba saber donde estaba pero necesitaba saber que no estaba aquí en el hospital, o si no yo misma la mataba con mis propias manos…

Se fue muy lejos… ya no volverá Jamás….- las palabras de Carlisle me dejaron un poco mas relajada, por lo que decidí pedirle que trajera a Edward…

No creo que sea conveniente Bella… Mi niña estuviste casi dos semanas dormida debes evitar las emociones fuertes por ahora….- que dijo dos semanas pero como si yo recuerdo que tan solo ayer fue que vi a…

Dos semanas…. No puede ser pero como pude pasar tantos días dormida…- en mi mente aun había confusión…

Bella al caer por las escaleras perdiste mucha sangre, tuvimos que hacerte una trasfusión de sangre brazo a brazo, por cierto tu amigo Jacob tubo la buena voluntad de darnos….- Jake…Jake me había donado sangre, pero el es un licántropo, que me sucedería ahora….

Pero… Jake es un hombre lobo…- mis palabras salieron automáticamente de mis labios…

Si lo se…. Pero sus cromosomas de adaptaron perfectamente a los tuyos… es como si tuvieras los mismos genes es raro… pero lo importante es que estas viva y mas recuperada que nunca….- sus palabras me dejaron un poco mas tranquila pero no por eso dejaría de investigar eso de los genes….

Quiero ver a Edward… - tenia la necesidad de hablar con el me debía una explicación….

Bella no creo que sea conveniente como ya te dije debes evitar las emociones fuertes…- por primera vez vi que los ojos de Carlisle mostraban una gran preocupación….

Por favor necesito verlo… de verdad te prometo que no me exaltaré…- dije mientras le hacia un pucherito…

Esta bien pero solo 20 minutos…- dijo mientras o asentía levemente ya que me dolía mucho la cabeza, salió de la habitación en fracción de segundo se volvió a abrir, era Edward entrando por la puerta, se aproximo a la cama se disponía a besarme pero esquivé su beso aun estaba dolida por lo que había visto el día anterior…

Creo que me debes una buena explicación….- dije pero sin mirarle a los ojos, por un instante me parecieron interesantes los rombos de mi camisa de hospital….

Te daré todas las explicaciones que me pidas… pero no aquí debes descansar estuviste a punto de morir y no quiero ni si quiera pensar en que por mi culpa podría perderte…- note una cuota de amargura en sus palabras había una gran tristeza pero yo no estaba dispuesta a aplazar mas las cosas, si quería estar con Tanya perfecto yo me haría a un lado para que fuera feliz…

No Edward necesito las respuestas ahora… me aburrí de ser la niña ingenua a la que te metes en el bolsillo cada vez que puedes…- no pude evitar que las lágrimas brotaran por mis mejillas…

Bella no es… esta bien prometimos que diríamos la verdad por muy dolorosa que fuera… la verdad Tanya fue al dormitorio mientras tu estabas en el baño, me empezó a decir que me amaba y una sarta de estupideces que no vale la pena repetirlas… el asunto fue que le dije que si quería que la besara pues lo haría en ese momento la tome y la bese, créeme jamás pensé que justo en ese momento saldrías….- ahora lo estaba mirando fijamente quería ver su rostro necesitaba saber si me mentía, pero mi desilusión fue mas grande cuando puede ver que en sus ojos había una total y absoluta sinceridad…

Entonces eso fue lo que pasó… soy una estúpida… siempre hago las cosas mal… en verdad no merezco que me ames….- dije mientras mis lagrimas seguían brotando de mis ojos, de pronto sentí en mi mejilla su fría mano secando mis lagrimas…

No Bella….soy yo el que no te merece… quizás debí seguir discutiendo con Tanya quizás ahora no estarías aquí, a lo mejor estiras en tu casa deseando matarme… pero la verdad es que jamás en la vida volverá a suceder por que Tanya esta…- sus labios se quedaron en completo silencio…

Por que ella esta lejos… se fue verdad…- por un momento creí que Carlisle me había mentido, en eso Edward volvió hablar sacándome por completo de mis pensamientos…

No Bella… ella esta…- que donde estaba por Edward no que quería decir… estaría afuera…

Donde está Edward por que te quedas callado…- su silencio me estaba matando por primera vez puede sentir la desesperación de mi Edward cuando decía que no podía oír lo que yo pensaba, era en verdad frustrante no saber que estaba pensado…

Bella… Tanya esta muerta… Emmet, Alice, Jasper, Rosaline y Jasper la mataron esa misma noche en el Bosque…- ¿Qué?... Tanya muerta eso no podía ser cierto…

No me mientas Edward… - pero en sus ojos había total sinceridad, una sinceridad que me dejo en completo estado de Shock Tanya estaba muerta, se que debería sentirme triste pero no me sentía así ahora que se había ido y esta vez para siempre, podía hacer mi vida normal junto al hombre en realidad al vampiro que amaba…

Bella… Perdóname te prometo que jamás volveré a poner tu vida en peligro…- beso mi frente cosa que en ese momento no esquivé… amaba a Edward por sobre todas las cosas, no podía estar sin el por mucho que a veces lo deseara…

Me perdonas…- dijo mientras me acariciaba la mejilla…

Solo con una condición…- dije mientras puede ver que en sus ojos se posaba una expresión se sorpresa y desconcierto…

Cual es tu condición…- dijo sin quitarme los ojos de encima…

Bésame…- dudo por unos instantes pero al cabo de unos segundos el embriagador dulce de sus labios se posaron en los míos…

El beso se izo mas intenso, mi corazón comenzó a latir descontroladamente nuestras respiraciones se hicieron cada vez mas irregulares, el deseo afloro claramente en ese instante, sus manos se posaron en mi cinturas dándole un pequeño apretón que produjo que por unos instantes me olvidara por completo de respirar, de pronto golpearon la puerta, nos separamos abruptamente, nos miramos y sonreímos con una cuota de complicidad, Edward se sentó en uno de los sillones mientras que por la puerta entraba mi familia, Esme con un gran ramo de Rosas blancas, Emmet con un enorme oso pardo, Rosaline con una caja de bombones, Jass y Al entraron con otras dos cajas de chocolates, Charlie entro con otro buque de rosas pero estas eran rojas, Jake traía en sus manos una de estas campanitas que con el viento suenan, la dejo junto a mi y Beso mi frente…

Por un instante creí que debería ir a buscarte al infierno…- dijo dándome una gran sonrisa, todos nos miraron extrañados, pero recordé aquel día que estuve en la aldea y le dije a Jake que "con la única persona que atravesaría todo el infierno era el"… le sonreí de regreso me guiño el ojo cuando Emmet tomo la palabra…

Bueno Dios del infierno… lo importante es que estas totalmente recuperada hermacuñis y te prohíbo tajantemente acercarte a menos de quince metro de escaleras, vampiras sicópatas y pero sobre todo te prohíbo volver a hacernos pasar un susto como este…- dijo mientras hacia como que anotaba en su mano todo lo que me decía…

Entonces como subiré hasta mi pieza y como lo haré ara vivir en casa recuerdas que tengo segundo piso en casa…- dije mientras trataba de reírme pero al hacerlo la cabeza me comenzó a doler…

Pues en ese caso cuando estés en nuestras casa cada ves que quieras subir o bajar las escalera me llamará a mi… y cuando estés en tu casa no subirás ni bajaras por las escaleras, te quedaras viviendo en el primer piso por el resto de tu vida… a no ser que uno de nosotros esta ahí para llevarte al segundo piso…- las palabras de Emmet en verdad me resultaba chistosas jamás lo había oído hablar de esa forma…

Pero que esta sucediendo aquí… todos ustedes deberían estar afuera…. Bella necesita descansar y por lo que veo no es precisamente lo que esta haciendo…- dijo Carlisle mientras entraba por la puerta y vio como todos nos reíamos…

Pero Carlisle pero no aguantamos las ganas de ver a Bella y decirle que estábamos felices de que estuviera mejor… a todo esto cuando podrá irse a casa…- Alice como siempre anticipándose a las cosas…

Creo que tu ya lo sabes o me equivoco…- dijo Carlisle mientras miraba a Alice fijamente…

La verdad es que no lo se por que el perro a estado interfiriendo como siempre….- dijo mi hadilla mientras le sacaba la lengua a Jake que por cierto tenia los puños apretados…

Alice… que son esos modales…La verdad es que según como reacciones en esta noche lo mas probable es que mañana en la tarde estés en casa, pero deberás por lo menos tener una semana de reposo, por lo que lo mejor sería que en esa semana te quedaras en casa, asi yo podría examinarte y controlarte mejor…- dijo Carlisle mientras revisaba mi ficha que por cierto ya debía estar casi llena…

Si es así ya esta decidido te quedaras y así todos seremos enferperson…- dijo Emmet mientras me guiñaba el ojo pero que rayo que significaba es palabras…

Que demonios dijiste no te entendí…-Dijo Jass el cual estaba junto a la entrada de la habitación…

Que se quedara en casa y así todos y cada uno de nosotros será su enferperson…- volvió a repetí y yo seguía sin entender…

Y que rayos se supone que es eso de ¿enferperson?... perdón hermano pero no hablo lenguaje oso…- mi hadilla decía mientras todo volvíamos a reír…

Hay hermanita eres una ignorante… enferperson es una palabra compuesta de enfermero personal, pero es muy larga esa frase así que la junte y listo… en verdad deberías estudiar mas…- dijo Emmet con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro…

En verdad eres tarado… esa palabra jamás ha existido ni existirá en verdad el que debe comenzar a leer eres tu hermanito… en verdad hazlo y veras que descubrirás una gama de palabras muy interesante creo que te regalare un diccionario, ya que salen mas palabras aparte de comida y tengo hambre…- Alice siempre discutiendo con Emmet este le saco la lengua un acto por cierto muy madurito de mis amigos, en eso Carlisle tomo nuevamente la palabra…

Bueno muchachos creo que es hora de se vayan a casa, ya saben que bella está bien…mejor la dejamos descansar…- en verdad me sentía bastante cansada cosa que no lograba entender si había dormido casi dos semanas de corrido pero aun así me sentía cansada…

Váyanse ustedes a casa yo me quedaré cuidando de Bella…- la vos aterciopelada de mi Edward resonó en mis oídos como la mas hermosa de las melodías…

No yo me quedaré… ve a casa descansa ya que la tendremos toda una semana en casa y deberás estar mas que fuerte para atenderla….- en verdad me sorprendió que Rosaline se ofreciera a cuidar de mi… la verdad era que hasta hace unas pocas semanas se podía decir que éramos amigas…

Esta bien… nos vemos mañana amor…- me beso suavemente en mis labios y salió junto a los demás…

Bueno esta es la medicina de la noche te la pondré en el suero así que casi no sentirás el efecto…- Carlisle me decía mientras yo sentía como mis parpados se volvían cada vez mas pesados…

_Una vez que Carlisle salió de la habitación quedamos solo Rosaline y yo, tenia tantas cosas que preguntarle, tantas cosas por decirle pero las medicinas me lo impidieron, lo bueno era que tendría toda una semana para poder disipar todas mis dudas, así que me relaje y deje que cada partícula y molécula de las medicinas hiciera efecto en mi sistema inmunológico, mañana tendría un nuevo despertar y quien sabes que cosa por afrontar, al fin sucumbí al sueño, cerré mis ojos para entregarme a los brazos de Morfeo…._

Isabella Marie Swan…

….Una chica torpe y normal a la espera de un ser amado….

35º capitulo…

Los Enferperson…

Me desperté muy temprano esta vez note que ya no me dolía la cabeza por lo que me levante para ir al baño, Rosaline no estaba junto a mi por lo que deduje que había ido a casa para cambiarse de ropa, después de todo se había quedado cuidándome toda la noche, encendí el televisor que estaba en la habitación, pasaban una noticia sobre un terremoto en chile, al ver la imágenes quede consternada habían perdido todo muchas personas estaban desaparecidas, al ver tantas muertes que eran casi ochocientas decidí apagar la tele…

Tanta mala noticia me estaban deprimiendo y eso era lo que menos necesitaba ahora… tome mis utensilios de aseo personal y me interne en el baño, al mirarme en el espejo note que tenia un parche en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza, realmente había sido un golpe enorme al tocarme me dolió hasta lo mas hondo de mi ser por lo que saque por conclusión que no debía volver a hacerlo…. Ya no tenia las agujas con el suero así que me di una ducha lo mas rápido posible por temor a que Carlisle entrara justo cuando yo lo estuviera haciendo, bueno mas que temor era vergüenza, cuando salí del baño me encontré con Alice en mi habitación la cual en sus manos tenia mi ropa….

Ya era hora que salieras del baño levo esperándote casi media hora aquí….- mi hadilla decía mientras sus gélidas manos tomaban las mías para hacerme avanzar más rápido….

Alice cállate… bella aun esta convaleciente es lógico que se demore mas de usual en hacer sus cosas…- Rosaline estaba sentada en el sillón que daba justo frente a mi cama, en el que según deduje había pasado la noche hasta cuando me levante, y definitivamente había ido a casa ya que traía ropa diferente a la de ayer…

Esta bien… pero debes apurarte en casa ya tenemos todo listo para cuando llegues….- mi hadilla como siempre tan efusiva… nunca me había molestado su voz pero en estos momentos estaba deseando que hablara un poquito menos…

Alice… le pasarás su ropa a Bella o la dejaras que se entuma por completo ante tu tacto….- al parecer mis dientes habían comenzado a castañear, Alice me había abrazado y su frío tacto me traspasaba la delgada bata de hospital que tenia, pero no había querido decir nada ya que me gustaba la demostración de cariño que mi hadilla tenia hacia mi…

Perdón Bella…. Perdón… es que en momentos me olvido que aun eres humana… mejor te vistes por que en unos minutos Carlisle vendrá para que te podamos llevar a casa….- dijo mi hadilla dando pequeños saltitos y aplaudiendo frenéticamente…

Esta es mi ropa… esta linda donde la compraste…- dije mientras comenzaba a vestirme, la verdad no me importo hacerlo delante de las que ahora eran mis amigas aunque en cierto momento me dio algo de pudor mostrar mi cuerpo tan humano, pero al parecer no le dieron importancia a mi vergüenza y se quedaron allí mientras me cambiaba la bata de hospital por la ropa fina que Alice había traído para mi…

Que bueno que te gusto Eddy y yo la diseñamos anoche para ti… y al parecer acertamos con la elección…- mi Edward como siempre tan preocupado por mi, se había dado el trabajo de diseñarme una hermosa blusa color rojo que hacia destacar mas mi palidez pero al lado de los Cullen yo era morena, también habían creado unos jean semi-pitillos como a mi me gustaban y ni hablar de las zapatillas esas las reconocí de inmediato eran mías, la ropa interior si que supe que la había escogido Alice y no Edward ya que estaba llena de encajes y cosas que definitivamente yo no usaba pero ante la necesidad me la puse igual…

Gracias en verdad ahora siento que he vuelto a ser yo…- y definitivamente había vuelto a ser yo… seguían siendo la simple y frágil humana de hace un día atrás pero ahora tenia a mi familia junto a mi y eso era lo que realmente me importaba…

De nada lo mejor de todo es que descubrimos algo estupendo…- dijo Ross mientras se levantaba rápidamente del sillón…

Que es lo que descubrieron…- dije algo extrañada, pero Alice la fulmino con la mirada, eso me dejo bastante extrañada…

Nada… solo que deberías darle las gracias al perro por que te dio su sangre…- el golpe que me di me debió dejar sorda… dijo que Jake me había dado su sangre, la mire algo extrañada por que Jake es un licántropo como era posible que lo dejaran darme su sangre, pero después recordé que Carlisle me lo había dicho cuando desperté ayer en la tarde…

No me mires con esa cara… es verdad lo que te digo ya veras…- se quedo callada ya que por la puerta ingresaba Carlisle…

Hola chicas… por lo que veo hoy despertaste mas temprano…- Carlisle decía mientras en su rostro afloraba una sonrisa perfecta…

Si… por lo general madrugo bastante…-dije devolviéndole la sonrisa…

Veamos… creo que quitaremos el parche… chicas creo que es mejor que salgan de la habitación- Alice y Ross asintieron después mi hadilla me tomo la mano mientras me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de la habitación… - nos vemos – susurro en mi oído Ross mientras me besaba la mejilla…

Como está mi herida Carlisle…- pregunte mientras me quitaba el parche de la cabeza sin querer saber la respuesta…

La verdad ya no es necesario que uses el vendaje tus heridas sanaron al día siguiente que te accidentaste, pero debíamos tenerte con los vendajes por precaución…- no entendía nada de lo que me decía Carlisle como era eso de que al día siguiente de mi accidente me curé…

Si Bella… tus heridas se sanaron milagrosamente rápido, creo que debió ser…- una de sus manos se fue al mentón como dudando si decirme o no…

A que crees que se debe…- mis palabras debieron sonar desesperadas por lo que al parecer decidió contarme al menos eso creía yo…

Lo que pasa es que Jacob Black fue muy generoso en dar su sangre para que tu pudiera salvarte, por lo que al parecer compartió ciertas ventajas licántropas contigo, tu sangre no se ve mutada como la de Jacob pero si hay cierta diferencia al parecer algunos de sus genes pasaron a ti como por ejemplo el que tus heridas sanaran mas rápido que de lo normal, lo que si aun no sabemos es si puedes ser…- nuevamente el silencio pero que demonios por que todos se callan las cosas…

Carlisle habla todo de una vez… tus silencios me desesperan…- ya mis ojos estaban casi fuera de orbita….

Lo que aun no estamos seguros es si puedes convertirte en una loba Bella…- de pronto las puertas se abrieron, era Jake el que venia entrando a la habitación…

No se preocupe… Bella solo podrá sanar rápido de sus heridas, la mutación de mi tribu va mas allá de solo donar un poco de nustra sangre debes ser una Quileute para formar parte de nuestra manada… así que pierdan cuidado Bella no será una loba y no los hará correr peligro….- dijo Jake abrazándome de manera fuerte cosa que ya era bastante común en él…

Jake me ahogas… - dije tratando de sacar mi microscópica cabeza de sus enormes y musculosos brazos…

Ups… perdón… a veces se me olvida que…- soy humana- lo interrumpí – no de hecho iba a decir frágil como una rosa- dijo mientras sacaba detrás de el una simple pero hermosa rosa blanca, en verdad me emociono ya que gracias a Jake ahora estaba con vida, pero de en cierta forma también me sentía en deuda por lo que había hecho, pero había otra razón Jake me amaba y me sentía culpable por no poder corresponderle de la misma forma….

Gracias…- fue todo lo que pude pronunciar mientras mis mejillas llegaban a su máximo color rojo…

De nada… sabes que siempre estaré junto a ti…- dijo besando suavemente mis mejillas que ya no podían estar más rojas… Carlisle dio un pequeño carraspeo, como para recordarle a Jake que el estaba allí y que dejara de cierto modo de coquetear conmigo, aun que debía admitir que había cierta complicidad y mas ahora que por mi venas corría sangre de mi mejor y mas preciado amigo, de pronto Carlisle comenzó a hablar…

Bueno señorita Bella creo que es hora de dejar la ir a casa… y te recuerdo que a pesar de que tus heridas sanaron rápidamente gracias a los genes de Jacob… pero debo como buen médico darte por lo menos una semana de descanso… así que aquí esta tu licencia médica y nos vemos pronto- dijo mientras me tomaba por el hombro y me llevaba hasta afuera de la habitación, donde Alice y Ross nos esperaban…

Por fin ya me estaba haciendo viejo esperándolos…- una broma de muy mal gusto de parte de Emmet que por cierto venia recién llegando…

Como humorista te mueres de hambre hermanito… perdón tu eres un chiste así que creo que serías famoso… no has probado ir a alguna audición para personas chistosas podrías intentarlo alguna vez…- dijo Alice mientras Ross la se reía en silencio… Emmet se dirigió hasta donde me encontraba junto a Carlisle y Jake…

Eres dura de matar… Bella…- dijo dándome un fuerte abrazo, pero todos lo fulminaron con la mirada por el comentario…

Deberías seguir mi consejo… eres un payaso por naturaleza….- dijo Alice mientras me tomaba del brazo

Muy graciosa hermanita… muy graciosa y tú no has pensado en irte junto a un circo para que te presenten como la mujer más pequeña, molestosa y chillona del mundo… -dijo Emmet mientras le daba un beso a Rosaline…

En verdad deberías seguir mi consejo… te harías famoso en unas horas, no mejor subes un video a internet y lo serás en segundos…- en los ojos de Alice puede ver cuan divertida estaba debatiendo esas tonteras con Emmet, mientras Carlisle ponía los ojos en blanco decidía hablar…

Por que no se callan los dos y se llevan a nuestra querida Bella a casa…- dijo dándoles una pequeña sonrisa a ambos…

Si claro… estas lista hermacuñis mira que Eddy me vuelve loco no ha dejado de moverse de un lado para el otro desde anoche…- las palabras de Emmet me hicieron sonrojar Edward… mi Edward estaba ansioso por mi llegada a su casa…

Enfermera me trae la silla de ruedas para nuestra paciente….- ahora las palabras de Carlisle hicieron que mi cara volviera a su palidez normal o quizás mas de lo normal...

Carlisle yo… este yo… podría salir caminando la verdad me sentiría estúpida saliendo en una silla de ruedas siendo que no la necesito…- dije mientras le rogaba a Dios a que me autorizara…

Lo siento Bella… pero todo paciente debe salir en silla de ruedas del hospital aun que su lesión no sea de gravedad deben hacerlo…- malditas reglas de los malditos hospitales… pensé mientras vi que la enfermera llevaba con la silla…

Bueno Srta. Swan suba a su carruaje de ultimo modelo…- dijo Emmet haciendo una reverencia mientras me mostraba la estúpida silla…

Gracias sir oso de felpa gris… - dije mientras me subía a la silla, de pronto no alcance a despedirme de Carlisle cuando Emmet salió disparado por los pasillos conmigo en la silla en fracción de segundo estuvimos afuera y junto al auto de Emmet…

Podrías por una vez en tu vida dejar de ponernos en riesgo maldito Emmet…-oí maldecir a mi adorable y tierna Alice, eso nos causo risa….

Perdón hermanita… pero mi hermacuñis detesta las sillas de ruedas así que para que hacerle mas larga la tortura…bueno Srta. Swan espero haya disfrutado del paseo…- mis labios tenían una gran sonrisa Emmet como siempre haciéndome reír de cualquier cosa, me despedí de Jake quien prometió ir a visitarme al día siguiente para llevarme los cuadernos… ya que en esa semana ninguno le los Cullen tenia pensado asistir a clases al parecer, así que Jake era una vez más mi salvación para las asignaturas…

Partimos rumbo a la casa, la verdad no se si nos demoramos minutos o segundo pero llegamos a un tiempo casi record ginness Emmet me tomo en brazos ya que según el las escaleras que estaban en la entrada podrían ser peligrosas, por lo que nos pusimos a reír le dije que no era necesario pero no me dejo bajarme de sus brazos, en la puerta nos esperaban Esme, Jass y mi ángel que tenia una sonrisa mas radiante que nunca en sus ojos se veía una felicidad memorable…

Por fin llegas a casa, no sabes cuanto te he extrañado…- dijo mi amado mientras Emmet me dejaba de regreso en tierra firme, me aproxime a sus brazos y lo bese con todas mis fuerzas, hecho que provoco que todos nos molestaran haciendo sonidos como "uuuu" o cosas así…

Si por fin en casa…- mis palabras salieron casi automáticamente de mi boca apenas lo deje de besar, ambos esbozamos una sonrisa…

Ven te llevare a la pieza…- salude a Esme y Jass quienes me saludaron muy afectuosamente al parecer mi aroma no les causaba nada, Edward izo exactamente lo mismo que Emmet me tomo en sus brazos y me subió al segundo piso en donde estaba su pieza…

En verdad no es necesario que me carguen para trasladarme de un lugar a otro… yo puedo caminar sola…- dije mientras Edward comenzaba a subir por las escaleras…

Lo se… pero me agrada la idea de poder ser yo quien te cargue… solo déjame darme esa satisfacción de ser yo quien te proteja ahora y ser quien te cuide por esta semana…- dijo besando mis labios pero sin dejar de subir, ante tal petición solo puede asentir, llegamos a su pieza la cual estaba totalmente distinta a la ultima vez que la había visto, ahora había un televisor de ultimo modelo, la cama seguía siendo la misma pero las paredes ahora eran azules, era el mismo azul que se había pintado la sala donde estaba el piano que por cierto ya no estaba en la pieza de Edward…

Gracias…- dije cuando me bajo de sus brazos- Y el piano… ¿donde está?...- se poso frente a mi, me dejo en la cama y me beso con mas fuerza que antes me deje llevar por el dulce sabor de su boca, mis labios comenzaron a moverse al compas de los suyos los cuales tenían un ritmo mas acelerado que de costumbre, era como si ambos tuviéramos la necesidad de que nuestras almas se unieran en ese beso… de pronto ambos nos pusimos a reír por lo que nuestro beso se interrumpió…

Se que debería mantener distancia pero no quiero, me siento tan feliz de tenerte junto a mi… cuando te caíste por las escaleras sentía como si mi alma hubiera salido de mi, te vi ahí agonizando…- lo calle con un beso… pero este fue interrumpido por un leve golpecito en la puerta, nos miramos un momento y después Edward abrió la puerta…

Permiso pero me dijeron que debía alimentar muy bien a la Srta. Swan así que aun que la quiera solo para usted señor Edward Cullen debo informarte que es hora de que la alimente su "enferperson" y que tu te largues…- era Emmet que venia vestido de enfermera , con un delantal blanco el cual le quedaba sumamente apretado los botones estaban apunto de explotarle por lo que dedujimos que era de Esme, tenia una boina de Alice en la cabeza, y uno guates amarillos que de seguro eran de Rosaline y con una bandeja llena de comida en ella había sopa, fruta, ensaladas y claro el postre, tanto Edward como yo ahogamos la risa ya que se notaba la preocupación de Emmet, así que Edward lo dejo pasar a la pieza mientras hacíamos esfuerzos para no reírnos…

Está bien enferperson… lo dejo alimentar a mi novia pero le informo que no me despegare ni un solo instante de ella…- dijo mientras se sentaba junto a mí en la cama…

Como quiera don "no me despegaré"… señorita debería buscarse un novio menos obsesionado con usted esas relaciones no son duraderas…- dijo Emmet imitando la voz de mujer la cual no había caso que le saliera… Edward le tiro un almohadón el que Emmet esquivo perfectamente sin derramar ni una gota de sopa…

Bueno es mejor que se alimente o sino va ser muy flacucha y por lo que se al señorito Cullen no le gustan las flacas sin gracia…- en verdad su imitación era tan mala que ahora no pudimos aguantar las risas con Edward…

Perdón pero es que te ves muy divertido… en verdad valoro mucho tu esfuerzo por cuidarme y ser mi enferperson pero creo que deberías ser tu… me agrada Emmet así que por que no vas a buscarlo para que te remplace y sea mi enferperson…- dije tratando de parecer lo mas seria posible…

Como quiera señorita… fue un gusto conocerla…- dijo mientras se ponía de pie…

Pero estimada mía no me ha dicho su nombre… eso es importante para recomendarla…. – dije antes de que Emmet saliera de la pieza….

Mi nombre es "Petromilias Alfonsina de Lourdes Loreto Soto Peinailillo" para servirle… -después de eso salió por la puerta Edward y yo soltamos las carcajadas que no podíamos liberar cuando Emmet estaba dentro…

En verdad Emmet se volvió loco… -dijo mi ángel mientras me daba mas fruta…

A mi me pareció tierno… jamás nadie se había disfrazado para atenderme… me pareció de lo mas tierno que hay…- dije mientras comía otro poco de frutas…

Si quieres me disfrazo de enfermero…- dijo Edward levantándose de la cama…

No es necesario… te prefiero de Edward… dije mientras mi ángel volvía a sentarse en la cama…

Eso es bueno… sabes por ti seria capas de hacer lo que fuera si eso te mantuviera viva, no te puede imaginar la rabia que siento conmigo mismo por no haber sido yo el que te donara sangre, me sentí una basura cuando vi que Jake traía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara, no sabes cuanto me gustaría haber sido yo el que te hubiera salvado la vida…- sus palabras tenían un tono de amargura por lo que me dolieron mucho…

Pero gracias a ti estoy viva, si no me hubieras llevado al hospital no habría sobrevivido y si no hubieras podido controlar tu sed y hubieras bebido mi sangre no estaría junto a ti ahora y en cuanto a la sangre que Jake me dio es solo sangre podría habérmela dado un vagabundo y aun así no cambiaria nada entre tu y yo, solo por que Jake me la dio no dejas de ser importante y óyelo bien eres y serás el único al que amaré por siempre eso jamás lo dudes…- su rostro mostro algo de tristeza pero también puede ver cierta alegría…

Te amo… eso jamás lo pongas en duda eres y serás la única mujer a la que amo y amere por toda mi eterna vida…- me beso la frente cuando otro leve golpecito entorpeció nuestro momento...

Pasa…- dijo Edward mientras acomodaba su cojín…

Lo siento pero la enfermera se sintió mal así que me envió en su reemplazo… espero no les moleste y no interrumpa nada…- Emmet se había quitado todo lo que tria puesto y ahora llevaba su ropa normal…

No te preocupes… creo que es mejor que tu cuides a Bella, la enfermera era algo chismosa pare mi gusto…- dijo Edward conuna sonrisa torcida esa sonrisa que yo tanto amaba….

Si claro… y como va tu almuerzo…- dijo mirando mi bandeja…

Veo que tenias hambre te has comido casi todo…- Emmet dijo mientras me miraba y me regalaba una sonrisa…

Si la verdad la enfermera me recomendó comer bastante, pero la verdad creo que ya he comido suficiente…- dije guiñándole el ojo…

Bueno creo que es hora de que descanse y que tome sus medicamentos…- saco unas pastillas del pastillero que Carlisle me había dado para que me lo llevara a la casa…

Como usted diga mi enferperson…- tome mis pastillas y al cabo de unos minutos mis ojos se cerraban solos, me acomodé en el pecho de mi Edward pera quedarme dormida….

_Pasaron muchas cosas la mayoría para recordarlas por siempre el ver a Emmet de enferperson valía la pena recordarlo por siempre, mi ojos se cerraron completamente, pero estaba en los brazos de mi ángel así que no me importo dormirme… junto a Edward todo era paz y calma, me beso en los labios y sucumbí a los brazos de mi fiel Morfeo que venia por mi todas las noches, claro que ahora eran las dos de la tarde…_

Isabella Marie Swan…

…..Una chica torpe y normal a la espera de un ser amado…

36º capitulo…

Visiones… (Pov Alice)…

Después de dejar a Bella en el hospital fuimos cada unos a nuestros dormitorios, yo no tenia nada que hacer así que me recosté en la cama y me puse a escuchar música recordando como Tanya suplicaba por su vida mientras la acorralábamos, ser un vampiro en ese momento era una desventaja ya que esas imágenes las tendría por toda la eternidad en mi mente, de pronto un golpe en mi puerta me saco de mis pensamientos…

Pasa Eddy… - dije mientras se abría la puerta…

Estas ocupada… estoy aburrido y no se que hacer…- sus palabras eran tristes como si estuviera vacio por dentro…

No de hecho, estaba pensando que hacer para entretenerme…- dije con total sinceridad, jamás me había bloqueado de esa forma a tal punto de no tener nada que hacer….

Me siento tan impotente, por que Jake tenia que ser el que le donara la sangre… por que no pude ser yo… me siento tan frustrado…- mi hermano realmente amaba con todo su ser a Bella, pero que odia yo decirle en esos momentos, por primera vez no encontraba las palabras para consolarlo…

Yo se que te sientes impotente ante la situación, pero debes pensar que Bella te ama y que jamás lo dejará de hacer, el que el perro le diera su sangre no cambiara su amor por ti…- dije tratando de consolar sus sentimientos de culpa…

Mmmm…- ese silencio no me gusto mucho Eddy en verdad estaba mal…

Y donde esta Jass…- dijo mi hermanito cambiando la conversación… en verdad no se le pasaba ningún detalle…

Fue a cazar… ya que bella se quedará en casa debe ser precavido…- dije guiñándole cuando de pronto llego a mi mente una idea genial…

Ya se… por que no me ayudas a crearle una ropa linda a Bella, para cuando salga del hospital…- esa era mi mejor forma de distraerme y distraer a Eddy…

Esta bien… pero lo haremos según el gusto de mi Bella… no quiero que parezca una copia de Alice…- dijo sonriendo un poco…

Como quieras… pero creo que le falta estilo...- dije mientras sacaba mi noteboock, así nos pasamos toda la noche discutiendo en que debía y no debía usar bella, al final llegamos a un consenso y dejamos una tela roja para una blusa, tela de mezclilla para unos jeans y en cuanto a los zapatos ambos creímos que a bella le agradaría usar sus zapatillas, cuando nos percatamos de la hora ya faltaba poco para que bella saliera del hospital tome la ropa y Salí hecha una bala mientras Eddy. Jass y Emmet arreglaban todo para cuando llegara Bella, cuando iba camino al hospital me encontré con Ross en la carretera…

Voy a casa a cambiarme ropa y vuelvo al hospital…- dijo mientras avanzaba en su auto, llegue en fracción de segundo bella estaba en el baño, Ross llego pocos minutos después de que yo, saque la ropa de bella de la bolsa en que la tria cuando salió del baño…

Ya era hora que salieras del baño levo esperándote casi media hora aquí….- la verdad no llevaba ni medio segundo pero la cara de bella era muy chistosa al escuchar mis palabras…

Alice cállate… bella aun esta convaleciente es lógico que se demore mas de usual en hacer sus cosas…- yo y mi bobota gracias Ross por recordármelo- pensé mientras a mi mente llegaba una visión de Carlisle llegando en unos minutos mas para que nos fueramos a casa…

Esta bien… pero debes apurarte en casa ya tenemos todo listo para cuando llegues….- no podía esconder mi alegría… en verdad quería mucho a Bella, por lo que la abrase muy fuerte y no la solté…

Alice… le pasarás su ropa a Bella o la dejaras que se entuma por completo ante tu tacto….- demonios como soy tan torpe, bella aun es humana mi cuerpo debe causarle casi una hipotermia, bravo Alice…

Perdón Bella…. Perdón… es que en momentos me olvido que aun eres humana… mejor te vistes por que en unos minutos Carlisle vendrá para que te podamos llevar a casa….- dije saltando y aplaudiendo al ver que Carlisle se aproximaba a la habiatcion…

Esta es mi ropa… esta linda donde la compraste…- en verdad Bella creía que la habíamos comprado, mejor le digo lo especial que es…

Que bueno que te gusto Eddy y yo la diseñamos anoche para ti… y al parecer acertamos con la elección…- el rostro de Bella cambio del cielo a la tierra al nombrarle a Eddy aun que vi en su rostro cierta vergüenza, no sabia por que pero después de unos instantes, la note algo complicada por mostrar su cuerpo, así que simule que no me importaba y Ross izo lo mismo…

Gracias en verdad ahora siento que he vuelto a ser yo…-en verdad que había cambiado, su rostro se veía mas enérgico con el color de la blusa que por cierto se le veía estupendo…

De nada lo mejor de todo es que descubrimos algo estupendo…- Ross cierra tu Bocota… Bella no sabe nada de lo del Perro y las sospechas de Carlisle… - fue lo primero que le dije en mi mente por lo que Ross trato de arreglar la versión….

Que es lo que descubrieron…- bravo arréglalo ahora o te golpeo el trasero hasta llegar a la casa…- dije mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Ross por su estúpido comentario…

Nada… solo que deberías darle las gracias al perro por que te dio su sangre…- el rostro de bella mostro confusión así que respire con mas calma…

No me mires con esa cara… es verdad lo que te digo ya veras…- salvadas por la campana viene Carlisle….- Ross y yo miramos a la puerta que en fracción de segundo se abrió…

Hola chicas… por lo que veo hoy despertaste mas temprano…- le dijo a mi amiga sonriéndole, Carlisle también estaba feliz de que bella se hubiera recuperado tan rápidamente….

Si… por lo general madrugo bastante…-dijo Bella devolviéndole la sonrisa a Carlisle…

Veamos… creo que quitaremos el parche… chicas creo que es mejor que salgan de la habitación- asentimos Ross y yo al mismo tiempo era mejor prevenir, ya que no sabíamos si bella un sangraba así que lo mejor seria dejarla sola con Carlisle, nos despedimos y salimos a la sala de espera…

Casi hechas todo a perder…- dije mientras salimos de la habitación…

Perdón no sabia que Carlisle no le había dicho aun a Bella lo del perro…- si como no… pensé mientras me sentaba…

No me vengas con cuentos, estuviste toda la noche con ella y sabes que Carlisle no le dijo nada… sabes a veces de verdad estoy de acuerdo con el perro en lo que dice que tienes la cabeza vacía….- me saco la lengua en una forma bastante infantil…

Llego Emmet como siempre con sus comentarios estúpidos y poniendo en peligro nuestra identidad nos fuimos en autos separados, Emmet se llevo a Bella cuando llegamos a casa Esme, Jass y Eddy nos esperaban ansiosos en la entrada, nos saludamos Eddy se llevo a Bella a su pieza, los demás nos fuimos a cazar, pero por alguna razón Emmet no quiso ir con nosotros diciendo que sería el enferperson de Bella…

Cazamos bastante así que cuando sentimos que todos habíamos saciado nuestra sed, tomamos rumbo a casa… cuando llegamos Emmet y Charlie estaban en el living viendo televisión estaban dando un partido de futbol por lo que decidí ir a ver como estaba Bella, iba subiendo las escaleras cuando Edward venia bajando…

Como esta Bella…- dije quedándome en mitad de la escalera…

Se quedó dormida…así que decidí dejarla descansar…- comenzamos a bajar, nos fuimos hasta el salón donde estaba el piano…

En verdad…la amas…- dije mientras no sentábamos frente al piano…

No sabes cuanto… seria capaz de darle mi vida para que ella viviera…- las palabras de Eddy me asombraron era la primera vez que lo oía decir algo así…

Hay hermanito… te nos enamoraste cuando menos lo esperábamos…- de pronto una visión me inundó, era un hombre de cabellos castaños, la piel le brillaba con el sol, sus ojos tenían un color rojo sangre, sin duda era un vampiro, pero ¿quien era?, ¿Qué venia a hacer a Forks?, y llegaba en solo unas horas... la voz de Edward me saco de mi visión…

Alice muéstrame lo que viste…- cerré mis ojos y me concentre en mi visión para que Edward pudiera verla…

No… ¿quien es?... ¿Qué quiere en Forks?... por que de todos los lugares del mundo debe venir a Forks, que ha sucedido en estos años que ha todos se les ha antojado venir a esta cuidad…. –en la voz de Eddy había desesperación y sabia perfectamente por que estaba tan preocupado…

Tranquilo…- fue lo que pude decir cuando otra visión me distrajo, era ese mismo sujeto llegando a nuestra casa, después mi visión cambio pude ver que Demitri nos llamaría a la casa, me levente del sillón y a los segundos comenzó a sonar el teléfono…

Dime que sucede Demitri…- dije apenas levante el teléfono…

Hola Alice…. Es Demian el esposo de Tanya se ha escapado y no sabemos donde puede estar, es de cabello castaño, sus ojos son rojos como la sangre y es un vampiro neófito así que deberán tener el máximo cuidado si se aparece por esos lados….- dijo ahora si estaba alarmada…

Gracias le informaré a mi familia…- Demitri había descrito al mismo sujeto que había en mi visión debía ser el…

Alice que te dijo Demitri…- Eddy me saco de mis pensamientos…

Es Demian… el de la visión es Demian el supuesto esposo de Tanya…- el rostro de Edward se volvió tan frio como si fuera una estatua de mármol…

Que dices…- por primera vez en mi larga existencia veía a un Edward tan perturbado…

Lo que oíste el vampiro de mi visión es de esposo de Tanya se escapo de la casa de Demitri y llegara en una horas a Forks, pero eso no es lo pero de todo Demitri me dijo que es un neófito, por lo que deberemos tener el doble de cuidado…debemos hacer algo, creo lo mejor es sacar a Bella de la casa…- fue la mejor idea que me vino a la mente…

Si esa es una buena idea…. Con cuanto tiempo contamos antes de que llegue a Forks…- Eddy ahora daba vueltas de un lugar a otro en el estudio…

Contamos con 5 a 6 horas antes de que llegue…- dije mientras me ponía de pie…

Debemos avisarles a los demás, ve a reunirlos yo voy a llamar a Carlisle para que venga a casa…- asentí mientras Salí de la habitación los lleve a todos al comedor, bella seguía dormida así que tratamos de ser lo menos ruidosos posible, Edward llego junto a mi…

Carlisle viene en camino….- fue lo ultimo que dijo, mientras yo llamaba a Jass a su celular ya que se había ido a cazar…

Que sucede por que nos tienes aquí expectantes, nos dirás que pasa…- dijo Charlie mientras frotaba sus manos…

Cuando estén todos aquí les diremos lo que sucede….- en eso se abrió la puerta eran Carlisle y Jass los que entraban…

Que sucede por que nos citaste con tanta urgencia…- dijo Jass mientras se acomodaban en la mesa….

Alice… por favor diles lo que sucede…- Eddy me dio la palabra, una ves que acabe de contar todo lo sucedido y mis visiones se formo un silencio sepulcral, el cual fue roto por Charlie…

Creo que es mejor que Jacob se lleve a Bella a la aldea, es el único lugar en el que podrá estar a salvo mientras esté ese tal Demian en Forks…- las manos de Eddy se apretaron fuertemente, una vez mas el perro tendría que salvar a bella, pero esta vez Charlie tenia razón era el único logar seguro para bella…

Estoy de acuerdo con Charlie, la aldea es el mejor lugar para que bella se quede mientras esté Demian en Forks…- dijo Carlisle mientras se levantaba de la mesa y le apretaba el hombre fuertemente a Edward que no soltó su postura…

Entonces llamaré al perro para que venga a buscar a Bella…- dijo Jass mientras todo seguíamos el ejemplo de Carlisle…

No… yo llamaré a Jacob e iré a dejar a bella a la aldea…- Eddy se adelanto y tomo el teléfono…

_Todos nos miramos ante la actitud que Edward había tomado y comprendíamos totalmente la impotencia que tenia al ver que una vez más el perro tomaba el lugar que según Eddy debía estar cumpliendo el, todo nos fuimos a organizar la llegada de Demian para que se viera lo mas normal posible, ahora solo faltaba que bella despertara para que fuera a la aldea y estuviera a salvo ahora solo quedaba esperar…._

Isabella Marie Swan

….Una chica torpe y normal a la espera de un ser amado….

37º capitulo….

Negación…

Sentí ruidos en la parte baja de la casa por lo que deduje que algo había asado, mire a mi lado Edward no estaba junto a mi asi que fui al baño ya que tenia una ganas tremendas de orinar, una vez que acabe de hacer pipi me lavé las manos y mire mi rostro tenia un leve tono rosado, me peine algo al cabello con los dedos, cuando al salir de la habitación me encontré con Edward este estaba sentado en la cama pero en su rostro había preocupación…

Como estas… dormiste bien…- dijo mientras se levantaba y me besaba en la frente…

Si dormí bien hace unos minutos me levante… Edward que pasa por que te ves tan preocupado…- dije mientras acariciaba su mejilla…

Bella tenemos un problema… tendrás que ir por un tiempo a la aldea junto a Jacob…- sus palabras me descolocaron bastante por que debía irme a La Push, que estaba sucediendo…

Pero por que… ya te aburriste de mí…. Ya no quieres cuidarme….- dije mientras sentía como mi voz comenzaba a temblar…

No… jamás pienses eso eres lo que mas amo en este mundo… es solo que es por tu seguridad…- me tomo las manos… en un arrebato se las quité…

Entonces no entiendo por que debo irme a la aldea… por que estaría mas segura en La Push mas segura que junto a ti…- al parecer mis palabras le dolieron…. Su rostro me lo dijo cuando le mencione sobre mi seguridad…

Bella mientras menos sepas es mejor… ven debemos irnos Jacob nos está esperando…- me tomo delicadamente del brazo para qu saliéramos de la habitación…

No… si quieres que me vaya de tu casa solo debías decírmelo y me largo a mi casa… o pienso irme a la aldea…- vi que en el velador estaban las llaves de mi auto…pero Edward era mucho mas rápido que yo, antes de que pudiera alcanzar mis llaves Edward ya las tenia en la mano…

Bella por favor no me hagas las cosas mas difíciles… no sabes lo impotente que me siento al ver que cada ves que algo sucede o vaya a suceder debes salir corriendo a yugo de Jacob Black… no sabes la rabia que siento al no poder ser yo el que te proteja del peligro…- sus brazos me rodearon por la cintura apegándome a su cuerpo...

Entonces no me ocultes el por que debo salir arrancando al yugo de Jake…- dije mientras me separaba de su agarre…

Esta bien te diré por que debes irte a la aldea…- respiró hondo y siguió hablando…- Viene a Forks un vampiro neófito y no queremos exponerte a ese tipo de peligro ya que Alice pudo ver que llegaría a nuestra casa, por eso debes irte a la aldea para que estés a salvo mientras este sujeto en Forks…- sus palabras lejos de tranquilizarme me alteraron mucho más y si les sucedía algo mientras yo estaba fuera no lo permitiría…

Pero si les sucede algo y yo podría protegerte si estoy en la aldea…- su rostro cambio de serio a un rostro frío como el mármol…

Por favor Bella no te vayas en negación es por tu bien, ya te he puesto en demasiado peligro en este ultimo tiempo, como para exponerte a que Demian te ataque por ser un neófito…- entonces era esa la razón… el esposo de Tanya venia a Forks y podría querer tomar venganza en mi l saber que Tanya había muerto por mi culpa…

Es por eso verdad… crees que me tratará de matar al saber que Tanya esta muerta, por mi culpa…- mis palabras salieron casi solas de mis labios, pero la cara de asombro de Edward me confirmo mi teoría…

En verdad eres mas observadora de lo que imagine… pero ese no es el punto, por favor tenemos poco tiempo meintras antes lleguemos a la aldea mejor para ti y mas tranquilidad para mi…- dijo mi Edward mientras me tomaba de las manos…

Esta bien pero deberás prometerme que te cuidaras mientras yo esté ausente…- me miro con sus ojos repleto de ternura…

Bella… somos 7 y el solo uno… crees que me podría pasar algo…- dijo besando mi frente…

Promételo o no mi trasero de esta cama…- dije sentándome en la cama con una actitud bastante infantil, pero debía hacer que Edward me prometiera que se cuidaría…

Esta bien… amor te prometo que me cuidare mientras no estés aquí en casa….- dijo mientras se sentaba junto a mi…

No me convences mucho… se solo lo haces para que me vaya a La Push…- dije girando mi rostro, en ese instante sentí sus suaves manos en mi cara, me acarició la mejilla después comenzó a acercar su rostro al mío y me beso como si de eso dependiera nuestras vidas…

Por favor no me hagas esto mas difícil de lo que ya es…te prometo que estaré bien y que apenas pase todo yo mismo te llamaré y te iré a buscar a la entrada de la carretera de la aldea…- dijo sin despegar sus labios de los míos…

Esta bien… es mejor que arregle mis cosas… a que hora llega el tal Demian… -dije sin dale mucha importancia y echaba unas poleras y unos jeans dentro de un bolso….

Como en unas dos horas más… tenemos tiempo suficiente como para darte un ultimo beso antes de llevarte a la carretera junto a Jacob… - dijo tomándome en sus brazos y acercándose a mis labios nos besamos esta vez con mas efusividad que la anterior llegamos la punto que nuestras respiraciones perdían el compas, sus manos recorrieron mi espalda mientras las mías se aferraban a su cuerpo, no quería alejarme de mi ángel era como si mi vida ahora se acabara por completo ahora que debía alejarme quien sabe por cuantos días de él, de pronto sus labios se separaron lentamente de los míos, ninguno de los dos quería apartarse del otro pero era necesario hacerlo ...

es hora de irnos… Jacob nos debe estar esperando…- trate de retrasar lo mas posible mi partida de la casa de los Cullen, me despedí como tres veces de todos, inclusive Charlie me dijo al ultima vez "no que ya ibas…Bella te das mas vueltas que mosca en frasco de vidrio", le sonreí tome mi bolso y lo llevaba camino al auto cuando Emmet me lo quito de las manos…

aun estas debilucha así que mejor te lo llevo yo…- lo mire pero no le quise discutir nada…

como usted diga enferperson… -fue lo que dije pero mi voz no tenia ánimos de hacer bromas…

tranquila hermacuñis… veras que estarás menos de unas horas con el perro con el trasero caído….- dijo en un intento de hacerme reír pero solo pude devolverle una pequeña sonrisa….

Es perro con distemper tarado…- dijo Alice mientras se acercaba a mi…- bella tranquilízate te juro que estarás solo un día en la aldea con el perro con distemper mutante…- me tomo las manos y pude ver aun muchacho de o mas de 15 años, con pelo color castaño, ojos rojo sangre y piel muy pálida, como tanya se podía haber casado con el siendo casi un niño en verdad estaba perturbada esa vampira loca…

Te creo pero aun sigo pensando que es innecesario en que me obliguen ir a la Push…- dije mientras fruncía el ceño…

Es por tu bien así que ya no refunfuñes más, parte que mejor manera de agradecerle al perro por la sangre que te dio que ir a visitarlo por todo un día…- dijo mientras me guiñaba el ojo, con ese gesto me dijo que a Jake no le habían dicho las verdaderas razones por las que me dirigía a la aldea… asentí ante tal dato y me subí al jeep…

Vamos… Jacob me llamo preguntando si irías…- dijo con un tono de amargura en su voz…

Si… creo que es mejor que nos vayamos pronto…- dije mientras mi ángel me tomaba la mano…

Nos fuimos todo el camino escuchando música, tanto del gusto de Edward como mío era raro, pero agradable tratamos de hacer el momento lo mas agradable posible una vez que llegamos al cruce de la carretera vimos a Jake quien nos esperaba con su auto…

Al fin llegaron ya me había hecho a la idea de que no llegarían…- dijo dándome un gran sonrisa y un abrazo apretado como de costumbre, a Edward solo se limito a darle un apretón de mano….

Te dije que bella quería agradecerte por tu donación…- dijo Edward pasándome su brazo por la cintura, la pelea tan simulada que tenían de "mi casa es mas grande que la tuya" era patéticamente chistosa, por un instante me fue imposible ahogar una pequeña sonrisa ante tal actitud de ambos….

Bueno en ese caso me tome la libertad de invitarte al matrimonio de Sam con Emily es esta noche así que serás mi acompañante…- dijo Jake mientras me llevaba junto a el…

Pero no traje ningún vestido como para la ocasión…- dije mientras hacia memoria por si había echado algún vestido, pero no…

No es necesario te vestirás aquí, ya le dije a Leah y se ofreció ir de compras y te trajo un vestido con el cual te veras hermosa eso te lo aseguro…- ahora sus palabras fueron hirientes ya que pude notar el tono irónico de sus palabras por lo que me zafé de su brazo y fui a despedirme de mi preciado ángel por ultima vez…

Te veré mañana…- pregunte sin esperanzas…

Eso espero… te amo… cuídate mucho te estaré llamando…- dijo mi ángel antes de abrazarme…

Yo también te amo… no rompas la promesa que me hiciste… - dije mientras me alejaba solo un poco para ver su hermoso rostro, nos aproximamos y nos besamos, pude sentir en sus beso, deseo, pasión, rabia. Dolor, frustración…

Te amo…- dijo mientras Jake me tomaba del brazo…- yo también te amo…- dije mientras Jake tomaba mi bolso lo hecho al maletero y me abría la puerta del copiloto…

_Me subí pero por el espejo quede contemplando a mi ángel que por la expresión de su cara logre saber que estaba sufriendo tanto como yo al tener que alejarnos una vez más, ahora para pero debía asistir a una fiesta que en una parte sabia que no sería bienvenida y claro esa parte era Sam Uley… _

Isabella Marie Swan…

….Una Chica torpe y normal a la espera de un ser mamado…

38º capitulo…

Atardecer…

Una vez que perdí de vista por completo a Edward en mi mente no dejaba de dar vuelta la imagen de su cara de sufrimiento, respire hondo dejando que el aire marino llenara mis pulmones, de pronto la voz de Jake me saco de mis pensamientos…

Así que como fue eso de que te dejaron venir hasta la aldea…- dijo mientras me desordenaba el pelo, eso me recordó a Emmet…

Los Cullen jamás me han prohibido nada, así que no veo sentido a tu comentarios…- dije algo molesta por la afirmación que había hecho Jake…

Esta bien solo era una broma no es para que te enojes tanto…- dijo encogiéndose de hombros…

Perdón, es que me duele un poco la cabeza y eso hace que me ponga algo odiosa…- fue lo que mejor se me ocurrió en ese instante…

Ok…-dijo mientras encendía la radio suavecito… eso me agrado ya que en verdad me estaba doliendo un poco la cabeza…

Jake en verdad crees que no le molestará a Sam que yo asista a su matrimonio…- dije tratando de cambiar el tema de los Cullen…

Estás loca si el mismo al enterarse que vendrías me dijo que te invitara…- dijo con una gran sonrisa…

Pero yo creía que no la caía muy bien por ser hija de un vampiro…- dije tratando de sonar lo mas seria posible. Pero Jake soltó una gran carcajada…

No eso ya es tema pasado, todos saben que Charlie es un vampiro y de hecho nos ha ayudado bastante para atrapar a varios vampiros forasteros que se quieren pasar de listos… así que no te preocupes por tonteras…- no me di ni cuenta de cuan rápido llegamos a casa de Jake, al ver aquella casa vino a mi mente la imagen de Billy con una gran sonrisa recibiéndonos a papá y a mi cuando era mas pequeña eso origino que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, así que tuve que tragar bastante saliva antes de entrar a la casa que sorprendentemente estaba completamente limpia, Jake solo tenia 18 años pero su casa relucía como un espejo…

Wow… si que dejaste limpio… es solo por que yo venia verdad…- dije guiñándole el ojo…

Una vez más esta equivocada, siempre eta limpia la verdad es que paso la mayoría del tiempo en casa de Leah y Seth así que no ensucio casi nada de la casa…- dijo dejando mis cosas en su habitación…

Y ya tiene novia…- dije casi inconscientemente, Jake izo una mueca y después hablo…

No… pero la chica a la que amo… ama a otro así que creo que no tengo esperanzas….- dijo mirando hacia la nada, eso me izo sospechar que esa chica era yo y me sentí mal por no poder corresponderle su amor, pero mi corazón ya le pertenecía y le pertenecerá a Edward, de pronto su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos…

Necesito que me ayudes a escoger mi ropa, veras soy un total desastre en eso de combinar colores y cosas de ese estilo…- dijo Jake mientras me tomaba de la mano, tu tacto era tan cálido, era tan diferente al tacto de Edward, menee la cabeza para sacar mis absurdas ideas de la mente el golpe en la cabeza aun me traía secuelas…

En verdad le pides consejos a la peor persona…- dije mientras a mi mente venia Alice ella si sabría que recomendarle a Jake que usar y que no ponerse por nada del mundo, saco de sus closet una cuantas tenidas Quileute, todas eran de cuero de gacelas, así que escogí una de color café con leche que me pareció que le quedaba mejor con su tono de piel color cobrizo…

Gracias… en verdad no habría podido hacerlo solo…- miro su reloj y se quito las ropas quedando solo en calzoncillos frente a mi ojos me dejo desconcertada, se cambio de ropa mientras maldecía y yo estaba entre desconcierto y sin entender nada de lo que hablaba…

Perdón… pero que demonios estas diciendo…- dije al notar de que se daba vuelta de un lado para el otro buscando no se que cosa…

Oh… Bella perdón es que le dije a Leah que te llevaría a su casa hace exactamente media hora atrás y ahora no encuentro mis llaves…- dijo mientras se volteaba hacia la puerta, en eso note un gran bulto en su bolsillo trasero, me levante rápido y metí mi mano en su bolsillo…

Hey… que haces Bella…- dijo dándose vuelta…

Serán estas... las llaves que buscabas…- dije meneando las llaves en el aire…

Si… ves que tú eres mi complemento perfecto…- dijo mientras me besaba la mejilla…

Vamos… Leah debe estar esperándome…- dije mientras trataba de hacer caso omiso al comentario anterior…

si pero antes debo pasar a buscar unas cosas, déjame llamar a Leah para decirle que tardaremos un rato más…- dijo tomando el teléfono, al parecer Leah estaba enojada con Jake por haberla llamado casi 30 minutos tarde…

Lo se… Lo se… Perdón nos entretuvimos charlando y viendo mi Ropa…perdón si te prometo que a las nueve estará en tu casa… gracias primita te quiero…- dijo mientras colgaba el auricular del teléfono…

Bueno tenemos exactamente unos 30 minutos antes de llevarte donde Leah, así que me debes acompañar a un lugar muy especial…- dijo tomando mi mano y sacándome casi corriendo de la casa sin tener tiempo de sacar mi celular del bolso…

A donde vamos…- dije algo agitada mientras me subía al auto de Jake…

Necesito mostrarte algo… pero debo ponerte esto en los ojos…- que se traía entre manos Jake, me puso uno de sus Pañuelos en mis ojos, me perdí en su aroma a canela y miel que emanaba del Pañuelo que tenia en mi cara, de repente el auto se detuvo…

Ya… llegamos…- dijo mientras me quitaba el pañuelo de los ojos, estamos en…. la playa… per que hacíamos allí, en eso miro en dirección al agua estaba atardeciendo, Jake tomo mi mano y puso una pulsera el ella esta tenia puros soles y lunas…

Este es un amuleto Quileute… te mantendrá a salvo de cualquier peligro que te aseche…- dijo mientras me besaba la mano…

Jake no era necesario… que me hicieras ningún regalo… ya suficiente hiciste al darme de tu sangre….- dije mientras notaba que mis mejillas se sonrojaban…

No sabes como me encanta ver que tus mejillas se sonrojen de esa forma… me recuerda cuan grande es el sentimiento que tengo hacia ti… Bella yo se que tu amas a Edward pero quiero que sepas que si alguna vez te aburres de el… yo siempre te estaré esperando aquí en la playa justo al atardecer…- sus palabras me llegaron al fondo de mi corazón como podía un chico amarme de tal forma que dijera esas cosas…

Jake yo…- no alcance a terminar la frase cuando sus cálidos labios se posaron en los míos justo cuando el sol daba su ultimo rayo de luz en la playa después de eso la oscuridad inundó el lugar, me deje llevar por el beso, pero en mi mente apareció la imagen de Edward en la carretera con esa expresión de dolor en su rostro, pero Jake en ese instante se separó de mis labios…

Es mejor que te lleve donde esta Leah o sino en vez de un matrimonio celebraran un funeral…- yo aun estaba desconcertada ante tal escena, así que solo me limite a subirme al auto…

Nos demoramos menos de dos minutos en llegar a la casa de Leah la cual nos esperaba en la entrada de la puerta, con un cepillo en la mano y un rizador en la otra ella ya estaba perfectamente peinada, así que deduje que los artículos de belleza eran para mi, nos bajamos de auto Jake me paso su brazo por la cintura y me dejo a los pies de la escalera…

A la nueve en punto… dijo mientras le hacia una reverencia a Leah que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido…

Si… menos mal que ahora si le acertaste a la hora… vamos bella tenemos mucho por hacer y muy poco tiempo… -dijo haciéndome pasar a su casa, Seth estaba en el sillón mirando la televisión….

Bella… ¿como estas?... hace tanto tiempo que no te a parecías por estos lados… es un agrado verte…- dijo mientras se levantaba del sillón…

Gracias… te prometo que trataré de venir mas seguido…- dije guiñándole el ojo…

Seth por que no te vas a Casa con Jake y se cambian allá los dos y después pasan por nosotras…- dijo Leah mientras le apagaba el televisor a Seth…

Hey estaba viendo el partido…-Leah lo fulmino con la mirada- esta bien… esta bien… iré a buscar mis cosas…- dijo mientras se dirigía al que sospeche sería su dormitorio…

Bueno Nos vemos mas tarde…- me beso casi en la comisura de mi labio, originando que me sonrojara, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Leah y salió de la casa…

¡Maldición Seth podrías mover tu estúpido trasero a un ritmo humano por el amor de Dios!...- grito Leah mientras me hacia que me sentara en el sillón… algo me decía que tenia para rato, pero al cabo de unos segundo vi a Seth salir de la habitación y de tras de el venia Leah dándole de patadas en el trasero…

Es mejor que se apuren soy una de mas damas de honor y no pienso por nada del mundo llegar tarde…- decía Leah mientras Seth salía por la puerta de entrada, después que Seth cerro la puerta respiró hondo y se dirigió a donde me hallaba sentada

Bien bella podemos comenzar…

Me sentó en una silla y comenzó a peinarme… no tenia espejo en donde me estaba peinando asi que solo me quedaba confiar en que lo que me estaba haciendo en la cabeza se vería lindo, después pasamos al maquillaje me aplico un poco de base para las ojeras, después me aplico un poco de polvos en la cara y así sucesivamente con el maquillaje en ese preciso momento me recordé a mi misma el motivo del por que yo no me maquillaba y era precisamente el tener que echarme una cosa y otra en la cara era precisamente por lo que no me maquillaba…

Ya estas lista… deberías pintarte mas seguido… en verdad eres hermosa….- dijo Leah una vez que termino de aplicarme un poco de lápiz labial…

Me puedo mirar en un espejo…- dije mientras trataba de urdir un plan para sacarme el maquillaje…

No… te falta ponerte el vestido así que ni sueñes que te dejare ir al baño para que arruines todo el trabajo que he hecho maquillándote…- dijo mientras meneaba la cabeza y su dedo índice en forma de negación…

Tan obvia soy…- dije mordiéndome el labio inferior…

Pues si bella…eres demasiado obvia así que ni pienses en quitarte el maquillaje o sino conocerás a la verdadera Leah…- preferí hacerle caso, fui al baño pero solo después de que Leah sacó el espejo de el…

Bueno llamaré a los chicos para que vengan por nosotras… ve a ponerte el vestido mientras yo hablo con alguno de los chicos…- entre a la pieza de Leah en la cama había dos vestidos de piel ce reno uno de color rosado y el otro era de color blanco, pero cual de los dos era el mío…

El blanco…- de pronto oí detrás de mi era Leah…

El blanco es el tuyo… Jake creyó que era el mas lindo para ti…- dijo cerrando la puerta detrás de si… me puse con suma precaución el vestido por miedo a mancharlo con el maquillaje, era tan suave tan fino, junto al vestido había un chamanto de color rojo, también los zapatos era de piel blanca por un instante me sentí parte de la manada… estaba en sumida en mis pensamientos cuando un golpecito interrumpió mis pensamientos…

Wow… te queda precioso el vestido…- dijo Leah cuando entraba por la puerta, no salgas aun los chicos ya están en el living espérame para que salgamos juntas… asentí mientras Leah se quitaba la bata que traía en sima… se puso el vestido se veía bastante bien… una vez que estuvo lista me dejo verme en el espejo que había sacado del baño…

_Esta no soy yo dije mientras miraba mi reflejo en el espejo recordé el atardecer junto a Jake ya que también pude ver reflejada la pulsera que el me había obsequiado y junto con ella recordaba el beso de la playa, de pronto se abrió la puerta del baño…_

Isabella Marie Swan…

…Una chica torpe y normal a la espera de un ser amado…

39º capitulo…

Demian… (Pov Edward)….

Se que me arrepentiré de haber dejado a bella al cuidado de Jacob, pero no tenia otra salida yo estaba completamente consiente de cuanto Jacob amaba a bella y que no desaprovecharía esta oportunidad para confundir sus sentimientos, pero que mas podía hacer no podía dejar a Bella en su casa, tampoco podía permitir que Demian la conociera, es verdad que mi familia ya éramos casi inmunes al aroma que tenia Bella, pero a cualquier otro vampiro que no conviviera a diario con ella le parecería mas que apetitoso su aroma, eso en verdad me producía una rabia interior tan grande por que tuvimos que enamorarnos, por que no se enamoro de Jacob Black que es en cierta forma mucho mas normal que yo… mis pensamientos me estaba torturando fue tanta mi tortura que ni me di cuenta de cuan rápido había llegado a casa en ella aun estaba la expectación ante la supuesta llegada de Demian…

Subí a mi pieza me estire en la cama me aferre a la almohada que tenia el aroma de mi bella, no podía asimilar aun que la había dejado ahí en los brazos de ese maldito perro, por que siempre tenia que ser el al que bella siempre le debiera la vida, estaba en mi auto tortura con la almohada en mi cara cuando sentí los pasos de alguien entrado en mi pieza…

Quiero estar solo…- dije sin quitarme la almohada de la cara…

Vamos Edward Cullen Masen mueve tu pálido culo de la cama y deja de torturarte de esa manera tan estúpida…- Emmet era el que había entrado a mi pieza….

Déjame tranquilo… por que no te vas a cazar algún oso o te vas a ver televisión… y a mi me dejar solo por unos instantes…- dije aun sin moverme…

Y entonces por que dejaste que se fuera Bella si te molesta tanto que este con Jake…- dijo Emmet mientras se sentaba en la cama…

Pero que dices… a caso prefieres que la hubiera dejado aquí a merced de Demian para que en cualquier momento quisiera beber su sangre…- dije mientras me sentaba en la cama…

Pero bella se pidió varias veces quedarse… y tu le insististe para que fuera a la aldea… no es culpa de bella que tu estés lleno de inseguridades…- aun que me doliera Emmet tenia toda la razón…

Sabes… a veces creo que estamos cometiendo un gran error al estar juntos… he llegado a pensar en decirle que…- de pronto vi que Alice abría la puerta así que me quede callado…

Eddy Demian esta entrando en a Forks y se dirige para acá…- dijo entrando a mi pieza…

Gracias hermanita… creo que es mejor que bajemos… por que no jugamos un rato ajedrez… - le dije a Emmet mientras me levantaba de la cama no sin aspirar el delicioso aroma de la almohada por ultima vez…

Si que estas loco… pero bueno ceo que jugar un poco de ajedrez nos relajará un poco….- bajamos las escaleras mientras lo hacíamos no pude evitar ver las imágenes del accidente que semanas atrás había sucedido allí… termine de bajar cuando golpearon nuestra puerta…

Es el…- dijo Alice mientras me tomaba del brazo…

Yo abriré la puerta…- era Esme quien venia junto a Ross… todos asentimos e hicimos como si estuviéramos en nuestras vida cotidiana…

Buenas Tardes… ustedes deben ser la familia Cullen…- dijo el pálido muchacho una vez que Esme abrió la puerta…

Si… nosotros somos la familia culle… y usted quien es…- Dijo Esme tratando de sonar como sorprendida ante tal visita…

Perdón mi lady me presento… Yo soy Demian Denali primo en tercer grado de Demitri Denali, he venido a esta cuidad en busca de mi futura esposa… Tanya Hale…- dijo el muchacho mientras Esme lo seguía atendiendo en la puerta de la casa…

Pero debiste haberlo dicho antes… pasa has en cuenta que estas en tu casa…- dijo mi madre mientras lo hacia pasar…- espérame unos segundo llamare a mis hijos…- dijo Esme….

Chicos tenemos visita desde Italia por favor vengan…- Dijo Esme con un tono de voz normal sabia que la escucharíamos ya que todos nuestro sentidos estaban alerta, pero no te que cada uno presumió de sus dotes de velocidad ya que llegamos en menos de un segundo al Living…

Quien es el forastero que nos visita…- dije rápidamente antes que Alice, la cual me sacó la lengua ya que la deje con la pregunta en los labios…

El es Demian Denali primo tercero de Demitri y anda en busca de su futura esposa Tanya….- dijo Esme con un tono bastante despreocupado, entonces la estúpida de Tanya nos había mentido jamás se había casado, solo estaba comprometida…

Bueno nosotros somos Jasper Hale, Rosaline Cullen, Emmet Cullen, Edward Cullen, nuestra madre Esme Masen y yo Soy Alice Cullen…- dijo mi enana mientras cada uno levantaba la mano cuando nos nombraban…

Un gusto conocerlos… pero de verdad solo vengo por que Tanya no me ha llamado desde que se vino a Forks y de verdad estoy muy preocupado por ella…- dijo mirando cada uno de nuestros rostro un silencio sepulcral se formo en el living silencio que deci interrumpir….

Bueno ella no te ha llamado por que esta muerta…- todos me miraron con los ojos desorbitados como diciendo de que estas hablando….

Pero que dices… como que está muerta…- dijo con algo de desconcierto…

Es lo que oíste… tuvimos que matarle hace unos días atrás…- dije mientras me levantaba del sillón, debía mantener el hilo de mi idea o desataría una batalla de grandes proporciones….

Pero por que… no ustedes me están mintiendo… donde la tienen oculta…- dijo sin levantarse del sillón en donde había caído sentado una vez que le dije que tanya estaba muerta….

No la tenemos en ningún lado escondida… tuvimos que matarla por que ataco a una humana dejándola gravemente herida…- era verdad bueno casi toda la verdad, por que la verdad era que tanya no había atacado a Bella, pero debía justificar nuestra acción ante tal asesinato y también omití que Bella era mi novia…

Pero la humana que ataco sobrevivió o ahora es una vampira…- dijo mientras en sus ojos pude notar cierto goce, era perturbador el solo pensar en Bella como una Vampira…

No… la chica se salvo… pero tuvimos que matar a Tanya antes de que la muchacha la pudiera reconocer y acusarla por tatar de acecinarla y poner nuestras raza en peligro…- dije tratando de sonar lo mas tranquilo posible…

Mmmm… ya veo… que pena era muy buena en la cama… en fin creo que mi visita aquí ya no tiene sentido…- dijo Demian mientras se levantaba lentamente del sillón, me causo mucha extrañeza su reaccionar le habíamos dicho que su prometida estaba muerta y solo se limitaba a decir que su estadía ya no tenia sentido…

Puedo abusar de sus hospitalidad y quedarme aquí hasta media noche, es que a esa hora sale mi vuelo y no quiero vagar por las calles, todos me miran como si fuera un vicho raro…- dijo mientras se volteaba a ver a Esme…

Claro no hay problema…pero debemos decirte que aquí no bebemos sangre humana solo animal…- dijo Esme mientras se acercaba a Demian…

No se preocupe mi lady me he alimentado bastante antes de llegar a esta cuidad… mi primo me previno de su tratado con los hombres lobo…y realmente quiero llegar vivo a casa…- dijo esbozando una sonrisa…

Chicos por que no incluyen a Demian a sus actividades mientras espera que llegue la noche…- Esme como siempre tan amorosa y compasiva…

Claro por que no vienes a jugar ajedrez con nosotros… - dije mientras le tomaba por el hombro pero algo en su actitud me preocupo…

Oh… pero quien es la dueña de tan exquisito aroma… ¿donde esta?...- demonios me acorde que aun llevaba la ropa de la mañana en la que estaba pero por completo la esencia de bella…

Perdón debe ser mi ropa… hoy fui a dejar a una amiga a la casa de su mejor amigo en la aldea Quileute…-dije mientras tomaba el aroma de mi ropa…

Que lastima huele como sangre de diosa… jamás has pensado en beberla… yo no resistiría la sed con ese aroma…- mis manos se empuñaron el solo pensar en beber la sangre de la mujer a la que amo me parecía realmente repugnante…

Creo que eso no es… de tu incumbencia vienes a jugar o te quedaras ahí analizando los olores de la gente…- dijo Emmet mientras me daba un palmada en la espalda…

Ve a cambiarte la ropa zopenco… y después vienes a jugar un rato con nosotros…- Emmet como siempre tan perceptible…

Subí a mi pieza tome lo primero que encontré a mano, tome una ducha para despejar mi mente me vesti a un ritmo humano la verdad quería retrasar lo mas que puede mi bajada a el living, encendí un momento el televisor me recosté perdiéndome una ves mas en el aroma de mi bella, me la imagine en casa de Jacob y a este tratando de convencerla que me dejara y que se quedara con el, las ideas comenzaba a perturbarme la llame el teléfono sonó bastante tiempo pero no me contesto por lo que deduje que se le había quedado en la casa de Jacob pero ¿donde estaban?, ¿que estaba haciendo que no había llevado el celular?, la dudas me estaban matando fue cuando decidí que lo mejor sería bajar y distraerme con los muchacho un momento…

Alice había salido con Jass, Rosaline estaba en su pieza ordenando lo que Emmet había desordenado, Esme aseaba la casa, Emmet y Demian estaba armando los tableros de ajedrez… nos pusimos a jugar y sin darnos cuenta pasamos casi toda la tarde jugando ajedrez, en ciertos momentos no dejaba de pensar en bella y en lo que podría estar haciendo, de pronto recordé que Jacob había mencionado un boda, Sam Uley se casaba, eso origino en mi una sonrisa de la cual ni Emmet ni Demian entendieron seguimos jugando… miramos el reloj y nos percatamos que faltaba solo 30 minutos para ser la media noche… guardamos nuestros tableros y fuimos al jeep para ir a dejar a Demian al aeropuerto…Una ves que estuvimos seguros de que Demian había tomado el vuelo nos devolvimos a casa, comencé a sentir sed así que me dirigí al bosque en busca de alguna presa que pudiera satisfacer tanto mi sed como mi frustración por tener que esperar hasta mañana para ver a Bella…

_Tome mi celular le marque pero no me contesto, mire mi reloj y vi que eran casi las dos de la mañana por lo que un debían estar en la fiesta del matrimonio, Salí a cazar mientras en mi mente se maquinaban las mas descabellada ideas de cómo estaría bella junto a Jacob…_

Isabella Marie Swan…

…Una chica torpe y normal a la espera de un ser a amado…

40º capitulo…

La Boda…

Aun seguía mirándome en el espejo sin poner atención a quien había abierto la puerta… no podía imaginarme que la que estaba frete al espejo era yo, por que la que estaba reflejada se veía precios, tenía aquel vestido de piel de reno blanco, un maquillaje simple que la hacia verse hermosa y yo solo era una mas del pueblo, al menos eso pensaba yo, de pronto una voz detrás de mi me saco de mis pensamientos….

Wow… si que eres hermosa…- Era Seth quien venia con un traje de piel muy parecido al de Jake….

Gracias pero Leah tuvo que hacer maravillas conmigo…- dije sintiendo como mis mejillas se ruborizaban…

Bueno Jake me envió a ver si estaban listas… ¿entonces lo están?...- dijo Seth rascándose la cabeza…

Si… ya estamos listas… vamos mira que ya es tarde y Emily me mata si no llego….- dijo Leah tomándome de la mano para que saliéramos de su pieza, cuando salimos pude ver como Jake nos esperaba junto a la puerta, se veía realmente hermoso, su piel color cobre se veía hermoso en ese traje de piel de gacela color café con leche, pero tanto Jake como yo estábamos impactados de ver lo bien que nos veíamos…

Bells te ves hermosa…te ves perfecta…- en los ojos de Jake había un brillo especial que no pude descifrar…

Tu también te vez hermoso… donde dejaste a mi amigo…- dije dándole un suave golpe en el brazo…

Mmmm… lo deje guardado en la casa viendo la tele… ahora viene el gemelo malvado que se robara a esta hermosa doncella para llevarla a un matrimonio al cual llegarán tarde si no nos apresuramos…- dijo mientras extendía su mano para tomar la mía le tome la mano y salimos camino a la boda, esta se iba a realizar en la playa he ahí el motivo del chamanto color azul, llegamos a al árbol donde meses atrás había estado con Jake… aquel árbol trajo a mi memoria todos los momentos pasados junto a él…

La ceremonia aun no empezaba, tomamos nuestros asientos cuando de pronto sentí una enérgica mano en mi hombro… era Sam quien se había percatado de nuestra llegada, me dio las gracias por asistir a su boda de pronto se acerco rápidamente Leah a nosotros una de las damas de honor se había enfermado, por lo que me pidió a mi que la sustituyera, la verdad me sentía bastante incomoda pero a la vez fue muy agradable sentir que alguien aun que fuera por un instante me necesitara… una vez que estuvimos ubicadas comenzaron a sonar los tambores ceremoniales, llegamos junto al líder o chaman como les decían en la aldea, una vez que Emily llego al lado de Sam el chaman junto a los tambores los rodeo con incienso le unto las manos con algo que parecía aceite decía unas palabras en su lengua nativa, cosa que Leah tuvo que ir traduciéndome…

Una ves terminad la ceremonia fuimos a la casa de los Uley en donde se daría paso a la fiesta, toda muchacha que pasaba junto a mi me decía lo hermosa que me veía pero solo lo hacían de los dientes para afuera, por que en realidad solo me querían apuñalar por ser la acompañante Jake…

Como lo estas pasando… - decía Jake mientras su cálido aliento rozaba mi oído eso originó que mi piel se erizara…

Me la pasado de lo mejor…- mentí obviamente yo deseaba volver a Forks junto a Edward y mi familia…

Que bien… esta fiesta durará hasta mañana…- dijo mientras me tomaba de las manos… hice el esfuerzo por bailar al ritmo de la música pero yo era lo mas arrítmica que había en el planeta, hasta una gotera tenia mas ritmo que yo…

Después de cenar y bailar llego el momento en que la novia lanzaba el ramo, todas las solteras se amontonaba en un gran grupo para alcanzar a tomar el ramo, solo faltábamos dos en el grupito…

No iras a tomar el ramo…- pregunto Leah mientras me llenaba el vaso con jugo de naranja con mango, el cual estaba exquisito…

No gracias lo que menos quiero es cazarme, soy alérgica a esa palabra…- dije mientras bebía un pequeño sorbo del jugo…

Y tu no vas a ir…- dije mientras dejaba mi vaso en la mesa…

No… gracias… la verdad es que no soy una mujer de compromisos prefiero ser libre y no tener que dejar de hacer mis cosas por un hombre… así que mejor me quedo junto a ti…- dijo mientras me daba un gran sonrisa, pero lo mas insólito he inesperado sucedió, el ramo de la novia callo justo en mi regazo… todas me miraron con cara de odio, junto a mi había una muchacha de no menos de catorce años…

Que afortunada eres…- sus palabras me dejaron desconcertada…

Toma te lo obsequio si quieres…- dije guiñándole un ojo, pero esta frunció el ceño y volvió a hablar…

No… a ti te cao tu te lo quedas…- dijo mientras la multitud de solteras se dispersaban y le daban paso a los solteros… en ese momento Jake se fue a sentar junto a Leah y a mi…

Y tu no vas por la liga…- Leah le dijo sonriendo ampliamente…

No… el matrimonio es algo con lo que no quiero lidiar…- dijo Jake mientras nos reímos…

Eso se lo dejo a Quil y a Seth ellos si que necesitan una novia…- dijo mientras mirábamos en dirección a donde se encontraban lo dos pasteles tratando de ligar con una chiquillas… los tres reímos, estábamos en eso cuando de la nada cae en las manos de Jake la liga que había lanzado el novio… pero que… mis ojos pasaron del ramo a la liga y de la liga la ramo, ambos nos miramos incrédulos de los hechos, de pronto el chaman se acercó a nosotros…

Ustedes serán los próximos…- que estaba diciendo este viejo decrepito yo no me casaría con Jake por que amaba a Edward…

No te asustes es solo un mito… no quiere decir que así sea…- dijo algo cabizbajo mi amigo, pero no podía seguir alimentando un sentimiento que al menos de mi parte no era reciproco…

Estoy un poco cansada han sido muchas cosas por hoy… dije mientras simulaba un bostezo…

Mejor nos vamos a casa…- Jake se levanto de la silla, puso en sima de mis hombros el chamanto azul tomó el ramo y la liga, una vez que llegamos a casa de Jake, me quite rápidamente el vestido y me puse mi pijama… un golpecito perturbó el silencio de la noche…

Puedo pasar…- decía Jake mientras abría un poco la puerta…

Si claro pasa…- dije mientras me sentaba en la cama…

Solo venia a desearte buenas noches…- dijo mientras miraba mi muñeca y sonreía con cierta satisfacción, no me había quitado la pulsera que me había obsequiado pero apenas llegara Forks lo haría así que su sonrisa solo duraría hasta esa noche…

Que descanses… - dije mientras me acostaba debajo de las ropas de cama… beso mi mejilla y salió de la habitación mañana me iría a Forks para estar junto al hombre que amaba con todo mi ser… cerré mis ojos y trate de soñar con Edward…

_Solo quería conciliar rápidamente el sueño para que las horas pasaran rnás rápido y volver a estar en los brazos de mi Edward…._

Isabella Marie Swan…

… Una chica torpe y normal a la espera de un ser amado….

41º capitulo…

De regreso a casa…

Me desperté algo sobresaltada, había tenido un sueño horrible me vis vestida de novia pero cuando iba caminando hacia el altar el novio no era Edward sino que era Jake me volteaba a mirar hacia tras cuando em mi sueño veía el rostro de Edward sufriendo por mi culpa, el rostro de mi amado era el mismo que tenia cuando me había dejado en la entreda de la aldea, poco a poco se aeljaba de mi… comensaba a corre en dirección a Edward pero mis pies no avanzaban y mi ángel se laejaba cada vez más… por lo que comencé a gritar su nombre de pronto un fuerte remezon me despertó….

Bella… bella… despierta…- era jake el que me remecía de los hombros…

Que … que … que pasó…- pude decir al final mientras me quitaba de la cara mis cabellos….

Estabas soñando… y comenzaste a gritar…. Te vine a ver y decías el nombre de Edward…- dijo con cierto grado de amargura en sus palabras finales…

Que hora es…- dije algo desconcertada…

Son las ocho de la mañana…- dijo jake mirando su reloj…

Voy a llamar a Edward para que me recoja en la entrada de la aldea a las diez… - dije levantadome un poco para poder tomar mi celular, pero jake lo tomo antes que yo….lo mire con el ceño fruncido….

Tanto te perturba pasar conmigo una noche…- pero de que hablaba Jake…

Devuélveme mi teléfono… quiero volver a casa…- dije mientras pensé en mi familia…

Esta también es tu casa… Bells por que no me puedes amar como yo te amo, jamás en la vida podre sacarte de mi mente pero tu estas ciega por ese… por Edward parece como si todo el mundo girara solo alrededor de el…- las palabras de jake me estaban hiriendo … por uqe decía todasd esas tonteras….

No sabes lo que dices… eso no es así… tu bien sabes qe los Cullen son mi familia...- dije cruzándome de brazos….

Asi y tu familia te llevaran consigo si alguna vez deben irse de esta cuidad… Bells no te olvides que los Cullen son vampiros y no se sabras pero los vampiros no envejecen…- de pronto un gran dolor comenzó a punzar en mi pecho al ver uqe las palabras de jake eran ciertas…

Se que ellos jamás se irían de Forks sin mi…- dije tratando de evitar que las lágrimas brotaran de mis ojos….

Eso es lo que te han hecho creer… Bells que crees uq los Cullen harán en un año mas… cuando su padre diga tener tantos años y no los represente o cunado tu adorado Edward deba ir a la universidad de la cuidad y noten que mientras pasan los años su rostro sigue siendo el de un muchachito de 17 a lo mas de 18 años, en cambio tu y los demás del pueblo cada año envejecen un poco más… crees que algún día no se van a largar y junto con ellos se irá charlie… Bells no quiero sonar cruel pero es solo la verdad lo que te estoy diciendo…- no pude contener las lagrimas las palabras de Jacob me habían tocado mi punto devil el envejecer cada día un poco más mientras mi ángel seguía teniendo la apariencia de un muchacho…

Quiero irme a mi casa…ya no quiero seguir hablando de este tema…- dije mientras le quitaba de las manos mi teléfono- puedes salir necesito estar sola…- dije una vez que tuve mi celular en las manos…

Como quieras… de todas formas no es ninguna mentira lo que te he dicho…- Jake salió dando un gran portazo que estremeció toda la pieza… marque el número de Edward el que me contesto en segundos…

Bella eres tu…- la aterciopelada voz de mi amado me devolvió algo la calma…

Si amor… puedes venir por mí a la entrada de la aldea a las diez…- dije ahogando un sollozo…

Mi amor que te sucede por que estas llorando…- demonio como era posible que Edward me conociera tan bien…

Es solo por una tonta pesadilla… pero me iras a buscar… -dije volviendo al motivo de mi llamada….

Por supuesto amor… allí te esperaré en punto a la Diez…- me levante de la cama mientras hablaba con Edward…

Entonces no vemos a las diez…. – dije mientras trataba de sacar la ropa de mi bolso…

Te amo… te estaré esperando ansioso…- dijo mi ángel por el teléfono…

Yo también te amo…. Me despido amor para ir a vestirme…- dije logrando por fin sacar un pantalón…

Ok… cuídate si… nos vemos….- su voz sonaba serena…- nos vemos…- respondí a los segundo corte el teléfono para ir al baño…

Me fui al baño para ahceme mi aseo personal, lleve todos mis utensilios personales una vez que estuve dentro del baño lo cerre con llave para evitar a que jake quisiese entrar de improvisto, decidí tomar una ducha no demoré mucho ya que no me encontraba en mi casa, aun que Jake digera que esta también era mi casa… me vesti con unos jeans y una polera colo verda que alice había hecho para mi… tomamos desayudo con jake y cuando fue la hora de partir tomo mi bolso y nos fuimos rumbo a mi encuentro con edward…

Jake me llevo camino a la entrada de la aldea pero durante todo el camino no pronuncio ni una sola palabra, se formo un silencio bastante incomodo ya que ninguno de los dos lo quería romper, por lo que saque mi mp4 para hacer mas entretenido el viaje, aun ves que nos fuimos acercando, pude ver el volvo y junto a el estaba Edward esperándome, mire mi reloj era justo las 10 de la mañana, no pude evitar que en mis labios se formara una gran sonrisa, apenas estuvimos en frente de el auto me baje lo más rápido que puede para ir corriendo a los brazos de mi amado …

No sabes cuanto te extrañe…- me dijo meintras me rodeaba mi cintura con sus brazos…

Y tu no sabes cunaot yo te he extrañado…- me separe unos cuantos cenimetros de los brazos de Edward para mirar su rostro en el cual había una gran sonrisa… una de sus manos se posó en mi mejilla para luego darme un gran beso el cual fue interrumpido por Jacob...

Bella aquí estan tus cosas….- dijo mientras dejaba mi bolso a los pies de Edward pude ver como sus puños se cerraban con mucha fuerza…

Gracias por cuidar de Bella…- dijo Edward mientras recojia mi bolso y le extendia la mano…

Que te quede clara una cosa Edward… si cuide de bella o es precisamente por ti…- dijo Jake mientras me tomaba de la mano y me acercaba un poco a el…

Bueno Bells, nos vemos mañana en el instituto supongo…- dijo mientras acariciaba mi mano…

Si claro… nos vemos mañana…- dije mientras le quitaba delicadamente mi mano de la suya, pero este me sorprendió tomandome del brazo y dándome un beso en los labios, luche por separarme de el como fue capaz de hacer tal estupides delante de Edward, el cual dio un gran gruñido al ver como jake me mantenía presa ante sus labios…

¡no la toques!...- fue lo que pude oírle a Edward antes de que jake saliera volando por los aires, pero antes de caer al suelo se había transformado en un lobo…el cual dio un gran aullido…

Vámonos bella…-dijo Edward al ver que yo me había quedado completamente estatica justo en frente de ellos…

Cuidate Bells… no vemos mañana…- oir decir a Jake en mi mente asentí mientras Edward me tomaba del brazo y me sacaba de aquel lugar…

Bella… prometeme que no te volverás a acercar a ese maldito enjendro…- mi mente aun estaba en estado de Shock ante los hechos… pero no podía prometerle tal cosa a Edward… Jake me había salvado la vida no podía alejarme de el no podía ser tan mala agradecida…

No te preocupes… le costará mucho el que lo perdone…- dije tratando de sonar lo más segura posible … pero bien sabia que jamás había podido estar enojada mas de dos horas con jake…

No… bella debes prometerme que te alejaras de el…- dijo con un tono de voz mas firma que el anterior…

Lo siento Edward pero no puedo… mi vida se la debo a Jacob no puedo ser tan malagradecida y darle la espalda por una estupides de adolecente…- dije tratando de tranquilizarlo pero este paro el auto en seco en medio de la carretera…

Pero que dices Bella… viste lo que te izo te beso a la fuerza…que dé gracias que no lo mate…- dijo mientras en su garganta afloraba un gran gruñido…

Edward… solo lo izo para provocarnos una pelea… tu sabes lo sentimientos que Jacob tiene hacia mi persona… pero yo al que amo es a ti… - dije acariciándole la mejilla suavemente para aplacar un poco su furia, al fin dio resultado los ojos de Edward mostraban arrpentimiento…

Perdón… soy un imbécil, celoso, he inseguro de si mismo…. Me perdonas…- me dijo haciéndome pucheritos… por Dios como amaba a ese ojimiel que tenia enfrente…

Como no perdonar a la persona mas perfecta en mi vida…- dije dándole un beso en los labios… seguimos nuestro camino a casa tomados de la mano, su frio tacto me recorod lo diferentes que eran Jacob y el por un lado Edward era frío como el hielo, mientras jake era tan caliente como el fuego… eran polos totalmente opuestos en fracción de segundo llegamos a la casa… alice me esperaba en la entrada, tenia un pañuelo blanco en la mano y lo meneaba al viento en muestra de bienvenida…. Emmet por su lado meneaba un ¿calzoncillo blanco?... si era un calzonsillo blanco Edward y yo comenzamos a reir ante tal esena….

Por fin llegas…- dijo alice mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla….

Por Dios cresiste casi un metro en esta noche que estuviste fuera de casa… hermacuñis que te dieron los perros te alimentaron con esteroides…- dijo Emmet mientras me levantaba en sus brazos…

No… y en cuanto a los de la aldea prefiero callar mis comentarios…- dije meintras pro mi mente pasaba la imagen de Jake besándome en frente de los ojos de Edward…

Lo bueno es uq epor fin estas en casa…- dijo mi padre saliendo de dentro de la casa… corria a sus brazos ahora que charlie era un vampiro pasaba muy poco en casa ya que hacia turnos dobles en el cuartel de policías, por que según el se aburría en casa sin hacer nada…

_Así pase mi tarde tratando de borrar de mi mente el beso de Jake, entre risas y bromas nos pasamos todo lo que quedaba del día charlie no fue al cuartel de policía, asi que fue una agradable tarde en familia, pero había elgo que no me permitia conseguir la felicidad plena y era que las palabras de Jake aun seguían girando en mi mente… "crees que algún día no se van a largar y junto con ellos se irá charlie"… trate de no pensar mas en el asunto ellos jamás me abandonarían y menos lo haría charlie, una vez que cayo la noche me fui a acostar a los pocos segundo llegó Edward a mi pieza se acosto junto a mi debajo de la ropa de cama y me dormi placida mente envuelta en sus brazos…_

Isabella Marie Swan…

… una chica torpe y normal a la espera de un ser amado…

42º capitulo…

Fiesta de cumpleaños…


End file.
